Je t'écrirais des poèmes, des rimes en je t'ai - NON
by Robin no Hood
Summary: UA. Newt, stagiaire, a-romantique et cynique, dans une maison de disque, déteste les chansons d'amour. C'est bête. Et c'est d'autant plus dommage quand il doit s'occuper du contrat d'un nouveau groupe. Un boys band, guidé par un charismatique Thomas, aux chansons d'amour... pour minettes. Le raz-de-marée est proche... [Newtmas et antagonisme initial]
1. Prologue

Qu'est-ce que je fais là? C'est ça que vous vous demandez?

Bah **surprise**, ma nouvelle fic** UA Newtmas** arrive déjà. Du moins, voici le **prologue** :)

Vous allez découvrir un autre **Newt**, stagiaire dans une boite de prod', un peu nerd, très musique et très... cocky quand il veut, et un Thomas... et bien vous verrez quand apparaîtra Thomas même si je suis sûre que vous vous en doutez déjà ! :3

En avant donc! J'attends vos avis avec impatience et vous préviens déjà que les chapitres seront plus longs que ceux de "Hell of a first day" et donc un poil plus longs à être postés :)

Rating T (pour le _moment _*tousse*). Oh et inutile de préciser que **James Dashner slay** et possède tout ici à part les cravates (vous comprendrez en lisant ;) et le scénario en carton!

**Bonne lecture**, comme d'habitude et merci d'avance pour vos remarques, critiques, etc.

Robin, no hood.

**x**

Newt était fatigué. Non, pas fatigué. Ereinté. Pire, harassé. A deux doigts de s'écrouler et de supplier pour qu'on l'achève. Bon, évidemment, avec sa fierté aussi honteuse que monumentale, il ne risquait pas de faire une chose pareille. C'est pour ça qu'il se contentait de rester droit comme un i, dans son trench coat, un tic nerveux agitant sévèrement sa paupière gauche, la main littéralement crispée sur une cravate en soie rouge qui commençait à souffrir sévèrement.

Pourquoi avait-il accepté d'être le témoin de Minho déjà ? Ah oui, parce qu'il était son meilleur ami, et qu'il était le seul qui puisse l'aider à traverser cette épreuve sans craquer, _blablabla_. Mais est-ce qu'on se souciait que Newt craque ? Oh, ça, non, évidemment. C'était donc lui, le garçon qui réfutait en bloc l'existence du romantisme et de la guimauve (sérieusement ? Que pouvait encore faire la guimauve au vingt-et-unième siècle face à un sachet de Haribo ou des M&amp;M's ?), qui avait été chargé d'organiser conjointement les évènements relatifs au mariage avec cette espèce de tarée du freak control qu'était Teresa Agnes, la demoiselle d'honneur en chef. Entre autre, l'élaboration d'une soirée d'enterrement de vie de garçon sans strip-teaseuses, trouver un groupe pour jouer le jour du mariage qui sache faire plus de trois reprises, et aider le futur marié dans le choix du costume idéal.

Le souci, dans tout ça, ce n'était pas de combiner son emploi du temps chronophage de misérable stagiaire dans une boite de prod' musicale célèbre avec tout _ça_. Le problème n'était pas là. La soirée d'enterrement de vie de garçon avait déjà eu lieu, l'avant-veille et ça avait été une réussite. Newt avait trouvé un groupe une semaine plus tôt (bon, ok, il s'était contenté d'écouter la démo d'un énième groupe sur un CD apporté par le bassiste, un certain Chuck et il avait fini par craquer parce que, pour _une fois, _la voix du chanteur était agréable – même si la musique était passablement moyenne à savoir 90% de balades romantiques qui raviraient Minho et Sonya.) et ça allait être une réussite.

Non… le problème…

« Minho, je te jure que si tu ne te décides pas MAINTENANT sur la couleur de cette putain de cravate, je t'étouffe avec et je te traine à l'autel revêtu d'un sac à patate demain ! » Voilà, le grand et déguindé blondinet venait d'exploser.

Newt n'avait _aucune _patience_._ Aucune. Mais alors voir son meilleur ami revenir sur la couleur de sa cravate Hermès la veille de son mariage. Pire ! Dix-huit heures seulement avant la cérémonie ! C'était un peu comme s'il voulait se foutre de la gueule du monde et tester les limites du garçon. Newt se pinça l'arête du nez, ferma les yeux et respira un grand, grand coup, devant l'air penaud de son ami. Il pouvait être penaud, ouais ! Avec ses angoisses, ses revirements soudains d'avis concernant ses boutons de manchettes et ses chaussettes, ses questions à QUATRE HEURES DU MATIN QUAND NEWT N'AVAIT LE DROIT QU'A DES NUITS DE CINQ HEURES QUAND IL ETAIT CHANCEUX !

Il était dix-sept heures, un vendredi, et Minho l'avait arraché d'une séance d'enregistrement capitale parce que sa cravate lie-de-vin était peut-être trop foncée et qu'un bordeaux serait surement plus indiqué pour aller avec ses yeux en amande sombres ! Mais Newt, tout ce qu'il voulait avec le bordeaux, c'était en _boire_ deux ou trois grandes bouteilles et mourir dans un caniveau.

« Excuse-moi mec… je sais plus quoi faire ! Je crois que mes nerfs lâchent… » fit le grand asiatique, avec un air d'excuse.

Parlons-en de nerfs qui lâchent ! Newt respira encore plusieurs fois profondément avant de détendre ses épaules et de répondre d'un ton qui se voulait le plus calme possible :

« Je sais Minho. Demain, à onze heures, tu te marries ! » Siffla le blondinet d'une voix légèrement aigüe et vibrante. « C'est _normal_ de ressentir quelques angoisses mais la couleur de ta cravate, bleu foncée au lieu de bleu marine, ne changera strictement rien. Sonya ne va pas partir en courant parce que tu as choisi du bordeaux, au lieu du lie-de-vin ! De toute façon, elle porte des _putain de Louboutin_ de quinze centimètres donc t'es tranquille, mon pote. Le temps qu'elle essaye de taper un sprint dans les graviers devant l'église, je pourrai t'apporter une douzaine de cravates de secours. Maintenant, est-ce que tu vas te décider, oui, ou NON BORDEL ? »

A cela, il ajouta le sourire forcé le plus raté de toute l'histoire des témoins de mariage en surchauffe et Minho… éclata de rire. Génial ! Parfait ! Newt grogna, relâchant enfin la pression alors que son meilleur ami quittait le podium, sur lequel il tournait depuis une heure dans son costume, pour venir le prendre dans ses bras. Le geste surprit suffisamment le cynique garçon d'honneur pour qu'il se raidisse et ouvre grands les yeux.

« Merci Newt, et désolé, désolé, de te faire subir tout ça. »

Newt toussa légèrement, gêné. Il avait beau connaître Minho depuis vingt-deux ans (leur première année de crèche), les marques d'affection physiques n'étaient pas monnaie courante entre eux. Maladroitement, il lui tapota le dos. Il se sentait toujours un peu faiblard dans ces situations et son air taquin se faisait la malle.

« Oui, euh… »

« Non, vraiment, merci ! Je sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi, » Reprit le grand asiatique.

« T'irais te marier en fichues baskets de sport et en hoodie, » grommela Newt. « Des baskets rouge lie-de-vin. »

Minho se mit à rire à nouveau et le relâcha.

« Bordeaux. Ce sera bordeaux, alors, » décida-t-il en attrapant la cravate que Newt avait failli écharper.

Ce dernier poussa un soupir de soulagement venu d'outre-tombe et se laissa tomber sur un pouf en bas du podium, l'ancienne cravate dans les mains. Dieu merci ! Minho retourna à sa place et entreprit de nouer la nouvelle avec sérieux tandis que le blondinet enfouissait son visage dans ses mains fines aux doigts de pianiste, la cravate lie-de-vin sur les paupières. Il pouvait – enfin – se détendre un tout petit peu. La voix de son meilleur ami s'éleva juste à cet instant :

« Ou peut-être que je devrais voir avec du coquelicot ? »

Le bruissement de la déchirure claqua dans l'air comme un coup de fouet quand Newt déchiqueta le bout de tissu en gémissant.

**x**

**A bientôt ;)**


	2. Vous pouvez embrasser le témoin

**Bonjour vous :J**

**So, **comme promis, le premier chapitre !

Comme je vous l'avais dit, les chapitres sont **plus longs et travaillés** et je vous serai très **reconnaissante** de me laisser ne serait-ce que le plus petit avis si vous avez le temps ! **Merci** BEAUCOUP d'ailleurs à toutes les personnes qui ont déjà **follow, fav ou laissé une review** (j'ai normalement répondu à tout le monde) ! Ravie que Newt vous ait divertis !

Ce** premier chapitre** est une sorte de _mise en place_ et, évidemment l'occasion d'une_ certaine rencontre_ ;) Bref, c'est là que vous me direz si les personnages vous plaisent ou non (et oui, on restera sur du** POV Newt** même si je n'exclue pas de courts OS du POV de Thomas à côté, pour les scènes importantes, par la suite)

**Bonne lecture !**

**x**

« Il n'y a pas de gravier, » souffla du bout des lèvres un Minho au bord de la crise de nerf.

« Quoi ? » Fit Newt, à moitié perdu dans ses rêveries (un endroit charmant où son meilleur ami n'avait passé chaque heure de la nuit à l'appeler en essayant de calmer ses angoisses pré-maritales).

« Le parking de l'église, du con. C'est du goudron ! Sonya peut courir si… »

Minho se tut à l'instant où Newt darda son regard meurtrier sur lui. Il n'était quand même pas _sérieux_ là…

« Je vais prétendre que tu n'existes plus jusqu'à la fin de la cérémonie et attendre sagement que mon meilleur ami, celui qui n'est pas COMPLETEMENT névrosé, revienne, ok ? » Chuchota Newt en forçant un sourire mièvre à l'adresse d'invités qui entraient dans le monument en passant non loin d'eux.

« Ne me laisse pas ! » Geint Minho, accentuant volontairement le désespoir au fond de sa voix.

« Je songe sérieusement à écraser ma cigarette entre tes deux yeux, » lâcha simplement le blondinet, d'un ton neutre menaçant.

Minho eut un sourire en coin coupable. Arg, Newt détestait quand il faisait ça ! Enfin, il était content de retrouver son meilleur ami aka la onzième plaie d'Egypte, fourbe et taquin à souhait… mais là, avec son manque dépravé de sommeil (une nuit blanche entre autre), ses cernes qui faisaient ressortir ses yeux ambrés, et son paquet de clopes qui se finissait… c'était pas le moment de jouer avec ses nerfs.

Bon sang, Newt était aussi un badineur de première, jamais le dernier à chambrer, plaisanter… et en plus, contrairement à Minho qui pouvait être très arrogant quand il le voulait, sa bouille candide naturelle rendait souvent ses piques adorables. Mais ces jours-ci… Newt n'avait rien d'adorable ou d'attendrissant. Il n'était pas l'habituel garçon rieur et vif. Il était d'une humeur massacrante aussi dangereuse qu'un bulldozer en roue libre.

Son taff le rendait cinglé, son meilleur ami aussi, et il endurait parce qu'il n'allait pas penser à lui dans un moment pareil, certes, mais il s'en trouvait nerveux, irritable, beaucoup plus qu'à l'ordinaire. Jeudi, alors que Newt errait dans les couloirs de Wicked record, la boite de prod' pour laquelle il travaillait, complètement déphasé à cause de l'enterrement de vie de garçon qui s'était achevé une heure avant celle de son arrivée sur son lieu de travail, il avait été convoqué dans le bureau du grand patron.

Le grand blondinet était stagiaire là-bas depuis Septembre, soit deux mois. Aspirant à devenir agent, il était actuellement… torréfacteur de café, serveur de café, faiseur de photocopies (par blocs de 150 sinon c'était pas drôle), technicien son, bonne à tout faire des starlettes de la maison, agenda sur pattes de ses supérieurs (tout le monde dans la boite), écouteur de dizaines de bouses musicales qui débarquaient chaque jour ET apprenti agent. Des fois. Quand il avait le temps. Autant dire que son mémoire n'avançait pas et qu'il ne savait pas quand est-ce qu'il allait parvenir à pondre son compte-rendu de stage.

Il avait donc mis les pieds dans le grand bureau qui puait le luxe à des kilomètres et on lui avait dit : « bon, j'ai bien réfléchi Newt, tu as ton samedi de libre. » Là, autant dire que le garçon avait senti son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Il avait failli laisser échapper un « parce que c'était pas acquis ? » mais avait préféré se taire. Manquer le mariage de son meilleur ami ! POURQUOI PAS ! C'eut été cocasse.

« Tu fais vraiment du bon boulot ! » Avait enchainé le manager en sirotant le café que Newt venait de lui apporter.

Newt s'était retenu de grincer des dents.

« Donc à partir de lundi, on te confie un groupe. Quatre jeunes. C'est de la pop rock, un peu folk, un groupe à minettes. Le dossier est là, tu peux regarder. »

Le blondinet n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre, le cerveau ralenti par la nuit sans sommeil et la nouvelle choquante. S'il imprimait bien, on était en train de lui coller la responsabilité d'un groupe dans les mains. Comme ça, là. De la cafetière au management d'un groupe.

« Vous voulez dire sous ma responsabilité ? » Avait-il articulé, leeeentement.

« Oui Newt ! Janson, ton maître de stage, il te filera un coup de main mais c'est toi qui gère. Ces quatre bons p'tits gars, très charmants… »

Et là, la deuxième nouvelle l'avait frappé de plein fouet. Un boys band. On lui collait, à lui, l'antithèse du mièvre, des inepties de l'amour et des jeunes filles en fleur, un putain de boys band.

« Bon, tiens, prend le dossier et sort d'ici ! T'as rendez-vous dans dix minutes en studio pour une prise de son. On se voit lundi soir pour faire le point, » avait brusquement lancé le manager.

Il lui avait poussé le dossier dans les mains et Newt était sorti sans même s'en rendre compte, trop hébété. Et en retard. A tel point qu'il avait rangé aussitôt la chemise pleine de papiers dans sa besace en cuir et qu'il avait filé au studio sans même regarder le nom du groupe.

-x-

Revenons donc au parvis de l'église, où Newt finissait sa dernière cigarette, passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux blond couleur de blé. Minho semblait au bord de la syncope, littéralement. Cette fois, pourtant, la vision attendrit Newt qui ne put s'empêcher de rajuster la cravate (bordeaux) son meilleur ami, avant de lui tapoter le torse. Ce dernier ne souriait plus, il n'avait plus l'air du tout confiant et il le remercia d'un geste bref de la tête. Newt le poussa vers les marches de l'église et lui indiqua qu'il le suivait avec un signe encourageant.

Soupirant, il regarda son meilleur ami battre en retraite courageusement. Il ne savait pas pourquoi Minho s'était lancé là-dedans. Aussi longtemps qu'il se souvienne, son pote avait été un coureur de jupon invétéré qui collectionnait les filles pendant que lui, le nerd, préférait passer des heures sur sa guitare ou son synthé, plutôt qu'avec un autre être humain. Evidemment, il avait eu des relations mais il était tellement peu versé dans le romantisme et dans les activités de couple (à savoir se faire chier la vie à attendre l'être aimé pour regarder le dernier épisode de sa série préférée quand on peut la regarder tranquille et spoiler à foison quiconque nous insupporte au taff…) qu'elles n'avaient jamais duré longtemps. Il aurait pu être du genre à coucher sans lendemain, alors, comme Minho, vu qu'il ne refusait pas la chair, mais… c'était pas non plus son style de faire ça sans arrêt et sans raisons. Alors ça restait plutôt rare.

De toute façon, ce qui était sûr, pour l'instant, c'était qu'avec sa vie professionnelle et sa vie sociale, il avait déjà du mal à toucher ses instruments plus de dix minutes, alors une relation ! Et pire, un mariage…

Newt se souvenait, un an, dix mois en arrière, quand Minho lui avait présenté Sonya. Cette fille, qui avait été dans la même fac de sport que Teresa et Minho, était ravissante, intelligente et elle pouvait faire taire Minho d'un claquement de doigts, certes. Une fille géniale. Mais de là, à vingt-trois ans, dire d'un coup : _Newt, au fait, je vais me marier avec cette fille que je connais depuis un an seulement… _Le garçon n'en était juste pas revenu. Il avait conseillé à son ami de bien réfléchir (voire d'annuler), parce qu'ils se connaissaient depuis trop peu de temps, qu'ils étaient trop jeunes, mais non. En examinant bien la situation il avait compris que Minho était raide dingue de cette fille.

Le garçon d'honneur tapota sa poche intérieure, dans laquelle se trouvaient les alliances et secoua la tête pour sortir de ses pensées. A cet instant très exact, une voix féminine, amusée, retentit dans son dos :

« Ouais, tu fais bien de vérifier ! »

« Teresa, » grinça Newt en se retournant.

Son amie, - parce que malgré qu'elle soit complètement givrée, ennuyante, folle et maniaque, elle était son amie -, lui souriait d'un air ravi (et narquois), dans une magnifique petite robe crème, cintrée par un nœud de velours bleu qui mettait ses jolis yeux en valeur. Il finit par lui sourire. Avec un vrai sourire, sincère bien que léger, les lèvres adorablement relevées en coin. Un sourire de Newt.

« Très classe comme ça, Nerdy, » fit-elle remarquer.

Le sourire devint une grimace. Newt roula des yeux à l'évocation de ce surnom vieux de leur époque collège. Il jeta ensuite un coup d'œil à son costume noir et son nœud papillon assorti et haussa les épaules. C'était vrai que la tenue mettait son corps fin et long en valeur et le vieillissait juste ce qu'il fallait. Mais Newt se sentait mal à l'aise, loin de ses jeans, ses bottines et ses pulls fins.

« Ouais, si tu le dis ! Bon, on y va ? Qu'on en finisse et que je puisse dormir. Quinze longues heures, au moins, » dit-il en lui indiquant l'escalier.

« Tu rigoles ? Je vais te traquer toute la journée et te faire danser touuuute la nuit, » se moqua-t-elle en l'accompagnant le long des marches.

Le temps qu'il ait fumé ses nombreuses cigarettes et divagué dans ses pensées, tout le monde était arrivé. Ne manquait que Sonya, qui entrerait dans l'église à onze précise. Il était moins dix, le garçon et la demoiselle d'honneur avaient intérêt à se dépêcher. Minho devait mourir d'angoisse à les attendre.

« Qui aurait cru qu'on marierait notre Min' le premier ? » souffla Teresa en jetant un regard pétillant de malice à l'intérieur.

Newt acquiesça.

« T'es la prochaine, » fit-il remarquer.

« Tu me supportes pas alors qu'on est amis depuis plus de dix ans. Je crois que je peux bosser un moment avant d'en trouver un qui me supportera assez pour m'épouser. »

En disant ça, elle avait l'air ravie d'elle-même et Newt se contenta de lui répondre par un rictus. Ensuite, il rajusta son nœud, offrit son bras comme un gentleman, avant de se moquer doucement :

« Ferme-là, sourit et fait semblant d'être intelligente pour une fois, c'est à nous. »

« Tu vas te retrouver avec un de mes escarpins coincés là où tu ne voudrais _surtout_ pas l'y voir, » répliqua la jeune femme assez bas pour que seul lui l'entende.

Et alors qu'ils remontaient l'allée sous le regard des invités, Newt dû faire tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas se laisser déconcentrer par la main qui pinçait répétitivement son avant-bras. L'amour vache, c'était ça.

-x-

« Alors, j'étais comment ? » Demanda Teresa en se rasseyant, fébrile, à côté de Newt.

« Moins bien que moi, mais c'était touchant, promis, » souffla le blondinet en lui resservant du champagne.

Elle avait vidé sa coupe tout en portant son toast. Newt aussi. Faire son speech à l'attention de son meilleur ami, devant tout le monde, avait été plus _éprouvant_ qu'il ne s'y était attendu. Bien sûr, il lui avait infligé l'incontournable honte cuisante, des moments d'émotions, soulignés par des blagues acides, et un gros câlin à la fin et il avait gardé son petit sourire en coin tranquille tout le long. Mais quand il avait vu la joie réelle sur le visage de son meilleur ami, la même que lorsqu'il avait dit « oui », il avait été légèrement bouleversé. Pas _beaucoup_, mais rien que l'idée que son estomac tressaute à cause d'une émotion ou d'un sentiment n'était pas familière au garçon.

L'après-midi avait défilé entre photos et félicitations, puis, après le vin d'honneur, tout le monde s'était retranché dans la salle magnifique louée pour la soirée plus privée. Il s'agissait d'une bâtisse dix-huitième, dans la banlieue proche de New-York, majestueuse, qui se dressait au milieu d'un parc. Le diner avait été somptueux, à l'image de cette journée parfaite aux yeux des mariés. Newt était secrètement soulagé et très heureux pour son ami. A présent, la soirée était bien avancée, les discours étaient finis et il était l'heure de la première danse.

« Je vais avoir besoin de finir cette bouteille, et de danser ! »

Newt ricana doucement alors que le couple se levait de leur table. Il les suivit du regard, tandis que Teresa persiflait de frustration, la bouteille déjà à la main :

« Je rêve, y'a pas un seul mec potable ! »

« Minho a deux cent cinquante cousins, Teresa, tu vas trouver quelque chose à te mettre sous la dent, » se moqua le blondinet.

« Beurk, t'es tellement immonde… »

Mais elle se tut et se tendit brusquement vers la piste, attrapant le garçon par la manche pour le secouer. Newt se dégagea aussitôt. Bon sang, il détestait qu'on s'accroche à ses vêtements ! Encore plus qu'on tire dessus !

« C'est qui ? » Demanda la jeune femme.

Newt fronça les sourcils et chercha ce qu'elle lui montrait des yeux. Trop occupé par les discours, il n'avait pas fait attention aux musiciens qui s'installaient. Ils étaient en train d'ajuster leurs instruments pour lancer la première chanson, choisie par les mariés et Newt ne pouvait voir que le bassiste de là. Un garçon un peu grassouillet, qu'il avait déjà rencontré, au sourire jovial.

« Bah… le groupe que j'ai engagé, » répondit-il comme si Teresa était trop stupide pour comprendre.

« Comment ils s'appellent ? Tu les as trouvé où ? » Poursuivit-elle, les yeux ronds couvant la scène.

Newt trouva sa réaction des plus étranges et marmonna :

« _The Maze Runner_, ils ont répondu à une annonce que j'ai posté via le blog de mon taff. Pas mauvais, mais tellement dégoulinants, si tu veux mon avis. Toutes les chansons parlent du destin tragique d'un garçon paumé qui court après j'sais pas quoi dans le labyrinthe de son cœur ou j'sais pas quelle putain d'idiotie et… »

Teresa ne l'écoutait plus. Elle le coupa même tout net alors que la voix du chanteur s'élevait pour accueillir les mariés et annoncer le titre de leur chanson :

« Faut que j'me fasse le chanteur, regarde-moi ça, il est trop… »

« Teresa, t'es sérieuse ? » Grogna Newt. « C'est moi qui suit immonde ? »

Mais elle dévorait littéralement des yeux le garçon en question et le blondinet se retint d'éclater de rire devant l'air carnassier de son amie. La musique commença à envahir la salle et Newt retourna au couple qui se mettait à danser lentement et amoureusement. Il essayait d'ignorer la brunette qui se tortillait à côté de lui pour mieux voir le chanteur dont la voix grave et suave emplissait l'air. Et Teresa ne s'en lassait visiblement pas puisqu'elle se comporta comme un groupie en chaleur jusqu'à la fin du morceau qu'elle ponctua d'un :

« Il est tellement sexy, faut que j'aille le… »

« Tu baves sur mon costard là, » finit par lâcher Newt, ennuyé à présent, plus qu'amusé. « C'est chiant. »

Mais elle ne l'écoutait pas, une fois de plus. Alors que la salle éclatait en applaudissements, elle le prit par le poignet et le tira avec une force si soudaine qu'il fut obligé de se lever. Bordel mais depuis quand il était trop frêle pour résister à Teresa ?

_Depuis qu'elle a fait cinq ans en staps avec Minho pendant que tu écoutais de la musique_, répondit une petite voix dans sa tête qu'il fit taire, agacé. De toute façon, c'était trop tard. La seconde danse commençait et Teresa venait de le mettre sur la piste. Elle répondit à son regard assassin par une moue supérieure et plaça une main dans la sienne, l'autre sur son épaule.

Newt détestait, _détestait_, danser comme un idiot. Devant tout le monde en plus. La _valse_. Bordel. Il allait tellement tuer Teresa pour ça. Tellement la découper en petits morceaux et la faire frire dans une poêle. Tellement la noyer dans un bain d'acide avec du…

« … aller l'attendre sans culotte dans leur loge. »

QUOI ? Newt se reconnecta avec le monde réel quand il entendit ce bout de phrase sortir de la bouche obscène de Teresa. Il oublia d'être énervé pour la regarder avec de grands yeux écarquillés. Elle lui offrit un sourire satisfait.

« Je suis sûre qu'il est très doué de ses mains, » ajouta-t-elle en approchant son visage de l'oreille de Newt.

« Est-ce que tu peux garder ton imagination débordante pour toi ? » Fit le blondinet avec une grimace.

Il n'en revenait pas. Cela dit, il avait enfin l'occasion de voir les membres du groupe qu'il avait engagé. Etant donné qu'il n'était plus occupé à dépecer mentalement sa partenaire. Lorsqu'ils tournèrent encore, son regard tomba finalement sur le chanteur. Newt fut presque choqué de découvrir un garçon qui devait avoir son âge, tout au plus. Surement de la même taille que lui, bien que, indéniablement, il soit plus musclé. Il avait des cheveux bruns plutôt courts, ébouriffés et un visage aux traits étonnamment doux. En revanche, il était incapable de savoir de quelle couleur étaient ses yeux puisqu'il les gardait fermés, visiblement concentré par la…

« Tu baves sur mon costard, là, » imita soudainement la voix nasillarde de Teresa, quelque part dans son espace vital.

« Oh la ferme, » asséna Newt en la faisant pivoter brusquement.

Teresa se mit à glousser et lui planta ses ongles dans l'épaule avec un clin d'œil. Ce qu'elle pouvait être infernale.

-x-

Il était peut-être une heure du matin lorsque Newt sortit fumer une cigarette gracieusement offerte par Teresa. _Tu parles, avec ce qu'elle avait été chiante toute la soirée, elle lui devait bien ça_.

Le blondinet, les joues rouges à cause de la chaleur ambiante et de l'alcool, frissonna en descendant le perron de la grande bâtisse. Il traversa la petite allée de graviers et rejoint la pente herbeuse douce qui débutait le grand jardin. Là, il s'arrêta et s'étira un moment. Newt était éreinté. Il rêvait tellement d'un bon lit et de quelques heures de sommeil…

Il s'était débarrassé de sa veste de costume et avait remonté les manches de sa chemise au-dessus de ses coudes. Il avait été tenté de se débarrasser de son nœud aussi mais Sonya n'arrêtait pas de tirer dessus en lui disant que ça lui donnait un air sérieux trop craquant (elle était passablement bourrée depuis deux heures) et le blondinet n'avait pas eu le cœur de lui enlever son jouet. C'était censé être le plus beau jour de sa vie, comme le lui avait fait remarquer Minho avec de gros yeux quand Newt avait voulu l'enlever.

A ce souvenir, les épaules du garçon se secouèrent en un petit rire. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour son meilleur ami…

Soupirant d'aise, il porta finalement la cigarette à sa bouche et tira machinalement la poche de sa…

« Merde, ma veste, » marmonna-t-il tout seul en se rendant compte qu'il avait forcément laissé son briquet à l'intérieur.

Résigné à l'avance, il fouilla les poches de son pantalon plusieurs fois (sans doute aidé par l'alcool) mais il ne trouva jamais le précieux objet et finit par jurer entre ses dents. Il était mort de fatigue, tout ce qu'il voulait s'était se détendre en fumant une clope et il allait falloir qu'il retourne traverser le chaos qui régnait dans la salle de fête.

« Briquet ? » Fit alors une voix dans son dos.

Toujours probablement aidé par les nombreuses flutes de champagne qu'il avait bu, le garçon fit un bond phénoménal. Qui était l'enfoiré qui osait le faire flipper de la sorte ?

« Non, Newt, » répondit-il d'un ton sarcastique en se retournant pour faire face à son agresseur.

Agresseur qui se mit à rire, la main tendue. Newt allait le fusiller du regard lorsqu'il reconnut le chanteur du groupe. Chanteur qui lui tendait un briquet. Newt constata qu'il était un peu plus petit que lui, mais plus étoffé. Encore un peu vexé d'avoir sursauté de la sorte, il récupéra le briquet avec un regard courroucé et alluma sa cigarette sans un mot. Quand il le lui rendit, le garçon sourit et le rangea tranquillement. Comme Newt boudait toujours, il finit par lui lancer nonchalamment un :

« De rien. »

Toujours rien. Newt tira une nouvelle fois sur la cigarette.

« Je m'appelle Thomas, » ajouta le garçon. « Je suis le chanteur des Maze… »

« Runner. Je sais, » coupa hâtivement le blondinet. « C'est moi qui vous ai engagé. »

Il avait dit ça d'un ton tranquille, légèrement orgueilleux, comme s'il venait de révéler le plus grand secret de l'univers.

« Oh, » fit le garçon en ouvrant de grands yeux.

De grands yeux bruns. Avec de longs cils noirs et courbés.

« C'est à toi que Chuck a eu affaire ? J'avais peur qu'il foute tout en l'air mais j'avais un rendez-vous, je ne pouvais pas venir moi-même pour… »

Un bâillement déchirant échappa brusquement à Newt, bien malgré lui et crevant l'atmosphère. Le brun se tût aussitôt et haussa un sourcil dubitatif. Le blondinet aurait franchement pu s'excuser mais il était tellement épuisé, éméché et désireux de fumer sa cigarette en paix qu'il n'eut même pas la décence de se composer un sourire désolé. De toute façon, il n'écoutait pas ce que disait ce Thomas parce qu'il scrutait ses yeux avec intérêt. Mais comme son regard était rendu vitreux par l'alcool, on aurait simplement dit qu'il posait sur le garçon un regard flegmatique, voire totalement ennuyé.

Sociabilité, zéro. Crédibilité, moins douze.

Thomas parut légèrement offensé. Newt repensa à la démo du groupe qu'il avait entendue. Comme il avait trouvé la voix du garçon belle et la mélodie jolie, mais comme il avait trouvé les paroles creuses et sans intérêt.

« Je vais retourner à l'intérieur, » déclara finalement le brun.

« La démo que j'ai écouté, ce sont des compositions originales ? » Interrogea brusquement Newt.

« Euh… ouais, » répondit Thomas.

Visiblement il était partagé entre la satisfaction qu'on s'intéresse à son travail et la perplexité devant l'étrange comportement du blondinet. Newt continua de l'observer un moment et Thomas passa une main dans ses cheveux bruns. La voix de Teresa résonna aux oreilles de Newt, subitement. Le blondinet secoua la tête, agacé.

« C'était pas trop mal. Mais sérieux, tu devrais oublier toute cette histoire d'histoire d'amour torturée. Y'en a déjà trop sur le marché, c'est pas vraiment original et certainement pas attractif. »

Newt ne savait pas pourquoi il avait sorti ça comme ça. Il n'était jamais méchant, d'habitude. Il n'était même pas sûr d'avoir voulu l'être, là, avec ce type qui avait juste voulu être sympas avec lui… mais il voulait tellement être seul. Il voulait dormir, oublier le stress de son travail et ce garçon lui rappelait sa tâche du lundi, les nerfs craqués pendant la préparation du mariage. Et surtout, il voulait fumer sa putain de cigarette, se détendre et décuver…

Devant-lui, le garçon s'était décomposé, pour finalement lui jeter un regard franchement énervé cette fois. Newt n'avait même pas la force de rattraper le coup. De toute façon, il était naze en relations humaines, et ce soir, en ce moment, c'était pire que tout.

« Merci du conseil, trop aimable, » répondit froidement le brun, finalement en fourrant ses mains dans ses poches. « Je saurai m'en souvenir si je me retrouve _sur le marché_, » ajouta-t-il.

Là-dessus, il tourna les talons et s'enfuit d'un pas raide vers la fête.

Newt le regarda faire avant de laisser échapper un marmonnement sourd. Puis il porta la cigarette à sa bouche et constata qu'elle était éteinte.

« Putain ! » Souffla-t-il misérablement.

Il était temps qu'il se pose dans un coin.

-x-

Il ne se posa pas immédiatement, en tout cas. Après cet incident désastreux, il avait bien dû se résigner à regagner le mariage. Minho, Sonya, Teresa et d'autres amis lui avaient sauté dessus pour l'entrainer dans des danses stupides et des jeux alcoolisés pendant des heures.

Newt avait tenté de protester, de se poser sur une chaise pour y mourir tranquille mais évidemment, c'était peine perdue et il avait passé des heures à leur dire qu'il avait tellement de travail le lendemain qu'il allait mourir et se faire tuer par son patron le lundi. A la fin de la nuit, il ne sentait plus son corps. Sa jambe lui faisait un mal de chien. Il était complètement ivre et bêtement euphorique. Il avait même étreint Minho pendant de longues minutes en le félicitant, et il avait oublié ses soucis. Teresa l'avait mis dans un taxi alors que le soleil s'était déjà levé depuis un moment (ils avaient regardé le soleil se lever en petit comité depuis le fond du parc au milieu de bouteilles de champagne et de vodka parce qu'après tout, c'était ce qu'on faisait à vingt-trois ans en fin de soirée). Il avait vaguement conscience qu'elle l'avait embrassé sur le front avant de donner son adresse à New-York au chauffeur.

Ensuite, il avait probablement dormi toute l'heure de trajet et s'était réveillé complètement vaseux lorsque le taxi s'était arrêté devant son immeuble de Little Italy, au cœur de Manhattan. Newt s'était trainé jusqu'à son petit appartement sous les toits et c'était comme ça qu'il avait finalement pu se poser.

Epuisé, après avoir largué ses affaires dans l'entrée, Newt se dirigea vers le salon/chambre et se laissa tomber sur son lit défait. Il n'avait qu'une idée en tête. Dormir. Peu importe l'heure qu'il était, et ce, jusqu'au lundi matin. Malheureusement pour lui, il s'affala sur un objet dur. Le blondinet poussa un grognement en sortant l'objet de son infortune de sous sa couette et identifia sa besace. Nouveau grognement. Elle lui rappelait le travail, soudainement. Et, plus encore, le fait que lundi était un jour particulier !

Parfaitement réveillé, brutalement, le garçon se redressa dans son lit et ouvrit le sac. Il avait oublié cette histoire de nouveau groupe et son patron n'allait surement pas apprécier qu'il se pointe lundi matin en accueillant leurs nouveaux clients par un « _bonjour, je suis votre nouvel agent, enchanté, vous pouvez m'appeler Newt et moi je vais vous appeler Boys band numéro 6512, parce que je n'ai toujours pas la moindre idée de qui vous êtes et ce que vous faites !_ » Pour une première, ça n'allait pas le faire. C'était le genre de conneries qu'il pourrait se permettre après trente ans de carrière et trop de cocaïne dans le nez, songea-t-il avec un rictus narquois.

Tendu, le garçon mit enfin les mains sur le dossier et le sortit tout en défaisant les boutons de sa chemise. Il l'ouvrit à la va-vite, fit passer le vêtement par-dessus sa tête, agacé par le temps que cela prenait et… se figea net.

Ses yeux mordorés s'écarquillèrent de stupeur alors qu'il se demandait si la vodka qu'il avait bue avec Teresa n'était pas périmée (si c'était probable). Ahuri, le jeune homme retourna le dossier dans ses mains plusieurs fois puis se rendit à l'évidence. Alcool ou pas, sous ses yeux s'étalait le dossier d'un groupe et d'un seul. « _The Maze Runner_ ».

**x**

Je suis **troooop** excitée de savoir ce que **vous en pensez**!

Promis, **dès le prochain chapitre** (que j'ai _peut être _déjà écrit *siffle*) vous verrez **beaucoup de Thomas** et oui, vous saurez comment ça va se passer entre les deux garçons après ce fâcheux incident.

Ne détestez **pas** Newt, il était juste exténué haha

A très **très** vite (comptez environ une semaine?), j'espère vous voir bientôt ! :)

Robin, no hood.


	3. De l'art de la torréfaction du café

**Hello there!**

Comment vous dire **merci**?

Il n'y a pas de mots pour décrire mon **émerveillement** devant **l'accueil** que vous avez réservé au prologue et au chapitre 1 de cette fiction... Vous êtes déjà plusieurs à la suivre et vos **reviews** étaient **adorables, encourageantes et juste tellement jolies** que même Newt aurait craqué !

En effet, j'avoue que c'est une** entrée en matière un peu originale** et non, les deux garçons ne partent pas en _excellents_ termes mais que voulez-vous... je me suis dit que les faire conclure dans un bosquet le soir même du mariage allait rendre cette fiction **tellement** plus courte et **moins intéressante** ! Ici, vous allez voir pas mal de **houle** avant que Thomas et Newt se rapprochent dans le sens que vous attendez probablement!_ J'espère que je saurai vous tenir en haleine_ !

En tout cas, **vous l'attendiez, Thomas est là** !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous **surprendra** à nouveau ! *-*

**Bonne lecture !**!

**x**

Newt était dans un état lamentable. Debout devant le miroir mural de sa salle de bain, sa brosse à dent suspendue dans le vide, il observait d'un œil morne ses hanches. Son boxer noir dépassait de son treillis beige parce que ce dernier pendait carrément sur ses hanches, laissant deviner ses os. Le garçon n'était peut-être pas maigre, mais tout de même trop mince et le stress occasionné par son taff n'arrangeait rien. Son regard remonta le long de son ventre plat puis de son torse imberbe, jusqu'à son menton pointu que ses cheveux blonds dorés commençaient à taquiner. Depuis quand n'était-il pas allé chez le coiffeur ? Bon sang…

Le blondinet recracha son dentifrice dans le lavabo et frotta ses yeux ambrés avant d'enfiler un tee-shirt à col en v blanc. Les os de ses clavicules ressortaient terriblement. Sa mère allait le tuer la prochaine fois qu'elle le verrait, c'était sûr. Raison de plus pour ne surtout pas booker un vol pour Londres dans son agenda.

Tel un zombie, il s'échappa de la minuscule mais propre salle de bain dont le seul avantage résidait dans la douche italienne en mosaïque ocrée, et attrapa une veste en tissu grise et un foulard bleuté qu'il enroula rapidement autour de son cou fin. Il avait encore trop peu dormi.

Sa journée du dimanche avait été bousillée littéralement par les litres de café qu'il avait dû boire pour rester éveillé et étudier son dossier. Ben, Chuck, Winston et Thomas. Les _Maze Runner_… Il avait toutes leurs chansons coincées dans la tête, les quatre morceaux de leur EP, imprimées dans son cortex à _vie_. Et heureusement qu'Alby était passé le distraire en fin de journée avec des plats chinois et le DVD des Avengers, sinon il aurait explosé.

Alby avait suivi la même école artistique que lui et prit la même option management. En quatre ans, c'était vite devenu le second Minho de la vie de Newt sauf qu'il avait eu plus de chance que lui. Il avait débarqué chez Wicked Record parce qu'il connaissait du monde et il était déjà embauché comme régisseur, sûr de grimper rapidement les échelons. Tout ce qu'il avait pu faire pour Newt avait été de laisser trainer son CV sur le bureau de Janson pour tenter de le faire embaucher et le blondinet lui en était déjà très reconnaissant.

Il lui avait raconté l'épisode du désastre et sa découverte et le garçon avait passé une heure à le rassurer, après avoir promis qu'il n'en dirait pas un mot à qui que ce soit.

Le week-end ne s'était donc pas fini dans les larmes de sang et, après un nombre incalculable de nuits blanches ou avortées, Newt avait réussi à dormir huit heures d'un coup. Son corps en avait été tellement surpris qu'il avait manifesté sa joie en protestant à coup de courbatures douloureuses. Le petit batard.

Mais voilà, maintenant, lundi matin, huit heures, Newt allait devoir rejoindre son taff et assumer ses premières lourdes responsabilités. Et ça promettait de commencer _divinement_ bien puisqu'il s'était introduit au leader du groupe en lui disant combien ses chansons étaient insipides et nulles à ch… bref. Les mains crispées sur la sangle de sa besace, le jeune homme déguindé comptait les arrêts de métro qui le séparaient de WR avec appréhension.

-x-

« Woua, Newt, qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? » Laissa échapper Brenda, l'assistante de Janson, en le voyant franchir les portes de verre du batiment.

Une bombe qui avait de quoi rendre Teresa jalouse avec ses cheveux sombres relevés en queue haute et soyeuse. Un tailleur dont elle faisait volontairement déborder le décolleté dès qu'elle rejoignait Janson. Et des escarpins. Chers. Hauts. Qui claquaient sur le granit du hall. Avec lesquels elle n'avait pas peur de courir dans la boue ou le gravier. Elle était gentille mais trop maternelle envers Newt, et, paradoxalement, carrément vulgaire. Newt préférait les filles comme Teresa ou Sonya, sportives, qui aimaient s'habiller comme des princesses une fois par an et qui trainaient en vêtements loose tout le reste de l'année.

« Comment ça ? » Répondit le blondinet d'un ton flegmatique en la suivant vers les ascenseurs.

« On dirait que t'as pas dormi depuis des semaines, » fit la jeune femme, concernée.

« C'est marrant que tu dises ça, je viens de passer ma plus longue nuit de sommeil de ces deux dernières semaines, » grogna-t-il.

Cool, la journée démarrait vraiment bien. L'appareil de métal les avala et Newt appuya machinalement sur le bouton du septième étage avant de se tourner vers Brenda pour l'interroger du regard.

« Mais non, Newt, on va directement au huitième en salle de réu', et je viens avec toi. Je suis un peu ton assistante tant que tu es sur la mission, » lui expliqua-t-elle.

Elle eut alors le fameux tic consistant à rajuster son chemisier blanc pour laisser apparaître la dentelle de son soutien-gorge noir. Newt eut envie de l'étrangler. Il prit tout de même sur lui parce qu'il n'était pas correct, ni légal, d'assassiner un collègue à huit heures et quart du matin. Ni à vingt heures, cela dit, quand la journée avait été longue, harassante, pénible et…

« J'ai hâte de découvrir ce nouveau groupe ! Il parait qu'on tient la nouvelle mine d'or des boys bands ! » Gloussa la jeune femme.

Newt reconsidéra l'idée de passer quelques années en taule, avant de s'astreindre au calme une fois de plus et répondre :

« C'est ça ! Toutes les filles vont en être _folles_, » dit-il en appuyant sur le dernier mot.

« A condition que tu fasses bien ton travail mais… je ne doute pas une seconde de toi (_clin d'œil_), ils savent que tu sauras traiter ce dossier avec beaucoup de professionnalisme! »

Ce fut plus fort que lui, Newt ne put retenir un éclat de rire nerveux à l'évocation du terme _professionalisme_, que Brenda prit surement pour de l'enthousiasme puisqu'elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant de lancer avec fierté :

« Je suis l'assistante du jeune agent le plus craquant et le plus prometteur de touuuute la boite ! »

Bordel… Mais quelle idée terrifiante, songea Newt alors les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvraient.

« Est-ce que je vous apporte un café, monsieur l'agent ? » Interrogea la brunette avec un clin d'œil appuyé.

Bordel… mais quelle idée génialissime.

-x-

Newt savourait son café avec un plaisir intense. Un café qu'il n'avait pas préparé pour quelqu'un d'autre. Assis sur une table, ses longues jambes se balançant dans le vide, il relisait les derniers détails du contrat qu'il allait faire signer au nouveau groupe. Il était indéniablement nerveux, se demandant notamment si Thomas avait raconté leur entrevue de l'avant veille aux autres membres du groupe. Pire, s'ils allaient accepter de travailler avec lui en découvrant que c'était _lui_ qui allait leur servir d'agent. Sa carrière serait tuée dans l'œuf si un groupe réclamait de changer d'agent alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un simple stagiaire. Il avait soudain peur. Tout aurait été plus simple s'il savait jouer les gros hypocrites comme Teresa. Mais non, quand quelque chose l'emmerdait, ou ne lui plaisait pas, il fallait qu'il le dise.

Il était neuf heures à présent et Brenda était revenue apporter les derniers éléments nécessaires pour cette première prise de contact en faisant tomber trois fois _par hasard,_ des stylos, feuilles, puis serviette en papier, aux pieds de Newt en se baissant _à CHAQUE FOIS_ subjectivement pour les ramasser. Newt avait envie de lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de se comporter en secrétaire vulgaire comme elle le faisait avec Janson et qu'il était juste content qu'elle lui apporte un café sans avoir à lui mettre la main aux fesses pour la remercier. Mais il partait déjà de travers avec le groupe, il n'allait pas AUSSI partir de travers avec sa nouvelle assistante.

« Ils sont arrivés, je descends les chercher. Tu as tout ce que tu veux, boss ? » minauda la brune.

Newt contint un soupir et acquiesça. Il lui avait interdit de le vouvoyer subitement, il avait deux ans de moins qu'elle, mais elle prenait un plaisir étrange à le surnommer _boss_. Soit. De toute façon, il n'avait plus le temps d'être agité à cause de Brenda. D'un instant, the Maze Runner allait sortir de l'ascenseur de l'autre côté de la porte et Newt allait être viré.

Histoire de faire un peu plus pro, le garçon descendit de la table et regretta soudain de s'être habillé comme un ado en fac et pas comme un business man. Dans son pantalon un peu trop large et son tee-shirt, il avait vraiment l'air de l'adolescent qui a grandi trop vite. Il remit donc sa veste et son foulard, plus pour calmer ses nerfs qu'autre chose et attendit en promenant son regard sur la rue. Le mur du fond n'était qu'une immense baie vitrée.

Deux coups secs retentirent dans son dos, la porte s'ouvrit et Brenda, guillerette laissa entendre un « Boss ? Ils sont là. » alors que Newt se retournait. Il aurait voulu que son cœur batte moins vite et que l'appréhension ne lui ravage pas l'estomac mais c'était sans doute trop demander.

Quand le jeune bassiste apparut derrière Brenda, Newt était certain qu'il n'avait _jamais_ eu un sourire aussi forcé de toute sa vie.

-x-

Chuck avait dix-huit ans, c'était le petit frère de Thomas et le plus jeune du groupe, et il représentait le côté _cool_ de la bande avec ses quelques kilos en trop, son sourire éclatant enfantin et ses boucles châtain. Ben, qui entra ensuite, le guitariste, allait parfaitement avec le rôle du _don juan_. Grand, blond, à l'allure athlétique et au sourire Colgate, c'était lui qui allait faire hurler le plus de filles. Winston, le batteur qui venait ensuite, était un autre stéréotype. Il n'avait pas forcément un physique gracieux, et cachait sa timidité derrière ses baguettes. Il allait être l'élément _attendrissant_.

Newt savait qui allait entrer dans la pièce, à présent et il ne put s'empêcher de retenir sa respiration. L'élément _mystérieux_ allait entrer. Le brun, ténébreux, à la voix suave et à la poésie torturée, qui allait toutes les faire fondre dans des soupirs d'extase.

_Thomas_, qui se glissa finalement dans la pièce et qui trouva sa place entre son frère et Brenda. Et qui se figea si brutalement à la vue de Newt que le blondinet en aurait presque eu mal pour lui. On y était, le moment où tout s'arrêtait pour Newt. Newt, incapable du moindre mouvement, qui attendait que le glas sonne, complètement crispé devant les yeux de Thomas qui, après s'être grand ouverts, venaient de se plisser.

« Les garçons, je vous présente monsieur… »

« Newt, appelez-moi Newt, » coupa le blondinet avant que Brenda ne prenne une initiative malencontreuse.

Il détestait qu'on l'appelle par son prénom _complet. _Tout le monde l'appelait Newt depuis qu'il avait cinq ans, et même ses propres parents s'étaient faits au surnom.

Décidant qu'il était temps de faire quelque chose, et comme Thomas ne lui fonçait pas dessus pour lui mettre un coup de poing, le blondinet finit par bouger pour aller serrer les mains des garçons. D'abord Ben, puis Winston, puis Chuck, et leurs sourires semblaient indiquer qu'ils ne le détestaient pas mortellement. Chuck lui démontra même avec un enthousiasme jubilatoire qu'il le reconnaissait, avant de se tourner vers Ben et Winston, surement pour parler du _mec qui les avait engagés pour le mariage_. Peut-être que Thomas n'avait pas eu le temps de raconter quoi que ce soit.

De toute façon, vu la tête du chanteur, c'était une surprise pour lui aussi. Et peu agréable puisqu'il offrit à Newt la poignée de main la plus courte et la moins chaleureuse de l'univers. Mérité.

« C'est moi qui sera votre agent, si vous signez, bien sûr, » expliqua Newt en tentant une plaisanterie.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit clairement l'air de Thomas se décomposer. Ce dernier devait encore croire à la possibilité d'une coïncidence. Que Newt n'était pas le jeune agent qui les signait et qui allait donc s'occuper de leurs enregistrements, dates de concert, interviews, apparitions publiques, dîners, passages aux chiottes. De leur vie _entière_ quoi.

Si, mec ! Et crois-moi, je n'en suis pas plus ravi que toi, aurait voulu lui dire Newt lorsqu'il recroisa le regard chocolat. Il se souvint aussitôt de l'air profondément offensé du garçon sur la pelouse, l'autre nuit.

Heureusement, Chuck (qui visiblement ne pouvait s'arrêter de parler d'excitation) l'arracha de là en remettant sur le tapis cette « _coïncidence_ dingue » ! (Newt avait déjà entendu le garçon prononcer ces deux mots plus de cinq fois en deux minutes). Il lui décocha un sourire le plus sincère possible et chercha la Teresa mal honnête qui était en lui pour prononcer ces quelques mots :

« Ouais, c'est fou le hasard ! Vous avez vraiment mis le feu à cette soirée en tout cas ! Mes amis étaient comblés… »

Le bruit étrange qui s'échappa soudain des lèvres de Thomas l'arrêta net, alors que tout le monde se tournait vers lui. Le brun haussait déjà les épaules avec un air d'excuse pour ses trois potes. Mais Newt n'était pas dupe. C'était une exclamation de dédain étranglée qui avait échappée au chanteur. Il le savait. Il était même parfaitement placé pour le savoir parce qu'il était le pro pour ce genre de réactions.

« Nous sommes ravis d'avoir apporté un peu de bonheur aux heureux élus, » répondit finalement Thomas avec un sourire poli.

Trop poli. En fait, Newt avait l'impression de s'être pris un petit vent glacial dans la gueule. Personne d'autre ne l'avait ressenti cela-dit, mais vu le regard appuyé du brun, Newt ne se trompait pas. Et ça allait vite le gonfler. Ok, il avait vraiment été le mec le plus maladroit de la terre mais monsieur la diva-même-pas-encore-diva n'avait pas intérêt à le chercher trop longtemps. Newt se connaissait trop bien pour savoir qu'il ne pourrait pas faire sa Teresa trop longtemps.

« Oui et bien… de toute façon, si vous signez chez Wicked Record, c'est fini pour vous les petits mariages de deux cent invités, » plaisanta à nouveau Newt en invitant les garçons à s'installer autour de la table ovale. « Brenda, est-ce qu'on pourrait… »

« Cafés, j'y cours boss ! » S'exclama aussitôt l'assistante qui, visiblement, n'attendait QUE ça.

Newt se rendit compte alors que si son faux sourire continuait à lui crisper les lèvres de la sorte, il allait souffrir d'une courbature supplémentaire. Et une qu'il ne connaissait pas.

-x-

Les premières minutes n'avaient pas vraiment eu l'occasion d'être étranges. Newt avait été trop occupé à distribuer les exemplaires du contrat aux garçons et leur expliquer les clauses (au moins trois albums sur une période de cinq ans), les tournées prévues, son propre rôle vis-à-vis d'eux. Ce qui les attendait et, très vite, les premières questions enjouées _et_ angoissées avaient fusé. Ben, le plus vieux d'entre eux, n'avait que vingt-trois ans après tout et aucun ne connaissait l'industrie musicale, ni n'était célèbre. Alors ils avaient peut-être une petite fanbase sur YouTube de trois ou quatre mille abonnés mais c'était le bout du monde.

Chuck finissait même le lycée, il avait redoublé son année après avoir échoué en économie. Winston était technicien informatique dans une minuscule boite. Ben était étudiant en musicologie à la fac et Thomas s'occupait d'élever Chuck pour aider leur mère, tout en conciliant ses études de littérature et son job de plongeur dans un restaurant. Newt trouvait la vie des deux frères carrément injuste. Enfin, jusqu'à cette signature de contrat.

« Mais alors on va enregistrer nos huit derniers morceaux ce mois-ci ? » S'enquit Chuck, visiblement époustouflé. « On a mis deux ans à pouvoir faire notre EP ! »

Newt ne put s'empêcher de trouver le gamin sympathique. Il avait beau avoir dix-huit ans, il avait l'air d'en avoir douze. Un matin de Noël.

« Disons que vous allez avoir d'autres moyens, désormais. Et oui, c'est ce qui est prévu pour novembre. L'idéal serait que l'album sorte en février après une petite tournée promotionnelle en décembre et… »

« DEJA ? » S'exclamèrent comme un seul homme Chuck, Winston et Ben.

Newt acquiesça, tout en notant le silence de Thomas et le sentiment de malaise revint lui taquiner la nuque. Ils n'avaient pas encore signé. A tout moment, le garçon pouvait se lever et s'en aller. Et crasher la vie professionnelle de Newt.

Brenda réapparut à cet instant avec un plateau et cinq cafés brûlants. Newt fut content d'avoir un peu de distraction. Jusqu'au moment où l'assistante mit son décolleté sous le nez du chanteur, en posant délibérément le plateau à _bout de bras_, dévoilant plus que _juste un petit bout_ de dentelle. Oh mon… non, c'était pas _sérieusement_ en train d'arriver ?

« Est-ce que vous voulez du sucre ? » Interrogea Brenda en couvant des yeux le brun, de sa petite voix de…

_Garce_… non, Newt ne pouvait pas insulter mentalement tous ses collègues. Mais là, il revoyait soudain Teresa baver sur son costume en planifiant d'attendre le chanteur dans un coin sombre et sans ses sous-vêtements. Et ça le faisait fulminer.

« Merci Brenda, ça va aller comme ça, » fit le blondinet d'un ton un peu brusque.

« Pas de problème, boss. Appelez-moi s'il faut quoi que ce soit, » répondit-elle en se relevant.

C'était pas humainement possible de se cambrer comme ça, remarqua aussitôt Newt en écarquillant les yeux. Puis Brenda fit un clin d'œil obscène à Thomas et Newt dû se concentrer pour ne pas laisser sa mâchoire tomber dans sa putain de tasse de café. Thomas n'avait pas bougé, ni rougit. Il n'avait juste pas l'air extrêmement enjoué. Il répondit par un sourire poli et bref et retourna aussitôt à la lecture du contrat. Chuck, lui, fixait la porte par laquelle Brenda venait de disparaitre avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Parfait.

Newt finit par s'éclaircir la gorge et se retourner vers le groupe avec un air affligé mal dissimulé.

« C'est votre assistante ? » Ne put finalement pas s'empêcher de demander Ben, légèrement rêveur.

« Si on doit bosser ensemble, je préfère que vous me tutoyiez. Je crois même que tu es un peu plus vieux que moi, Ben, » énonça Newt qui refusait catégoriquement de parler de ce qui venait de se passer.

« C'est vrai ça. T'as quel âge, _Newt ?_ »

La voix de Thomas avait percé l'air et le blondinet ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer que la question se voulait légèrement provocante. (Complètement ouais ! Pour qui il se prenait ce petit…) mais le visage de Thomas n'exprimait aucune animosité. Newt voulait même bien aller jusqu'à se dire qu'il avait simplement l'air amusé. Pourtant, le haussement de sourcil de Winston pour son chanteur prouva au jeune agent qu'il n'avait pas fabulé sur l'accent froid que Thomas avait mis sur son prénom.

Rester calme, ne pas tout foutre en l'air.

« Je fête mes vingt-trois ans le cinq décembre, c'est dans un mois pile, si ça vous intéresse de me faire un cadeau, » répliqua Newt en essayant de transformer son rictus en un sourire simplement taquin. « Je déteste le chocolat, » ajouta-t-il un peu plus chaleureusement.

Heureusement, les trois musiciens ne semblaient pas avoir noté la pointe désagréable au fond de sa voix. Thomas, lui, se contentait de le fixer sans le lâcher des yeux un seul instant. Indéchiffrable.

Au bout de quelques secondes, Newt faillit se lever pour récupérer son sac et aller poser sa lettre de démission. Au point où il en était... Puis le visage du brun se fendit du premier sourire éclatant et sincère depuis qu'il avait franchi les portes de la pièce et Newt sentit son corps tout entier se relaxer de soulagement.

« Parfait ! Est-ce qu'on pourrait avoir des stylos pour signer ces contrats ? » S'exclama le chanteur, approuvé par les autres. « Quelqu'un pourrait peut-être appeler l'assistante. »

Et Newt se raidit à nouveau, ses dents grinçant dangereusement.

-x-

Le blondinet n'en revenait pas. Il était en train de longer le couloir, le contrat signé par les quatre garçons en main, un air ahuri sur le visage. Il s'était débrouillé pour trouver des stylos sans Brenda et, après une dernière formalité, il avait dû de toute façon laisser le groupe aux mains de l'assistante, le temps qu'il aille rapporter sa victoire personnelle à Janson. Thomas n'avait plus fait le moindre commentaire et semblait considérer que le grief allait rester entre eux, et Newt ne savait pas si c'était _tant mieux_ mais c'était déjà un soulagement. Il n'allait pas perdre son job et son investissement dans son stage.

Quand il frappa à la porte de Janson, il ne pouvait empêcher son petit sourire en coin victorieux et quand on l'invita à entrer, il eut du mal à ne pas entamer une danse du feu. Le manager haussa un sourcil et quand il l'aperçut, il s'enfonça dans son siège, croisant les bras sur son costume blanc impeccable.

« Que me vaut la visite matinale Newt ? »

En réponse, le jeune homme claqua la feuille sur la surface lisse du bureau et montra les dents dans son plus beau sourire. Janson l'observa avec amusement pendant une seconde avant d'attraper le contrat et de se mettre à le parcourir en produisant quelques bruits pensifs. Newt resta planté devant le bureau, attendant difficilement une réaction qui ne venait pas.

Jusqu'à ce que, enfin, le manager repose le contrat et se penche pour attraper quelque chose derrière son bureau que le blondinet ne pouvait voir.

« Tu as quelque chose contre le champagne à dix heures du matin ? » Interrogea sérieusement Janson.

Et Newt faillit lui répondre qu'il n'y avait jamais de problèmes quand il s'agissait de champagne. Au lieu de ça, il attrapa la bouteille que lui tendait son supérieur et le suivit jusqu'à la salle de réunion où il avait abandonné les Maze Runner. Il se sentait tellement heureux et soulagé… Enfin, ses efforts acharnés payaient. Janson fut le premier à entrer dans la pièce, en félicitant automatiquement les quatre musiciens et brandissant sa bouteille.

Newt nota la claque qu'il mit sur les fesses de Brenda en lui demandant d'aller chercher des verres et se retint de tout commentaire. La jeune femme disparut en gloussant et le blondinet se joignit aux festivités. Janson était déjà en train de leur en mettre plein la vue avec des promesses de gloire, de musique, de voyage et d'argent. Il ne put s'empêcher de noter que les garçons avaient trouvé plus d'intérêt à l'idée de faire leur propre musique qu'à gagner de l'argent et en fut plutôt content.

Brenda revint rapidement avec des flutes sur un plateau. Janson lui indiqua un rendez-vous dans son bureau pour plus tard, elle gloussa –encore- et disparut pour de bon. Ensuite, les deux bouchons sautèrent et tout le monde fut pourvu en champagne. Excellent d'ailleurs. Chuck fondit presque aussitôt sur Newt pour parler d'un ton surexcité et Newt tenta de concentrer toute sa patience sur le gamin. Ce qui requérait un effort monumental, certes, mais qu'il l'empêchait de s'occuper de Thomas et de son patron.

Au bout d'un petit moment, la nouvelle se répandit et d'autres membres de la boite se joignirent à la petite fête improvisée. D'autres bouteilles jaillirent de sous les bureaux et Newt dû laisser Chuck pour recevoir de nombreuses félicitations. En plus, presque chaque personne qui venait le complimenter était capable de se souvenir de son prénom et, ça, c'était vraiment gratifiant après deux mois de « hé le nouveau, j'ai toujours pas vu mon café » ou bien « tu me fais des photocopies, le bleu ? ».

Vint seulement un moment où Newt dû s'éclipser parce qu'après deux cafés et trois coupes de champagne, c'était mathématique, il fallait qu'il se rende aux toilettes. Il s'excusa donc pour un moment et ne fut pas mécontent d'échapper à la chaleur étouffante de la pièce qui se transformait en vraie salle des fêtes. Le champagne lui montait agréablement à la tête (ses malheureux kilos en manque le rendaient peu résistant à l'alcool) et son euphorie avait atteint son maximum quand Janson avait sous-entendu qu'il était dommage que son stage s'arrête en janvier.

Il se débrouilla donc pour rejoindre les toilettes et s'approcha des vasques pour se rafraîchir le visage mais à peine ouvrit-il le robinet que c'est la porte qui se rouvrit derrière lui. Newt observa directement qui était le nouvel arrivant dans le miroir et se figea quand il aperçut Brenda. Quand il fut capable de réfléchir, il fit volteface, prêt à lui demander ce qu'elle faisait dans les toilettes des _garçons_ mais la jeune femme posa un doigt sur ses lèvres et prit un air coquin qui fit déglutir bruyamment le garçon. Pas par excitation. Plutôt par appréhension. Cette fille était trop _effrayante_. Elle franchit le mètre qui les séparait et l'attrapa par un bout de son foulard puis, plus fermement par le devant de son tee-shirt pour le pousser dans la cabine la plus proche.

Foudroyé sur place, Newt se laissa faire, incapable de réfléchir tant la situation était ahurissante et inconcevable puis elle ferma la porte derrière eux en le faisant basculer. Le garçon tomba lourdement sur les toilettes et fit les gros yeux quand elle entreprenait d'ouvrir son chemisier. La vision de la dentelle noire eut au moins le mérite de reconnecter ses deux neurones et le blondinet se releva d'un bond.

« Non mais Brenda, ça va p… » Commença-t-il en essayant de se pas s'exclamer trop fort, sidéré.

« Chut, c'est bon Newt. C'est toi le boss et tu mérites bien une petite récompense pour le contrat que tu viens de signer, » minauda Brenda d'un air confiant.

Elle avait fini de déboutonner son chemisier à présent et Newt se félicitait d'être suffisamment grand pour ne pas avoir _ça_ sous le nez ! Il respira un grand coup, essayant de chasser la vague de colère qui menaçait de le submerger, puis la repoussa fermement, avec un regard dur.

« J'ai pas besoin de ce genre de récompense Brenda ! »

« Allez Newt ! » S'exclama Brenda en se collant à lui, boudeuse.

Non mais qu'est-ce que…

« DEHORS ! » Siffla Newt d'un ton glacial.

Cette fois, la jeune femme sembla comprendre le message puisqu'elle fronça les sourcils et referma les pans de sa chemise avant de sortir de la cabine. Pas sans lui jeter un dernier regard courroucé.

Et Newt resta comme un idiot, debout, sans trop comprendre ce qui venait de se passer, pendant de longues secondes. Même après que l'assistante ait quitté les toilettes.

Puis, enfin, il poussa un long grognement, enfouit sa tête dans ses mains et se laissa aller dos contre la paroi de la cabine. Son gémissement solitaire eut néanmoins une réponse.

« Elle est bouillante, la petite assistante. »

Le blondinet fit un bond infernal alors qu'un ricanement s'échappait de la cabine à côté et qu'une porte s'ouvrait. Et il savait à qui appartenait cette voix. Il l'avait reconnue même s'il l'avait encore peu entendue. Mais le temps que le blond sorte la tête de sa cabine, Thomas avait quitté les lieux, surement très fier de lui. L'enfoiré.

**x**

**Please,_ meet_ Brenda** !

*rire machiavélique*

Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre! J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop **déçus/choqués** par ce début de relation entre Thomas et Newt, mais je vous avais **promis de la houle** (en fait, préparez vous au **raz de marée**) hihi. Et, évidemment, j'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous avez pensé de **Brenda**. Je suis navrée d'avoir fait d'elle cette... _charmante_ assistante *tousse*

A nouveau, **trop excitée d'avoir vos retours** !

Je vous dit à **très vite** en tout cas!

Robin, no hood !


	4. Ascenseur (trop) émotionnel

**Bonjourvouuuuh**

Vous allez finir par **me trouver d'un ennui mortel** à me répéter mais merci ! **Merci merci et encore merci** *coeur et paillettes*

J'adore répondre à vos **reviews** qui sont tellement.. aww vous avez de l'intérêt pour le récit et c'est juste **trop génial** ! (Au passage Daxy, commentaire en Guest : nope il ne leur a pas dit - _pour le moment? _héhé) D'ailleurs merci d'aimer ce Newt _un peu caractériel_ et ce Thomas _qui ne se laisse pas faire_!

Alors certains se sont demandés : oui,** j'aime Teresa**. En tout cas la mienne et j'espère que ce chapitre vous le prouvera ;) ça me plaisait d'en faire cette meuf avec un caractère de furie! Et **Brenda**... désolée pour ses fans inconditionnels ! J'ai tiré à la courte paille pour l'assistante et c'est tombé sur la trait... la pote de Jorge *sourire sourire*

**Bref, le chapitre :** Cette fois, si je vous dit que Newt ne peut **pas** échapper à la** confrontation avec Thomas**?

On va voir si vous aimez toujours les **étincelles** ;)

**x**

Retourner dans la salle de réunion prit quelques minutes à Newt. Il n'en revenait toujours pas que Brenda ait tenté une telle « approche » - encore que – mais surtout, que Thomas soit resté sagement caché dans sa cabine durant tout le temps de l'incident fâcheux.

Le blondinet se demandait s'il était plus énervé ou mort de honte à cause de… de quoi au juste ? Bordel, sa relation avec ce garçon commençait décidément très mal. Dommage qu'il faille qu'il passe les prochaines semaines de sa vie collé à lui et aux trois autres. Comme leur ombre.

Définitivement, alors qu'il regagnait la petite fête, il se dit qu'il allait devoir avoir une conversation avec le chanteur avant que quoi ce soit de dramatique n'arrive. Il n'avait aucune patience et aucun sens de la concession mais s'il ne mettait pas rapidement de l'eau dans son vin, la situation risquait de vite leur échapper.

Quand il rejoignit les autres, il fut soulagé de voir que Brenda n'était plus là. Une chose de moins dont il avait à se soucier pour l'instant. En revanche, il ne put que voir Thomas lever sa coupe de champagne dans sa direction, comme pour porter un toast, avec un sourire presque machiavélique. Damn.

Tout ce que Newt put penser à ce moment fut de se demander comment le garçon aussi gentil et calme qui lui avait tendu un briquet pouvait être aussi… aussi quoi, d'ailleurs ? Newt avait ouvert les hostilités après tout. Involontairement, certes…

« Newt, tu peux voir avec Thomas pour booker la séance d'enregistrement de fin de semaine ? » fit soudain la voix de Janson quelque part au-dessus de son épaule.

Non seulement le blondinet revint sur terre (bon sang, depuis combien de temps était-il figé au milieu de la pièce ?) mais une tornade d'expressions déferla sur son visage : la surprise se peignit d'abord, puis la panique, la curiosité et enfin, un certain soulagement. L'idée de se retrouver seul avec le brun l'enchantait peu mais d'un autre côté, il allait pouvoir résoudre la situation plus vite que prévu.

Le jeune agent acquiesça dont lentement et chercha à nouveau Thomas du regard mais ce dernier avait disparu. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes à Newt pour comprendre qu'il l'attendait déjà près de la porte.

Ignorant ses joues qui le brûlaient soudainement, Newt le rejoignit et ouvrit la porte sans le regarder. Il lui fit signe de sortir et son Newt taquin intérieur se retint de lancer un acide « les dames d'abord ».

Se retrouver dans ce long couloir lui apparut très vite comme une aventure bizarre. Tout était désert et silencieux et, tout en regardant fixement devant lui, il réfléchissait à la meilleure manière d'amener le sujet, guidant Thomas, parfaitement conscient que ce dernier marchait calmement à ses côtés.

« On dirait que je me retrouve sur le marché, finalement. »

Newt eut beau chercher, il était certain que ce n'était pas lui qui avait entamé la conversation. Génial, Thomas l'avait devancé. Allez savoir pourquoi, cette idée le rendit encore plus morne.

Thomas regardait, lui aussi, résolument droit devant lui, imperturbable, les mains fourrées dans la poche ventrale de son hoodie noir. Il ne se tourna pas une seule seconde vers le blondinet, même lorsqu'ils entrèrent enfin dans l'ascenseur (bordel, depuis quand c'était aussi petit ces boites ?) et Newt se força au calme.

« Oui. Félicitations, » répondit-il, un peu brusquement, lui-même tourné vers les portes dans une attitude raide. C'était maintenant ! « Ecoute, je crois qu'on est partis sur… »

« Oh, pas la peine de t'excuser, » fit Thomas, toujours aussi calmement.

Newt ne put s'empêcher d'hausser un sourcil. Haut. Très haut. En fait, ses paroles si calmes ne détendirent pas le blondinet du tout. Au contraire, elles eurent l'effet inverse, rendant le jeune agent encore plus nerveux. Heureusement – ou pas – le chanteur décida de développer :

« J'ai bien compris. Tu penses que ce qu'on fait est mauvais. Une soupe commerciale de plus, que tu vas devoir te résoudre à vendre à des adolescentes. Très bien, » reprit Thomas, déterminé. Et froid, cette fois.

« Pas du t… » commença aussitôt Newt, sur la défensive.

Mais ses mots moururent au bord de ses lèvres et ce fut au tour de Thomas de hausser un sourcil.

Après tout, n'était-ce pas un tout petit peu ce qu'il pensait ? Ou ce qu'il avait dit ? Il ne savait pas exactement mais il n'aimait pas que Thomas pense qu'il puisse avoir ce genre d'opinion. Il n'avait jamais eu l'intention d'être méchant et la réaction du brun l'échauffait légèrement.

Il pivota vers lui et découvrit d'ailleurs son air sceptique qu'il garda quand il repartit du même ton froid :

« Alors tu penses que je suis un crétin sentimental pathétique, qui écrit des chansons mièvres et désespérées ? »

Cette fois, Newt était vraiment plus qu'agacé et il n'arrivait même pas à savoir exactement pourquoi. Il allait lui répliquer qu'il ne le connaissait pas, et qu'il pouvait clairement voir que, s'il était un crétin, il ne faisait pas dans le sentimental, - tout ça avec un de ses habituels sourires sarcastiques… mais impossible. Non seulement il était trop énervé pour sourire, mais Thomas le coupa encore une fois dans son élan (non mais c'était pas possible d'être aussi borné !)

« Comme je t'ai dit, pas la peine de t'excuser. Les autres ne sont pas au courant, de toute façon. »

Cette réponse fit bouillir Newt, déjà à cran, et le blondinet en plaça enfin une, d'un ton sec :

« Alors quoi ? On va passer les prochaines semaines à se faire des sourires hypocrites dans l'ascenseur ? Le grand méchant agent insensible et le mélodramatique chanteur victime de… »

Stop, stop, stop ! Newt se pinça l'arête du nez, tout en se giflant mentalement. Il avait préféré se taire parce qu'il commençait à dépasser les bornes. Thomas était son client, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de la jouer aussi… soap opera. Il allait devoir prendre sur lui et pas s'emporter dès que le brun lui tendait la perche, mince !

« Disons que je te propose juste de s'en tenir à quelque chose de strictement professionnel, » répliqua Thomas sans broncher.

L'ascenseur s'arrêta à cet instant et les portes s'ouvrirent alors qu'il ajoutait :

« Je pense que ça devrait aller, non ? Rien de trop sentimental pour le grand méchant agent insensible, pas vrai ? »

Puis il planta Newt qui resta quelques secondes dans l'ascenseur, fulminant. On aurait dit que Thomas venait de le gifler, alors qu'il avait dit ça avec ce détachement déconcertant. Comme s'il n'en avait rien à foutre, mine de rien… Ce fut suffisant pour que Newt jaillisse de l'ascenseur, bien décidé à le faire taire une bonne fois pour toute. Il voulait que ce type, qui le provoquait avec une sérénité horripilante dans ce stupide regard noisette adorable, se la ferme ! Et puis ses yeux n'avaient rien d'adorables, bon sang ! Ils étaient démoniaques, ouais.

« Très professionnel comme commentaire ça, » siffla le blondinet en atteignant la porte du studio d'enregistrement. « Tu devrais peut-être écrire une chanson stupide sur un amour à sens unique d'un chanteur envers son agent ? » Suggéra-t-il.

Puis il disparut dans le studio sans vérifier si Thomas le suivait. Il était trop occupé à se mordre la langue d'avoir laissé sa colère parler pour lui.

Attrapant l'agenda qui gisait à côté des tables de mixages, il prit trois longues respirations. Il pouvait entendre Thomas, à côté de lui, qui n'avait rien répondu à ses piques. Très bien. C'était peut-être mieux. Cela avait déjà escaladé beaucoup trop vite.

Le blondinet pivota finalement vers le brun mais quand il leva son regard, Thomas fixait résolument les instruments de l'autre côté de la vitre. Newt s'éclaircit la gorge mais le chanteur ne fit pas plus attention à lui.

« On a un créneau jeudi matin à onze heures. On peut programmer vos trois premières chansons, » énonça-t-il d'une voix aussi monocorde que possible, comme si de rien n'était.

Thomas ne le regardait toujours pas et la tension dans les épaules de Newt avait du mal à disparaitre. Il allait avoir besoin d'un paquet de cigarettes entier.

« On va aussi réenregistrer le single Grievers de votre EP et lancer la campagne de pub avec. Je dois passer un coup de téléphone pour prévoir la séance photos en fin de semaine. »

Thomas se tourna enfin (victoire, alleloujah my dear looord), s'appuyant contre la console de mixage, tout en croisant les bras. Ce type arrivait à dégager une nonchalance infernale que Newt ne lui aurait pas enviée en temps normal. Mais là, il le crispait trop pour qu'il arrive à la jouer aussi calme.

« Va pour jeudi, » répondit simplement le chanteur.

Newt se surprit à essayer de déchiffrer son air mais ne trouva pas grand-chose. Ce qui était sûr, c'était qu'il n'exprimait plus d'animosité. Il décida d'en profiter pour poursuivre :

« Je dois aussi faire une étude du produit pour donner une direction artistique aux photos et un cadre au clip vidéo. Des idées ? »

Thomas haussa les épaules et décroisa les bras.

« C'est une chanson assez sombre, » encouragea Newt, décidé à le faire parler.

C'était tellement horripilant ! Ce garçon ne pouvait pas se taire une seule seconde quand Newt voulait lui envoyer sa façon de penser dans les dents, mais quand il avait besoin de lui, il n'y avait plus personne. Le blondinet se demanda si Thomas faisait ça exprès, pour l'emmerder.

« Sombre, ouais, » répondit Thomas.

Victoire, cria une voix au fond de Newt à nouveau. Enfin… En tout cas, il allait continuer à la jouer professionnel. D'un geste désordonné de l'agenda envers le brun, il l'encouragea à développer. Mais rien. _Respire, Newt, respire._

« Si j'ai bien compris, ça parle de ces… grievers qui traquent ce garçon et qui se nourrissent de son espoir ? » Continua le blondinet, choisissant ses mots avec soin.

Et faisant un effort surhumain pour rester de marbre. En temps normal, il aurait prononcé ces mots en pleurant de rire, à Minho, assis sur un canapé à manger de la junk food et en déplorant la sortie d'un nouveau « tube » musical.

Mais ce n'est pas lui qui se mit à sourire. Ce fut Thomas qui eut l'air soudain plus satisfait que jamais. Satisfait et… légèrement narquois. Newt voulut arracher ce sourire de là, aussi craquant soit-il.

Craquant ? Newt mais qu'est-ce que…

« Alors tu les as vraiment écoutées ? Les chansons… pas trop mélodramatiques à ton goût ? C'est que ça a dû être une vraie torture, » compatit faussement le brun.

Ok. Newt préférait quand Thomas se taisait finalement. Le blondinet contrôla donc son tic nerveux, celui de la paupière qui traduisait son impatience… et un simple « _THOMAS_ ! » exaspéré lui échappa. Bordel de… ce garçon ne lui facilitait pas les choses. Thomas trouva d'ailleurs amusant de le voir essayer de garder son calme mais il n'avait pas l'air suicidaire au point de pousser Newt dans ses derniers retranchements. Sage.

« Désolé. Je suis seulement bon à écrire des chansons d'amour défaitistes. Va falloir te débrouiller pour la direction artistique, j'imagine, » déclara-t-il, recroisant les bras dans un auuuutre haussement d'épaules.

Autant la réponse en elle-même pouvait être exaspérante, autant le ton léger que le brun avait adopté apaisa le courroux de Newt. Quelques secondes passèrent, où tous deux se jaugèrent du regard. Puis, soudain, comme dans le genre de scènes clichées que Newt trouvait si pathétiques, tous les deux ouvrirent la bouche et prononcèrent exactement les mêmes mots, en même temps :

« J'avais pensé à un labyrinthe. »

Newt détesta instantanément le nouveau sourire malin de Thomas, qui s'élargit en voyant que le blondinet rougissait. Oui, parce que, allez savoir pourquoi mais, dans la panique, ou la haine dévorante (toujours plus, Newt, toujours plus,) ses joues s'étaient mises à le brûler, ridiculement.

Il détourna vivement le regard et se concentra sur l'agenda pour noter le nom du groupe au jeudi. Ensuite, après avoir compté jusqu'à dix dans sa tête, il s'éclaircit à nouveau la gorge et reprit :

« Ça pourrait mettre en valeur le côté oppressant de la poursuite et annoncer directement l'image du groupe. J'ai pensé que le design du logo pourrait aussi tourner autour de ça… »

Il sentit que Thomas acquiesçait et se demanda quand est-ce que ses joues allaient cesser de le brûler.

« Très bien. Jeudi alors, » marmonna-t-il en le reconduisant hors du studio.

Le trajet inverse dans l'ascenseur mit ses nerfs à rude épreuve à nouveau. Thomas avait retrouvé son air calme et si Newt ne se trompait pas, il avait même un fin sourire, de temps à autre.

Quand les portes s'ouvrirent enfin au huitième étage, Newt sentit la délivrance arriver. Il glissa une main dans sa poche, dans un geste impulsif qui lui allait si bien, et attrapa une de ses cartes professionnelles alors que Thomas sortait de l'ascenseur et se tournait vers lui pour l'attendre.

Mais Newt ne trouva rien à dire d'intéressant lorsque leurs iris noisettes et ambrés se croisèrent et il fourra simplement la carte dans la main du garçon, tout en appuyant sur le bouton du rez-de-chaussée. Il était vaguement au courant qu'il agissait comme un demi-attardé, vu le haussement de sourcils dubitatif du chanteur mais les portes se refermaient déjà – heureusement.

Quand il alluma sa cigarette sur le trottoir aux pieds du building, deux minutes plus tard, le blondinet put enfin se rendre compte à quel point il avait été tendu jusque-là et il grogna de frustration alors que la fumée s'échappait loin de lui dans l'air froid de Manhattan.

-x-

« Newt, je te jure que si tu ne raccroches pas ce téléphone immédiatement, je mange la dernière cuisse de poulet. »

« Je vous rappelle demain matin, huit heures ! Encore désolé du dérangement ! HE TERE… NON ! SALE MONSTRE ! »

« J'avais dit _immédiatement ! »_

Vous vous demandez ce qu'il vient de se passer ? Et bien il était vingt-deux heures et Newt avait rendez-vous avec Teresa, parce que le lundi c'était toujours session intensive de _le-début-de-semaine-c'est-trop-dur-alors-on-se-fait-un-soutien-moral-devant-des-séries-de-merde. _

Normalement, elle, Minho et lui se retrouvaient tour à tour dans un appart ou l'autre, pour pleurer d'avoir retrouvé des collègues toujours plus stupides ou fous, récupéré des dossiers terribles ou passé tout simplement une journée atroce. La règle numéro 1 était de ne surtout pas rapporter ledit travail en question à la maison (seulement d'en parler et de s'en plaindre) et la règle numéro 2 consistait à manger des choses toutes plus malsaines les unes que les autres. Ce soir-là au menu : cuisses de poulets frites à la sauce mexicaine méga grasses, glace au chocolat et des litres de sodas. Pour Newt, la mal-bouffe était sacrée. On ne plaisantait pas avec ça.

Oui, Newt était de ce genre de petits enfoirés qui mangent mal mais, à cause des nerfs, ne grossissent pas. Jamais.

Et là, Newt avait désobéi à la règle numéro 1. En revenant du travail, après un après-midi ENTIER passé au téléphone pour mettre en place le tournage du clip décisif pour la promo, il avait encore dû appeler un studio photo pour prévoir un shooting en accord avec le thème et l'esthétique pour le vendredi et… ça lui avait pris des heures et de nombreux appels d'un spécialiste à l'autre. Et des soupirs vraiment agacés de Teresa.

Minho étant encore en voyage de noce jusqu'au vendredi, ils étaient seuls. Et Teresa encore plus, puisque Newt était suspendu à son téléphone infernal. Et ça ne lui avait pas plu, _du tout_. Alors, forcément, elle avait trouvé refuge dans la nourriture, jusqu'à ce coup en traitre _immonde_ !

« J'te déteste bordel ! Minho est vraiment un _meilleur_ meilleur ami que toi ! » Siffla Newt en balançant son smartphone loin du canapé, tel un gamin en plein caprice.

« Minho est à Mexico, en train de convoler avec Sonya mais vas y, appelle-le pour te plaindre ! » Lui répliqua Teresa en attaquant la glace, pas effrayée une seconde. « Je suis sûûûûre qu'il sera ravi que tu le déranges pendant qu'il fait subir des outrages à sa nouvelle épouse pour une cuisse de poulet ! »

Newt la fusilla du regard et lui arracha le pot de glace des mains.

« Et puis s'il était là, il te dirait que j'avais parfaitement le droit de faire ça, » reprit-elle en plantant sa cuillère dans le chocolat, quand même. « Compte tenu du fait que tu as passé la soirée à _travailler, _ce qui est interdit le lundi soir… »

« J'ai… »

« Tttchut ! » L'empêcha de protester la brunette. « On a dit que c'était interdit même pour toi et ton stage de cinglé ! Sinon, tu vas finir par nous faire un burn out ! »

Cette fois, le blondinet ne dit rien et se contenta d'une moue bougonne, tout en fourrant rageusement une cuillère de glace dans sa bouche.

Elle avait raison bien sûr… Mais avec ces nouvelles responsabilités, Newt ne pouvait pas faire le moindre faux pas. Il allait peut-être y laisser sa peau, ses nuits de sommeil déjà courtes, mais il avait la chance de lancer sa carrière… ça valait le coup, non ? De se tuer au tra…

« C'est pour ton bien Nerdy ! Tu te tues ! C'est n'importe quoi ! Tu ne joues même plus de piano ! » Le sermonna finalement Teresa en reprenant le pot des mains fines du garçon. « D'ailleurs, tu pourrais peut-être m'expliquer pourquoi tu étais encore plongé dans ton taff ? Et pourquoi tu faisais une tête d'enterrement en arrivant ? Je croyais que tu avais enfin un contrat intéressant qui commençait aujourd'hui ! »

Ce fut plus fort que lui, Newt laissa échapper une longue plainte bruyante et s'avachit sur le canapé de la jeune femme. Il était au bout du rouleau et elle venait de le lui rappeler avec maestria.

Aussitôt, la brune reposa la glace et attira le jeune homme vers elle, le forçant à pivoter dans le canapé pour l'allonger et poser sa tête sur ses genoux, puis elle entreprit de lui caresser les cheveux.

Newt ne dit rien, fermant simplement les yeux. C'était un des rares gestes d'affection que Newt autorisait à Teresa, PARCE QUE, _justement_, c'était Teresa et qu'il la connaissait depuis des années, et qu'elle arrivait à le détendre sans se mettre à le toucher de partout. Elle se contentait de lui gratouiller le crane, et Newt se contentait de ronronner sans trop faire de bruit.

Après quelques secondes, Newt rouvrit donc les yeux et contempla le plafond d'un air morne. Teresa l'observait du dessus, l'air suspicieux et concerné, comme si elle savait que le blondinet cachait quelque chose et que ça le rongeait. Elle le connaissait trop bien, alors Newt parla.

Il lui raconta comment il avait engagé The Maze Runner, comment il avait insulté leur chanteur à la faveur de la nuit, le soir du mariage, sa découverte terrifiante le dimanche, et sa journée – surtout la matinée – absolument désastreuse, si on ne comptait pas le fait qu'il avait décroché son premier contrat.

Le blondinet parlait avec animation, ferveur, en faisant de grands gestes avec les mains, parce que c'était toujours comme ça quand Newt était enflammé par son sujet et Teresa l'écoutait, imperturbable. Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, il avait tout résumé et ses mains retombèrent sur son ventre mollement. Il se sentait vidé, mais aussi soulagé. La jeune femme, elle, semblait réservée, jusqu'à ce qu'elle parle enfin :

« Si j'avais été toi, j'aurais au moins accepté la proposition de Brenda. Ça t'aurait détendu ! »

Newt grogna. Cette fille était impossible !

« C'est ça ouais ! Un petit coup dans les toilettes… classe ! » Commenta Newt, exaspéré.

Teresa lui sourit malicieusement. Elle n'avait pas parlé sérieusement évidemment, et le blondinet finit par sourire à son tour.

« Enfin, ce qui est sûr, c'est que vu comme tu l'as braqué, tu ne risques pas d'avoir _un petit coup_ où que ce soit avec Thomas, » reprit la brune, fidèle à elle-même.

Son éclat de rire, quand elle reçut un coussin en plein visage couvrit le grognement frustré de Newt.

**x**

**Oui**, promis, c'est bien une fiction **NEWTMAS haha **et j'espère que vous ne vous lasserez pas de les voir se fritter _encore_ un peu mais c'est nécessaire :)

Rassurez-vous,** des signes de rapprochements** arriveront **plus vite** que vous ne le croyez et possiblement quand** vous ne vous y attendrez pas** !

J'espère que **Teresa** redore son blason ici à vos yeux *-*

En attendant, **je vous dis à très vite,**

et** j'ai hate de vous lire** ! *-*

Oh et pour les lecteurs de _Hell of a first day, Greenie_, le **premier OS bonus sort demain**, stay tuned ;)

Robin, no hood.


	5. Question de doigté

Salut** tout le monde** *-*

Et merci, merci, **merci**, **encore** pour toutes vos ** fabuleuses reviews,** et les **nouveaux favs et follows**, vraiment, **wow** ! Je n'ai **pas le temps aujourd'hui** de répondre aux reviews de _Hell of a first day_, et les toutes dernières de cette fic alors je le fais **demain**, **promis** mais je voulais vous lancer le chapitre ! Juste merci par contre, **parce qu'elles sont géniales** ! (Bienvenue Khaalane d'ailleurs *-* et Daxy, t'auras tes réponses dans le chapitre suivant hihi sauf le frustré ;) lui-même ne sait pas exactement !)

Bref, je vous souhaite **une bonne lecture** et on se retrouve en **fin de page** !

Robin (:

**x**

Le mardi et le mercredi avaient été, pour Newt, deux des pires journées de son stage. Et s'il était honnête, peut-être même de son existence. Après s'être couché à deux heures du matin sur le canapé de Teresa, le lundi, il s'était réveillé à six pour attaquer la journée. Une journée pendant laquelle il avait couru d'un bout à l'autre de Manhattan et d'un studio à l'autre pour vérifier que les décors et costumes étaient prêts, tout ça suivi à la trace par Brenda. Il avait l'impression d'être Meryl Streep dans _le Diable s'habille en Prada_, sauf que, s'il se souvenait bien, l'assistante de Streep ne passait pas son temps à essayer de s'insinuer dans son caleçon… Loin d'avoir été refroidie et visiblement _très_ confiante à propos de ses charmes, la jolie assistante multipliaient les attaques et Newt avait carrément dû se cacher dans un placard à balais en allant chercher son café, le mercredi matin. Il avait essayé de lui faire comprendre, rien n'y faisait ! Tant que Janson ne l'appelait pas auprès de lui, elle le suivait comme son ombre. Une ombre perverse qui minaudait et qui en voulait à ses sous-vêtements.

Le mercredi, outre la partie de cache-cache, avait été réservé aux réglages techniques du studio (quels instruments utiliser pour telle chanson par exemple) et son seul réconfort avait été de voir que c'était Alby qui se chargeait de l'aspect technique de la chose. Entre les deux jours, il avait seulement dormi deux heures, trop occupé à étudier l'univers du groupe, faire des tentatives de design pour un logo, refuser celles proposées par un graphiste NUL – pourtant payé plus cher qu'un mois de loyer entier de l'appartement de Newt… et bref.

Quand il s'écroula dans son lit, le mercredi, trois heures du matin largement passées (il avait essayé de corriger l'intro d'une des chansons qui sonnait mal au niveau de la guitare), Newt était au bord de ce que Teresa avait appelé le _burn-out_. S'ajoutait à cela le stress de revoir le chanteur et de soumettre ses idées au groupe et ses nerfs étaient prêts à lâcher ! Finalement, se faire violer derrière la photocopieuse par une Brenda déchainée était peut-être moins dangereux que tout le reste…

-x-

_Birds flying high, you know how I feel. Sun in the sky, you know how I feel. Reeds drifting on by, you know how I feel. It's a new dawn, it's a new day, it's a new life for me. __And I'm feeling good…_

Sept heures et Newt grognait en se retournant sous sa couette, aplatissant son oreiller sur sa tête. _Non_, il ne _feelinguait_ pas « good » après trois heures de sommeil alors Muse pouvait se taire et son portable cesser de sonner.

Une minute… Le réveil de Newt à sept heures, ce n'était pas Muse…

En une fraction de seconde – le temps de réaliser son erreur – Newt se catapulta du lit, littéralement horrifié. Il avait raté son réveil de sept heures (celui avec Franz Ferdinand). Celui-là, c'était celui des jours _tranquilles_, celui de _dix heures_ (oui, dans sa vie de mec de vingt-trois ans surbooké, une grasse matinée revenait à dormir jusqu'à dix heures… une minute de silence s'il vous plait.)

Le problème c'était qu'il aurait dû être en train d'arriver au taff à cette heure-là… Dans des gestes paniqués et fébriles qui manquèrent de lui faire lâcher son téléphone quatre fois, Newt appela Alby, tout en fonçant dans la salle de bain.

« Newt ? » Fit la voix tranquille de son ami au bout de deux tonalités.

« Me suis pas réveillé ! » S'égosilla le blondinet d'une voix rauque du matin. « J'arrive dès que je peux ! Désolé, désolé ! AÏE ! »

« Hé Newt relax ! Et c'était quoi ça ? » S'inquiéta son ami.

« Je me suis cogné avec le pommeau de douche ! » Répondit misérablement Newt en se tortillant pour sortir de ses fringues de la nuit.

De l'autre côté du combiné, Alby éclata de rire.

« On a rendez-vous à onze heures, j'peux gérer l'installation tout seul, tu m'as envoyé un mail cette nuit ! Essaye de te réveiller sans te tuer et ramène-toi quand tu seras prêt ! Tout va bien… »

La voix du garçon avait beau être apaisante, quand Newt ouvrit les robinets, il avait envie de se mettre des claques.

-x-

Si le blondinet avait regretté de ne pas être habillé en businessman le matin de la signature du contrat, quand il dérapa sur le sol en granit du hall ce jour-là, c'était pire. Il s'était glissé dans un slim en jean foncé tellement étroit que ses jambes paraissaient interminables et la chemise blanche qu'il portait sous son pull gris n'était même pas repassée. Le col dépassait avec les plis qui allaient avec et ses manches remontées ne l'étaient même pas à la même hauteur (l'une au milieu de l'avant-bras, l'autre au-dessus du coude). Ses bottines n'étaient pas lacées et il avait failli se rétamer en sortant de l'ascenseur. Ajoutez à cela ses cheveux blonds qui avaient séché en vrac à la faveur du vent froid matinal et on pouvait le dire… Newt était fichu comme l'as de pique. C'était dans ce genre de moment qu'il donnait raison à Teresa concernant son attitude de nerd.

Il était onze heures tapantes quand il rentra _littéralement_ _dans_ la porte du studio dans un « boum » sourd, après s'être trop précipité. Le panneau pivota aussitôt, alors que le blondinet laissait échapper un petit cri de douleur et il tomba en avant. Pour se cogner à nouveau.

Son crâne heurta douloureusement l'épaule de quelqu'un (juste après une porte en bois, ça fait toujours du bien) et il bascula malencontreusement, poussant par la même occasion l'_obstacle_ sur qui il s'écrasa.

« Désolé Alby, » geint le pauvre Newt en se massant la tempe.

Il ouvrit aussitôt les yeux, prêt à se relever (parce qu'il était à moitié avachi sur le pauvre garçon, sur le sol en moquette du studio) mais au lieu de ça, il se figea brutalement.

Son sang se glaça dans ses veines quand ses yeux ambrés accrochèrent le regard noisette.

_OhmerdemerdemerdemerdeMERDE_ !

Newt ne venait pas de percuter un de ses collègues et meilleurs amis. Il venait de s'écrouler sur Thomas qui l'observait avec de grands yeux écarquillés. Est-ce qu'il était en colère ? Surpris ? Sonné ? Newt ne voulut même pas le savoir et se releva à la vitesse de la lumière, sitôt le choc passé.

Ses joues et sa nuque furent bientôt noyées par une vive chaleur qu'il essaya de repousser en se débarrassant de sa sacoche mais le résultat était peu concluant. Le blondinet réalisa seulement que les rires fusaient autour d'eux. Il baissa à nouveau les yeux sur le chanteur qui se relevait prudemment et marmonna un :

« Désolé » crispé.

C'était quoi cette putain de manie d'essayer de se saboter toutes les deux minutes avec ce garçon ?

« Je vous avais dit qu'il était pressé de venir bosser avec vous, pas vrai ? » Fit soudain la voix d'Alby quelque part à sa droite.

Pour le bien de leur amitié, Newt se retint de tout sarcasme. Il détestait être mortifié et il détestait être aussi maladroit. Et il détestait saboter chaque approche de Thomas. Par contre, il adorait le cardigan rouge _lie-de-vin_ qu'il portait sur son tee-shirt noir.

« Heu Newt, je sais que tu dors peu ces derniers jours mais il est temps de te réveiller là, quand même, » fit _encore_ la voix d'Alby.

Le blondinet s'arracha aussitôt à sa vision et prit un soin extrême à se détourner le plus possible de Thomas qui l'observait avec un air pour le moins… perplexe.

« Je _dors_ (Newt mima des guillemets en prononçant ce mot) deux heures par nuits en moyenne et je viens de me prendre une porte dans la gueule Al', » répliqua Newt, exaspéré.

Il adressa quand même un sourire à son pote et lui tapota sur l'épaule en passant devant lui. Il franchit la porte qui menait de l'autre côté des tables de mixages et de la vitre, là où se trouvaient les instruments et les trois musiciens, et les salua.

« Désolé pour le retard… » soupira-t-il en essayant du mieux qu'il pouvait de ne pas avoir l'air d'avoir les traits trop tirés.

« Techniquement t'es à l'heure ! Alby nous a dit que tu passais tes nuits à préparer cette séance d'enregistrement et nos séances photos et… tout ça, » lança Ben, rayonnant.

Newt eut un sourire maigre en entendant le _tout ça_. S'ils savaient qu'il passait chaque seconde de son existence à s'occuper du moindre détail du lancement de leur carrière…

« C'est rien, c'est mon taff, » déclara-t-il simplement. « D'ailleurs j'ai fait une correction sur l'intro de _The Glade_… » Ajouta aussitôt le blondinet.

Là, il abandonna les garçons et s'approcha de la première guitare qui lui tomba sous la main. Après avoir passé la sangle, il reprit aussitôt les accords originaux que Ben était censé jouer, sous l'œil attentif de tout le monde et leur jeta un regard pour vérifier qu'ils suivaient. En vérité, tout le monde avait le regard braqué sur lui.

« Je trouve que ça sonne bizarrement. J'avais pensé à ça… » Expliqua Newt.

Aussitôt, il rejoua la même séquence en changeant sensiblement un accord. Quand il eut finit, il les observa à nouveau et se sentit affreusement nerveux en ne voyant aucune réaction venir. Génial. Il avait encore tout faux.

Puis Ben brisa le silence :

« Mec mais c'est exactement ça ! Depuis qu'on l'a composée, on se demande ce qui cloche ! C'est génial ! »

Pour la première fois de la matinée, et même des derniers jours, Newt eut un sourire rayonnant. Epuisé, mais vraiment satisfait.

« Bon, alors je pense qu'on peut commencer ! » Lâcha-t-il en rendant sa guitare à son propriétaire.

Peut-être qu'il allait finir par y arriver. Finalement…

-x-

« C'est très bien ! On retourne sur le refrain ! Thomas, approche toi un peu plus des micros, j'ai besoin de plus de retour… »

Newt n'écoutait que distraitement Alby donner des directives au groupe, à présent enfermé dans la cage de verre, lorsqu'il appuyait sur le bouton qui permettait à lui et Newt de communiquer avec eux. Thomas leva un pouce pour signifier qu'il avait compris, et Newt retourna à son carnet de croquis.

Depuis une heure, les prises de sons s'enchainaient et il se prenait toujours la tête sur le stupide logo. Alby avait fini de monter la version définitive de _Grievers_ et le blondinet l'avait mailé immédiatement aux studios photo et vidéo. Une bonne chose de faite.

Si seulement il pouvait arriver à quelque chose à présent ! Son dos commençait à lui faire mal mais il refusait de s'asseoir derrière les tables de mixage pour mieux voir les musiciens en cas de besoin et ses dessins ne ressemblaient plus à rien. Mais il restait coute que coute derrière Alby.

Il voulait un labyrinthe simple, rond, et imbriquer les lettres M et R dedans… mais si un designer payé une fortune n'était pas foutu de donner un résultat, il avait peur d'être complètement inutile. Pourtant, il voulait y arriver, il voulait…

« J'entends les rouages de ton crane d'ici, » déclara soudain Alby.

« Je suis en train de me prendre la tête sur leur logo ! On peut pas commencer la campagne de pub sans ce foutu dessin ! » Grogna Newt en raturant une énième tentative.

« Le croquis que t'as sorti y'a dix minutes était excellent. Faut toujours que tu cherches la petite bête, » se moqua son ami alors que les garçons recommençaient à jouer.

En réponse, Newt offrit une exclamation de dédain étouffée et recommença à tracer un cercle. Il était au courant qu'il était trop perfectionniste mais ça n'était pas nouveau sous le soleil.

« Ils se débrouillent drôlement bien. Ben est super doué avec cette guitare, et Thomas a eu voix très juste ! »

Newt répondit à nouveau par un bruit plus que par des mots, trop concentré, la langue entre les dents, les sourcils froncés.

« La chanson est un peu triste à mon gout mais la mélodie est entraînante… » Poursuivit Alby en faisant pivoter son siège vers son ami.

Toujours rien du côté du blondinet.

« Thomas porte vachement bien sur lui, je suis sûr qu'il va avoir une tonne de groupies. »

Silence concentré.

« J'ai couché avec ta mère, elle a adoré. »

C'est à ce moment que Newt décida de se reconnecter avec la réalité et de répondre :

« C'est une question de doigté, ouais. »

Alby écarquilla de grands yeux subitement avant d'exploser de rire.

« Avec ta mère ? » S'exclama-t-il en hurlant de rire.

_QUOI_ ? Newt haussa les sourcils si haut qu'ils disparurent sous ses cheveux. Son pote avait pris trop de drogues de bon matin, ou quoi ?

« Ben, super doué en guitare ! » Reprit Newt, consterné par l'attitude de son ami. « Le doigté… »

« Magique ! » Le coupa Alby avant de se retourner face aux tables de mixage en essuyant une larme.

« Tu veux bien m'éclairer deux min… »

Mais avant que le blondinet puisse réellement demander de plus amples explications à son pote, la porte s'ouvrit et Brenda fit irruption dans la pièce. Instinctivement, Newt s'agrippa au bouton de son slim, dans un geste de défense primaire.

« Salut boss, » s'exclama-t-elle d'un ton enjoué en venant ébouriffer ses cheveux (déjà explosé par son réveil précipité). « Ouh, on a la tête sauvage du matin, » ronronna-t-elle affectueusement.

Brrreeeeeh, Newt faillit frissonner de dégout ou de peur et évita soigneusement le regard d'Alby qui souriait comme un dément à ses consoles de mixages. L'enflure.

« Janson m'envoie chercher Thomas, il dit qu'il doit parler avec lui d'une histoire d'avance, » dit ensuite l'assistance en se détournant pour s'approcher de la vitre.

Newt était au courant, et ne put s'empêcher de grogner quand Brenda poussa un soupir de bonheur indécent à la vue du brun. Compte tenu de la situation difficile dans laquelle vivait les deux frères, Thomas étant notamment obligé de travailler des nuits entières par semaines, le label leur faisait une avance, afin qu'il puisse lâcher son job tout en pouvant continuer à vivre.

D'un pas raide, le jeune agent s'approcha de la console et enclencha le petit bouton :

« On arrête tout dix minutes. Thomas, Janson veut te voir, » expliqua le blondinet.

Les instruments s'arrêtèrent dans un concert de notes envolées et Brenda s'approcha de Newt pour chuchoter :

« Huuum… J'adore quand t'es tout autoritaire comme ça. »

Manque de bol, le micro était encore ouvert et Thomas avait un sourire narquois lorsqu'il passa de l'autre côté de la vitre pour les rejoindre. Newt le fusilla du regard et Brenda attrapa aussitôt le bras du chanteur, tel un oiseau de proie.

Sans demander son reste, elle l'entraina vers la porte et Newt, fronçant les sourcils, allait lui emboîter le pas mais Brenda se retourna en minaudant :

« C'est bon boss, je m'occupe de ton petit _protégé._ »

Et dans sa bouche, ce mot sonnait carrément obscène. Comme Newt n'avait pas de raison particulière d'abandonner le studio – après tout, il restait stagiaire et Janson s'occupait de tout ce qui parlait d'argent, évidemment – il se contenta de plisser les yeux et de regarder les deux sortir de la pièce d'un air sombre.

Sur le pas de la porte, Thomas se retourna un instant et, sans doute mû par l'inspiration du saint esprit de je-suis-un-petit-enfoiré, il posa sa main dans le dos de Brenda, avant de la faire glisser jusqu'au creux de ses reins tout en envoyant un clin d'œil au blondinet.

Quand la porte se referma, Newt était à deux doigts de briser son crayon gris dans ses doigts.

« Hé Newt, tu refais ce truc nerveux avec ton œil là… Tu devrais t'asseoir et souffler deux minutes, » fit la voix d'Alby, derrière lui.

Mais tout ce que voulait faire Newt à cet instant, c'était sortir de la pièce et d'aller casser les genoux de… Brenda.

« Aaargh ! » S'énerva finalement le blondinet, et il se laissa tomber sur la chaise à côté d'Alby, dépité.

-x-

« Tu veux en parler ? » Interrogea le régisseur, trois heures plus tard, alors qu'ils revenaient de leur pose déjeuner.

« De ? » Répondit Newt, intrigué, en jetant le papier de son sandwich dans un poubelle avec plus de fureur que ça ne le méritait.

« T'as passé la pause à faire la gueule et j'te parle pas de la fin de la séance d'enregistrement. J'ai dû rassurer les garçons pendant un quart d'heure en leur disant qu'ils faisaient un excellent travail et que ta tronche de mec antipathique n'avait rien à voir avec eux ! » Expliqua le garçon, d'un air sévère.

Newt s'arrêta au milieu du trottoir, interdit. Alby n'avait pas l'air fâché après lui, plutôt soucieux. Un air qu'il voyait désormais sur le visage de ses amis presque à chaque fois qu'il les voyait.

Peut-être que Teresa avait raison.

Newt décida de se laisser tomber sur la chaise d'une terrasse de Starbucks devant laquelle ils étaient et poussa un long soupir. Inquiet par ce revirement de situation, Alby s'assit aussitôt à côté de lui.

« J'te reconnais plus, Newt. T'as des sautes d'humeur tout le temps, t'es à cran… Enfin, on est tous au courant que t'as un caractère de merde, » ajouta Alby en riant un peu pour détendre l'atmosphère. « Mais d'habitude tu fais des blagues, t'envoies des répliques cinglantes à tour de bras, tu te marres comme un con en t'étranglant… »

« Merci Alby, j'ai pigé l'idée, » répondit Newt d'un ton morne.

Il sentait tout de même un petit sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres, parce qu'Alby savait toujours comment lui remonter le moral. Sans s'apitoyer ou en faisant dans les sentiments. Parce que Newt détestait ça.

« Ce que je veux dire, c'est que si ce taff te plait pas, tu devrais le laisser à quelqu'un d'autre. Tu fais de l'excellent travail mais c'est pas la peine de te tuer. Tout le monde a vu que tu étais prometteur, ils te trouveront autre chose… »

« Tu comprends pas, » marmonna Newt en sortant une cigarette. « C'est mon premier contrat, je _dois_ réussir quelque chose de bien avec ce groupe ! C'est ma carrière qui peut se lancer ou… »

« Peut-être, » coupa Alby calmement. « Mais t'es _déjà_ en train de faire quelque chose d'excellent ! Tu pourrais peut-être t'autoriser à dormir un peu, histoire de pas te taper des crises de panique en te réveillant en retard, ou d'envoyer péter tout le monde… »

« Je fais vraiment ça ?... » Répondit misérablement Newt.

« J'ai cru que t'allais égorger Brenda quand elle est sortie du studio. Je sais qu'elle en veut à ton pantalon mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle mérite une exécution sommaire ! » Déclara Alby en plaisantant.

« C'est à ce qui se trouve dans mon pantalon qu'elle en veut. Et puis c'est pas elle. C'est pas ça ! J'en veux de ce travail ! C'est juste que j'ai mal commencé et que je suis épuisé… »

« Oh non ! »

Alby tapa du plat de la main sur la table, ouvrant grand les yeux comme s'il venait de comprendre quelque chose. L'entreprise coupa Newt dans l'élan de ses plaintes et le fit sursauter.

« Me dit pas que t'es encore sur cette histoire de faux départ avec Thomas ? »

Une fraction de secondes, Newt songea à protester, que _non, pas du tout_, mais ça ne servait à rien. Au lieu de ça, il s'enorgueillit et répondit en se cachant derrière sa cigarette (Newt, le mec le plus mauvais de la terre à cache-cache).

« Mais je l'ai insulté ! Et pas qu'une fois ! Il pense que je suis un connard qui se moque de sa musique et… »

_Et ça m'fait chier_ ! Voulut ajouter le blondinet mais il s'abstint.

« Et quoi ? Ton boulot c'est pas d'être leur groupie, c'est d'être leur agent ! Donc si t'as du mal avec le côté cœur, paillettes, licornes et trompettes, tant pis ! » S'emporta Alby. « Suffit juste de la jouer professionnelle et de les encourager ! Tu m'as dit toi-même que t'étais content qu'ils soient passionnés par ce qu'ils faisaient ! T'as pas besoin de plus ! Tu dois les aider à vivre leur rêve, pas à vendre de la barbe à papa ! »

Newt faillit lâcher sa clope devant le speech emporté du technicien. Puis il éclata de rire, de bon cœur. Alby avait l'air tellement enflammé quand il s'y mettait que c'était presque comique ! Mais surtout… Alby avait raison. Et Newt, mauvais caractère ou pas, n'était pas de mauvaise foi et détestait s'apitoyer sur son sort. Il se calma finalement et reprit, plus sérieusement :

« Je sais. C'est juste que ce type me déteste, je le sens. J'ai peur que ça affecte le travail. Tout est une question de relationnel et vu comme c'est parti… »

« Bah… tu comptais pas passer tes soirées avec lui devant un dîner aux chandelles de toute façon, non ? » Interrogea Alby.

Devant l'air sceptique de Newt, il reformula :

« J'veux dire… tu comptais pas te faire inviter à mcdo et coucher avec lui, pas vrai ? »

Les deux garçons éclatèrent de rire.

« J'aime quand tu parles romance et poésie, » approuva Newt en finissant sa clope avec un regard franchement amusé.

Pourtant, elle lui laissa un goût indéniablement amer, longtemps après qu'il l'ait fumée.

**x**

**Hihihi**

Voilà, c'était le dernier chapitre où il ne se passe _pas grand chose_ entre nos deux **bestioles** :3 (bon, ok, y'a quand même **un coup**, mais **pas** dans les toilettes haha, un coup en **traitre**)

Newt s'est, de toute façon,** fait recadré par ses amis**, Minho va rentrer et... je ne vous en dis pas plus à propos de **Thomas** mais j'ai juste déjà hate de vous envoyer le chapitre **suivant** haha disons juste qu'on va **changer** de régime et débloquer tout ça ;)

J'ai hate de savoir ce que vous pensez de celui-ci !** Newt et Thomas** vous plaisent sous ce nouvel angle et ça me fait tellement plaisir *-*

Je vous dit** à très vite**! D'ailleurs j'envoie** l'OS bonus 2** d'ici **mardi** pour HOAFDG ! Oh et je vous rappelle que **la fréquence de mes publications est indiquée sur ma page profil** pour ceux qui me demandent (: et bien sûr, je réponds à vos **reviews** **demain** *-*

A **bientooot** !


	6. Des cravates aux bretelles

**Salut vous *-***

**MERCI **vous ! Vous êtes trop, mais alors **trop** adorables mon cerveau _efzaohvraioujgfrehiopl_ devant vos **reviews** ! Merci de me **suivre**, de me mettre dans vos **favs** et vous me donnez envie de vous donner encore **plus** quoi !

Alors ce chapitre, on a **enfin un rapprochement** (je ne vous dis pas s'il est **a**) positif **b**) négatif **c**) mauve avec des rayures pailletées) et j'ai très **hate** de voir vos réactions *-*

Il y a aussi des **bouts de paroles de chansons qui seront en anglais** que j'ai inventé mais la **traduction** se trouvera **en fin de chapitre** avec les notes habituelles (les termes **sont très importants**, c'est pour ça ;) hihi)

**Et bonne nouvelle : Newt a pu faire dodo et remercie les lecteurs d'avoir plaidé sa cause dans les reviews (mais genre le pauvre quoi)**

Voilà, **bonne lecture** *-*

**x**

Ce matin-là, Newt se réveilla à l'heure, après suffisamment d'heures de sommeil pour que son corps ne le trahisse pas. Si on ne compte pas le linteau de porte qu'il se prit dans l'épaule en calibrant mal sa sortie de chambre et qu'il insulta copieusement. Il savait qu'il avait rendez-vous à dix heures devant un studio photo à Brooklyn et que les garçons étaient conduits sur place par un chauffeur qu'il avait engagé lui-même la veille en rentrant du travail. Lui, en revanche, devait prendre le métro et la tâche était ingrate.

Pourtant, quand il s'engouffra dans les tunnels suburbains, il était plutôt de bonne humeur. Alby avait réussi à lui remonter le moral la veille et le fait qu'il n'ait pas eu à faire une nuit blanche de plus était un plus non négligeable. Peut-être que la journée allait même bien se passer. Il n'y avait pas de Brenda dans le studio photo où ils avaient rendez-vous, non ? Non.

Debout, appuyé contre la barre du métro, Newt sortit donc les paroles que lui avait remises Thomas, la veille, des prochaines chansons à enregistrer. Ils devaient s'occuper des trois suivantes le lendemain, samedi, et Newt n'avait même pas encore eu le temps d'y jeter un œil. Ni à la musique qu'il avait prévu de jouer sur son piano pour se faire une meilleure idée. Son pauvre clavier… Il le délaissait tellement que si le pauvre objet avait eu son mot à dire, il l'aurait surement plaqué depuis longtemps.

La première chanson sur laquelle il tomba en ouvrant sa besace était visiblement très pop, intitulée _Keep running_ et Newt ne fut pas choqué d'y découvrir des paroles chargées d'espoir et de… guimauve. Bref. Ça allait plaire au public ciblé. Et s'il voulait ne pas être de mauvaise foi, c'était même très bien écrit et joli. Mais c'était Newt, autant ne pas abuser.

Il passa rapidement à la deuxième chanson, quand le métro se retrouva à trois stations de son arrêt. _Kill me, please. _Avant même d'attaquer la lecture, Newt fronça les sourcils. Voilà qui semblait charmant, et adorablement joyeux. Mais le blondinet commença à lire, parce que c'était ton travail… pour se figer brutalement, à peine arrivé au milieu du premier couplet.

_With your fair hair, amber eyes,_

_Always trying to apologize_

_As I lay dying, I agonise._

What the… Newt écarquilla les yeux et le bout de ses doigts se leva inconsciemment pour toucher _ses_ propres cheveux _blonds_ qui tombaient sur _ses_ yeux _ambrés_. « _Pas la peine de t'excuser_ », lui avait dit Thomas, lundi. Mais pourquoi est-ce que ces mots lui revenaient stupidement en tête ?

Involontairement, Newt déglutit et poursuivit sa lecture, jusqu'à arriver au refrain.

_So you said « Kill me, please, kill me! »_

_There wasn't any more trust._

_So you said « Kill me, please, kill me!_ _»_

_And I remember the end of us._

_« Kill me, please, kill me!_ _»_

_How could you not see? _

_That you were the one killing me._

O-kay… Newt arrêta de lire immédiatement et se rendit compte que son pouls crépitait désagréablement dans sa gorge. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de lire, bordel ? Il avait l'impression d'être brusquement entré dans un morceau terriblement intime de la vie du chanteur. Le blondinet ne pouvait se défaire du sentiment qu'il n'aurait pas dû lire ça.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il s'était immédiatement identifié à ces paroles mais le refrain avait de quoi faire froid dans le dos. Nerveux, le garçon attendit quelques secondes avant de replonger dans sa lecture. C'était ridicule, il n'avait pas fait de mal à Thomas au point de le faire agoniser ! Il n'y avait aucune raison d'avoir une réaction aussi… _épidermique_. Tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir c'était qu'une garce avait visiblement mené la vie dure au chanteur, ou qu'il avait une imagination débordante et sordide et…

_Your slender hands playing on me…_

_Marking my body._

_But you said « Kill me, please, kill me. »_

Cette fois, Newt froissa la feuille dans _sa_ main fine d'un geste incontrôlable et préféra ranger le bout de papier. Non mais quel idiot ! Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait !

Tellement absorbé par ses états d'âmes, Newt faillit manquer son arrêt et sorti en titubant à moitié de la rame, se cognant à deux ou trois passants au passage. Mais il n'y faisait pas vraiment attention. Il était trop abasourdi. _C'est qu'une stupide chanson, Newt_, _calme-toi, merde _!

Heureusement, l'air de Brooklyn, à dix heures, au mois de Novembre, était glacial et le ramena les pieds sur terre. Ses joues cessèrent de le brûler et il resserra son trench-coat autour de son slim et son pull en bravant la froideur du matin, en direction du studio.

Ce n'était qu'une chanson ! Une foutue chanson !

Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il sentit son cœur s'alourdir lorsqu'il aperçut Thomas et le reste du groupe, sur le perron du studio ? C'était une question pertinente, et ses jambes qui refusaient de le porter brusquement ne semblaient pas avoir de réponse.

A peine Newt se retrouva à portée de voix que celle de Chuck lui parvint. Le garçon lui fonça dessus avec un grand sourire et lui colla un cappuccino géant de chez Starbucks dans les mains. Appâter le blondinet avec de la caféine… C'était une idée de génie et Newt, malgré le sentiment de malaise qu'il avait ressenti encore deux minutes plus tôt, gratifia Chuck d'un sourire reconnaissant. Ensuite, il le suivit jusqu'aux autres et leur adressa un signe de main un peu vague.

Newt n'aimait pas serrer la main des gens quand il pouvait l'éviter. En l'occurrence, ils s'étaient serrés la main le jour de leur rencontre, c'était suffisant. Et ils étaient trop étrangers pour s'étreindre. Et comme la seule autre solution qu'il avait trouvée avait été de tomber littéralement _sur _ Thomas… Ouais, un signe de mains c'était bien.

Newt remarqua d'ailleurs que Chuck s'était tu et que les cinq garçons se regardaient à présent dans le blanc des yeux, dans un silence presque gênant. Bon, il était temps de briser la glace et…

« Désolé pour hier, j'avais eu une nuit un peu courte et beaucoup de pression ! Je vais essayer d'être plus agréable aujourd'hui, » lâcha le blondinet en prenant un air dégagé.

« C'est bon mec, te prend pas la tête avec ça, on est très reconnaissants, » fit aussitôt Ben avec chaleur.

Ce garçon semblait toujours content de tout, voire enjoué, et Newt ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire. Thomas choisit ce moment pour se racler la gorge et Newt pivota vers lui, ce qu'il avait pris soin d'éviter depuis le début. Il était emmitouflé dans un anorak noir qui lui remontait jusqu'au nez. Nez rougi par le froid. Et il fronçait les sourcils en regardant Newt le… regarder. Merde.

« C'est la première fois que vous faites ça ? Séance photo et tout ? » Interrogea le blondinet par-dessus son café en se détournant.

Les quatre acquiescèrent de concert et le coin de la bouche du jeune agent s'écorna :

« Rien de compliqué. Soit beau et tais-toi, c'est leur motto. On va vous maquiller… »

« Maquiller ? » S'enquit Winston, l'air soudain terrifié.

« Ouais, enfin, ne vous inquiétez pas pour votre virilité. C'est surtout pour corriger votre teint. Ensuite on vous habille et vous faites tout ce que Jorge vous dira. J'vous préviens, c'est un _artiste_, alors il est un peu spécial mais sa vision des choses est excellente ! »

Devant les quatre regards paniqués, Newt se mit à jubiler intérieurement. C'était marrant de voir ces petits nouveaux dans le milieu et, alors qu'il grimpait les marches du perron, il ne put s'empêcher de rajouter :

« Si on a un peu de chance, il arrivera même à vous rendre _presque_ beaux. »

Et sa plaisanterie décongela un peu l'atmosphère.

-x-

Si Newt n'était pas amateur de contact du genre « serrer des mains », imaginez à quel point il était crispé quand cette grande folle de Jorge l'attira contre lui pour poser deux grosses bises, à la française, sur ses joues. Le photographe était le stéréotype du gay efféminé jusqu'à l'overdose. Parfois, Newt trouvait ça un tantinet embarrassant.

Lui-même n'avait jamais défini son orientation sexuelle mais il avait déjà été attiré par des garçons et ce genre-là ?... Définitivement pas son type. Newt n'aimait pas ces mains baladeuses et cette attitude familière outre mesure. Heureusement, contrairement à Brenda, Jorge n'avait pas manifesté la moindre envie de le violer dans un coin du studio donc le blondinet prenait sur lui.

« A-do-rable ! Je vois ce que tu voulais dire avec le côté ténébreux Newtie (_pitié, pas ce surnom_…) ! Mais ce grand là… » ajouta Jorge en pointant Ben avec un regard carnassier. « On va s'occuper de toi et de tes cheveux soyeux blondie ! »

Là-dessus il attrapa une mèche de cheveux blonds et les examina avec un air extatique qui fit comprendre à Newt qu'il était temps qu'il vole au secours des garçons qui avaient l'air d'avoir atterris dans la cinquième dimension. Il haussa les épaules avec un petit sourire en coin qui signifiait clairement _je vous avais prévenu_ et les entraina dans un salon design où se trouvaient les ateliers de maquillage de Jeff et Clint, les deux coiffeurs-maquilleurs du studio. Et si Jorge était un cliché ambulant, les deux garçons, à peine plus vieux qu'eux, étaient extraordinairement discrets. Newt les aimait bien, toujours très pros. Tout comme il appréciait Beth, la styliste et petite amie de Clint.

Alors qu'ils installaient les garçons devant les consoles de maquillage, cette dernière surgit d'ailleurs et entraina aussitôt Newt pour « l'aider à se décider à propos de la couleur d'une cravate ». Newt essaya de ne pas se laisser faire par son tic nerveux et songea affectueusement à Minho, cet enfoiré qui revenait dans la nuit de sa semaine au soleil.

« Tu m'envoies Thomas et Chuck d'abord Jorge, » dit-elle de sa voix douce et claire, avant de disparaitre dans la pièce à côté.

Newt se retrouva aussitôt dans une explosion de fringues. Des portants, des piles et des tables entières de vêtements.

« On part sur des tons gris et bleus, c'est froid mais sobre et très classe, » expliqua Beth en montrant les quatre tas séparés qu'elle avait mis de côté. « Mais on a choisi une cravate pour Winston et on n'arrive pas à se décider si on part sur du gris foncé ou du blanc comme les bretelles de Thomas. Sa chemise est… »

Mais Newt refusait d'écouter parler de couleur de cravate parce que ça ressemblait à une vaste blague alors il attrapa la cravate grise que Beth tenait dans une main et, avec un regard torve, lui signifia que la question était tranchée.

La jeune femme avait l'air contente du choix et embraya très vite sur le fond blanc et le fond vert qui avait posé beaucoup de soucis le matin même. Newt l'écouta patiemment, hochant la tête de temps en temps bien que ses considérations à ce propos soient peu vastes et il ressortit son carnet pour se remettre à dessiner le motif du labyrinthe qui ne quittait plus son esprit. Assis sur une table, ses longues jambes ramenées en tailleur sous lui, le blondinet coinça sa langue entre ses dents, comme à chaque fois qu'il avait l'esprit occupé.

Il finit par trouver une version qui lui plaisait et se mit à dessiner avec tant de concentration qu'il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir, plus tard.

« J'aime beaucoup celui-là. »

La voix dans son dos le fit sursauter et il tourna vivement la tête pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Thomas, dont les mains étaient posées à plat sur la table, juste derrière Newt. Le chanteur s'était visiblement penché par-dessus son épaule pour…

« On t'a jamais dit qu'espionner les gens c'était grossier ? » Fit le blondinet, un peu sèchement en plissant les yeux et ramenant le carnet contre sa poitrine dans un geste protecteur.

Thomas se redressa et croisa les bras tout en haussant les épaules.

« C'est le logo de mon groupe, pas vraiment un secret d'état, » remarqua-t-il avant de se détourner.

Et Newt se gifla mentalement d'être à ce point sur la défensive. Tout ce qu'il venait de gagner, c'était que le brun s'était totalement désintéressé de lui pour récupérer les vêtements que Beth lui tendait. Elle l'envoya dans une cabine avant de se tourner vers Chuck et Newt sauta de sa table pour observer Thomas disparaitre derrière un des rideaux.

Jeff et Clint avaient choisi de le maquiller à peine et de rendre ses cheveux bruns indomptables encore plus _indomptés_.

Et comme il n'avait plus la tête à dessiner et que Chuck était occupé avec Beth et que retourner dans l'autre pièce avec un Jorge surexcité et que… Newt était en train de se chercher un prétexte pour aller roder près des cabines ! Mais se l'avouer était hors de question.

Nerveusement, il attrapa le gobelet de café vide et… oh, il _était_ vide et… oh, la poubelle se trouvait de l'autre côté de la pièce, juste après les cabines !

Le jeune homme sauta aussitôt sur l'occasion et se glissa entre les portants discrètement, jusqu'à passer devant les rideaux en prenant son temps. Il pouvait entendre le bruit de froissement des vêtements et celui d'une boucle de ceinture et... il en rata son jeté de gobelet qui tomba bruyamment à côté de la poubelle. Oh tiens, un abruti !

Se maudissant au centuple, le blondinet entreprit de ramasser l'objet et le fourra sans cérémonie, d'un geste un peu rageur, au fond de la poubelle vide, puis tourna les talons, décidé à fuir, puisque, de toute façon, il n'avait rien de vraiment intéressant à faire là.

« Foutues bretelles, » grogna à cet instant précis la voix de Thomas.

Et Newt se figea, tendant l'oreille. Quoi qu'il se passe dans la cabine à côté de lui, ça avait l'air sportif et Thomas grognait régulièrement. Le blondinet sentit aussitôt une étrange chaleur s'emparer de sa nuque et il se sentit rougir.

« Reste pas planté là comme un crétin et vient m'aider, » ajouta alors la voix du chanteur.

Et cette fois, Newt eut l'impression que son estomac faisait un saut-périlleux. Sa gorge s'assécha brutalement. Comment, que, quoi, hein ?... Pardon ?!

« Newt, je t'ai _entendu_, » continua Thomas, exaspéré, depuis l'autre côté du rideau. « Rapplique ! »

Cette fois, pas de doute, à moins qu'une de ses chaussettes ne s'appelle Newt aussi, c'était à lui qu'il parlait. Et il en était encore plus mortifié. Et énervé parce qu'il n'avait aucune raison d'être mortifié.

Le jeune agent décida donc de repousser pêle-mêle ces sentiments inappropriés et de se recomposer fièrement un air supérieur mais son plan foira lamentablement à l'instant où une main décidée jaillit du rideau pour se refermer à l'aveuglette sur la manche de son pull, là où elle était remontée sur son coude, et le tirer sans cérémonie dans la cabine.

Newt n'était pas adroit. Mais alors là, c'était encore pire que tout et si Thomas ne l'avait pas tenu en place, il lui serait rentré dedans sans ménagement. Laissant échapper une exclamation surprise, Newt se dégagea ci-tôt qu'il retrouva son équilibre.

Il se rendit compte, alors, à quel point ces cabines étaient petites et à quel point la chemise de Thomas était… grise. Puis que Thomas lui tendait ses bretelles, l'air presque amusé. Cela eut le mérite de le tirer pour de bon de son état d'hébétude totale.

« T'es pas très vif, comme mec, » lâcha le brun en lui tournant le dos pour se mettre face au miroir.

Et Newt retint un grognement rentré agacé. Tout le monde sur terre se plaignait toujours de la vivacité de Newt, de son hyper activité stressante, de sa nervosité… Et Thomas ne le trouvait _pas très vif_.

« Je t'emmerde, » répliqua Newt en entreprenant de démêler les bretelles.

« Charmant, » commenta simplement Thomas.

Newt commença aussitôt à clipper l'attache arrière sur le jean noir de Thomas, non sans mal. C'était vrai qu'elles étaient chiantes, ces putain d'attaches. Il fronça les sourcils et essaya d'ignorer le fait qu'il était obligé de se coller dans le dos du chanteur.

« T'as lu les chansons que je t'ai données ? » Interrogea brusquement le brun.

Newt fit un effort surhumain pour ne pas lever le regard vers le miroir mais ses mains se mirent à trembler légèrement à l'évocation du souvenir du métro. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et répondit un simple :

« Ouais. »

Mais la réponse n'eut pas l'air de satisfaire Thomas qui poussa un soupir bref, accompagné d'un :

« Et ? Pas de commentaires ? D'envie de suicide ? De… »

« Et rien du tout, » cingla Newt, vraiment décidé à ne pas s'aventurer là-dedans une fois de plus.

Il sentait que le chanteur voulait l'amener quelque part et il refusait de le suivre sur ce terrain-là. Pas encore à s'insulter à moitié. Ni quoi que ce soit. Non. Il parvint enfin à clipper l'attache et attrapa les deux bretelles pour les faire passer de l'autre côté de Thomas.

Quand il fut foudroyé sur place. Le brun lui attrapa les mains au moment où Newt les faisait glisser sur son torse et Thomas se retourna, sans les lâcher, coinçant ses poignets entre eux. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? Newt sentit son ventre se tordre à nouveaux dans tous les sens et le chanteur ouvrit la bouche, tout en contemplant les doigts de Newt.

« T'as les mains fines. »

_Your slender hands playing on me…_

Merde. Newt ne put s'empêcher de déglutir bruyamment, et, l'instant suivant, quand son cerveau se reconnecta, il dégagea ses poignets et envoya deux petites claques sur le dos des mains de Thomas. Son estomac faisait le grand huit et ses joues le brûlaient furieusement. Et ça l'exaspérait au plus haut point.

« Putain mais à quoi tu joues ! » Siffla-t-il la voix plus rauque qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Thomas leva les yeux vers lui, - il était vraiment à peine plus petit – et ses iris chocolat fondirent sur les siens. Il haussa un sourcil, avec sa nonchalance habituelle et Newt ignora ses genoux qui tremblaient. Les sales traitres.

« A rien. »

Il avait dit ça d'un ton neutre et continuait à le dévisager avec intensité et Newt avait de plus en plus de mal à rester droit et soutenir son regard. Et Thomas voulait décidément l'achever.

« C'est juste moi ? Ou bien t'es comme ça avec tout le monde ? » Interrogea-t-il sans broncher.

« Comme ça _comment _? » Ne put s'empêcher de répondre Newt, mal à l'aise.

Il n'aimait pas la direction que prenait leur conversation, ni le fait qu'ils soient collés de la manière la plus étrange qui soit.

« Je sais pas. Que ma musique te dégoute, je veux bien, mais ma personne toute entière, c'est dingue… »

Thomas avait dit ça d'un ton détaché mais Newt perçut les légères vibrations dans sa voix.

Pourquoi lui disait-il une chose pareille ? Est-ce qu'il avait vraiment l'air aussi antipathique ? Parce qu'aux dernières nouvelles, ce n'était pas lui qui avait qui avait jeté de l'huile sur le feu ! _Il_ n'avait pas essayé de l'emmerder en draguant Brenda ouvertement. Ou en répondant aux avances de cette dernière. Ou en agissant bizarrement. Ou…

« Entre toi et moi, je suis pas certain que t'y mettes beaucoup du tien, » déclara Newt, les sourcils froncés.

« Parce que toi oui ? » Répliqua Thomas, visiblement piqué.

« Est-ce qu'on va vraiment jouer à _qui a commencé _? » Fit le blondinet de mauvaise grâce.

« Je sais pas. Tu m'as pas l'air très _joueur_, » dit Thomas, sceptique, à présent.

Cette fois, ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase et Newt attrapa le poignet du chanteur à la volée, rapprochant leurs deux corps de l'infime espace qui jouait encore entre eux.

« Tu ne me connais pas alors arrête de prétendre le contraire ! »

D'abord dans l'ascenseur, maintenant là… Newt fulminait. Et Newt avait très chaud. Thomas aussi visiblement puisque, pour la première fois depuis qu'il le connaissait, il avait l'air beaucoup moins sûr de lui. Son regard s'était enflammé.

« Je ne demande que ça, » répondit Thomas, sans chercher à récupérer son bras, l'air presque gêné. « Te connaître… »

Et là, sans trop savoir pourquoi, Newt posa une question sortie de nulle part. Peut-être parce que Thomas montrait un moment de faiblesse. Peut-être parce qu'il voulait _vraiment_ savoir, et son ton n'était d'ailleurs plus agressif du tout :

« Pour qui est-ce que tu as écrit _Kill me, please_ ? »

Mais ce n'était visiblement pas la question à poser. Le regard de Thomas se voila brutalement et il eut l'air blessé, ou furieux. Newt ne savait pas. Le chanteur se dégagea simplement de son étreinte et le repoussa hors de la cabine brusquement. Quand il referma le rideau d'un coup sec, il le gratifia simplement d'un :

« Je peux finir de m'habiller seul, merci. »

Et Newt resta planté là, comme un idiot, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

**x**

**Hé.hé.hé voilà voilà… **

**Donc, déjà :**

La **traduction** en français des paroles (Vous avez le droit de pas les trouver bien haha, c'est moi qui les ai créées pour le besoin de la fic, en reprenant le thème du livre _Kill me, please, Tommy, please._ Et bordel, ça rend toujours mieux en anglais haha)

_Avec tes cheveux blonds, yeux ambrés,_

_Toujours à tenter de t'excuser_

_Pendant que je suis mourant, que j'agonise._

_Alors tu as dit « Tue-moi, s'il te plait, tue-moi »_

_Il n'y avait plus de confiance._

_Alors tu as dit « Tue-moi, s'il te plait, tue-moi »_

_Et je me souviens la fin de nous._

_« Tue-moi, s'il te plait, tue-moi »_

_Comment n'as-tu pas vu,_

_Que tu étais celui qui nous tuait ?_

_Tes mains fines qui jouaient sur moi…_

_Marquant mon corps._

_Mais tu as dit « Tue-moi, s'il te plait, tue-moi. »_

Sinon bah dites-moi ! Qu'est-ce que vous pensez qu'il s'est passé ? **Pourquoi ces paroles** ? Comment trouvez-vous la réaction de Newt et ce **petit moment « physique »** ? J'me suis dit qu'il était _temps_ *-*

Maintenant je **stress** de savoir ce que vous en pensez. Et _désolée_ pour tous **les nouveaux persos secondaires** !

Je vous dis à **méga vite** (déjà demain pour **l'OS bonus 3** de HOAFDG)

Robin qui vous kiffe !


	7. Coup de crayon et célébration

**Bonjour** vous! *-*

Voilà, enfin le **nouveau chapitre**!

Je voulais **vous remercier du fond de mon petit coeur** pour la réception du dernier. Vous avez été **plus nombreux que jamais** (et moi qui avait peur pour cette fichue scène de cabine haha) et vous avez aimé et moi, **je vous aime vous** ! Vos **reviews** me donnent encore _plus_ envie d'écrire et vous êtes toujours plus à suivre et c'est** une très belle récompense** *-* Merci aussi aux **anonymes**! Je suis désolée de pas pouvoir vous répondre ;_;

Je vous répondrai **demain** (pour les reviews d'Hell of a First day et les nouvelles ici) ou après demain, en même temps que je préparerai le **chapitre 12** là-bas (:

Alors vous êtes nombreux à **vous demander ce que c'est cette histoire de chanson** ;) **pourquoi Thomas a eu cette réaction.**.. Sachez que sur la _20ène de reviews_, **UNE** personne a deviné **juste** à très peu de choses près et je ne dirai évidemment pas qui! héhé

Cela dit, vous savez que **je n'aime pas presser les choses donc**, vous aurez la réponse rapidement MAIS **pas** dans ce chapitre. Cela dit, il y a pas mal de choses dans celui-là (_rire machiavélique d'anticipation_)

**Bonne lecture** *-*

**x**

Newt était tellement choqué et frustré, et interdit et… _bordel qu'est-ce qu'il venait de se passer, au juste ?_ Qu'il voulait juste une chose, fuir, loin de cette cabine, du studio photo et, pourquoi pas, loin du pays même ? En fait, il aurait même été prêt à trier des cravates tout le reste de la journée, c'était dire.

Heureusement (si on veut), Beth eut de nouveau besoin de lui quand Ben et Winston se joignirent à eux après être passés par Jeff et Clint. Newt dû avouer qu'ils avaient fait du guitariste un pur chef d'œuvre. Si Newt avait eu entre 12 et 22 ans, qu'il en avait pincé pour les grands blonds au sourire charmeur, il aurait admis qu'il était carrément sexy mais, au lieu de ça, il sentit son estomac se tourner et retourner dans des loopings affreux quand Jorge appela tout le monde à le suivre dans le studio « _Thomas en avant, avec ton air le plus ténébreux possible, on va décharger toute cette tensiiiiion_ ».

Merci Jorge. N'en fait surtout pas _trop_, ça pourrait être _gênant_.

Heureusement, le téléphone de Newt vibra, au moment où les garçons se plaçaient sur le fond vert, pour le prévenir d'un nouveau mail venu du designer et l'air affligé qu'il eut en découvrant un énième logo immonde lui offrit une excuse pour s'éclipser.

Il attrapa son carnet au passage et s'enfuit à nouveau dans la salle d'essayage. Il ne savait pas s'il était prétentieux ou juste trop inconsidéré mais il prit une photo de son dessin, le dernier, en utilisant sa réserve d'audace soudaine, et l'envoya directement à Janson. Et prit soin de remercier le designer. Que son propre dessin fonctionne ou pas, ce mec était clairement viré et à remplacer.

Newt observa ensuite le reste de la séance photo de loin, échangeant de multiples textos avec Alby pour prévoir la séance d'enregistrement du lendemain. Il était, de toute façon, peu enclin à relever la tête et observer le groupe se faire manipuler par le photographe. Les commentaires, _légèrement_ graphiques, tels que « _Penche-toi un peu plus en avant Thomas, voilà. Juste comme ça et regarde-moi comme si tu avais envie de moi._ » étaient déjà amplement suffisants.

Sérieux Jorge ? Non, merci, _vraiment_.

Le téléphone de Newt vibra encore et il se demanda ce qu'Alby avait pu répondre avant de lire le prénom de _Teresa_ sur son écran. Intrigué, il l'ouvrit immédiatement.

_\- Petit fête surprise improvisée chez moi demain._ –

Newt eut un sourire amusé et répondit immédiatement.

_\- En quoi c'est une surprise si tu me le dis ? –_

_\- Ce commentaire stupide te vaut d'être désinvité. –_

_\- Bon et pourquoi faire une fête surprise ? –_

_\- Oh mon dieu, t'es vraiment un meilleur ami indigne ! –_

Newt eut un reniflement mi dédaigneux, mi amusé. Minho arrivait dans la nuit, évidemment. Il répondit néanmoins :

_\- Quelle heure ? –_

_\- 20h. Amène ton boys band. –_

Cette fois, il ne contrôla pas le grommellement étrange qui s'échappa de sa gorge et s'attira de drôles de regards qu'il prit soin d'ignorer avant de répondre en écrasant presque son clavier tactile :

_\- Non. –_

_\- Si ! –_

_\- Teresa ! –_

_\- Newt, ça ne marche pas le ton menaçant par sms. –_

_\- Comment tu sais que j'essaye d'être menaçant ?! –_

Le blondinet retint un grognement, pas vraiment au courant qu'il devait passer pour un idiot.

_\- Je te connais comme si je t'avais fait, ce qui est une idée effrayante. Ramène le groupe ! –_

_\- Non ! –_

_\- POURQUOI?! –_

Le téléphone vibra entre les mains de Newt deux fois pour un seul message et le garçon fouilla dans ses mails fraichement arrivés.

_\- Logo ok. Rdv 14h30 WR. __Avec le groupe. A+ Janson. –_

Newt sentit un frisson d'excitation lui parcourir l'échine. _Logo ok._ Il avait réussi quelque chose ! Pour le groupe, qui soit _vraiment_ son projet. Il se précipita pour répondre :

\- _Ok pour le groupe. Séance photo réussie. A+ Newt. –_

Et son téléphone vibra à nouveau. Deux fois.

\- _Génial ! J'espère que tu me rapporteras une photo de Thomas pour que je m'en fasse un poster pour ma chambre ; ) A demain. Enfin, non… A+ Teresa. –_

Newt poussa une exclamation agacée et fourra son téléphone au fond de sa poche sans même regarder le mail de Janson. Quand est-ce que sa vie était devenue aussi misérable ?

-x-

« On va partager ce taxi, Thomas t'a qu'à aller avec Newt. »

Quand Ben trouva intéressant de prendre deux taxis différents pour retourner au siège de Wicked Record et de laisser Thomas et Newt en tête à tête. Oui, voilà, à ce moment-là.

Le blondinet tenta de ne pas avoir l'air trop désespéré en regardant les trois autres membres du groupe s'engouffrer dans la première berline et il eut l'impression que Winston allait dire quelque chose après les avoir observé, lui et Thomas, mais quoi que ce soit, il n'osa pas ou se ravisa.

Et Newt retint le soupir d'outre-tombe qui essayait de s'échapper de sa poitrine et se retrouva à côté du chanteur, dans le froid hivernal de cet après-midi de Novembre. Pourtant, le soleil était haut. Mais la température restait glaciale. De même que l'ambiance.

Attendre le deuxième taxi sur ce trottoir, pendant les dix minutes qui suivirent, fut surement l'un des moments les plus étranges de la vie de Newt. Et l'un des moins agréables.

Ses nerfs avaient repris le dessus et il trépignait, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son trench-coat, le col remonté jusqu'à son nez, ses yeux ambrés lançant des éclairs à chaque voiture qui passait devant eux sans s'arrêter.

Finalement, il entendit la voix de Thomas et se retourna le cœur battant un peu plus vite… pour se rendre compte que ce dernier avait répondu à un appel, assis sur les marches du perron. Il ne le regardait même pas et Newt leva les yeux au ciel comme s'il était légitime d'être agacé par ce fait. Pire, de penser que Thomas n'avait rien d'autre à faire dans la vie que lui parler.

Puis, le taxi se gara enfin devant eux et mit fin à ce moment désagréable – et à l'appel de Thomas. Qui est-ce qu'il avait appelé, d'abord, pour être « _désolé de devoir raccrocher, promis je te rappelle mais j'ai des choses à faire. Oui, moi aussi._ » Moi aussi quoi ? Hein ?

« Désolé. Ben peut-être un peu chiant parfois. Il met souvent les pieds dans le plat, » fit soudain Thomas.

Après de longues minutes de malaise, assis côte à côte à l'arrière de la voiture. Et Newt sourit. Comme un idiot, d'un sourire en coin. Mais Thomas lui avait parlé, au moins !

« Pas grave. Il n'a pas mis les pieds dans le plat, de toute façon. Un voyage en taxi, c'est tout ce qu'il y a de plus professionnel, non ? Tout va bien. »

Le blondinet n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'adopter ce ton taquin qu'il réservait habituellement à ses amis. Les jours où il était de bonne humeur. Mais Thomas, lui, n'était pas de bonne humeur, puisqu'il haussa les épaules et se frotta les yeux en étouffant un bâillement. Bon, il avait l'air fatigué du moins.

« Si tu le dis. » Fut sa réponse.

Et dire qu'il avait l'air peu convaincu était un euphémisme. Newt tourna instinctivement la tête vers le brun – pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient assis côte à côte.

Il remarqua aussitôt le trait noir brumeux qui partait du coin de son œil à sa tempe. Jeff et Clint, après la pause-déjeuner, avaient décidé qu'un trait de khôl fin sous les yeux de Thomas soulignerait son regard profond et ses cils déjà longs. Newt pensait qu'ils avaient tort. Les yeux du chanteur se suffisaient déjà à eux-mêmes et étaient trop troublants pour y rajouter du maquillage. Mais il pouvait voir pourquoi Jorge avait fait ce choix esthétique.

Pour l'heure, cela dit, le coup de crayon s'était estompé et s'étirait là où le brun l'avait étalé en se frottant les paupières.

Instinctivement, Newt se pencha au-dessus de l'espace vide qui les séparait et Thomas fronça les sourcils en le voyant faire, la main du blondinet se levant sans même que son cerveau ne le lui ordonne et le geste devait définitivement avoir l'air étrange car le brun recula jusqu'à se tasser contre la vitre derrière lui, les yeux à présent grands ouverts, pleins de questions.

Mais le blondinet était trop concentré pour dire quoi que ce soit. Son petit bout de langue pointait entre ses dents et son visage était empreint de concentration lorsque sa paume se posa contre la joue de Thomas. Ensuite, du bout du pouce, il repassa doucement le trait noir, sans prêter attention aux yeux désormais _écarquillés_ à s'en faire mal du chanteur.

Il répéta le mouvement une seconde fois et sortit de sa trance quand Thomas s'éclaircit la gorge, l'air perdu. Newt se rendit brusquement compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire quand leurs iris se croisèrent. Oh. Euh.

Le blondinet retira sa main aussi vite que s'il s'était brûlé et se rebalança en arrière sur le champ, se cognant presque le dos contre la vitre opposée. En face de lui, Thomas avait l'air d'une proie acculée qui se remet d'une traque à laquelle il vient d'échapper. Il semblait s'être arrêté de respirer tout le temps du toucher, pour mieux reprendre de grandes bouffées d'air pareil à un rescapé de noyade.

Newt se rendit compte que son propre souffle tremblait quand il essaya de parler. Est-ce que ça avait été _aussi_ intense ? Non. Evidemment que non. Il avait juste balayé un fichu trait de…

« Tu… Tu t'es étalé ton… crayon partout, » balbutia à moitié le jeune agent.

Il fit l'effort de se rasseoir dans une position normale mais se coupa dans son élan en voyant l'air tendu de Thomas retomber comme un soufflet. Avant de passer par différentes expressions que Newt ne parvint pas à identifier. Ensuite, comme si ce n'était pas assez étrange comme situation, Thomas se rassit correctement et partit d'un grand rire. Un rire visiblement incontrôlable puisqu'il en vint bientôt aux larmes, laissant un Newt sidéré le regarder sans comprendre.

« Oh… Oh bordel ! Du… du crayon ! Evidemment ! » S'étrangla presque le brun en essuyant les larmes qui noyaient à présent ses joues.

_Evidemment_. Le blondinet se sentit piqué à vif et, au lieu de partager son hilarité, eut un reniflement de dédain. Et voyant que le chanteur avait du mal à se défaire de son rire hystérique, il se laissa finalement retomber contre la vitre, le poing sur la joue, et décida de se concentrer sur l'architecture des buildings New-yorkais, la moue boudeuse.

Derrière lui, Thomas était toujours secoué d'un fou-rire nerveux lorsque la voiture ralentit et s'arrêta devant Wicked Record.

-x-

Heureusement, Newt n'eut pas à se focaliser sur la chaleur cuisante qui lui piquait la nuque puisque, à peine entrés dans le hall, Brenda les héla, en faisant un grand signe de la main. Le blondinet remarqua aussitôt que sa jupe était plus courte que sa culotte aujourd'hui, un exploit. Son chemisier était encore plus échancré que d'habitude. Et son sourire plus carnassier.

« Salut boss ! Salut les garçons ! » S'exclama-t-elle alors que ses talons claquaient sur le granit. « Janson veut voir au douzième, _tout le monde sur le pont_, c'est ce qu'il a dit. »

Le jeune agent fronça les sourcils d'office, ignorant la tentative de Brenda de lui ébouriffer les cheveux. Il se tint à une distance raisonnable et répondit :

« Le douzième ? Mais on n'a rien à faire au douzième. C'est le label de rap… »

« Je sais mais Janson a signé un nouveau contrat et il est là-bas ! Il veut vous voir de toute façon. C'est excitant non ? Un nouveau rappeur ! » S'agita Brenda en entrelaçant ses mèches noires soyeuses entre ses doigts.

« Ouais. Hourra, » souffla en effet le blondinet d'un air morne.

Il détestait cordialement le rap. Toutefois, il n'avait pas le choix. Il se tourna donc pour enjoindre le groupe à le suivre vers les ascenseurs et découvrit presque avec horreur que son assistante l'avait devancé. Et qu'elle était déjà agrippée au bras du chanteur des Maze Runner et – damn, la mâchoire de Newt tomba de dix bons centimètres – paradait à l'adresse de Thomas que…

« C'est que ces beaux yeux m'ont manqués ! »

Heureusement que Newt était civilisé, trop choqué, ou que son sang était passé à l'état d'ébullition avancé, sinon il lui aurait jeté quelque chose au visage. Pour qui elle se prenait ?! Non mais c'était vrai quoi ! C'était des clients, on n'agit pas comme ça avec les clients. Le _professionnalisme_, merde, Brenda !

Elle ne s'en soucia pas une seconde cependant, et entraina Thomas dans un ascenseur. Ce dernier lança un regard indéchiffrable aux membres de son groupe et Ben leva un pouce en l'air à son intention, accompagné d'un clin d'œil.

Newt trouva aussitôt le guitariste moins sympathique.

Ensuite c'est son propre regard qui accrocha celui du brun et ce fut à ce moment-là que Thomas cessa de se faire entrainer par l'assistante en chaleur pour… prendre les devants et la guider lui-même vers l'ascenseur.

Quelle journée de merde.

Brenda gloussa à un mot de Thomas que personne ne put entendre et tous les deux disparurent dans l'ascenseur qui les engloutit.

Newt voulait mourir.

-x-

« L'enfant prodige ! Vient par-là Newt, et vous aussi les gars ! » S'exclama Janson au moment où tous entrèrent dans la salle de réu' du 12ème.

Si Newt ne se trompait pas, son boss était légèrement éméché.

« On doit parler du logo mais avant, venez féliciter Ava et son nouveau protégé ! »

Newt rentra la tête dans les épaules et faillit refuser la coupe de champagne qu'on lui fourra dans les mains.

_Ava Paige_.

Dire que Newt détestait cette bonne femme était un euphémisme. Il détestait ses cheveux blonds froids plaqués en arrière, ses lunettes à écaille, son regard inquisiteur, sa démarche rigide et son expression hautaine. Il la détestait en _entier_.

Et quand elle daigna les honorer de sa présence et qu'elle ramena un garçon de leur âge, peut-être un peu plus âgé, avec elle, Newt sut qu'il détesterait ce type aussi immédiatement.

Blond, les cheveux courts cachés sous une casquette mauve, vêtu de vêtements beaucoup trop larges pour lui et – eurk, c'était obligé l'effet _on dirait que j'ai chié dans mon froc oklm_ ? – un air arrogant collé sur le visage, le garçon en question était plus petit que Newt mais en concentrait dix comme lui en matière de muscles.

« Newt, voici Gally qui vient de signer une collaboration chez Wicked Record, » déclara Paige avec son air supérieur habituel.

Le concerné acquiesça en essayant de masquer son scepticisme. Il préféra aussi éviter une poignée de main avec le nouveau venu, de peur que cet espèce de gangsta thug ne se lance dans un check-poignée de main secrète qui les aurait mis dans l'embarras.

Ava les abandonna un instant là-dessus. Génial. Le blanc. Néanmoins, il ne fallait pas faire fi des politesses, aussi, il désigna son groupe et les introduisit au rappeur :

« Bienvenue chez Wicked. Voici les Maze Runner. Winston, Chuck, Ben et Thomas, » récita le jeune agent en les pointant tour à tour.

Il ne put que constater que tous partageaient son désarroi envers le rappeur mais l'air sur le visage de Thomas arracha à Newt un sourire triomphal. Il dévisageait Gally et avait l'air proprement atterré par ce qu'il voyait. Et le rappeur le lui rendait bien puisqu'il avait l'air peu ravi de se trouver là (euphémisme, encore, doux euphémisme) et que son seul commentaire, carrément _désobligeant_, fut :

« On va me maquiller comme _ça_, moi aussi ? »

Et son regard mauvais était clairement braqué sur Thomas. La main de Newt se contracta sur sa coupe de champagne et il se para de son sourire le plus faux avant de répondre :

« Oh non, rassure-toi, on sait reconnaître une cause perdue quand on en voit une. »

Et sur ces mots, Newt se retourna, ignorant le regard noir du nouveau venu, et fit signe aux quatre garçons de le suivre loin du rappeur.

Tous quatre furent trop obligés de le suivre et, à peine se retrouvèrent-ils à l'écart que Chuck le gratifia de son exclamation la plus admirative :

« C'était troooop cool ! Tu l'as remballé comme… comme… c'était juste génial ! »

Le blondinet sentit ses joues s'échauffer de plaisir au compliment. C'était son truc, les come-backs piquants, mais vu le regard très appréciateur que lui jetait les musiciens, ils avaient l'air de penser qu'il avait été traversé par un éclat de génie. Ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. A lui et son égo.

« Tu ne vas pas avoir d'ennuis ? » S'inquiéta Winston, sur la réserve tout de même.

Newt haussa les épaules et se sentit assez bien pour siffler sa coupe de champagne avant de répondre :

« Pas mon département. Et cette Ava est une vieille peau. Et ce type a une tête de veau. »

« Tu l'as dit ! » S'exclama Chuck qui n'en revenait pas. « Thomas l'a senti aussi, pas vrai ? J't'ai vu ! C'est déjà le _grand amour_ toi et lui ! »

Newt se tourna aussitôt vers le concerné qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis un moment et ne fut pas vraiment surpris de le trouver les bras nonchalamment croisés. Il fallait vraiment bien l'observer pour voir que ses épaules étaient légèrement tendues alors qu'il lançait des œillades à Gally. Finalement, le chanteur pivota vers son petit frère en levant les yeux au ciel :

« Il a l'air d'une tête de con, » commenta-t-il d'un ton léger.

Newt ne pouvait qu'acquiescer mais Brenda choisit cet instant pour surgir à nouveau et leur indiquer qu'elle les amenait à Janson.

Evidemment, elle avait besoin de s'accrocher comme une moule à son rocher au bras de Thomas. Des fois qu'elle trébuche, la pauvrette. Ou que quelqu'un (au hasard un blondinet stressé à fond) ne lui brise une cheville. Par inadvertance.

-x-

Dommage que Newt ait dû rester en arrière avec un Chuck qui le sollicitait décidément trop.

L'entretien avec Janson se déroula très bien, même si le manager était visiblement très euphorique à cause de tout le champagne qu'il avait déjà ingurgité. Il fit valider le logo dessiné par Newt aux garçons pour l'envoyer chez des graphistes et fit une mise au point. Le lendemain, ils devaient faire leur seconde et avant dernière séance d'enregistrement.

Mardi soir, leur premier concert. Un showcase privé, dans une boite de Manhattan et la campagne de pub avait déjà commencé à faire des miracles. Les places avaient déjà été toutes vendues, soit six cents, et deux radios célèbres, avec qui Newt avait passé un partenariat dans la semaine, étaient inondées de coups de fil pour tenter de gagner les cent dernières places offertes.

Les garçons en furent autant émerveillés que terrifiés. Après tout, la perspective d'emballer les foules à ce point, si vite et en étant partis de rien, devait avoir quelque chose d'effrayant. Et d'excitant.

Quand ils quittèrent le bureau, tous, même Winston, parlaient avec animation et une joie communicative. Newt souriait et avait refoulé son état de nerf dans un coin de sa tête.

« Faut qu'on fête _tout_ ça les gars ! On n'a même pas encore bu un verre au contrat, en dehors d'ici, » proposa Ben avec un entrain débordant.

Newt redressa la tête à cette idée et s'arrêta devant les ascenseurs pour leur en barrer le passage.

A cet instant, il maudissait Teresa autant qu'il l'aimait.

« Justement, je voulais vous dire… On donne une fête demain soir, pour le retour de mon meilleur pote de son voyage de noce, et je me demandais si vous vouliez passer faire un tour pour décompresser de la semaine ? Et peut-être fêter ça, du coup ? » Proposa le blondinet.

Il espérait que l'espoir qui perçait dans sa voix n'était pas aussi évident qu'il lui avait paru. Heureusement, Thomas était là pour le faire descendre. On n'a pas idée d'être aussi enthousiaste, m'enfin !

« Désolé, demain soir je ne peux pas… »

Ah, mais à ce point-là ? La chute était un peu rude. Newt cligna des yeux quelques fois devant le couperet légèrement sec qu'avait laissé tomber le chanteur. Mais messire Chuck lui enleva la peine de poser la moindre question en montant lui-même dans les tours :

« Comment ça ? » S'exclama le garçon, presque outré. « On n'a rien de prévu demain Thomas. Tu ne travailles même pas ! »

« C'est pas ça… » Répondit aussitôt le brun sur la défensive.

Newt nota dans un coin de sa tête qu'il fuyait tous leurs regards.

« Allez, on va surement bien s'amuser ! Et c'est notre contrat, notre premier concert, à fêter. Et ça fait des lustres que t'es pas… » Continua son petit frère, bien décidé à ne pas se laisser démonter. « Depuis tu sais q… »

« La ferme Chuck ! » Siffla Thomas dont le visage se transfigura brutalement pour de l'horreur et de la colère.

Newt ne put s'empêcher d'arquer un sourcil. Depuis _quoi_ ? Bordel. Le garçon, en tout cas, ne se démonta pas un instant, haussa les épaules (et là, on pouvait voir leur ressemblance frappante) avant de poursuivre :

« C'est quoi alors ! Maman n'a pas besoin de nous… »

Le blondinet devait lui reconnaître sa détermination et attendit comme les autres un nouveau marmonnement du chanteur, qui avait retrouvé son calme :

« C'est pas ça, j'te dis Chuck ! J'ai déjà… »

« Quoi ? Un rendez-vous ? » Coupa le petit frère d'une voix perçante. « Toi ? Ha. ha. Comme si toi… »

« OUI Chuck ! » Explosa presque Thomas subitement.

Le silence les engloutit sur le champ. Et pour Newt, il avait des airs de douches froides. Mais tous avaient l'air carrément déçus. Thomas s'en rendit compte puisqu'il se mit à trépigner, agacé.

« Ok ? J'ai un rendez-vous. »

Cette fois, une chape de plomb tomba sur l'estomac de leur agent. Ce qui était ridicule parce qu'il ne voyait pas pourquoi il tenait tant à ce que le brun célèbre leur contrat chez _sa_ meilleure amie (qui aurait vendu père et mère pour s'assurer de ses compétences tactiles, au passage). Chacun sa vie, non ?

C'est ce que Newt se martela pour éviter d'avoir l'air déçu. Parce qu'encore une fois, c'était stupide.

Pas vrai ?

Finalement, piqué par sa curiosité, Ben finit par demander :

« Avec qui ? »

Newt su aussitôt qu'il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour ne pas entendre la réponse de Thomas.

Et, quand même, son sang se glaça dans ses veines quand le chanteur souffla :

« Avec Brenda… »

x

_TA TIN TIIIIIIIN_ ! **Cliffhanger** ! (NE ME TUEZ PAS, JE SUIS TROP JEUNE POUR MOURIR)

Bon, d'accord, j'ai peut-être **UN PEU** **abusé** MAIS je vous ai donné une **vrai scène Newtmas dans le taxi**, non? é_è (la fille qui a trop peur et qui se rattrape comme elle peut) **PROMIS VOUS ÊTES EN TRAIN DE LIRE UNE FIC NEWTMAS** mais j'avais dit qu'il y avait de _l'antagonisme initial_, hein? Oui?

Et** puis changeons de sujet** : VOICI VENIR **AVA PAIGE ET GALLY!** Vous en avez pensé quoi ? *-* Me suis assez amusée pour **Gally** et j'avoue que je me suis (vaguement et de très loin) inspiré du film _Fatal_ de Michael Youn haha. Enfin, pour l'opposition entre le rappeur et le rockeur émo qu'ils ont de base quoi xD Ou du moins ça m'y fait penser (mais si, un peu, non?) Bref, ça m'a fait rire comme idée, à transposer leur opposition dans TMR ici, **j'espère que vous fera rire aussi**!

Sinon, **ne pleurez pas trop**, s'il vous plait et pour vous **consoler**, dites vous une chose: **Le chapitre suivant annonce le retour triomphal de MINHO** :D

On va donc se quitter là-dessus! Je vous poste **le chapitre 12 de HOAFDG d'ici deux jours max** (d'ailleurs j'espère que le onze vous a plu, j'ai eu moins de retour, j'avoue avoir **paniqué** un peu é_è). Et puis ici, il vous faudra attendre **mardi prochain environ** :) COURAGE

Donc **à très vite**, et merci, vous êtes les **MEILLEURS**.

Robin!


	8. Vous aussi, dites non à la téquila!

Hello **cuties** ! *-*

Avant toute chose je veux **vous remercier très sincèrement** pour tout ce que vous me **donnez** ! Il n'y a pas seulement **d'adorables compliments** (certains sont même dingues) mais aussi **des critiques qui me font avancer**, retravailler, bref, vous êtes **fantastiques** que vous me disiez seulement que j'illumine un peu votre journée ou que entriez dans les détails pour me dire ce qui marche et marche moins bien ! Je peux vous assurez que vous, **vous illuminez toujours la mienne**. Donc merci pour les **reviews, follows ou favs** et tous ces petits gestes et aux **anonymes** (Martiana, Anonyme01, Khalaane, nekokawaii99, Eviljokercat, BurnPlaces et Marion OvO vous êtes tops)

Ensuite, **vous avez été 100%** (ok, 90%) à avoir envie soit de **lyncher** Brenda, soit Thomas haha soit… _moi_ x) et je suis **désolée **! Je tiens seulement à rappeler à certains d'entre vous qui parlent **plus que de frustration** que **non… je ne vais pas faire se tomber Thomas et Newt dans les bras l'un de l'autre soudainement**, sans forcément de raison. Je vous rappelle qu'ils sont _mal partis_ et que ça va _prendre du temps_ ! Je ne fais **pas** ça **uniquement** pour que **la fiction soit plus longue** (ce qui est quand même un avantage, non ?) mais surtout parce que **je veux essayer de rendre les choses réalistes** ! Dans la vraie vie, on ne passe pas de « _c'est louche, on se déteste presque_ » à «_ faisons l'amour dans un champ de roses_ ». Je vous rappelle en plus que Newt n'est _pas versé dans les histoires d'amour à la base_…

Cette fic est bien un **Newtmas** et **oui à 200% à un moment ils vont finir ensemble **d'une manière ou d'une autre mais avant il y aura des **obstacles** (aka Brenda en ce moment) et des « _oui_ » puis en fait « _non_ ». C'est comme ça que je le vois **: plus intéressant, plus construit**… après ça peut être mal écrit xD haha ça c'est un autre problème ! Mais je veux **prendre du temps** pour cette fiction et la faire bien. Et vous faire **languir** un peu !

Désolée pour **le pavé justification** mais il me semblait qu'il fallait que je vous dise comment je vois cette fiction et ce que **j'ai envie de vous donner** *-*

Voilà, j'ai été bien chiante, on va donc passer au chapitre *_sifflote_*

ET **ça ne veut pas dire que vous n'avez plus le droit d'être frustrés** ;) parce que je vous promets que vous allez **encore** l'être de temps en temps, malheureusement pour vous ! Donc vous aurez le droit de me dire que j'abuse, j'en prends la responsabilité hihihi (**ET je vous aime quand même, c'est pour votre bien**)

**Bonne lecture** *-*

**x**

Newt en était à sa troisième cigarette quand il se décida à entrer dans le building new-yorkais. Ses doigts étaient littéralement gelés et le bout de son nez d'un rouge soutenu. Il tremblait de tout son long corps élancé mais il avait eu un mal fou à se résoudre à entrer et monter jusqu'au studio d'enregistrement.

Cette nuit encore, il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi et pourtant, tout était momentanément réglé : la dernière séance d'enregistrement pour lundi, le concert de mardi, le logo, l'interview du vendredi soir et les détails du clip qui se tournait la semaine suivante. Newt avait tout orchestré avec maestria, comme Janson le lui avait rappelé, à sa plus grande joie.

Non, s'il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi et même brisé son mug préféré, ce n'était pas parce qu'il se préoccupait de son travail pour une fois. Mais il restait nerveux.

_Il était minuit lorsque le blondinet referma d'un coup sec son laptop, poussant un soupir pour enfouir son visage dans ses mains fines. Il poussa un grognement d'exaspération et repensa à la dernière phrase de son rapport de stage. Car oui, il avait enfin le temps de se pencher un peu dessus, après deux semaines sans l'avoir touché. Mais non. Il avait écrit quelques mots qui, mis côtes à côtes n'avaient ni queue, ni tête. Peut-être un coude et un genou, mais ça n'aidait pas son rapport de stage d'avoir un coude ou un genou et merde, Newt avait besoin de se détendre et boire un thé, fumer une cigarette. N'importe quoi._

« Oh, on dirait que quelqu'un n'a pas dormi cette nuit. Encore, » fit remarquer Alby, les yeux s'élevant de sa console de mixage juste une seconde quand Newt pénétra dans le studio.

« Ouais, j'étais avec ta maman, » répliqua le blondinet avec un sourire narquois qui fit marrer Alby. « Salut les gars, » ajouta-t-il en appuyant sur le bouton qui permettait de communiquer avec l'autre partie de la pièce.

Il reçut quatre signes de mains et sourires venus de l'autre côté de la vitre et Alby appuya à son tour sur le bouton pour signifier au groupe :

« Bon les gars, on commence avec _Kill me, please_. C'est quand vous voulez. »

Newt se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil à côté de son ami et observa d'un air morne les musiciens se mettre en place. Il n'y avait pas besoin d'être un fin observateur pour voir qu'il venait de se raidir de tout son être.

_Fumer n'avait pas été plus libérateur que d'habitude et, vers deux heures du matin, Newt quitta le toit et se glissa à nouveau dans son appartement par son velux. En principe, observer la ville depuis son petit sommet privé avait quelque chose d'apaisant. D'ailleurs, Newt n'avait jamais été insomniaque. S'il ne dormait pas, c'était parce qu'il avait trop de travail et que ses nerfs le malmenaient. Le reste du temps, il dormait facilement, et même, il dormait comme un loir. Pourtant, cette nuit-là, le sommeil ne venait pas. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à Thomas._

_Il n'avait pas cherché à nier l'évidence. Newt n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait mais il était vraiment contrarié par la situation. D'ordinaire, il n'aurait peut-être pas été fan du côté nonchalant du chanteur mais il était sûr qu'ils auraient pu bien s'entendre quand même. Il avait l'air marrant, très franc – surement trop – et était doté d'un bon fond à n'en pas douter. Sans oublier qu'il était carrément canon._

_Le mug s'écrasa sur le sol dans un fracas aigu qui le fit sursauter. « Merde » jura-t-il entre ses dents en regardant ses mains, ces traitresses. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait eu besoin de penser à ça, hein ? Autant dire que ça n'avait pas de sens. Thomas provoquait chez lui de vraies réactions épidermiques. Ce qui aurait pu être quelque chose d'agréable, surement ? Si leur semblant de relation n'était pas juste complètement foiré._

« With your fair hair, amber eyes, » chantait à présent Thomas.

La mélodie, dramatique, emplissait l'espace et Alby battait tranquillement la mesure, le casque posé sur une oreille, pendant que Newt essayait de penser à autre chose. Sans y arriver.

« Mec, on dirait que quelqu'un a eu le coeur brisé ici, » souffla soudain le technicien, arrachant Newt à peu-importe-quelle-pensée-étrange-et-dérangeante dans lesquelles il était.

« Quoi ?! » S'étrangla à moitié le jeune agent.

« Euh… » fit Alby en se tournant vers lui, étonné. « Thomas ? Ses paroles, ça ressemble à une histoire d'amour super saine, qui n'aurait pas mal tourné, du tout ? » Poursuivit-il avec un sourire joueur dessiné sur les lèvres.

« Oh ! Ouais, » se détendit un peu Newt.

Et c'était peu dire car il était tendu comme la corde d'un arc prêt à tirer.

« Ouais… on en sortirait presque les mouchoirs et les violons, » continua le blondinet en se tassant dans son siège, les bras croisés.

Alby sourit un peu plus.

« Ça me fait penser à toi en fait. Les cheveux blonds, les yeux _ambrés_, » roucoula Alby en se penchant vers son ami. « Si je ne savais pas qu'il l'avait écrite avant… Et si je ne savais que t'étais attiré par ce type à peu près autant que Brenda l'est par la perspective de devenir nonne, je crois que je dirais qu'il l'a écrite pour toi. »

« Et si je ne savais pas que t'es complètement abruti de naissance, je dirais que ta mère t'a bercé trop près du mur étant petit. Est-ce que tu vas te taire, maintenant ? » Grinça le blondinet.

« J'adore quand tu sors les dents. On dirait un chiot à qui on a volé son os. C'est trop mignon mais ça mord sans scrupule, » fit remarquer le technicien en retournant à sa table de mixage.

« Wow, » fit Newt d'un ton faussement flatteur. « C'est le travail de Thomas d'écrire des métaphores lyriques, pas le tien ! Mais c'était beau, c'était profond, juste… Tu sais quoi ? Je crois que j'arrête Maze Runner, je vais te produire toi à la place. »

Pour toute réponse, Alby éclata de rire et tendit la main à l'aveuglette pour ébouriffer Newt. Ce dernier sourit et reporta son attention sur les musiciens.

Thomas avait les yeux braqués sur lui.

« Your slender hands, playing on me… »

Newt sentit le feu embraser ses joues.

-x-

« On se retrouve à vingt-et-une heures moins le quart alors ? » Interrogea Ben en hissant l'étui de sa guitare sur son dos.

L'enregistrement s'était achevé à dix-huit heures et s'était déroulé à merveille. Mais Teresa l'attendait depuis une heure pour l'aider à préparer la soirée et elle allait lui arracher la tête pour ça.

« Ouais ! Je vous texterai l'adresse tout à l'heure ! Soyez pas en retard, » indiqua Newt d'un ton joyeux.

En fait, il était carrément euphorique même s'il n'était pas du genre à danser dans tous les sens quand c'était le cas. Il allait revoir son meilleur ami ! Et bien qu'il prétende le contraire, ou ne le montre pas, c'était extrêmement important pour lui.

Minho avait toujours été là pour lui. Depuis le berceau presque, particulièrement lors du divorce de ses parents lorsqu'ils étaient ados. Plus encore quand sa mère était repartie vivre en Angleterre, pays que ses parents avaient quitté à la naissance de Newt. Et qu'il avait dû rester vivre chez un père avec qui Newt ne s'entendait pas la moitié du temps et détestait presque l'autre moitié.

Minho était sa famille. Les parents de Minho avaient été un peu des parents de substitution dès ses douze ans… Ils se connaissaient plus comme deux frères que comme de simples amis. Et il lui avait _trop_ manqué, une semaine _entière_. Alby et Teresa étaient géniaux, mais ce n'était pas la même chose.

C'est pour ça que, lorsqu'il se retrouva devant l'immeuble de son amie, son cœur battait furieusement et il était presque plus nerveux qu'il ne l'avait été tout le reste de la semaine.

« Tu es en retard, » le salua la brune en ouvrant la porte, vêtue uniquement d'une serviette de bain.

Newt ne fit même pas attention. Il n'aurait jamais regardé Teresa de cette manière de toute façon et cette fille ne connaissait pas le concept de pudeur. Elle l'attrapa aussitôt par le poignet et le tira en avant pour refermer derrière lui.

« Je sais, l'enregistrement a duré une éternité, » souffla Newt en se délestant de ses sacs de courses faites sur le chemin. « J'ai les bouteilles qu'il manquait et de quoi fournir ton buffet. »

« Cool, pose tout avec le reste et ensuite on bougera les meubles, » dit-elle en partant dans sa chambre.

Elle laissa tomber sa serviette sur le chemin, dévoilant son dos nu, puis tout son corps et Newt remarqua qu'elle ne portait qu'une culotte avant de tourner la tête en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle ferait le bonheur d'un homme un jour, ou d'une fille, c'était certain. Mais…

« Tu pourras t'habiller avant qu'on passe à la partie physique des choses ? » grogna Newt en disposant les nouvelles bouteilles d'alcool à côté de celles de Teresa.

« C'est la première fois que j'entends un garçon me dire ça, » lança-t-elle depuis sa chambre d'un ton sarcastique.

Elle réapparut immédiatement après, dans une jolie petite robe tube noire dont elle tenait le devant plaqué contre sa poitrine. Elle vint se poster dos à lui et marmonna un « fermeture », avant de ramener ses cheveux devant elle.

« T'as pris de la téquila ? Newt, tu sais ce qu'il se passe quand tu bois de la téquila, pas vrai ? » fit-elle remarquer alors que le blondinet s'exécutait et fermait sa robe.

« J'l'ai pas forcément prise pour moi, » répondit-il en retournant immédiatement au buffet.

« J'espère bien, sinon tu vas encore perdre le contrôle de tes hormones et vomir sur quelqu'un. Et t'as les cheveux trop longs maintenant… j'vais pas être en état de te les tenir ! Mais tu pourrais demander à Thomas ? Si la partie hormone s'est bien passée avant ? »

Newt se figea dans son geste (à savoir verser des chips dans un saladier) et se tourna vers elle avec une expression d'horreur ahurie sur le visage. D'où est-ce qu'elle sortait tout ça, encore ?

« Est-ce que tu penses avec autre chose que ta queue, Teresa ? » Interrogea-t-il en finissant par ricaner. « Je vais finir par croire que t'es un vrai routier ! Et puis… Thomas ne vient pas de toute façon. »

Il avait cessé de ricaner et son air s'était assombri de nouveau. La brune haussa un sourcil en voyant ça, elle aussi abandonnant l'humeur taquine. Puis elle s'empara de la bouteille devant Newt et partit la ranger dans un placard.

« Ok… Pas de téquila pour toi ce soir, c'est sûr ! » dit-elle simplement.

Et Newt lui lança un regard affectueux par-dessus le comptoir.

-x-

Sans surprise, Ben, Winston et Chuck furent les derniers à arriver. Ils étaient ceux qui connaissaient Minho le moins alors ils n'avaient pas besoin d'être là longtemps avant l'arrivée du concerné.

Newt leur ouvrit (Teresa était occupée avec la trentaine d'autres invités dont Sonya qui était évidemment dans la combine) vêtu de sa chemise noire et de son slim de la même couleur, élégant à sa façon, son nœud papillon rouge, pas encore attaché, autour du col.

« Juste à temps ! Je viens d'avoir un texto, il est en chemin ! » Leur expliqua-t-il en les faisant entrer.

Les garçons ne se firent pas prier et Newt les introduisit immédiatement. Tout le monde s'intéressa immédiatement aux trois garçons mais Teresa tapa brusquement dans ses mains, son téléphone allumé posé sur une table.

« Ok ! Tout le monde se cache, il est en bas ! N'oubliez pas qu'il croit être venu passer une soirée avec moi à écouter Newt se plaindre de sa vie sentimentale misérable… »

« Va te faire voir Teresa ! » Lança ce dernier.

Il avait fallu qu'elle ose, évidemment. Tout le monde se baissa derrière le canapé, le comptoir ou derrière les angles des murs en riant, et Teresa s'approcha de Newt pour nouer son nœud papillon dans un geste maternel contrarié par son air moqueur.

« Voilà Nerdy, t'es parfait maintenant ! »

Newt entendit quelques-uns de leurs amis ricaner en entendant le surnom et il se promit de se venger mais on frappait déjà des coups secs à la porte.

« J'arrive ! » Cria Teresa en relâchant le blondinet.

« Dépêche-toi, j'ai déjà eu du mal à me contrôler sur la route, si je ne peux pas avoir de sexe sauvage avec Newt dans la minute, je vais devenir fou ! » Chantonna Minho depuis l'autre côté de la porte, sa voix narquoise étouffée.

« Oh mon dieu, j'ai épousé un crétin, » soupira Sonya de l'autre côté du comptoir, suffisamment fort pour que tout le monde l'entende et se marre.

Mais Newt se contentait de sourire comme un malade alors que Teresa atteignait la porte d'entrée. Puis elle tourna la poignée et la silhouette de son meilleur ami jaillit aussi vite qu'une panthère pour se ruer sur Newt, droit dans sa ligne de mire. Là, un câlin était de mise malgré leur manque de preuves d'affection physique.

Il percuta le blondinet d'un coup, l'encerclant de ses bras, fou de joie. Pour se tendre brusquement quand…

« SURPRIIIIISE ! »

Les invités sortirent simultanément de leurs cachettes. Newt se détacha de Minho pour reculer un peu et vérifier l'état de son meilleur ami dont les yeux étaient si écarquillés que la performance n'en était pas humaine. Tout le monde convergeait vers eux et l'Asiatique se réveilla enfin pour se tourner vers Teresa puis Newt l'un après l'autre.

« C'est… pour moi ? Vous avez tout… Ooooooh vous êtes les plus cooooools copains de la terre ! Je savais que m'emmerder à être votre ami aussi longtemps finirait par me rapporter quelque chose ! » S'exclama le jeune marié.

« Attention, le trio du sarcasme est de retour en ville, » souffla un de leurs amis alors que Minho attrapait Teresa et Newt dans la même étreinte.

Newt n'avait pas été aussi heureux depuis longtemps.

-x-

« Teresa t'a laissé prendre la bouteille de Téquila ? » Demanda Minho en gloussant.

Lui et Newt étaient assis par terre, dans le couloir, des shooters en verre posés entre eux et la bouteille de Téquila à côté de Newt.

Il était vingt-trois heures et c'était la première fois que Newt pouvait s'isoler avec son meilleur ami en presque deux heures. Ce dernier avait passé le dernier quart d'heure à se rendre détestable en lui racontant son voyage au Mexique avec sa femme que le mariage n'avait pas du tout refroidie-_si tu vois c'que j'veux dire (clin d'œil pervers)_ et combien il était heureux et le jeune agent leur avait déjà resservi trois fois de la téquila.

« Elle a pas fait attention, elle était trop occupée à raler parce que je buvais _sa_ vodka, » répliqua Newt, fier de lui.

« Mais t'aimes pas la vodka ! » Fit remarquer Minho en empêchant un hoquet.

« Je saaaais, on est d'accord ! »

« Bon, alors toi ? J'ai juste eu ton mail qui me disait que tu devais t'occuper de ce boys band, là, ceux qui sont là ce soir, ouais ? » Interrogea Minho.

Et on pouvait voir que, sous l'ivresse, il essayait de vraiment se concentrer sur la réponse qui allait venir.

« Non mais ouais mais non. »

Merci de ta participation, Newt.

« C'est encore plus clair que ton mail ça, » observa l'Asiatique en leur resservant un verre chacun.

Le blondinet poussa un soupir frustré d'outre-tombe et se pencha en arrière pour mieux appuyer sa tête contre le mur. Il avait beau être déjà bien embrumé par l'alcool, il n'avait aucune raison de cacher quoi que ce soit à son meilleur ami.

« Très bien, mais j'ai déjà bu beaucoup alors faudra pas te plaindre si je suis pas clair. »

Minho l'encouragea d'un sourire et Newt parla.

Du début, à la fin. Encore plus librement qu'avec Alby et même Teresa.

« Et ben ça… » commenta Minho, bouche bée, l'air hagard, quand Newt eut tout raconté (et vidé leur cinquième verre) « C'est… »

« Je sais, ok ? C'est complètement con comme situation ! » Grommela le blondinet, dépité.

Il posa un regard vitreux sur son verre et Minho répondit :

« Mais oui ! Une bombe sexuelle te propose cinq minutes magiques dans les toilettes et toi tu… »

« OH MIN' ! SERIEUSEMENT ? TOI AUSSI ? »

Ses deux meilleurs potes étaient définitivement des cas sociaux irrécupérables.

« Chut ! Chuuuut ! » Fit inutilement le brun en réprimant un gloussement. « Non ok, je plaisantais ! Enfin… j'ai vu Brenda et… ok ! Ok ! J'arrête ! C'est vrai que c'est con comme situation ! »

« Merci, » grogna Newt exaspéré.

« Vous avez essayé de parler avec Thomas ? » Demanda Minho.

« Oui. Enfin, non ! A chaque fois ça devient bizarre ! »

« Vous avez essayé de vous ignorer, alors ? » Poursuivit son meilleur ami.

« Impossible, je passe ma vie avec eux. Et puis ce serait stupide, » expliqua le blondinet.

« Vous avez essayé de coucher ensemble pour évacuer toute cette tension ? »

« Minhoooo… » gronda Newt comme un gamin capricieux.

Mais un sourire amusé jouait sur ses lèvres. L'alcool l'empêchait d'être véritablement grognon à ce sujet. Il avait toujours eu l'alcool joyeux.

« Me dit pas que t'y as pas pensé, » taquina l'Asiatique.

« N'importe quoi… » répondit Newt de son ton le plus mature possible.

Echec.

« Neeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerdy ! Tu peux aller ouvrir ? Y'a encore du monde qui arrive et je suis occupééééée ! » Lança la voix de Teresa au bout du couloir.

Newt se releva immédiatement. Ravi de pouvoir changer de sujet. Il chancela, moins ravi.

« On attend encore du monde ? Ne croit pas une seconde que tu vas échapper à notre conversation, » s'indigna Minho.

« Oui oui, » fit distraitement le blondinet en s'éloignant avec un sourire en coin. « Merci pour la discussion, c'était cool ! »

« REVIENT ! »

« Vient avec moi ouvrir plutôt ! Ces gens sont là pour toi ! » Répliqua Newt et le brun ne se fit pas prier, embarquant la bouteille à moitié vide au passage.

Les deux garçons se débrouillèrent pour retourner jusqu'à la porte d'entrée en titubant le moins possible et Newt s'empara de la poignée avant de la tourner d'un coup.

« Tient toi droit, Min, tu vas faire mauvaise impre… »

_Ssion_. Mais le mot ne franchit par ses lèvres. En revanche, son cœur essaya de lui jaillir par la bouche, alors qu'il relâchait la porte et que Thomas, planté là, lui jetait un regard mal à l'aise au possible.

Mais pas parce qu'il s'était finalement invité et qu'ils n'étaient jamais à l'aise entre eux. Non. Nooon.

Plutôt parce que Brenda, visiblement toute excitée, trépignait derrière le chanteur, bien décidée à entrer. C'est Minho qui fit éclater la bulle de silence la plus gênante de l'histoire, qui venait de s'installer entre eux, quand il s'exclama :

« Puuuuuuuuuuuuuuutain de bordel de… wouuuuuuuuuuhouuuuuuu alors ça, c'est… QUAND ON PARLE DU LOUP ! »

Et c'était drôle comme à chaque mot, Newt avait un peu plus envie de lui arracher la langue et se cacher dans un trou.

« Moi c'est Minho ! Et lui c'est Newt mais vous vous connaissez déjààààà ! »

Newt fusilla du regard son meilleur ami qui gloussa encore plus et s'enfuit hors de portée et de danger en gesticulant avec la bouteille.

« Désolé… Ben m'a envoyé l'adresse et on s'est dit que… » Commença Thomas, maladroitement.

What the…

« Euh, oui, sûre euh… entrez. »

C'était surement la pire réponse que Newt pouvait trouver de sa vie. La plus ridicule aussi. Et il s'effaça de la porte pour les laisser entrer, complètement engourdi.

Il allait avoir besoin de finir la bouteille de Téquila.

-x-

La soirée s'était lentement transformée en partie de cache-cache pour Newt. Quand Thomas entrait dans une pièce, il filait dans une autre et plus il buvait, moins il était subtil. Heureusement, le taux d'alcoolémie augmentait progressivement dans tout l'appartement et chaque adulte consentant ici présent était passablement ivre, excepté pour les rares qui devaient rentrer en conduisant. Ce qui arrangeait bien le blondinet dont le comportement aussi évident que suspect commençait à laisser à désirer.

En plus, Minho était accaparé par un peu tout le monde, ce qui restait logique, puisque c'était une fête en son honneur, et le jeune agent avait déjà partagé quelques verres plus que festifs avec Ben, Chuck et Winston pour célébrer le contrat. Thomas avait ensuite débarqué et trinqué avec eux et ça avait été un des moments les plus étranges de la soirée.

En fait, il devait être deux heures du matin, à présent, Newt s'était réfugié dans la salle de bain, et il ne cessait de penser au long regard qu'ils avaient échangé tout le temps qu'avait duré leurs verres respectifs. Putain mais…

C'était pas compliqué ! Newt se sentait assez euphorique et plein d'audace pour y retourner maintenant, prendre Thomas entre quatre yeux et proposer de repartir à zéro ! Il avait même tellement bu qu'il envisageait de s'excuser platement !

Voilà, il allait faire ça. Sauf que quand il voulut rouvrir la porte pour sortir, quelqu'un d'autre la poussa pour entrer. Newt recula un peu brusquement et ouvrit de grands yeux en reconnaissant Brenda.

« Hey Newt, j't'ai cherché partout, » lança-t-elle en s'avançant dans la pièce.

Bordel, Newt n'avait AUCUNE envie de voir cette fille. Elle était devenue _tellement_ agaçante. (Et l'auteur reste _tellement_ polie)… Qu'allez savoir pourquoi, il répondit de but en blanc :

« T'es pas allée regarder dans les poches de Thomas ? »

Mais pire que tout, cette réponse n'offusqua pas l'assistante qui se contenta de hausser les épaules avec une moue boudeuse. Elle aussi, clairement, avait trop forcé sur l'alcool.

« Il ne fait pas trop attention à moi… »

« Difficile de te louper pourtant, » marmonna Newt en laissant échapper un hoquet et il se retint à la vasque dans son dos.

Il avait toujours l'impression d'être une proie acculée avec Brenda et il détestait ça. A croire que l'alcool faisait sauter ses dernières barrières et qu'il ne prenait plus de pincettes pour le lui dire. Elle, elle n'en avait clairement rien à faire. Au point que Newt se demandait si elle n'était pas juste stupide.

La pulpeuse brune vint se coller tout contre lui à cet instant. Et Newt chercha bien, il ne réussit pas à intégrer la vasque en céramique, ni à passer au travers.

« Brenda, » grogna-t-il. « T'as trop bu. »

« J'adore le petit nœud, ça te donne un côté tellement craquant, » lâcha-t-elle sans lui prêter attention.

Ses mains aux ongles peints en noir glissèrent sur les bras de Newt pour se poser sur ses épaules au moment où il reconnut une voix, venue du couloir, par la porte ouverte :

« … Que c'était un enfer ! »

_Thomas_. Le blondinet se raidit et déglutit ce qui donna une bien mauvaise indication à Brenda qui fit monter un peu plus l'une de ses mains jusqu'à sa nuque.

« Tu l'as voulu en y allant ! En même temps, stratégie ridicule… »

Ben ? Ben et Thomas, qui approchaient, visiblement, vu que lorsque le chanteur répondit, la voix était encore plus proche :

« C'est pas une stratégie ! »

Newt tenta de tendre l'oreille mais il ne pouvait pas _trop_ se tendre parce que Brenda était vraiment collée à lui à présent, ce qu'il réalisa subitement. En effet, elle était tellement près, désormais, que même avec tout l'alcool qu'il avait bu, il pouvait compter ses longs cils enduits de mascara _un à un._ Tout comme il pouvait très bien entendre Ben continuer :

« Alors c'est quoi ? »

Et Newt l'entendait si bien que c'était comme si les deux garçons étaient juste à côté de la salle de bain où il était prisonnier avec Brenda qui… écrasa ses lèvres pleines de gloss sur les siennes. Newt en resta foudroyé sur place. _Non. Pas… ça ?_ Il entendit la voix de Thomas une dernière fois :

« C'est… »

Alors que les lèvres limites collantes et bouillantes bougeaient contre les siennes et que la sensation lui retournait l'estomac. Puis il entendit Ben pousser une exclamation bien distincte. Et quand Brenda inclina la tête pour essayer de forcer le passage de sa bouche hermétiquement fermée avec sa langue, il put apercevoir tout aussi distinctivement le chanteur et le guitariste figés sur le pas de la porte.

Newt n'avait jamais eu autant envie de vomir. Et à en juger par l'air de Thomas, avant que ce dernier ne fasse volteface, lui non plus.

**x**

OUI, je cherche **un peu** les coups ! *-*

Oui, vous pouvez vous autoriser un moment **d'assassinat mental de Brenda**.

Sachez juste qu'au prochain chapitre, on va avoir **un changement dans leur relation** (Thomas/Newt) mais je ne vous dit pas comment hihihi (on en saura notamment un peu plus _sur les paroles de la chanson_)

**N'en voulez pas à Newt** ! Pitié ! C'est une victime dans l'histoire !

Vous pouvez vous lâcher dans les reviews ! D'ailleurs, rien à voir, je voudrais savoir si **vous voulez voir Gally plus souvent ou non ? **Parce que vous avez trouvé le personnage un petit con mais sembliez contents qu'il soit apparu haha

Je vous dis à **très vite**, comme d'habitude, max une semaine ! :D

**Robin** qui vous fait un million de bisous.


	9. Ce qu'il se passe entre toi et moi

Koukouvouuuuuh

**Vous allez bien** ? Moi ça va, même si vous êtes nombreux à avoir exprimé le désir d'en finir avec la moitié de mes persos et que vous me détestez hahaha ! Je vous demande pardon…

Et je voulais aussi** vous remercier encore et toujours**. J'ai l'impression que vos compliments sont toujours plus **beaux**, sérieusement… En tout cas, ils me touchent toujours plus ! D'ailleurs oui, on a dépassé les **100 reviews déjà**… et wow ! Vous êtes **troooop super overméga chouettes **! J'en profite aussi pour dire **merci** aux **anonymes** qui laissent des reviews (_sirius, nekokawaii99, Daxy et Serena_) et je suis **désolée** de n'avoir aucun moyen de vous répondre en _privé_ ;_; mais vous êtes fabuleux aussi!

On dit d'ailleurs **bravo** à **Daxy** qui avait deviné juste à propos des paroles de la chanson *_sifflote_*

Ravie que la relation **Minho/Newt** vous plaise en passant parce que vous allez en voir du Minho (:

Je vous préviens, je suis **super nerveuse** par rapport à ce chapitre. Il est un poil plus court mais vraiment **intense**. Il se passe des **choses très importantes** !

J'en dis pas plus,

**Bonne lecture *-***

**x**

Newt ne resta figé que quelques courtes secondes, stoïque sous les assauts de Brenda, son regard horrifié fixement posé sur le couloir dans lequel Thomas venait de disparaitre. L'instant d'après une des mains de l'assistante glissa sur ses fesses et ce fut l'électrochoc qui lui fit repousser la jeune femme sans remord, mais aussi sans douceur. Il se décolla de la vasque alors qu'elle poussait une exclamation et prononçait son prénom avec indignation mais Newt ne l'entendit que vaguement parce que son corps s'était mis à bouger tout seul. Quand le blondinet le réalisa, il s'était déjà lancé à la poursuite de Thomas, essuyant avec dégout le gloss de sa bouche.

Ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée parce qu'il était trop saoul, parce qu'il ne savait même pas où le brun s'était enfui, parce qu'il ne savait plus vraiment quoi faire, ni même ce qu'il venait de se passer mais peu importait. Il traversa tout l'appartement, rempli des invités tous trop ivres, certains tentant de l'arrêter pour lui poser une question ou lui dire quelque chose mais il n'écoutait _pas_. Il cherchait simplement Thomas dans le salon, dans la cuisine, dans le couloir, dans les toilettes où il se fit insulter copieusement par Minho qui s'y était enfermé avec Sonya (et sérieusement ? Après une semaine de sexe torride ils ne pouvaient pas se calmer quelques heures?), dans la chambre de Teresa…

Thomas n'était nulle part et Newt craint qu'il n'ait quitté l'appartement au moment où il ouvrit la porte de la dernière pièce de l'appartement. Un tout petit espace où se trouvaient seulement un fauteuil confortable, une bibliothèque et une immense fenêtre bordée de magnifiques plantes vertes que Teresa négligeait souvent et que Newt venait dorloter quand elle avait le dos tourné.

Il lâcha donc un immense soupir en poussant le panneau de bois, décidé à trouver un peu de paix et probablement à réfléchir à ce qu'il avait fait, ou pas fait, à tout…

Mais Thomas était là. Il lui tournait le dos, penché sur les plantes, sur un bonzaï plus précisément, que Newt adorait tout particulièrement. Néanmoins, quand le bruit de la fête pénétra dans la petite pièce, le chanteur se retourna aussitôt et parut plus que surpris de voir Newt qui ne put que refermer la porte, les avalant soudain dans un silence gênant.

_Un de plus_, pensa Newt. Et Thomas devait le penser aussi car le blondinet pouvait voir son corps se tendre, debout à un petit mètre de lui, les poings crispés contre ses cuisses. Newt remarqua qu'il s'était changé après l'enregistrement, portant à présent un de ses habituels cardigans, bleu sur son tee-shirt gris, ainsi qu'un jean noir et Thomas dû se sentir déshabillé du regard car il se mit à triturer nerveusement le bas de son cardigan.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Demanda-t-il subitement.

Et la question prit définitivement Newt de cours. Thomas n'avait même pas l'air énervé. Il avait l'air mal à l'aise, peut-être affligé mais pas furieux. Il fuyait le regard du jeune agent mais c'était bien à lui qu'il parlait. L'alcool amplifiant tout, Newt se sentait incroyablement plus mal et stupide. Et blessé !

« Je suis désolé. »

« Ah ! » Laissa échapper Thomas.

Et c'était pire que tout parce qu'il avait l'air déçu d'entendre ça.

« Thomas, je suis désolé, » répéta Newt, comme s'il ne pouvait faire que ça et qu'il ne comprenait pas.

Il fit un pas vers le chanteur et, clairement, vu le mouvement de recul qu'eut Thomas, s'il n'avait pas été coincé par la fenêtre, il se serait éloigné encore plus et Newt ressentit ça comme un coup de poing en plein ventre. Il avait merdé, il le savait !

« Je… »

« C'est bon Newt, ça suffit, » coupa brusquement Thomas.

Pire qu'un coup de poing, il eut l'impression de recevoir une gifle cinglante. Il ne voulait pas, vraiment pas de _ça_. Il savait que Thomas et lui n'étaient pas partis pour être les meilleurs amis du monde, ni même amis tout court mais il ne voulait pas de ça ! De ces moments étranges qui se transformaient en moments carrément désagréables, froids. Même l'ignorance était préférable, tout mais pas ça. Pas voir Thomas fuir son regard, lui parler avec ce ton glacial et cette déception et…

« NON ! Ça ne suffit pas ! » S'écria alors Newt et Thomas sursauta.

Parce que c'était trop ! Il en avait assez, de la situation autant que de lui-même.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe mais je suis _vraiment_ désolé Thomas ! Je ne voulais pas embrasser ta copine et… »

« Brenda n'est… » commença le brun, mais Newt ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit de plus :

« Non ! Ecoute-moi ! Ecoute-moi d'abord ! D'accord ? Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas pourquoi c'est aussi… Je ne veux pas de ce qui arrive ! J'aurais jamais dû agir comme ça avec toi ! »

« Non, t'aurais pas dû, » coupa effectivement Thomas en croisant les bras, l'air las et blessé lui aussi.

« Je sais ! Laisse-moi finir ! Bordel, tu fais toujours ça, » grogna Newt, laissant éclater sa frustration.

Le brun lui jeta un regard courroucé.

« Toujours quoi ? »

« M'interrompre ! Parce que t'as toujours quelque chose à dire mais tu ne veux pas écouter… Je… »

Newt ne savait même plus quoi dire, il n'était pas certain de ce qu'il convenait de dire et Thomas n'était pas du tout réceptif. Pas comme il le voulait en tout cas.

« Très bien, vas y, dit-moi ce que tu brules de me dire ! Si c'est assez poétique j'en ferai une chanson ! » Répliqua Thomas.

« Oh bordel de… tu… » s'étrangla presque le blondinet, fulminant et serrant les poings.

Puis il fit un pas de plus et se retrouva contre lui, son doigt pointé sur son torse. Il en avait _assez_.

« Arrête-ça ! Jouer au plus malin ! Je suis en train de te demander pardon. Je ne voulais pas embrasser ta… Je ne voulais pas me comporter comme un con avec toi. Mais tu ne rends pas les choses faciles tout le temps. Je suis maladroit, je sais. Je n'aurais pas dû t'insulter, non plus ! Mais tu es… non, c'est moi. »

Bon sang, Newt détestait bredouiller, et il était définitivement plus proche de Thomas qu'il ne l'avait prévu et ça compliquait encore plus les choses. Il voyait trop bien les détails de son visage pour se concentrer et dire ce qu'il avait à dire. Le chanteur avait l'air aussi déstabilisé que lui par la proximité soudaine. Newt décida de poursuivre parce qu'il en avait _besoin_.

« Je ne veux pas que ça se passe comme ça. Je ne te demande pas qu'on oublie tout, mais on peut peut-être… je ne sais pas ! Je vais faire un effort, on peut en faire tous les deux et je ferai en sorte de… »

Bordel, ce qu'il allait dire lui coutait étrangement beaucoup. Son ventre se tordait et il en éprouvait de la tristesse :

« Je ferai en sorte de vous laisser avec Brenda… »

« Stop avec Brenda! Arrête. Avec. Brenda ! Brenda n'est _pas_ ma copine ! » Lâcha alors brutalement Thomas, criant presque. « Ok ? Et j'accepte tes excumph… »

Le chanteur eut la parole _et_ le souffle coupés, tout simplement parce que Newt franchit les derniers millimètres qui les séparaient en collant ses lèvres aux siennes.

C'était peut-être illogique. Pour sûr, ce n'était pas calculé. C'était surement la dernière chose à faire mais Newt n'arrivait plus à réfléchir clairement et tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était d'obéir à son corps, à ce qu'il avait envie de faire, ce dont il avait besoin. Et être proche de Thomas, l'entendre dire qu'il n'y avait pas de Brenda, sentir son souffle sur sa peau, chaud, voir ses lèvres bouger alors qu'il articulait ces mots et les prononçait de sa voix suave et riche…

Il avait simplement regardé ses yeux bruns un instant et la décision s'était prise d'elle-même. Quand il avait de nouveau regardé ses lèvres, il y avait simplement déposé les siennes et tant pis s'il devait s'en mordre les doigts dans, probablement, trois petites secondes.

Au moment où il commença à réaliser, en fait, prêt à reculer, deux mains touchèrent doucement ses joues, l'effleurant à peine, puis Thomas prit son visage en coupe et quand Newt ouvrit les yeux, lui-même stupéfait, Thomas bougea légèrement ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Son cœur se mit à battre si fort qu'il en eut mal mais il aurait redemandé ça à chaque instant s'il l'avait pu. Newt referma les yeux et inclina la tête pour donner au baiser un angle parfait. Il n'allait surement pas pouvoir le garder trop longtemps cela dit, car ses jambes s'étaient mises à trembler mais peu lui importait. Il attrapa le cardigan de Thomas pour éviter de glisser entre ses bras. Ce dernier mordilla subitement sa lèvre inférieure, envoyant une décharge électrique dans le corps de Newt au passage, et lui arrachant un soupir bruyant.

Tout vola en éclat à ce moment. Le soupir sembla réveiller Thomas qui s'écarta en réalisant et Newt eu du mal à ignorer à quel point il se sentit vide à l'instant où le brun recula.

Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de faire ? Ce qu'ils venaient de faire, en fait !

Newt plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche en reculant jusqu'à trébucher contre le fauteuil.

« Je suis désolé, » glapit-il, _encore_.

Le regard fixé résolument sur celui de Thomas, encore brumeux par l'excitation. Parce que c'était ça, l'adrénaline et l'excitation qui avait fait trembler son corps quand il avait embrassé Thomas et que Thomas l'avait embrassé en retour.

Mais ça n'avait pas de sens, _encore_.

Newt ôta ses mains, pour s'apercevoir qu'elles tremblaient légèrement, et répéta un « désolé ». Le chanteur ne bougeait toujours pas cependant.

« C'était pas pro… professionnel. Du tout, je suis désolé. Je… »

Quel idiot ! Newt se rendit compte de sa bêtise au moment où Thomas fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche, comme pour dire quelque chose, _enfin_. Mais le blondinet avait peur de ce qu'il allait dire alors il fit la seule chose que son corps pouvait encore faire : fuir.

-x-

Ce n'est qu'après avoir traversé l'appartement en entier dans l'autre sens que Newt s'autorisa à respirer à nouveau, pour mieux polluer ses poumons avec une cigarette la seconde suivante. Il ouvrit une des fenêtres du salon et se mit dans son coin pour consumer sa clope à une vitesse alarmante.

Il avait besoin de se calmer, de calmer son rythme cardiaque, de calmer le tourbillon de pensées qui l'assaillait. Et fumer l'aidait un peu.

Il regrettait tellement ce qu'il venait de faire.

Non, c'était un mensonge. Il aurait tué pour que cela se reproduise à vrai dire mais il était tellement certain qu'il venait de tout foutre en l'air pour de bon que ça le rendait plus nerveux que jamais. En fait, c'était probablement pire que ça mais il essayait de se dire que, peut-être, il y avait encore une chance de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme si tout allait bien, comme s'il n'était pas complètement misérable et stupide et…

« Putain… » souffla-t-il en recrachant une bouffée de fumée dans l'air nocturne glacial.

Il se massa la tempe de sa main libre et ferma les yeux.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

La voix surprit Newt mais ce qui le surprit plus encore était son propriétaire. Il s'était attendu à Minho, ou Teresa, ou même un de leurs amis mais c'est Ben qui se laissa tomber sur le rebord de fenêtre à côté de lui.

Aussitôt, le garçon se sentit mal à l'aise de nouveau. Il essaya d'acquiescer quand même mais la cigarette tremblante qu'il porta à ses lèvres le contredisait.

« Ecoute, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe entre toi et Thomas, mais je vois qu'il y a quelque chose. »

Newt fut surpris d'entendre de la lassitude dans ses paroles.

« Non, c'est juste… ce n'est pas… _grave_. On a des petites choses à régler. »

Et le voilà qui bredouillait, encore. Pourtant, maintenant qu'il parlait, c'était plus facile. Même si Ben restait un parfait inconnu. Il se sentait moins tendu. Il reprit mais ne trouva pas les mots véritablement.

« Je n'ai peut-être pas été très… »

« Ne lui fait pas de mal, d'accord ? » Coupa simplement Ben doucement.

Il n'était pas énervé, ou méchant. Juste… Newt ne comprenait pas…

« Non ! Je suis désolé ! Je n'avais pas l'intention ! Brenda est arrivée et… » protesta-t-il, sur la défensive.

Et Ben sourit. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait, bordel ? Newt ne comprenait rien.

« Je ne parlais pas d'elle. Je sais qu'elle a… enfin, j'ai compris. Mais Thomas… tu lui rappelles tellement… Juste, ne lui fait pas de mal, d'accord ? »

Ok, cette fois, il était complètement…

« Perdu. Tu m'as perdu là, » souffla Newt, sincèrement largué.

Ce que Ben racontait était incompréhensible et tout l'alcool et toutes les émotions qu'il avait absorbés ce soir empiraient les choses. Et comme le guitariste ne dit rien, Newt lui attrapa le poignet :

« De quoi tu parles, Ben ? Qu'est-ce que je rappelle à Thomas ? »

L'autre garçon poussa un long soupir et son sourire était un peu moins lumineux.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit à moi de raconter ça, » expliqua-t-il.

« Oh non ! » Fit aussitôt Newt, ne pouvant empêcher un sourire sardonique d'écorner ses lèvres. « Non, non, non, Ben. Tu ne peux pas juste dire ça à un homme et t'enfuir ensuite ! Je ne plaisante pas, s'il te plait. »

Il avait ajouté ces derniers mots comme une plainte qui contredisait son sourire pâlissant. Ce fut surement ce qui résigna le guitariste.

« C'est très personnel. »

« Je crois que ça commence à me concerner un peu, alors tu devrais me le dire, » dit Newt en écrasant sa cigarette.

« Bien, » soupira Ben. « Il faut que tu saches que Thomas a eu une histoire un peu… compliquée. Destructrice en fait. Il y avait ce gars… »

« Ce gars ? » Interrompit Newt et sa voix tremblait.

« Quand Thomas a commencé à enchainer les petits boulots il y a un peu plus d'un an, il a rencontré un garçon de notre âge, Aris. Cheveux blonds, plus jolis yeux ambrés de la terre, grand… Et… il est tombé amoureux immédiatement. C'était comme… Comme s'ils se comprenaient d'un simple regard. Il suffisait qu'ils échangent un coup d'œil et c'était comme s'ils pouvaient lire dans leurs pensées. Très fusionnel voire agaçant quand tu es à côté et désespérément célibataire. »

Ben eut un rire sans joie et Newt se raidit un peu plus. Il n'était pas certain de vouloir entendre le reste. Il imaginait déjà ce qui allait suivre et la révélation le frappa net.

« _Kill me, please,_ » souffla-t-il en fixant le sol sans vraiment le voir.

« Ouais. Aris a commencé à devenir possessif. Beaucoup trop possessif. Et Thomas n'est pas du genre à se laisser marcher dessus ou dicter quoi que ce soit malgré son grand cœur. Alors il a voulu prendre ses distances et Aris a commencé à jouer son petit jeu pervers… A le faire sans arrêt culpabiliser, se sentir minable et lentement dépendant. Il était purement méchant avec lui et adorait rejeter la faute, toutes les fautes d'ailleurs, sur Thomas et comme il était fou amoureux, il le laissait faire. »

Ben se tut un moment et Newt se rendit compte qu'il avait la bouche grande ouverte, stupéfait et horrifié à la fois. Le guitariste reprit aussitôt.

« Cet espèce de malade a même commencé à se mutiler et lui dire que c'était de sa faute, qu'il le faisait pour lui, pour eux et Thomas en est devenu malade. A la fin, il a réalisé que ça ne pouvait pas continuer en prenant l'ultime revers en pleine face. Un soir, la mère de Thomas était malade et Chuck a eu des ennuis avec des garçons au lycée alors il a du tout laisser, y compris son taff pour rejoindre son frère. Et Aris était dans une de ses mauvaises passes et il a aussi appelé Thomas qui ne pouvait pas le rejoindre. Aris a menacé de se suicider, il est devenu hystérique en disant qu'il était désolé d'être aussi mauvais avec Thomas, qu'il voulait en finir. Thomas est devenu comme fou alors il m'a demandé de venir récupérer Chuck pour partir rejoindre Aris. Je suis arrivé un peu tard et Thomas est arrivé chez lui avec beaucoup de retard pour trouver ce… ce sale petit… »

Ben se tut à nouveau, il avait l'air vraiment énervé à l'évocation du souvenir et Newt se sentait une furieuse envie de vomir. Quoi que le guitariste dise maintenant, ça ne pouvait pas être pire, pas vrai ?

« Ce sale enfoiré était au pieu avec un autre gars. »

Newt sentit son cœur se briser péniblement.

« Tu comprends, il pensait que Thomas ne viendrait pas ! Il pouvait prendre le temps de le culpabiliser plus tard. Ce petit bâtard a, en plus, cru qu'il était légitime qu'il pète les plombs pour l'intrusion de Thomas. Comment osait-il débarquer chez lui sans prévenir ? Que tout était sa faute, parce qu'il ne l'aimait pas assez et qu'Aris se sentait délaissé. Et toutes ces sales conneries qui ont fait se sentir Thomas malade pendant des mois. Il l'a quitté cette nuit et ça nous a pris des mois pour le remettre sur pieds, » conclut Ben en poussant un très long soupir.

Newt ne savait plus quoi dire, ni quoi faire. Son sang bouillonnait dans ses veines dans un torrent furieux et son estomac se soulevait par à-coups douloureux que l'alcool n'aidait pas. Il se sentait furieux à l'idée qu'on puisse faire autant de mal à quelqu'un. Malade à l'idée que Thomas ait vécu ça. Et on se demandait pourquoi Newt ne faisait pas dans le sentiment ! Mais quelle idée de s'infliger une torture pareille !

« Et ce qui est cocasse c'est que tu lui ressembles Newt. Physiquement c'est… frappant ! Vous êtes différents bien sur mais en même temps, si semblables. Même si je te préfère toi, » ajouta Ben et il arrivait encore à rire malgré cette horrible histoire. « J'ai vu comme Thomas est resté sur le cul quand il t'a vu le jour de la signature du contrat. Je pense que de mauvais souvenirs sont remontés. Ce n'est pas ta faute mais… s'il se passe quoi que ce soit de négatif entre vous, s'il te plait, règle-ça. Je ne voudrais pas le voir souffrir à nouveau. »

« Mais nous ne sommes pas… » Commença Newt, alarmé.

« Je sais, je n'insinuais rien. Je voulais juste que tu saches ce qu'il en est et que tu t'assures que tout ira bien. Je t'apprécie beaucoup, sous ton caractère _adorable_ ! On t'apprécie tous ! »

Là-dessus, il lui fit un clin d'œil et se releva, surement pour rejoindre la fête. Newt resta muet un moment. Il se rendait compte que la fête continuait autour d'eux, tout près, et que le monde ne s'était pas arrêté de tourner. La conversation finissait de manière si brutale… et il avait l'esprit tellement embrumé… Finalement, il se retrouva à se lever à son tour et appeler le guitariste :

« Hé Ben ! »

Ce dernier se retourna aussitôt vers lui, un air interrogatif sur le visage.

« Si tu veux lui éviter les histoires d'amour bancales… éloigne-le de Brenda, » dit simplement Newt, la gorge un peu nouée. « Elle n'est pas vraiment intéressée par qui elle peut blesser ou non, tant qu'elle a ce qu'elle veut… »

« T'en fait pas pour ça, » répondit Ben, son visage s'illuminant à nouveau. « Il n'est pas exactement… enfin… ne t'en fais pas ! »

Et là-dessus, il disparut entre les invités.

Newt se laissa retomber sur le bord de la fenêtre en poussant un long soupir. Le plus long de la soirée.

C'était vraiment, _vraiment_ le bordel…

**x**

Tadaaaaah haha

Alors ? On veut toujours me tuer ? *-*

Parce que là, **double jackpot**, nope ? Ok, ils ne sont pas tirés d'affaire avant de longs chapitres mais… il y a eu un **changement**, non ?

Et vous savez enfin ce qu'il en **est des paroles** de cette chanson *-*

Bon en vrai, je vais vous le dire**, je suis carrément ****TROP stressée et nerveuse** parce que c'est un chapitre très **important** et que j'espère que vous n'êtes pas **doublement déçus**, ni par le **premier baiser**, ni par **l'explication autour d'Aris**…

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !

On se retrouve **très vite d'ici la fin de la semaine** ! ( :

Robin (qui vous veut du bien)


	10. Rappel inévitable

**Bonjour bonjour** !

**30 reviews**. Pour un chapitre ? POUR **UN BISOU** ? _VRAIMENT_ ?

J'vais en avoir **300** quand ils vont conclure, ou comment ça se passe ? *_* Surtout **que toutes étaient soit simplement rassurantes et trop adorables**, soit carrément** méga élaborées **(j'ai vraiment pris le temps de tous vous répondre soigneusement j'espère é_è) et je me suis bien, **bien roulée dans ma bave** (ouais, je suis une grosse dégueulasse, je sais ._. mais c'est vous aussi là) **VOUS ÊTES TROP PARFAITS**.

Je vais demander à FF de vous mettre un **label** « _lecteurs géniaux_ ». (Y compris Kalice, nekokawaii99, Daxy et Eviljokercat qui sont fidèles **et** adorables)

**Je sais même plus quoi dire**. Avant-hier, j'ai eu **plus** de _1000_ visites **en une journée**. Mon nez saigne, mais ça va… J'espère juste que je vais continuer à **vous divertir** du mieux que je le peux ! C'est tout ce que je souhaite *-*

**Merci de m'avoir rassurée** aussi pour ce premier baiser, effectivement ! Et **OUF** vous avez trouvé l'explication _Aris_ chouette et c'était ce qui importait le plus**. Sus à cette grosse daube d'Aris**, j'approuve, faut le démembrer et le jeter en pâture à des animaux affamés.

**Dans le chapitre d'aujourd'hui**, il se passe des choses (oui, j'aime être **vague**), oui, mais c'est surtout une **transition** ! Vers un autre **rebondissement** parce que je vous en ai promis quelques-uns… Et j'espère que vous ne me jetterez pas de pierres aujourd'hui :3 (ça devrait aller *-*)

Donc **bonne lecture** !

**x**

D'une manière ou d'une autre, Newt avait fini la soirée avec Teresa et Minho, réussissant à éviter honteusement Thomas qui quitta de toute façon la fête avec son frère une petite heure après le _drame_ et tout aurait pu se passer vraiment divinement bien si Brenda n'avait pas tenté de dormir avec lui sur la minuscule portion de canapé qu'il partageait déjà avec Siggy lorsqu'il avait échoué là vers cinq heures du matin. Il s'était donc trainé à travers Manhattan à presque six heures, préférant marcher dans l'air froid pour dessoûler et réfléchir plutôt que de prendre un taxi ou le métro.

Finalement, il était tombé raide sur son canapé même pas déplié une bonne heure plus tard et avait dormi d'une traite jusqu'à midi. Le reste de la journée n'avait été qu'un trainage intensif de son grand corps larvesque, de la douche, au canapé, à son bureau, à son ordinateur, à son canapé, à son clavier, à son canapé, à… vous avez compris… jusqu'à ce qu'il se rendorme vers onze heures du soir, épuisé, morne et peu avancé sur la question.

De toute façon, il n'y avait pas de réponse, parce qu'il n'y avait pas de vrai question.

Il avait _déconné_, il ne boirait décidément plus _jamais_ de téquila et non, _non_, on n'embrassait pas son client, surtout son client avec qui les relations étaient tendues, _surtout_ quand ce dernier avait un passé amoureux aussi lourd et… _non_, juste non.

Newt avait aimé embrasser Thomas et n'avait pas pu se contrôler, et c'était ce qui l'effrayait définitivement. Il y avait à l'évidence quelque chose qui l'attirait vers ce garçon et s'il n'arrivait à l'exprimer qu'en étant sarcastique ou en collant sa bouche sur la sienne… il allait y avoir un léger problème d'organisation et de communication.

« Regardez qui voici venir, gracieux comme un rayon de soleil matinal et en avance ! » Lâcha Alby le lundi matin quand Newt entra dans le studio. « Brenda a déposé des cafés il y a cinq minutes, tu es chanceux. »

La seconde remarque fit fondre le semblant de sourire que le blondinet s'était composé pour saluer son ami en ce lundi matin. Il n'arrivait plus à associer Brenda et sa chance. Peu importe comment il tournait les choses. Heureusement, Newt était transparent pour Alby et ce dernier tapota immédiatement le siège à côté de lui, l'air compatissant.

« Raconte-moi tout, » fit-il alors que l'agent s'asseyait lourdement en attrapant un des gobelets fumants.

Newt poussa un soupir d'outre-tombe, sans même demander de quoi Alby voulait parler. Il avait compris à l'instant où il l'avait vu. Il réfléchit donc une seconde et se tourna vers son ami, le regard transperçant mais blessé, avant d'énoncer clairement :

« Version courte : J'ai embrassé Thomas. »

Et il but une longue, très longue gorgée de café chaud. Observant attentivement la mâchoire d'Alby se décrocher et glisser à peu près à hauteur de sa ceinture.

« Est-ce que je veux connaître la version longue ? » Interrogea Alby en faisant rouler son siège jusqu'au blondinet, clairement ahuri.

« C'est la question, » grommela Newt en se détournant.

Heureusement, la porte du studio se rouvrit juste à cet instant et Brenda entra, vêtue de sa jupe la plus fendue (et Newt était presque sûr qu'une telle tenue était illégale sur un lieu de travail), introduisant les garçons avant de ressortir comme si de rien n'était.

Alby bondit aussitôt de son siège pour serrer la main des quatre garçons comme il le faisait ces derniers jours et Newt releva simplement la tête des consoles de mixages :

« Salut les gars, » lança-t-il.

Inconsciemment, il avait agrippé son gobelet à deux mains, bien résolu à ne pas avoir le moindre contact avec qui que ce soit. Comme ils commençaient à être habitués, ils le saluèrent simplement chaleureusement. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il imagina, puisqu'il se retourna aussitôt vers les consoles, désireux d'éviter à n'importe quel prix le regard brun qu'il ne voulait pas croiser.

Les musiciens disparurent aussitôt derrière la vitre, dans le caisson d'enregistrement et Newt sentit le regard pesant d'Alby sur lui, qu'il ignora aussi résolument. Il devenait carrément doué à ce jeu-là. Pourtant, il allait clairement devoir arrêter ses conneries, parce qu'il avait des choses à leur dire. Bizarrement, il ne pouvait pas arrêter de faire son travail.

Résigné, il enclencha donc le bouton qui permettait de communiquer et leva le regard vers eux, choisissant de le poser sur Winston, déjà caché derrière sa batterie, plutôt que sur Thomas qui… lui tournait le dos pour régler son micro, de toute façon, ok, génial, super, coooool, bordel ! Bref !

Newt se rendit subitement compte que tous les autres l'observaient, attendant qu'il parle, étant donné qu'il avait appuyé sur ce foutu bouton et qu'il continuait à fixer le dos de Thomas, un air profondément offensé sur le visage, qui ne seyait pas à la situation. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et força un sourire :

« Ok, dernière séance d'enregistrement aujourd'hui. Demain, le concert se passe au _Crank Palace_, et j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que vous êtes sold out. Le public s'est littéralement jeté sur les places. Le single _Grievers_ noie les ondes. Bref, tout se passe vraiment bien. Techniquement vous serez libres jusqu'à vendredi après-midi pour votre interview mais je veux d'abord un briefing ici, le matin, pour voir ce que vous pouvez dire, les réponses types, ces conneries, histoire de ne pas saboter la campagne de pub et… »

Newt fouilla dans sa sacoche pour sortir la tablette numérique qu'il utilisait au travail et ouvrit le fichier qu'il avait reçu dans un mail la nuit même, avant de la brandir pour que les garçons la voient depuis l'autre côté de la vitre.

« Voici votre nouveau logo, dans sa version finale. Félicitations ! »

Un concert d'exclamations ravies fusa aussitôt pour acclamer le dessin de Newt désormais finalisé et Thomas se retourna, enfin. Son regard eut beau tomber sur la tablette, Newt eut l'impression qu'il le transperçait _lui_ littéralement. Finalement, il sourit au milieu des appréciations de ses trois potes et sa voix s'éleva, aussi suave que d'habitude :

« Félicitation à toi. »

Newt déglutit difficilement et soutint le regard chocolat qui sondait à présent ses yeux. Un sourire flash illumina son visage, avant qu'il ne se laisse retomber sur son fauteuil, la tablette contre lui, le regard de nouveau fuyant et Alby se pencha vers le micro :

« Ok, finis les sentiments. Newt risque de vomir dans un coin vu sa tête et on a des chansons à enregistrer ! »

Le blondinet ne pouvait pas lui en être plus reconnaissant.

-x-

Newt ne savait pas exactement comment c'était arrivé mais la session d'enregistrement avait filé à une vitesse effrayante et il n'avait même pas assisté au départ du groupe parce que Janson avait eu besoin de lui. Eviter Thomas n'avait donc même pas été une option, il n'avait pas eu le choix.

Le lendemain, ils ne les avaient pas croisés avant l'arrivée au Crank Palace, la salle de concert où se déroulait le show case, et les techniciens sur place les avaient aussitôt entrainés pour faire les balances, laissant Newt régler les autres détails tout seul. Tout se passait donc de la manière la plus cordiale, même bon enfant, puisque tout ce que tout le monde faisait se résumait à se lancer des « bonjour », « ça va ? », « voilà le plan. »…

Newt devait être honnête avec lui-même, si ça continuait comme ça, il allait mourir d'ennui. Voilà. Au moins, il venait de le reconnaître. Peut-être que le rythme des dernières semaines l'avait poussé à bout et qu'il était au bord de la syncope sans cesse, mais après seulement deux jours et demi de routine, il était plus terrifié que jamais. Il était juste hors de question que s'installe une ambiance aussi… chiante à en crever.

Bordel, ils étaient dans l'univers le plus palpitant possible et il ne se passait rien. Plus rien. Tout se déroulait selon les plans. Tout se passait bien. Trop bien.

« Newt, on est prêts, » fit la voix de Chuck, le tirant de ses pensées.

Newt abandonna son carnet sur lequel il griffonnait des non-sens et releva la tête. Chuck venait d'entrer dans la petite pièce où se trouvaient (Newt accessoirement) la bouffe et les boissons prévues pour le groupe et… il avait l'air mort de panique, avec ses grands yeux pleins de questions et ses mains qu'il tordait en tous sens.

Le blondinet ne put s'empêcher d'avoir l'air attendri. Chuck avait l'air tellement plus jeune que ce qu'il n'était déjà…

« Tout va bien se passer, vous allez être géniaux, je le sais, » dit-il au bassiste avant de le suivre dans le couloir où Ben, Winston et Thomas trépignaient sur divers degrés d'impatience. Allant d'un Winston muet comme une tombe, le teint cendré à un Ben qui gesticulait nerveusement en parlant avec animation et en sautant à moitié sur place. A intervalle régulier, Thomas laissait échapper un rire tout aussi nerveux et clairement étranglé à quelque chose que disait Ben, tout en réajustant son bonnet noir d'où dépassaient des mèches qu'il n'arrêtait pas de décoiffer et…

Newt trouva la scène aussi touchante que désespérante. Parce que, clairement, ils n'étaient pas _prêts_.

« Ok ! » Fit-il en claquant des mains, s'accaparant immédiatement toute l'attention des musiciens.

« Douze minutes, » dit au même moment une technicienne en passant à toute vitesse dans le couloir – arrangeant au passage le boitier sur la ceinture de Winston.

Les quatre pauvre garçons se raidirent et se tournèrent vers Newt avec des airs définitivement paniqués. Il était temps de faire son travail. Et de le faire bien.

« Je sais que c'est impressionnant et que ça n'a rien à voir avec une salle de bar ou une fête de lycée mais c'est la même chose. Vous allez jouer les mêmes chansons que vous connaissez depuis des mois, voire des années et toutes les personnes présentes sont là parce qu'elles aiment ce que vous faites, » dit-il avec patience en se postant dans le petit cercle qu'ils venaient d'improviser.

« Sept cent personnes, » couina aussitôt Winston.

« Justement, vous devriez vous réjouir ! Sept cent personnes sont fans de vous, et dix fois plus ont appelé pour essayer de gagner une place pour être là ce soir, » poursuivit Newt avec un sourire encourageant.

« Et si on les déçoit ? » Interrogea Chuck avec une appréhension grandissante.

Vu le regard de Thomas, le grand frère semblait penser la même chose et Newt se pinça une seconde l'arête du nez, cherchant ses mots.

« Vous n'allez décevoir personne. Ils ne connaissent même pas tous vos morceaux et, confidence d'agent artistique : on a lancé les deux plus commerciaux qui ne sont pas… ils sont bons mais vous en avez de beaucoup plus élaborés à montrer ce soir, avec des paroles encore plus… »

Comment, bordel, pouvait-il vendre ça ?

Il n'avait pas envie d'être hypocrite. Mais en étant objectif, il était honnête de dire que les morceaux qu'ils allaient montrer ce soir étaient beaucoup plus travaillés, vraiment meilleurs…

Du coin de l'œil, il nota que Thomas avait plissé les yeux en l'observant, comme s'il attendait le revers que Newt semblait réticent à balancer. Heureusement, Ben le sauva :

« Mais s'ils n'aiment pas ce qui est moins commercial ? S'ils… »

« Ils vont adorer. Les retours sont tous plus que positifs pour l'instant. Toutes les radios ont parié sur vous. Wicked Record a parié sur vous. J'ai juste envie de vous rappeler qu'on est la plus grosse maison de disque New-Yorkaise, et la plus réputée. Alors arrêtez-moi ça immédiatement, » continua Newt en souriant de son petit sourire en coin mutin. « Et montez sur cette scène tout de suite pour vous faire une place ou c'est moi qui vous y traine. Je ne me suis pas cassé le cul pour rien, c'est clair ? »

Il récolta plusieurs sourires timides, la technicienne revint au même instant pour récupérer les trois musiciens et les entraina avec elle. Newt leur fit un clin d'œil, avant de réaliser qu'elle n'emmenait pas Thomas avec elle.

Il se rappela alors d'avoir acquiescé sans trop faire attention quand la régie avait proposé de faire entrer Thomas sur scène après le début de l'intro musicale_, pour plus d'effet_, et s'administra une claque mentale cuisante.

A cet instant, c'était sur Newt que cette décision avait de l'effet. Et il ne tarda pas à se racler la gorge, mal à l'aise. Thomas n'osait pas le regarder, lui non plus. Qu'est-ce que c'était mature comme comportement. Comme ça les avançait ! Oui, vraiment, c'était parfait.

« Vous allez vraiment bien vous en sortir, » finit-il par laisser échapper, pour meubler le silence gênant.

« C'est sûr, » fit Thomas qui n'avait pas l'air _sur_ du tout.

Et sa voix où perçait la panique fit se tourner Newt vers le brun. Il était désolé de les savoir dans cet état. Plus encore Thomas qui était la nonchalance incarnée et qui semblait rarement pouvoir être déstabilisé. Il nota alors que le chanteur avait encore fait de son bonnet et ses cheveux un bordel pas possible et il sourit malgré lui quand il entra d'un pas dans l'espace vital de Thomas.

Ce dernier se raidit légèrement, leur rappelant aussitôt à tous les deux _pourquoi_ ils agissaient de la sorte l'un envers l'autre faisant perdre à Newt son sourire quand il lui ôta son bonnet.

Il passa sa main dans les cheveux bruns pour leur redonner (ou tenter de leur redonner) un peu de forme, avant de se préparer à remettre le bonnet. Quand il le fit, la voix de Thomas le força à reposer son regard sur lui :

« Est-ce que… est-ce qu'on pourrait… parler ? » Tenta-t-il.

Et clairement, cette petite question le rendait beaucoup plus nerveux que l'idée de monter sur scène. Newt fit retomber ses mains et les croisa sur sa poitrine, ne sachant décidément pas quoi en faire.

« Après, ou… » poursuivit maladroitement Thomas, comme le blondinet ne disait rien.

Mais s'il ne disait rien, c'était parce que son cerveau entier s'était mis à mijoter. Parler. Parler. Lui qui avait cru échapper à Thomas, échapper à des questions compliquées… Finalement, le néant, c'était bien, non ?

« Ecoute, c'est pas grave, désolé… » déclara alors Thomas en se détournant.

« Non, bien sûr ! Enfin, oui ! Oui, on pourra parler. Je suis là pour ça, » répondit Newt de la manière la plus ennuyeuse qui soit.

Et bordel depuis quand était-il un mec chiant ? C'était pas possible d'être aussi naze !

Thomas semblait d'ailleurs tirer le même constat puisqu'il soupira et répliqua, légèrement agacé peut-être :

« Non, pas _comme ça_. Pas comme notre agent. Parler de… »

Newt n'aurait pas eu le temps d'être énervé par le commentaire, ou le ton que prenait Thomas, même s'il l'avait voulu, car la technicienne revenait alors que les musiciens commençaient à jouer sur scène. Figé, il regarda le chanteur la suivre après avoir lancé un dernier regard plein de reproches à Newt.

« Oui, » lança-t-il alors assez fort pour que Thomas l'entende, se réveillant au passage. « On en parlera ! »

Et Thomas se retourna pour lui lancer un petit sourire avant de disparaitre, micro en main.

Dans quoi Newt venait-il de s'embarquer, _encore ?_

-x-

Le jeune homme n'arrivait plus à arrêter de sourire quand le public rappela pour la troisième fois le groupe en hurlant. Il regardait Winston, Ben, Chuck et Thomas descendre de scène une dernière fois, après une deuxième rappel acclamé comme lui-même ne l'aurait pas cru possible.

On pouvait dire qu'il avait accompli sa mission, mais ce n'était rien à côté de la joie qu'il éprouvait tout simplement à voir les quatre garçons sourire comme des déments, des étoiles plein les yeux, après leur premier vrai concert réussi.

Ils le suivirent en parlant avec animation, fous de joie, jusqu'à la salle où se trouvait la nourriture, puis Newt les regarda s'étreindre, se donner de grandes accolades, au milieu des techniciens qui allaient et venaient pour les débarrasser des micros et boitiers et il faillit recracher sa gorgée de jus d'orange quand Chuck l'attira dans une étreinte à lui broyer les os.

Avant qu'il ne réalise ce qu'il se passait, les trois autres garçons entourèrent Newt et formèrent une espèce d'énorme boule humaine autour de lui, le remerciant dans un torrent inintelligible et le blondinet ne put que rester pétrifié, à la fois content, mal à l'aise et carrément nerveux à cause de la soudaine proximité.

« Euh… oui, enfin… bravo à vous les gars… pas… » marmonna-t-il en toussotant comme un idiot.

« Tu rigoles ? On en serait pas là sans toi ! » Répliqua Ben en lui ébouriffant les cheveux (et il ne se doutait clairement pas qu'il risquait le meurtre pour ça.)

« Ouais merci Newt ! » Rajouta Chuck en tirant sur la manche de son sweat à capuche (et il ne savait pas à quel point Newt l'aurait étranglé dans d'autres circonstances.)

Même Winston le remercia aussi chaleureusement que Thomas.

Heureusement, ils finirent par le laisser respirer et Newt dû s'adosser au mur pour éviter de s'écraser par terre après tant d'émotions.

« Ne faites plus jamais ça, » grinça-t-il avec un petit rire néanmoins amusé.

« Tu plaisantes ? On le refera après chaque concert,» le taquina Ben.

« Câlin traditionnel, » ajouta Thomas sur le même ton.

« Oh ouaaaais ! » S'exclama Chuck, ravi.

Nope !

« C'est moi qui rompt le contrat si vous refaites ça, » menaça Newt.

Mais son air enfantin venait contredire la menace. Il finit par reprendre contenance donc, alors que les musiciens retournaient au buffet et leur annonça d'un air moqueur :

« Ne mangez rien qui ne se coince entre les dents. Les gagnants de la radio ont droit à une demi-heure dans les back stages avec vous pour des photos et des autographes. »

Et, en effet, dix minutes plus tard, les techniciens firent entrer une vingtaine de personnes, majoritairement des filles, en fait, mais Newt s'y était clairement attendu, et ce fut une mini cohue.

D'un côté, il était content que le groupe ait rencontré son public – c'était prometteur – de l'autre, il avait juste envie d'attraper cette jolie blonde par les cheveux et de la décoller de Thomas parce qu'elle avait déjà eu trois photos avec le chanteur, dont deux où elle l'écrasait contre elle dans un câlin que Newt trouvait indécent (en toute objectivité).

Un flash le sortit de sa torpeur brusquement un peu plus tard. Et il réalisa qu'on venait de le prendre en photo. Il cligna des yeux comme un idiot et aperçut deux filles, sautillant presque devant lui, alors qu'il était depuis le début dans un coin de la pièce, certain de passer inaperçu et il ne put que composer un sourire passablement gêné. Qu'est-ce qu'elles avaient à lui glousser dessus ?

« C'est toi leur manager ? » Interrogea la première (une rousse rondelette avec de très jolis yeux verts mais un sourire proprement effrayant).

« Je crois que c'est lui oui, » répliqua aussitôt son amie (reine en chef du gloussement hystérique) sans laisser le temps à Newt de répondre.

« Il est trop beau, » souffla la rousse.

Est-ce qu'elle pensait être discrète ? Ou est-ce qu'elle n'en avait simplement rien à foutre que Newt ne les entende ? Bonne question.

« C'est le manager les filles, » souffla alors la glousseuse à l'adresse d'un petit groupe qui tournait autour de Ben et Thomas.

Les cris hystériques qui suivirent firent écarquiller les yeux de Newt à lui en faire mal. Il avait probablement l'air stupide, mais toujours moins que la situation qui était complètement grotesque. Il n'avait toujours pas décroché un mot et voilà que cinq filles trépignaient autour de lui, en parlant de lui comme _s'il n'était même pas là_, ravies d'elles-mêmes.

Mais si la situation paraissait dingue, ce n'était encore _rien._ En effet, une main se glissa subitement autour de sa taille et Newt allait clairement repousser la dangereuse groupie qui s'était aventurée bravement jusque-là, quand son regard tomba sur Thomas qui lui souriait doucement et qui venait de l'attraper.

Le regard du blondinet, choqué et muet, oscilla des yeux chocolats à la main définitivement masculine sur sa taille qui l'entrainait plus près des folles furieuses et il entendit la voix de Thomas comme si elle lui parvenait d'une bonne année lumière (plus ou moins quelques kilomètres, on va pas chipoter) :

« … manager, Newt. C'est lui qui a organisé le concert de ce soir ! »

« C'est trop génial, merci ! » S'égosilla aussitôt la première rousse, à l'adresse de Newt (son _merci_ résonnant longtemps aux oreilles de tous). « On peut avoir une photo de vous deux ? S'il vous plait ? »

La main qui commençait à se détacher de sa hanche à ce moment précis raffermit aussitôt sa prise et Newt se maudit (et maudit tous ses ancêtres au passage) pour être aussi maladroit socialement. Heureusement, Thomas était beaucoup plus charismatique et il envoya un sourire digne d'une publicité de dentifrice de luxe aux filles qui manquèrent de s'évanouir.

Newt nota mentalement qu'il pourrait négocier un contrat publicitaire à prix d'or pour le chanteur avec Colgate.

« Bien sûr ! » Fit la voix de Thomas.

La seconde suivante, il se tourna vers Newt et murmura au creux de son oreille un « ça ne te dérange pas ? » qui était beaucoup plus timide que tout ce qu'il avait sorti aux groupies. Et Newt ne put qu'hocher la tête et passer lui-même une main dans le dos de Thomas.

Parce que s'il ne s'accrochait pas à quelqu'un ou quelque chose immédiatement, ses jambes allaient cesser de le porter, purement et simplement. Les flashs se mirent aussitôt à crépiter. Attirant les autres fans qui en profitèrent pour avoir leur part du lot et Newt tenta de sourire de la manière la plus civilisée qui soit, debout contre le chanteur.

La séance s'éternisa aussitôt il se mit à jouer nerveusement avec le bord du tee-shirt de Thomas du bout des doigts.

La pression sur sa hanche se fit alors un peu plus présente et Newt sentit son ventre faire un bond quand le pouce de Thomas se mit à dessiner de petits cercles qui se voulaient surement apaisants, à travers le tissu de son sweat. Si discrets qu'il n'y avait surement que Newt pour les sentir, mais son corps se relaxa immédiatement. Il s'en préoccuperait peut-être plus tard. Sur le moment, il offrit juste un regard profondément reconnaissant au chanteur.

Dire que ce genre de manifestation n'était pas sa tasse de thé était un euphémisme. Newt détestait purement être le centre de l'attention. Là, c'était pire que tout. Et quand la glousseuse s'exclama, folle de joie :

« Vous êtes trop beaux ! »

Newt faillit s'étrangler avec sa propre salive. Heureusement, elle enchaina, alors que Thomas éclatait de rire :

« Est-ce qu'on peut avoir tout le groupe avec vous maintenant ? »

Et l'attention s'écarta légèrement de Newt, même si tous demandèrent à ce que le manager reste au centre de la photo de groupe.

Le blondinet fit son maximum pour ignorer son cœur qui s'était lancé dans une course effrénée.

Plus difficile à dire qu'à faire quand la main de Thomas se baladait régulièrement le long de sa hanche. Encore plus quand il sentit le geste délibéré de la main qui glissa le long de son dos lorsqu'ils se séparèrent pour de bon, de longues minutes plus tard.

**x**

Regardez-moi ça !

J'en deviens **_presque_**** écœurante de Newtmas** !

Promis, **ça va pas durer** :3 (Robin qui n'est pas consciente d'allumer le **bucher** sur lequel les lecteurs vont la jeter)

J'ai **déjà quasiment** fini d'écrire le chapitre suivant, donc à moins d'avoir de grosses obligations à cause du master, je pourrai peut-être vous poster la suite **lundi** ? Je m'avance un peu, mais sinon ce sera mardi hein donc bon *-* c'est pas un fabuleux cadeau non plus !

On se retrouve d'ici là pour le **chapitre 15 de HOAFDG** pour ceux qui la suive !

**Tendrement** (un peu)

Robin (qui vous kiffe beaucoup)


	11. Un petit quelque chose

**Cémoikoukou**

**VOUS POUVEZ ****ME SUIVRE SUR TWITTER**** DESORMAIS Robin_noHood_**

**Désolée**, j'avais dit que je postais peut-être hier et finalement je poste **aujourd'hui** ET **en retard** sur HOAFDG (c'est la première fois, j'ai **honte**) mais vraiment… **ma vie IRL est en bordel les gars** ! BREF je suis là, c'est l'essentiel !

Et en plus je peux vous dire **merci** *-* j'pensais pas que vous alliez** autant aimer le chapitre précédent **! Mais c'est peut-être que je vois le **démon dans chaque moment fluff**, du coup, j'avais peur que vous aussi ^^'

Donc oui, merci, **pour vos reviews trop adorables (coucou les nouveaux d'ailleurs ! Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à rejoindre) Je suis d'ailleurs en train de vous répondre à l'instant même**! Vous faites **exploser le compteur**, j'en suis toute rouge à chaque fois ! Et merci de **follow**, aussi et… de **fav**. Diantre, je ne sais plus quoi dire à part vous **donner de l'amour** ! Et un **nouveau chapitre** !

Je sais que vous vous languissez de **la**** conversation** !

Mais il y a aussi autre chose dans ce chapitre avant**. Un moment important Minewteresa** qui j'espère vous plaira ?

**Bonne lecture** ! *-*

**x**

Heureusement pour tout le monde – okay. Heureusement pour Newt, la séance ne dura pas très longtemps encore et il fut bientôt dispensé de toute marque d'attention, affection, intérêt, et se chargea simplement de remercier les fans avant de les reléguer au service d'ordre et d'aider le groupe à charger le matériel dans les vans de la maison de disque et la voiture de Ben.

Tout ça se passa principalement dans la bonne humeur, les garçons rejouant leur concert minutes par minutes, revenant sur tous les petits moments d'émotions et d'intensité qu'ils avaient vécu. Newt les écoutait patiemment, amusé de les voir tout ébaubis de leur nouvelle aventure.

Enfin, il salua Winston et Ben qui montèrent dans la voiture les premiers, lança un regard de défi amusé à Chuck qui s'avança pour lui serrer la main mais qui finit par lui donner une accolade amical (le petit enfoiré) et…

Thomas était debout sur le trottoir, éclairé par le réverbère proche, l'air de pas savoir trop où se mettre, se balançant sur ses talons, les mains enfoncées dans les poches. Heureusement qu'ils étaient passés par la sortie arrière. Ou pas. S'il y avait eu des fans, Newt aurait pu éviter la confrontation gênante au moins.

Mais peut-être que c'était un signe de ce foutu destin qui lui disait d'arrêter de prendre ses jambes à son cou.

Il entendit Ben, derrière Thomas, par la fenêtre de la voiture, lui dire de se dépêcher (Newt avait refusé de se faire raccompagner poliment) et le chanteur acquiesça avant de faire un pas vers le jeune agent qui se sentait tout à fait stupide à présent.

Finalement, Thomas lui tendit sont téléphone et le blondinet cligna des yeux un instant.

« Est-ce que tu peux… entrer ton numéro ? Ce serait bien qu'on prenne, j'sais pas, un café ou n'importe quoi, avant vendredi ? » Fit le chanteur sans vraiment le regarder directement.

« Bien sûr, » répondit Newt dans un souffle. « Pour parler, » ajouta-t-il d'une voix atone, rauque.

« Pour parler, » répéta Thomas.

Le blondinet releva les yeux un instant et vit un petit sourire sur les lèvres de Thomas qui le décida à entrer son numéro immédiatement. Il essaya de ne pas prêter attention à ses doigts engourdis et retourna le petit appareil à l'autre garçon en esquissant un sourire un peu trop mécanique mais c'était tout ce dont il était capable.

Il était définitivement toujours aussi doué…

Et un bâillement involontaire lui échappa brusquement alors que Thomas récupérait son bien.

_Merde_. Newt ouvrit de grands yeux ébahis, presque terrifiés, et plaqua brutalement sa main sur sa bouche.

« Profites-en pour prendre quelques leçons de tact d'ici là. J'vois que t'as pas travaillé depuis le mariage, » lança aussitôt Thomas avant de lui tourner le dos.

Mais son ton était gai, amusé et Newt fronça les sourcils devant la moquerie du chanteur.

« C'est ça ouais, » grommela-t-il.

Mais un sourire en coin écornait ses lèvres et il s'empressa de sortir son propre téléphone. Il aurait pu dire à Thomas qu'il avait déjà son numéro, sachant qu'il était leur agent, mais où était le plaisir ? Alors il pianota à toute vitesse sur l'écran tactile, envoyant son message à Thomas avant même qu'il n'ouvre la portière de la voiture.

Ce dernier le lut aussitôt, et Newt put voir la surprise se peindre sur son visage dans l'obscurité, en découvrant l'auteur du message. Mais ce qui l'amusa le plus fut l'air perplexe de Thomas quand il formula sans prononcer les mots la teneur du message :

\- _Va te faire voir avec tes leçons de tact_ -

Qui se transforma en moue sarcastique quand il aperçut le sourire moqueur du blond.

Le café allait être une vraie partie de plaisir. Pour sûr.

-x-

Et, à vrai dire, Newt n'eut pas vraiment le temps de s'y préparer. Il dû passer son mercredi sur son rapport de stage (parce qu'il était temps d'arriver à coucher trois foutus mots sur le papier) et avait clairement refusé d'être celui qui enverrait un message en premier pour convenir d'un rendez-vous.

C'était crétin.

« Et aussi immature, » dit Minho.

« Et stupide, » ajouta Teresa.

Et Newt leur jeta le torchon avec lequel il venait d'essayer trois mugs avec un regard blasé. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ces deux plaies débarquent chez lui un mercredi soir ?

Ah oui, parce que lundi ils n'avaient pas donné lieu à leur rituel habituel et qu'ils s'inquiétaient de savoir si Newt était toujours en vie après avoir disparu de la fête harcelé par Brenda, soulé à la Téquila et…

« Cool, ça fait six minutes que vous avez posé vos fesses sur mon canapé et vous m'emmerdez déjà. C'est un record, » commenta Newt en remplissant sa bouilloire. « J'ai pas envie, c'est tout. »

« Tu t'étonnes ? On arrive, tous soucieux pour toi, et tu nous dit que le concert était génial et que Thomas et toi devez parler mais tu veux pas nous dire pourquoi t'as disparu samedi soir, deux fois ! Et que tu lui enverras pas de texto ? » Répliqua Minho, l'air ahuri. « J'ai déjà pas tout compris quand tu nous a largué ça y'a six minutes… alors là, je comprends encore moins. Pourquoi tu veux pas de ce café avec lui ? »

« J'ai pas envie de lui envoyer un putain de texto ! C'est pas mon mec ou… c'est même pas mon pote ! » Se reprit Newt, en s'emportant peut-être un peu trop.

Teresa et Minho lui jetèrent des regards consternés avant que Teresa ne se mette à sourire de son sourire qui voulait dire qu'elle connaissait trop Newt _et_ qu'il allait s'en prendre une dans les dents.

« Bah vu la Drama Queen que tu nous joues là, on a de quoi se poser des questions Nerdy. »

_Bingo_ –oui, on utilise plus ce mot depuis 1973, et alors ?

« Mais s'il veut parler, il enverra son putain de texto et sinon, on fera… » commença Newt, sifflant entre ses dents d'exaspération.

« Comme si de rien n'était, » coupa Minho. « Bien joué mon gars ! J'te reconnais bien là, toujours plus compétent en matière de relations humaines ! Tu me surprendras toujours ! »

Et il se foutait clairement de sa gueule. L'enfoiré.

Newt leur tourna le dos, derrière le comptoir, pour verser l'eau bouillante sur les sachets de thé qu'il prit son temps pour disposer sur un plateau avec les meringues que Teresa avait ramenées.

Oui ! Oui, il était un gros handicapé social, et alors ? Ils le savaient, non ?

« Je vois pas pourquoi vous en faites toute une scène ! » Grommela Newt en les rejoignant autour de la table basse où il posa le plateau.

Il se laissa tomber sur le tabouret de son piano en face d'eux et leur lança un regard qui se voulait furieux mais qui ne les impressionna même pas une seconde. Non. Newt, même pas une seconde, non.

« Parce qu'on te connait ! On se fiche que tu sois maladroit et pas très doué pour lier avec les gens, » commença Teresa d'un ton sérieux.

« Merci, » commenta Newt en prenant sa tasse avec un regard morne.

« Et on sait que, clairement, quand ça en vient aux relations humaines, t'es à peu près aussi doué qu'en physique nucléaire, » ajouta Minho, tout aussi sérieusement.

« Trop aimable, » répondit le blondinet.

« Mais là c'est une catastrophe ! » Conclut Teresa en levant les yeux au ciel.

Newt allait protester et Minho l'en empêcha :

« Commence pas à nier, Newt, on te connait ! »

Il détacha les derniers mots avec soin.

« Depuis que t'as à faire à ce Thomas, t'es… c'est simple, t'étais plus facile à vivre quand je te rendais taré avec le mariage et ton taff, » ajouta son meilleur ami sur un ton plus léger.

Newt lui sourit. Il n'avait pas tort, après tout.

« T'es amoureux de ce gars ? » Demanda alors Teresa subitement.

Comme ça. De but en blanc. Sans pression. #Posey.

Et non seulement le sourire de Newt se glaça mais…

« Nooooooooooon… » lâcha Minho d'une voix suraigüe. « Putain Tee' t'as raison ! Regarde, il fait son truc nerveux avec sa paupière! J'y crois pas ! »

« QUOI ? NON ! » S'exclama immédiatement Newt, renversant son thé dans sa précipitation à… protester avec véhémence.

« Avoue ! Il te fait un petit quelque chose, pas vrai ? » Lui sauta presque dessus Teresa.

Ses yeux semblaient littéralement sortir de sa tête brune, à cause de l'excitation.

« NON ! »

« Siiiiii, » reprit Minho, dans la même attitude que leur amie.

« T'es pas habitué, c'est tout ! Mais il te fait un truc ! » Trancha Teresa.

A présent, les deux espèces de tarés étaient penchés dans sa direction, au bord du canapé, à deux doigts de tomber et Newt avait l'impression d'être une proie acculée et en grand, grand danger.

« NON mais… ça suffit ! STOP ! » S'emporta encore Newt.

Et il ne savait même pas pourquoi il s'emportait autant d'ailleurs.

Minho et Teresa semblaient avoir leur idée sur la question, en revanche.

« J'arrive même pas à me souvenir la dernière fois que tu t'es intéressé à quelqu'un, Newt. Ni même si c'était une fille, ou un garçon ! Je ne me souviens pas de toi agissant aussi bizarrement autour d'un… d'un autre _être humain_ depuis… des lustres, » dit finalement Teresa après un long silence.

Bizarrement, son ton était doux, apaisant. Elle avait renoncé à lui sauter à la gorge, consciente, probablement, que ce n'était pas la meilleure stratégie à adopter.

Et ça fonctionna légèrement puisque Newt crispa ses mains sur sa tasse et laissa de côté la position défensive, tendue et hérissée. Elle avait peut-être raison après tout ! Au moins à propos de la manière étrange qu'il avait de se comporter autour de Thomas. Le reste, c'était un peu gros. Amoureux ! Et puis quoi encore!

Minho le lisait d'ailleurs comme un livre ouvert puisqu'il lui dit, tout aussi gentiment (hé ça allait deux minutes mais il n'était pas une bestiole fragile non plus, bon sang) :

« Tu balises parce que tu détestes tout ce qui est mièvre et romantique et tout ce qui pourrait avoir quelque chose à faire de près ou de loin avec l'image du couple que tu t'es mis en tête mais… déjà on t'a pas demandé de passer la bague au doigt de qui que ce soit. Et puis, malgré tout ce que tu peux dire, sans même parler d'imaginer une histoire avec lui, tu peux pas _nier_ que ce Thomas te fait quelque chose. T'es carrément épidermique quand il s'agit de lui. T'es comme ça avec personne, » ajouta l'Asiatique en croisant les bras.

Bordel ce que Newt pouvait détester quand Minho avait un raisonnement d'adulte, mature et construit. C'était rare et ça aurait dû le rester. Mais non, il fallait que lui et Teresa jouent à _Fuuuuuu-sion_ et se transforment en Super Saiyan carrément flippant de _« Je te l'avais bien dit Nerdy, je lis en toi comme dans un putain de livre ouvert_ ».

Comme, en plus, son cœur s'était mis à battre plus vite que de raison, il ne pouvait nier le fait que ces paroles l'ai touché.

« D'accord, » finit-il par soupirer.

Et il refusa aussi de baisser les yeux. Et fut soulagé et reconnaissant de voir que les deux abrutis se contrôlaient pour ne pas avoir l'air plus triomphant qu'ils l'étaient réellement. Du coup, pour éviter tout commentaire hâtif, il crut bon de préciser tout en choisissant précisément ses mots :

« Je reconnais qu'il y a quelque chose chez lui qui… m'intrigue. Et qui me fait faire… des choses. Enfin… je fais peut-être des choses que je n'aurais pas fait avec quelqu'un d'autre. Mais il y a quelque chose qui me fait réfléchir… bizarrement des autres choses ! Et de toute façon, c'est mon client, donc on peut pas laisser ce genre de choses empiéter sur notre relation ! »

C'était… mieux que rien ? comme explication ?

Minho et Teresa échangèrent un regard entendu qui ne signifiait rien de bon.

« T'as remarqué comme il remplace tous les mots mignons ou importants par _chose _? » Demanda Minho comme si Newt n'était même pas là.

« Définitivement. Il a carrément envie de lui, » approuva Teresa.

Newt poussa un long grognement de frustration exaspéré.

Il les _détestait._

-x-

« Je vais rentrer, Sonya va m'attendre ! » Bailla Minho vers minuit.

Ils étaient tous les trois étendus sur le canapé, désormais déplié en lit, de Newt, devant l'ordinateur de ce dernier et un épisode de Sherlock qu'ils avaient probablement déjà vu trente-six fois.

Newt, à moitié endormi, grogna à peine et remua la tête pour que Teresa recommence à lui grattouiller le crâne. Elle avait arrêtée en commençant à s'enfoncer dans le sommeil elle aussi et Newt était pire qu'un chat quand il s'agissait de lui donner de l'attention et des câlins.

« Vendredi soir c'est chez moi ! Siggy s'est fait larguer par Harriet alors elles font une soirée filles de soutien moral. Ce qui est complètement illogique puisque c'est elle qui a quitté Siggy. Y'a un mois en plus. Mais je vais pas commencer à chercher à comprendre les femmes, » ajouta le brun en s'étirant.

« Oui, après tout, t'en as juste épouser une, à quoi ça sert, » répliqua Teresa d'un ton sarcastique.

« La mienne est adorable, » déclara aussitôt Minho d'un ton enfantin. « La preuve, elle prend soin de ses copines et me laisse inviter mes deux meilleurs copains pour une soirée marathon Game Of Thrones/Pizza vendredi. »

« Pizza ? » Newt s'enquit, soudain plus réveillé.

« Game Of Thrones ? » Glapit en même temps Teresa.

Minho eut un rire amusé et finit d'enfiler ses chaussures et son manteau avant d'ouvrir la porte, d'éteindre la lumière et de les gratifier d'un « A vendredi ! »

Le silence retomba dans l'appartement juste après et Newt commença lentement à se rendormir. Teresa bougeait paresseusement sa main dans ses mèches blondes, probablement pas loin non plus de Morphée alors Newt trouva la force de marmonner :

« Tu restes dormir ? »

« Je dors déjà, » grogna-t-elle à son attention.

Il eut un petit sourire attendri et tira la couette sur eux pour les couvrir grossièrement. Pour une fois qu'il était assez apaisé pour s'endormir pas trop tard, sans rien avoir à faire de très important le lendemain…

Peut-être que d'avoir parlé avec ses deux amis l'avait finalement apaisé même si la conversation était vite retournée sur du n'importe quoi et qu'ils s'étaient plus marrés qu'autre chose. Newt n'avait d'ailleurs pas évoqué le baiser.

« Newt, » grogna Teresa _encore._

« Mmh, » répliqua-t-il _violemment_.

« Nerdy ! » Recommença-t-elle plus fort, d'une voix excessivement boudeuse.

Et il ouvrit les yeux, cette fois, parce que, merde, qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ? Il avait tiré la couette, la lumière était… allumée ?

« Ton téléphone, » siffla-t-elle quand il réalisa que c'était l'écran de son portable qui brillait dans le noir.

Il le fixa pendant un moment, complètement anesthésié et incapable de bouger. Son portable vibrait en cadence. Par à-coups. A minuit passée. Comme s'il avait un texto. Mais Minho ne pouvait pas déjà…

« Bon tu t'en occupes où je le jette dans les toilettes ? » Soupira Teresa en se roulant en boule sous la couette.

Le blondinet ne dit rien et s'étala en travers sur elle (lui arrachant un couinement étouffé) pour attraper le téléphone.

L'écran affichait un nouveau message. De « _Thomas TMR_ ».

Toujours aussi engourdi, mais le cœur battant un peu plus vite, il fit glisser son pouce pour déverrouiller l'écran et afficher le message.

\- _Starbucks Spring Street 14h demain ?_ –

« Tu t'es endormi sur moi ? » Grommela soudain Teresa en sortant de sous la couette.

Newt se rendit effectivement compte qu'il ne bougeait plus depuis de longues secondes, la gorge sèche, le ventre noué.

« C'est quoi, Newt ? » Reprit-elle en voyant son air figé avant de se fendre d'un sourire gigantesque. « Oh me dit pas que… Et bah enfin ! Maintenant bouge de la Nerdy. Au lit ! »

Mais si Newt se mit effectivement au lit, le sommeil, lui, l'avait définitivement quitté.

-x-

Le lendemain, Newt se « réveilla » après quelques heures entrecoupées de sommeil quand Muse se mit à retentir dans la pièce, à dix heures tapantes. Teresa bondit du lit, fraiche comme un gardon, pour aller se doucher et revint vêtue de son pantalon et d'un T-shirt de Newt pour le trouver sur un des tabourets du comptoir, échevelé et les yeux limite injectés de sang.

« T'as pas dormi ! » Conclut-elle avec maestria.

Newt haussa les épaules et porta son café à ses lèvres.

« A part ça, il te fait juste _quelque chose_, » se moqua-t-elle en prenant elle-même une tasse qu'il avait versé à son intention. « Dommage que je doive rentrer, sinon je t'aurais aidé à choisir ta tenue pour ton rendez-vous galant. »

Newt lui jeta alors un regard terrifié. Il n'y avait pas du tout pensé ! Comment est-ce qu'il allait s'habiller pour… hé mais…

« Mais c'est pas un rendez-vous, » s'exclama-t-il soudain, en réalisant.

« Je sais. Mais t'aurais dû voir ta tête, » répondit-elle en riant.

Ah. Ah. Mort de rire.

Elle siffla son café d'une traite et passa en trombe à côté de lui pour déposer un baiser bruyant sur sa joue.

« A vendredi ! »

« Mmh c'est ça, » fit-il.

Mais elle avait déjà refermé la porte de son appartement et les yeux de Newt s'étaient braqués sur sa salle de bain, où se trouvait aussi son dressing. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir porter !

A quatorze heures pourtant, Newt était _presque_ au Starbucks et ne pouvait même pas blâmer le métro puisque l'adresse que Thomas avait choisi était à quelques blocs à peine de son appartement dans Little Italy.

Il avait juste trainé trop longtemps parce qu'il pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait, il était nerveux (_lire « mort de trouille »_).

De combien étaient les chances pour que Thomas n'amène pas ce foutu baiser volé sur le tapis ?

Vu comme Newt avait la poisse ces derniers temps, il préférait ne même pas parier.

Finalement, il avait tranché pour un de ses pantalons treillis sombre et un de ses éternels pulls fins à col en V, gris qu'il avait de toute façon recouvert d'un teddy noir épais qui le protégeait de ce froid glacial (et youpi, on était à peine en Novembre). En gros, il ne ressemblait à rien, et en plus, dans sa précipitation, il avait oublié son écharpe et l'air froid lui mordait le cou impitoyablement.

Thomas était déjà là. Il avait fini par lui répondre un – _Ok –_ tout à fait impersonnel et n'avait pas eu de contre-réponse (évidemment) mais bien sûr que le chanteur était là.

Son bonnet sur la tête, laissant s'échapper quelques mèches brunes, ses bottines, et son jean beige apparent sous son manteau. Newt était prêt à parier qu'il portait encore un cardigan.

Avant de se trouver stupide de parier sur la tenue que pouvait porter Thomas.

Et merde, il était déjà à quelques mètres.

Thomas tourna la tête au dernier moment, une écharpe en laine lui mangeant le visage, mais Newt vit ses yeux se plisser et le blondinet su que Thomas souriait.

« Salut, » lâcha-t-il un peu maladroitement.

Thomas ne répondit pas, son sourire parlait pour lui, et il fit un signe du menton vers l'entrée où le blondinet ne fut que trop heureux de le suivre.

L'air chaud les frappa instantanément et pourtant, Newt n'avait pas besoin de ça. Il avait senti cette chaleur agréable le parcourir quand il avait vu l'air lumineux du brun et il n'avait pas vraiment pu empêcher cette sensation, pas vrai ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu prends ? » Demanda Thomas, parlant enfin alors qu'ils faisaient la queue.

« Euh, un cappuccino, » répondit Newt sans prendre le temps de réfléchir.

Mais trop tard, Thomas commandait déjà. Et pas seulement pour lui. Pour eux deux.

Comme à un foutu rendez-vous.

« Je peux m'en charger… » S'entendit-il dire, essayant de ne pas laisser la panique transparaitre.

Thomas se tourna vers lui en haussant un sourcil et hocha la tête.

« Comme ça, on est deux, » répondit le chanteur.

Newt plissa les yeux devant le ton mi amusé, mi interrogatif.

« Okay, » soupira-t-il finalement.

Ils attendirent comme deux idiots leurs boissons côte à côte dans un silence peu agréable et Newt fut plus que soulagé quand il entendit la serveuse appeler Thomas pour leur donner le cappuccino et le latte du chanteur. Aussitôt, Thomas se dirigea vers l'étage et le blondinet le suivit, toujours sans un mot.

Génial.

Thomas se laissa finalement tomber sur une banquette après que Newt ait d'office tiré la chaise en face (il détestait s'enfoncer dans les banquettes) et ce fut à ce moment que ça arriva.

La vague de gêne cuisante que Newt aurait voulu éviter à tout prix.

Mais non, les deux garçons se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux, silencieusement, leurs cafés posés entre eux et le seul bruit qui s'éleva entre eux fut le frottement de leurs manteaux quand ils s'en débarrassèrent pour meubler un peu.

_Vraiment génial_.

Mais en même temps, qu'est-ce que Newt pouvait dire ? Après tout, c'était Thomas qui tenait à avoir une conversation, non ? Et vu comme il mettait toujours les pieds dans le plat ou disait des choses atroces quand c'était lui qui essayait de construire une conversation, il préférait se taire, que tenter quoi que ce soit.

« Je pensais pas que ce serait aussi gênant, » lâcha alors Thomas, tirant Newt de sa rêverie.

Et le blondinet resta choqué un petit moment, avant d'analyser ce que le brun venait de lui dire, passant nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux décoiffés par le bonnet.

Puis, d'un coup, il sentit ses épaules se secouer puis il s'entendit rire et quand il croisa le regard surpris de Thomas, il répondit simplement :

« On est au moins d'accord sur une chose, c'est déjà un progrès ! »

Thomas haussa les sourcils, avant de se mettre à rire aussi, bien que tous deux restent vraiment nerveux. Puis il leva son gobelet fumant en direction de Newt et se mordit la lèvre avant de déclarer :

« Ok, alors buvons en l'honneur de cette grande première ! »

« Amen, » répondit Newt en imitant son geste avant de boire une gorgée brûlante.

Ok, ils n'étaient peut-être pas tirés d'affaire mais c'était un début.

Un début bien moins terrible que les millions de scénarios catastrophes qu'il s'était imaginés.

**x**

**Voilà** ?

Je saaaaaaaaaais, on **n'a pas ENCORE** **la conversation** haha

Mais le passage avec le **trio** était vraiment **important** parce que je voulais que vous voyiez comment Minho et Teresa voient Newt (pour que vous-même vous compreniez mieux qu'en fait, il est juste **handicapé sentimental et qu'il est paumé**)

J'espère que ça vous plait, et puis… quand même, ça y est**, ils ont le cul posé sur une chaise dans un Starbucks**, donc, **inévitablement**, le prochain chapitre, ils vont **devoir parler** mouahahaha

Je suis un monstre OvO

Je vous dit **à ce week-end** ? Promis *-*

**VOUS POUVEZ ****ME SUIVRE SUR TWITTER**** DESORMAIS Robin_noHood_**

Robin !


	12. Pourquoi? Vous avez quatre heures

**Hello there ! *-***

Bon, **j'ai GRAVE la pression** parce que vos reviews étaient claires : **vous attendez ****_la_**** conversation** comme le messie (_la fille qui abuse pas trop_).

D'ailleurs, **je vous remercie**, comme toujours mille fois (et j'en profite pour vous dire que **NON je ne me lasse JAMAIS de vos reviews, JAMAIS**) et je suis trop heureuse qu'autant de lecteurs aient apprécié le moment **Minewteresa** parce que ce trio me tient à cœur. **Beaucoup**.

Merci d'être **de plus en plus nombreux à me rejoindre**. J'en profite pour vous dire que **vous pouvez désormais me trouver ****sur TWITTER**** sous le pseudo très original de ROBIN_NOHOOD**_ Vous êtes déjà plein et vous êtes **adorables** !

Voilà, je m'attarde pas parce que je **stress** haha

OH et si je n'ai pas répondu à votre review du dernier chapitre, **rassurez-vous, je suis en train en ce moment même d'y répondre**. Je ne vous ai pas oublié !

**Bonne lecture** *-*

**x**

« Alors ? »

_Merde_. Cinq longues minutes, peut-être les plus longues minutes de la vie de Newt à attendre et à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux après leurs derniers mots échangés et il avait fallu qu'ils choisissent de parler _exactement au même moment_, pour dire la même chose stupide. Si le cappuccino n'avait pas été aussi bon, Newt aurait souhaité mourir. Mais sa mère lui avait toujours dit de ne pas gaspiller la nourriture. Et il ne pouvait pas avoir envie d'en finir avec ses jours _juste_ parce que Thomas et lui étaient deux abrutis.

Il s'éclaircit donc la gorge, tournant son gobelet entre ses mains et prit son courage à deux mains :

« Désolé, vas-y. »

En effet, il en fallait du courage pour dire une chose pareille.

« Non, vas-y… désolé, » répondit aussitôt Thomas, mal à l'aise.

Et oh putain mais c'était pas _possible_ ! Newt se retint d'éclater sa boisson entre ses doigts. Il se retint de se pincer l'arête du nez. Il se retint de pousser un long, trop long soupir. Il se retint d'invoquer le Sheitan pour mettre fin à cette conversation qui n'avait même pas commencé à proprement parler et il répondit d'un ton le plus civilisé dont il était capable :

« Je n'ai aucune foutue idée de ce que j'allais dire. C'est toi qui voulais parler après tout, donc je t'écoute. De quoi voulais-tu… parler ? »

Thomas aussi sembla prendre sur lui et Newt devait avouer qu'il n'avait pas vraiment été utile sur le coup mais c'était vrai, non ? Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, ils n'auraient jamais parlé. Parce que c'était bien connu… Le déni était la sainte solution à tous les maux de la terre. En tout cas, dans l'univers dans lequel Newt vivait. Apparemment, Thomas voyait les choses différemment.

« Je… Oui, c'est juste que… je ne sais pas. Je me disais juste qu'on pourrait peut-être essayer de repartir sur de meilleures bases. »

Newt sentit sa gorge s'assécher. Une vague de soulagement l'envahit. Ce n'était que ça ! Un sourire se dessina même sur son visage quand il répondit presque enjoué (et heureusement, parce que Thomas avait l'air au bord du malaise à attendre une réponse) :

« Evidemment, oui ! C'est une bonne idée ! On n'a qu'à dire qu'on repart à zéro, désolé. »

_Re-merde_. Vu l'air de Thomas, complètement consterné, ce n'était pas ce que le chanteur attendait comme réponse. Newt fronça les sourcils. Quoi ? QUOI ! Il aurait préféré que Newt réponde un « _nope, va te faire voir, j'aime qu'on se prenne la tête !_ » ?

« Euh… excuse-moi, je suis d'accord avec l'idée, » fit Thomas finalement, pourtant clairement sceptique – et Newt n'y comprenait rien. « Mais ce serait peut-être bien d'en parler, non ? »

Si Minho avait été là, il se serait probablement inquiété de voir la paupière de Newt s'agiter sévèrement.

_Sérieusement_ ? Sér-ieuse-ment ? D'accord, Newt avait eu de trop grands espoirs. La situation voguait vers un de ces mauvais scénarios.

Est-ce que Thomas était une meuf ou quoi ? A chercher la petite bête inutilement ! Il ne pouvait pas juste être un gars normal qui traitait les problèmes normalement sans avoir besoin d'analyser la situation sous tous les angles en produisant un axe d'étude détaillé en trois parties-deux sous-parties ? Genre « On n'en parle plus ? – Nope. – Cool, on fait un foot ? – Ouais. – Cool. »

Bon ok, Newt simplifiait _peut-être_ un peu les choses (en plus, il détestait le foot) mais quand même… Il essaya, très fort, mais ne put empêcher son sourire sarcastique quand il répondit, tout aussi sarcastiquement :

« Et tu veux qu'on aborde ça comment ? Introduction, développement, conclusion ? »

En voyant le visage du brun se fermer, il se ravisa aussitôt. Okay, il aurait peut-être dû prendre des pincettes, être moins cynique, moins _agressif_… Il poussa un petit soupir et ferma les yeux avant de reprendre d'un ton plus calme.

« Désolé, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire mais… écoute, j'ai merdé, je suis désolé. Mais je vois pas vraiment ce qu'on pourrait dire de plus. J'étais à cran ces derniers temps… »

« Seulement ces derniers temps ? » Coupa Thomas en grinçant presque des dents.

Newt lui lança un regard de travers.

« Ouais, et le fait que tu passes ton temps à me couper la parole n'aide pas, » répondit-il en croisant les bras. « J'ai traversé une période extrêmement stressante… »

« T'as toujours l'air nerveux, » observa Thomas, en voyant que Newt ne continuait pas.

« Oui, peut-être et je ne peux pas grand-chose à ça. Est-ce que je dois m'excuser aussi pour ça ? » Demanda le blondinet en levant les yeux au ciel.

Pas sûr que la conversation prenne le tournant qu'ils voulaient.

« Non, » reprit le chanteur calmement. « Mais si ça te donne une excuse pour être désagréable à chaque fois qu'on se voit, oui. »

Newt ne répondit pas de suite, les bras toujours croisés. Ils s'affrontaient du regard implacablement. Thomas l'air de nouveau aussi nonchalant que d'habitude. Newt clairement en position défensive.

« Je n'avais pas l'intention d'être désagréable, d'accord ? Le premier soir j'étais ivre, et fatigué… »

« Oui, enfin, t'avais pas besoin de ça pour me dire que tu trouvais mes chansons pourries, » coupa à nouveau Thomas en plaquant subitement ses coudes sur la table pour se rapprocher du blondinet. « Désolé, » ajouta-t-il en réalisant qu'il avait _encore _fait ça.

« Peut-être mais ça a grandement contribué à rendre ça plus terrible que ce que je le voulais, » grinça le jeune agent en reculant encore plus dans sa chaise.

Bon sang, il n'aimait pas cette nouvelle proximité.

« Tu m'as clairement dit que j'écrivais des conneries, » souligna Thomas, buté.

« OUI JE L'AI DIT ! CONTENT ? » S'exclama alors Newt brutalement.

Trop fort. En tapant de plat de la main sur la table. L'attention entière du café se porta alors sur eux et le blondinet se maudit pour ce coup de sang stupide. Même le chanteur avait reculé, les yeux grands ouverts.

« Désolé, » chuchota Newt dans un grognement désespéré. « Oui, je t'ai dit ces trucs là… mais si t'attends que je m'excuse parce que je ne gobe pas les histoires d'amour sentimentales et… bref ! Qu'on nous sert à longueur de journée, je crois que tu peux dresser un camp maintenant, parce que t'as pas _fini_, Thomas. »

_Thomas_ sembla sur le point de dire quelque chose mais Newt secoua la tête, enchainant immédiatement toujours à voix basse:

« C'est pas la peine d'être vexé. Je n'ai aucune envie de te dire quelque chose si je ne le pense pas. Par contre, » et cette fois, le blondinet prit une grande inspiration : « Par contre, je reconnais que j'ai complètement manqué de jugement. Ce n'est pas parce que je n'achète pas ce genre d'histoire que c'est _mauvais_ et oui, si tu veux savoir, je pense que vous êtes de très bons musiciens. »

Quand Newt se tut finalement, il se rendit compte qu'il était à bout de souffle et il se mit en tête de ne surtout pas regarder Thomas. Ce qu'il venait de faire revenait _à peu près_ à une déclaration d'amour, venant de lui.

« Hum… je pense que j'aurais pas mieux ? » Fit alors la voix de Thomas, quelque part au-dessus de lui.

Newt sentit son sang bouillir dans ses veines en relevant la tête. Pour voir le chanteur sourire d'un sourire éclatant qui le prit totalement de court.

« Non, » grogna alors le blondinet en plongeant dans son café pour dissimuler ses joues brutalement rouges.

Le silence retomba et Newt eut le temps de se rendre compte que, oui, effectivement, un poids lui avait été ôté de la poitrine. Il espérait sincèrement ne jamais avoir à revenir sur la question parce que, sérieusement, c'était beaucoup trop embarrassant. Et puis il n'était pas doué pour ça. Du tout.

Encore que, Minho et Teresa auraient surement été fiers de lui. Et se seraient moqué aussi.

« Il y a… autre chose dont je voulais te parler, » dit encore Thomas.

Cette fois, sa voix était hésitante. Presque faible et Newt sentit son pouls crépiter désagréablement au creux de son poignet. _Non_…

Le blondinet fit de son mieux pour éviter d'avoir l'air mortifié, de regarder le chanteur ou… Bordel, sa tête s'était mise à tourner et il n'y avait aucune raison à ça. N'est-ce pas ?

Mais il ne voulait pas entendre ce que Thomas allait dire, et il avait fini son cappuccino et n'avait plus nulle part où se cacher. Il trouva alors l'excuse la plus lamentable pour fuir le tournant que prenait leur tête à tête en se levant, déclarant d'une voix aigüe :

« J'ai hum… besoin d'une cigarette et… _Qu'est-ce que tu fais Thomas ?_ » Demanda-t-il, soudain presque horrifié.

Il jeta un regard anxieux à la main du chanteur qui s'était refermé sur son poignet fermement et qui l'empêchait de s'éloigner plus.

« Je t'empêche d'éviter le sujet, » répondit le chanteur très sérieusement. « Je savais que t'allais faire ça. C'est pour ça que j'ai pas commencé par… ce sujet-là. »

Newt déglutit un peu bruyamment et la sensation était carrément désagréable, compte tenu de la sécheresse de sa gorge. Il se rendit alors compte à quel point il était désarmé et comme Thomas pouvait être plein de ressources.

C'est docilement qu'il se rassit mais récupéra quand même son poignet d'un petit coup sec parce qu'il n'aimait pas du tout que son cœur cogne dans ses veines à cause de ce touché.

« Je t'accompagne, si t'as vraiment besoin de fumer ta clope mais on va en parler, ok ? » Reprit Thomas. « Pas besoin d'introduction ou de développement, » railla-t-il d'un ton presque amer. « Mais il faut qu'on en parle. »

Newt était incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Il ne voyait pas comment s'en tirer. Il ne pouvait pas faire de mauvaise blague, parce qu'il n'avait pas la force de tourner ça en dérision. Il ne pouvait pas se barrer en courant, parce qu'il avait l'impression que Thomas n'hésiterait pas à lui courir après. Et il ne pouvait pas tomber dans les pommes, parce qu'il n'était pas une jeune fille en fleur sans fierté.

Il se contenta donc de regarder le chanteur droit dans les yeux et d'attendre. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs l'air de se battre pour rassembler son courage. Suffisamment de courage pour lâcher sa putain de bombe :

« Je veux savoir pourquoi tu m'as embrassé. »

Réflexe défensif stupide ou non, Newt eut un couinement rentré avant d'enfouir son visage dans ses mains.

_Je veux savoir pourquoi tu m'as embrassé_. On y était. Evidemment que Thomas voulait savoir. Il voulait surement aussi savoir pourquoi il s'était enfui. Pourquoi…

Parce que j'avais envie.

Parce que j'ai envie ? Non. Newt préférait crever que se ridiculiser encore. Dire encore une bêtise. Sonner aussi mièvre. Il préférait aussi crever que demander « pourquoi t'as répondu à ce putain de baiser ? Pourquoi je me torture pour rien depuis ? Non. Pourquoi je me torture tout court ! » En fait, d'un coup, il avait autant envie de gifler Thomas que de l'embrasser à nouveau et ça le terrifiait alors il préféra tourner court au massacre.

Il dégagea ses mains de son visage, déglutit encore, et adopta son éternel ton flegmatique - et il n'en avait rien à foutre de la voix au fond de sa tête qui criait « _menteur ! menteur !_ » quand il répondit :

« J'avais bu trop de téquila. Je fais toujours des trucs très cons quand je bois trop de téquila. Je te demande pardon. »

Parce qu'après tout, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire d'autre ? Envoyer le stage le plus important de sa vie se faire foutre juste parce qu'il avait aimé embrasser un garçon qu'il connaissait à peine ? Risquer l'opportunité de lancer sa carrière dans la maison de disque la plus prestigieuse des Etats-Unis pour les beaux yeux bruns d'un chanteur de boys band ?

Non mais sérieusement, à quel point ça sonnait ridicule ? C'était même trop bête pour en écrire une chanson.

Et Thomas qui ne répondait rien ! Pour _une _fois dans sa vie, Newt avait besoin que le brun dise quelque chose, n'importe quoi, qui les sorte de cette impasse, qui rattrape le coup mais non. Il se contentait de dévisager Newt, avec ce putain d'air mystérieux qu'il détestait et le blondinet était incapable de savoir à quoi pensait le chanteur et _s'il vous plait_ faites qu'il dise quelque chose parce qu'il était à deux doigts de se raviser et….

« T'as bu. Trop de téquila, » finit enfin par dire Thomas en détachant chaque mot.

Cette fois, il n'était plus juste sceptique. Il était l'allégorie même du scepticisme. Non, pire, il _était_ le scepticisme.

« Je n'avais pas l'intention de te mettre mal à l'aise, » répliqua aussitôt Newt, trop heureux de pouvoir repartir sur sa lancée. « Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça… »

« Parce que t'étais bourré, à l'évidence, » répliqua le chanteur, de nouveau peu affable.

Newt soupira et se tortilla sur sa chaise.

« Oui. Je sais pas. Je voulais surement le faire, parce que je réfléchissais de travers ! On se disputait, j'en avais assez, j'étais désolé et j'ai jamais eu l'intention de rendre les choses compliquées. C'était n'importe quoi cette soirée, » conclut Newt d'une voix lasse.

« N'importe quoi, oui, » répéta Thomas sombrement.

Il poussa ensuite un profond soupir et Newt ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se dire que tout était faux. Tout allait de travers. Qu'ils n'auraient pas dû se dire des choses pareilles. Que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Donc t'étais juste ivre et maintenant t'es _juste_ désolé, » reprit Thomas, comme s'il voulait que les choses soient claires. Newt hocha la tête vivement. « Tu sais que pour un gars qui déteste ce genre d'histoires, t'as le don de tout rendre _vraiment_ compliqué ? » Ajouta le chanteur, dépité.

Non, pas dépité. Triste.

Le blondinet avait vraiment envie de lui demander ce qu'il entendait par là mais justement, ce qu'il voulait, c'était clore le sujet, revenir à quelque chose de simple et peut-être passer l'éternité à ignorer ce sentiment qui rampait sous sa poitrine. Le sentiment que quelque chose était _faux_.

« Oui. Et je voudrais que les choses soient simples. Je peux pas perdre ce stage. Je peux pas faire foirer cette occasion, c'est la chance de ma vie et je sais que j'ai agi stupidement. Surtout avec toi. Et je ne _peux pas_ perdre ce que j'ai gagné en travaillant jusqu'à me tuer juste parce que je ne sais pas me tenir en soirée. Je suis votre agent, j'ai pas à me comporter comme un… »

« T'as _que _vingt-deux ans Newt, » l'interrompit Thomas.

Et le blondinet s'aperçut qu'il avait complètement changé d'expression. C'était lui qui avait l'air désolé maintenant. Même pas compatissant. _Désolé_. Et ça n'avait pas beaucoup de sens. Il ne comprenait pas.

« Oui et est-ce que tu sais ce que c'est d'avoir vingt-deux ans et de ne venir de nulle part ? » Répliqua Newt, un peu plus acide qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. « J'évolue dans un milieu de requins et sans réseau, c'est presque impossible de se faire une place et… J'y suis arrivé. On m'a confié un poste inespéré alors que même Brenda avait un statut plus important que moi ! J'ai travaillé dur pour ça ! J'ai… j'ai failli manquer le mariage de mon meilleur ami ! J'ai arrêté de dormir, de vivre, pour ça ! C'est ma vie ! Ma putain de vie ! Je ne peux pas laisser le stress ou n'importe quoi risquer ça ! »

Il n'en revenait pas d'avoir lâché ça. Il regardait Thomas durement, à la fois honteux de s'être emporté avec autant de passion et soulagé d'avoir sorti ce qui le rongeait depuis des semaines.

« Et tu ne t'aies pas dit que tu pouvais souffler deux minutes ? » Interrogea alors Thomas. « Newt, tu fais un travail de titan. Tout… tout ce qui nous arrive c'est grâce à toi ! T'as le droit de relâcher la pression deux minutes, ils ne le verront même pas ! »

Le blondinet sentit son visage s'embraser. Il avait déjà entendu un discours similaire.

Thomas fronçait les sourcils, il avait l'air honnêtement préoccupé et… bordel, ça désarmait Newt complètement. Comme s'il avait juste besoin d'un câlin, ou une preuve d'affection qui puisse lui faire poser son cerveau et son trop plein de stress deux minutes.

« Je suis votre agent, » répondit-il simplement d'une voix légèrement brisée.

« Ouais, ça je sais, » souffla Thomas. « Je pense juste qu'on pourrait dédramatiser la situation. On n'a pas obligation d'être les meilleurs amis du monde mais sérieusement… être professionnel ça ne veut pas juste dire se refermer complètement jusqu'à craquer et faire des trucs que tu regrettes après, okay ? »

Newt voulait acquiescer parce que le chanteur avait raison. Il voulait même lui dire merci. Et lui dire qu'il n'avait pas envie de regretter mais, alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas, Thomas se leva de son siège.

Le blondinet lui lança un regard d'où il essaya de dissimuler la panique et reçut un petit sourire incompréhensible du brun.

« Vient, on sort. C'était déjà bien pour une première fois, et je crois que t'as besoin de cette cigarette. »

Newt resta interdit une seconde avant que son corps ne suive le mouvement sans en avoir reçu l'ordre. Il devait avouer une chose… Malgré le bordel innommable entre eux et tout ce qui pouvait l'agacer chez lui, Thomas avait vraiment un fond adorable. Comme le premier soir…

« Briquet ? »

Newt sentit un rire s'étrangler dans sa gorge avant qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi. Ils étaient arrivés sur le trottoir devant le Starbucks et Thomas lui tendait un briquet, avec un sourire simple qui se transforma en interrogation quand le blondinet se mit à rire.

Newt se mordit la lèvre avant de chercher son paquet de clopes et répondre :

« Désolé, j'étais justement en train de penser à cette entrée en matière… Du coup… »

Il eut un sourire mutin et attrapa le briquet que le brun tenait toujours avant de reprendre :

« Non, moi c'est Newt. Enchanté. »

Avant d'allumer sa cigarette. Thomas leva les yeux au ciel mais laissa échapper un petit rire à son tour.

« J'ai pensé que tu te foutais de ma gueule, » avoua le brun sereinement.

« Pour être honnête, c'était un peu le cas. J'ai vraiment eu peur et ça m'a _vraiment _agacé, crétin, » répliqua Newt en savourant la première bouffée de nicotine qui envahit ses poumons.

« Trop aimable, » retourna Thomas en récupérant son briquet.

Newt allait lui proposer une cigarette, étonné de le voir ranger le petit objet dans sa poche, quand il sentit son téléphone vibrer dans la sienne.

« Tu ne fumes pas ? » demanda-t-il distraitement en sortant l'appareil.

Mais il n'entendit pas la réponse du chanteur.

Il y avait un e-mail de Janson sur son écran qu'il ouvrit aussitôt.

Une photo s'étala immédiatement sur le téléphone qui fit rater un battement douloureusement à son cœur.

C'était lui, et Thomas, clairement collés l'un à l'autre. Thomas souriait, détendu et Newt lui lançait un regard… putain c'était quoi ça ? Un montage ? Il avait l'air reconnaissant… non, pire… complètement en admiration ou allez savoir quoi, en regardant le chanteur ! Pas une expression qu'il portait d'ordinaire ! Jamais.

Nerveusement, le jeune homme fit glisser son pouce sur l'écran pour faire défiler la photo et lire le mot qui se trouvait en dessous.

\- _C'est quoi, ça ? T'es drôlement photogénique, tu ne trouves pas ? Les huit-cent cinquante reblogs de ce post tumblr ont l'air de penser la même chose en tout cas ! WR ASAP s'il te plait. Faut qu'on parle. _–

Newt sentit un poids lui tomber sur les entrailles alors qu'un étau se resserrait autour de sa poitrine. _Faut qu'on parle._ Non… ça, _ça_, ça n'était pas en train d'arriver, pas vrai ?

Il rangea son portable, essayant de calmer en vain les tremblements incontrôlables de ses mains et lança un regard paniqué à Thomas qui sembla aussitôt s'inquiéter.

« Je dois… Il faut que je parte de suite, » expliqua Newt, la gorge atrocement nouée. « On se voit demain matin pour préparer l'interview. »

Là-dessus, il planta le chanteur et s'enfuit comme une tornade sans plus d'explications. Il avait envie de pleurer, soudainement. _On se voit demain matin._

Les yeux de Newt le brûlaient quand il se dit qu'il n'y aurait peut-être pas de demain matin.

Il avait merdé.

**x**

**Ahem.**

Si vous voulez me jeter des **pierres**, _pointues_ et **lourdes**, je serai pas loin !

**Je suis désolée**, ce chapitre n'est **PAS rigolo** pour une fois mais… **OBLIGATOIRE**.

Allez, vous me connaissez, vous savez que **ça ne dure pas les moments trop graves chez moi** ! (Peut-être. Lol. **J'arrête**.)

Merci à tous et **surement à vendredi pour le prochain chapitre** ? Genre dans ces eaux là, promis *-*

**Robin**.


	13. Hashtag OTP

**Coucou :3**

(**Oui**, c'est un sourire « _qui ne me dit rien qui vaille_ »)

**Lel**. Pardon !

BON, je tiens à vous prévenir, ce chapitre est… et bien **d'une**, **il répond à votre attente terrible** (pardon de vous avoir infligé ça) **quant au sort de Newt** et de **deux**, il s'agit d'**une ****grosse dédicace**** à tous mes lecteurs**.

Je ne veux pas vous en dire plus, alors je dirai juste : **Vive le Newtmas** et j'espère que **vous me détesterez pas trop** et que vous **rirez** encore de mes bêtises.

Evidemment, **je veux vous remercier**. Avant-hier, j'ai eu **1300** visites en **24h**, je savais plus quoi faire, j'ai cru qu'il y avait un **bug**. Vos **reviews** sont plus **adorables** que jamais… Vous êtes toujours plus **nombreux**…

**Merci, vraiment** ! T-T je mérite pas tout ça !

Oh et je vous invite _vraiment_ à me rejoindre sur **Twitter** (Robin_nohood_) parce que je vais organiser des **fic requests** prochainement !

Bon, j'ai la pression parce que… vous allez voir, cette entrevue avec Janson, j'ai vraiment voulu **qu'elle sorte de l'ordinaire par rapport aux autres fics**. Et du coup, ça peut très bien être pas très bien, mais qui sait !

Je vous souhaite une **bonne lecture** ! *-*

**x**

Quand il était descendu dans la première bouche de métro venue, Newt avait ravalé les larmes qui menaçaient de lui échapper en s'essuyant les yeux d'un geste rageur. Il n'allait pas pleurer comme un gosse. C'était de sa faute et c'était fait, quoi qu'il arrive, il n'avait aucun moyen de revenir en arrière. Alors il allait prendre ses responsabilités, son courage à deux mains et affronter ce cauchemar qui devenait réalité.

Il passa le trajet – trop court – en métro à se ruiner les doigts en les tordant sur la bordure de son teddy sans arrêt. Il n'arrivait pas à se calmer, son pouls battait si fort qu'il devait probablement résonner à travers tout New-York et l'angoisse lui nouait l'estomac.

En fait, lorsqu'il sortit du métro et qu'il se retrouva devant le building de Wicked Record, il était à deux doigts d'appeler Minho en lui disant qu'il démissionnait et qu'il avait besoin d'oublier. De se noyer dans de l'alcool, des drogues dures, puisqu'il allait finir, à l'évidence sous un pont, sans avenir, quelque part, à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive.

« Hé Newt ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais-là, auj… wow, ça va mec ? »

Le blondinet fit un bond et se tourna vers Alby qui sortait de l'immeuble et qui lui jetait un regard clairement alarmé. Son état de détresse devait se lire partout sur sa figure, assurément.

« J'ai rendez-vous avec Janson, » parvint à répondre Newt avec une raideur évidente dans la voix.

« Tu veux que je t'attende ? J'ai fini ma journée, » proposa son ami, définitivement concerné.

Le blondinet acquiesça lentement, serrant les poings dans ses poches. Il ne pouvait plus reculer, oui, mais au moins il ne serait pas tout seul quand il apprendrait que sa vie était foutue. Alby lui indiqua qu'il l'attendrait dans la boutique de vinyles en face et Newt disparut dans les profondeurs de Wicked Record.

Par chance, sa vie n'était pas minable au point que le sort ne fiche Brenda dans ses pattes dans un moment aussi tragique et il monta jusqu'au bureau de Janson sans croiser ni l'assistante, ni qui que ce soit d'ailleurs.

D'un côté, il aurait préféré, ça aurait ralenti sa confrontation avec Janson. De l'autre, Newt n'était pas du genre à fuir ce genre de situations. Fuir devant un mec qu'il avait embrassé, oui, mais pas devant ses responsabilités professionnelles.

« Entrez, » fit la voix de son responsable de stage lorsqu'il eut frappé quelques coups à sa porte.

Il avait l'impression d'être soudain fait de gelée. Ses doigts lui répondaient à peine et il eut presque du mal à tourner la poignée.

« Oh, c'est toi ? » S'exclama le manager.

Newt ne releva pas sa surprise et répondit d'une petite voix :

« C'était marqué ASAP. »

« Oh ouais, bien sûr, vient donc par là. »

Newt était sur le point d'exploser lorsqu'il atteint le bureau. Sa pression artérielle allait surement lui faire perdre quelques années de vie, sa gorge le brûlait tant elle était sèche et son estomac était si contracté qu'il ne pourrait surement plus jamais rien avaler de toute sa vie.

Janson était penché sur un IPad et n'en leva pas les yeux lorsqu'il fit un signe de l'index au blondinet pour qu'il le rejoigne de l'autre côté du bureau. Newt se glissa dans le dos de son supérieur et identifia des photos que Janson faisait défiler sur l'écran tactile. A l'évidence il s'agissait d'une page trend de Tumblr sous le hashtag Maze Runner.

On y voyait des photos du concert de mardi, des billets concernant le groupe évidemment et… des photos des backstages. Newt vit passer une photo de lui et Thomas et son cerveau tira la sonnette d'alarme. Il aurait dégluti s'il avait encore eu un peu de salive.

« Ok, c'est quoi ça ? » Interrogea Janson en cliquant sur une photo similaire à celle qu'il lui avait envoyée pour l'agrandir.

Bordel mais combien de photos d'eux ces fans avaient pris ?

Au moins sur celle-là, Newt n'avait pas l'air béat en contemplant le chanteur, c'était un progrès.

« Une photo, prise dans les backstages du concert à la demande des fans du groupe, » répondit Newt d'une voix affreusement rauque.

Janson dégrossit la photo en faisant un « mmh mmh » pensif avant d'agrandir une photo d'eux avec _tous_ les membres du groupe.

« Ça, c'est une photo prise dans les backstages du concert, » dit alors l'homme en levant enfin les yeux vers son stagiaire.

Newt ne dit rien, sentant le danger.

Ensuite, Janson agrandit une _autre_ photo de lui et Thomas (_mais combien, bordel, combien_) et reprit en se repenchant sur la tablette :

« Et _ça_, c'est un gros buzz médiatique. Chacune de ces photos est rebloguée des centaines de fois, » déclara le manager. « Maintenant, dit moi ce que c'est ça, » demanda-t-il en montrant le bandeau sous les photos.

« Des tags, » se débrouilla pour répondre Newt alors que sa voix lui faisait défaut.

« Des tags, » répéta Janson et Newt crut qu'il allait s'évanouir sous la pression.

Le manager fit alors pivoter son fauteuil pour lui faire face. _Comme un putain de superméchant dans un putain de film avant qu'il ne finisse dans ce putain de fleuve avec les pieds dans un putain de bloc de béton_. Du calme, Newt. Tout va bien. Au pire tu es viré, personne ne va t'assassiner pour ça.

Janson avait l'air imperturbable et lorsque sa voix s'éleva à nouveau, le blondinet crut qu'il allait s'étrangler.

« Et c'est quoi _ça _? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce putain de _hashtag_ _Newtmas_. »

« QUOI ? » S'égosilla Newt brusquement avant de rentrer la tête dans les épaules et de plaquer sa main sur sa bouche.

C'était quoi ces conneries, nom d'un chien ?

Un petit sourire mystérieux se dessina alors sur les lèvres de Janson, mettant Newt au supplice.

« Ouais, c'est un tag. _Newtmas_. Comme dans Newt. Et Thomas, » expliqua le manager en détachant chaque mot sans se départir de son sourire. « Et ça accompagne presque toutes les photos où vous êtes ensembles. Tu sais ce que c'est qu'un OTP ? Le shipping ? »

La mâchoire du blondinet se décrocha littéralement et douloureusement.

Newt était le plus gros nerd qui puisse exister ! Bien sûr qu'il connaissait ces termes et leur sens mais ce qui clignotait dans sa tête – qu'il hochait lentement par ailleurs –, actuellement, c'était un énorme « What the holy fucking fuck ».

« Je t'explique la situation, » recommença Janson, visiblement conscient d'avoir grillé le cerveau de son stagiaire. « Le groupe vient de naître et la base de fans s'élargit tous les jours. Enormément. Composé majoritairement de filles, mais t'as fait des études, Newt, tu connais notre marché. Je ne t'apprends rien. Et la plupart de ces filles, jeunes femmes, aiment leur musique _et _les garçons eux-mêmes. Thomas et Ben sont vraiment les deux principaux atouts physiques du boys band. »

Newt acquiesça à nouveau, même s'il trouvait toujours la conversation parfaitement surréaliste.

« Elles seront nombreuses à éprouver de l'admiration pour eux et tout autant à éprouver de l'attirance. Maintenant, j'ai une question. Est-ce que c'est judicieux de faire le buzz avec l'homosexualité du chanteur _pendant_ qu'on construit une fanbase ? »

« Thomas n'est pas gay ! » S'exclama vivement Newt.

Avant de sentir son visage prendre feu. Il fallait qu'il retrouve l'usage de la parole à cet instant précis, bon sang. Le manager lui jeta un regard consterné avant de grommeler :

« Oui, enfin, la question n'est pas... »

« Non, ce n'est pas judicieux, » se reprit le blondinet en baissant la tête.

Il n'en revenait pas.

Comment s'était-il fourré dans une telle situation ? Comment c'était arrivé ? A quel moment ?

Et il en revint encore moins quand Janson sourit de plus belle, juste après.

« Non, en effet. Elles ont plutôt intérêt à croire que Thomas est un cœur blessé prêt à être cueilli et à les aimer en leur déclamant des mots doux sur l'oreiller, donc… même si Thomas et toi êtes les meilleurs amis du monde, faites gaffe à ne pas tendre des perches inutiles, ok ? »

Le stagiaire prit une inspiration profonde avant de se sentir hocher la tête avec de grands yeux. Janson avait presque l'air paternaliste. Tout ça n'avait ni queue, ni tête. Des fans pensaient qu'ils étaient peut-être ensemble ou…

« Mais ce tag-là, Newtmas, il n'est pas là pour rien. Il y a peut-être une armée de filles qui rêveront d'être dans les bras de Thomas mais il y en a aussi qui vous _ship_, alors… »

Le manager se leva et s'approcha de Newt qui n'avait cessé de reculer vers la baie vitrée dans son dos. Le garçon tenta de se faire tout petit, craignant ce qui allait arriver.

Il n'avait pas prévu que la main de Janson s'abattrait avec force sur son épaule, faisant flancher ses genoux légèrement. Heureusement, la poigne sur lui l'empêcha de tomber et il resta planté là, les yeux toujours écarquillés, attendant la suite.

« Quand ils seront bien implantés… avec des fans fidèles… on pourra peut-être jouer là-dessus en revanche. Tu sais, là, ce sera un buzz positif… Tu pourrais jouer la comédie, le moment venu, éventuellement… »

A nouveau, le corps de Newt réagit terriblement. Sa gorge se renoua, ses veines se remirent à bouillir. Il n'en revenait pas. Janson ne venait pas de suggérer ce qu'il croyait que…

Le manager éclata soudainement d'un rire tonitruant et relâcha Newt.

« Allez, j'arrête de jouer avec tes nerfs Newt ! »

_Trop aimable_. Newt sentit la pression redescendre, même si son cœur battait toujours en désordre et il fusilla du regard le sol, pour éviter d'en faire de même avec son patron.

« Tu peux filer ! Mais souviens-toi, et préviens Thomas, mettez quelques distances devant les flashs pour l'instant ! »

Le garçon resta un moment figé, muet de se voir congédier sur un Janson de bonne humeur, sans s'être fait égorgé, tué, arraché les membres… _Renvoyé_…

Ses pieds l'avaient déjà reconduit à la porte quand il revint sur terre et il se secoua avant d'ouvrir la porte. La voix de son supérieur retentit dans son dos :

« Tu fais du très bon boulot avec ces gars, Newt. On va pas tout foutre en l'air, ok ? »

« Oui, » souffla le concerné.

Et il disparut aussi vite qu'il le put.

-x-

Newt ne savait pas trop comment il avait rejoint la boutique de vinyles. Ses membres semblaient obéir à une force dont lui-même ne connaissait pas l'existence. Il se sentait complètement anesthésié et ça n'avait rien à voir avec son manque cruel de sommeil.

Alby était penché sur un box rempli d'albums de groupes de rock et il releva la tête quand il sentit Newt s'approcher.

« On dirait que tu viens de voir un fantôme, » déclara son ami. « T'es euh… tout blanc. »

« J'ai besoin de boire et manger quelque chose, » croassa Newt.

Sa voix était tremblante et clairement affaiblie. Alby dû le prendre en pitié, puisqu'il l'entraina vers la sortie en lui indiquant :

« Allez, raconte-moi tout, c'est moi qui t'invite. »

Vingt minutes plus tard, les deux garçons étaient sur la terrasse chauffée d'un troquet qu'ils appréciaient beaucoup, dans l'arrière-cour. Newt savourait une cigarette et s'était enfin détendu. Il avait pu raconter à son ami tout ce qui c'était passé depuis la séance d'enregistrement où il lui avait seulement dit qu'il avait embrassé Thomas. Il avait peut-être deux ou trois petits trucs à lui raconter, ouais.

« Merde, va falloir que vous vous cachiez maintenant, » marmonna Alby en croquant dans son bagel.

« Cacher ? Alby mais… Oh non, tu vas pas la jouer comme Minho et Teresa, » soupira Newt.

Il avait pourtant un petit sourire. Il était tellement, _tellement,_ soulagé de la manière dont les choses s'étaient passées avec Janson qu'il était prêt à prendre les taquineries de ses potes avec bonne humeur pour changer.

Le blondinet réalisa pourtant très vite qu'Alby ne riait pas et l'observait avec un sourcil arqué clairement sceptique.

« Quoi ? » Fit Newt, fronçant les sourcils.

« Je déconnais pas… »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Pourquoi on se cacherait ? Il n'y a clairement rien entre Thomas et moi, » se défendit Newt en attrapant sa pinte de bière.

« Pour le moment, oui, » répondit Alby.

« Pour tout le temps, _Alby_ ! T'as pas entendu Janson ? Enfin, ce que je t'ai dit ? Et puis même que j'ai le droit ou pas, c'est ridicule ! Comment tu voudrais que Thomas et… »

« Mmh, ça suffit ! » Le coupa Alby d'un geste de la main. « J'ai plus envie d'entendre parler de ça, Newt. »

Le blondinet sursauta, choqué par les mots de son ami qui finit par lui sourire par-dessus son verre.

« Fait pas cette tête. On en reparlera quand tu seras sorti de ta phase de déni. C'est contreproductif, là. »

Sur le coup, le jeune homme voulut protester, puis, à la surprise d'Alby lui-même, il se renfonça sur sa chaise et retourna à sa cigarette et sa bière sans un mot de plus. Après tout, c'était vrai qu'il ne dupait plus personne à prétendre qu'il ne se passait rien de particulier. D'étrange. De… Troublant.

Après ça, il demanda à Alby où en était l'album des garçons et le sujet changea totalement de direction.

Une heure plus tard, ils étaient mort de rire à débattre du bon gout, ou non, des casquettes à filet et des chaines en plaqué or de MC Gally. #_Goudemer2_

-x-

Newt se laissa tomber, vidé, sur son canapé, lorsqu'il rentra chez lui à la fin de la journée. Il lui semblait qu'une éternité s'était écoulée depuis le départ de Teresa, le matin même. Et dire qu'il avait planté Thomas comme un idiot pour rejoindre Janson. Qu'est-ce que le chanteur avait dû penser ?

Il ouvrit son ordinateur après avoir pris une douche chaude et s'être préparé un thé. Une cigarette allumée de plus, installé sous son velux, en jogging confortable et en tee-shirt, il se mit à prendre des notes sur des interviews visionnées sur Youtube, histoire de prévenir les questions piège qui pourraient leur tomber dessus le lendemain.

La nuit était déjà tombée quand son téléphone vibra. Newt s'en empara tranquillement, les jambes en tailleurs recouvertes de feuilles pleines de son écriture et de ses gribouillages. Un nouveau message de Teresa.

\- _Comment s'est passé ton dîner aux chandelles ? – _

_\- Très drôle. Je ne peux pas te parler, là. Je suis avec Thomas et il veut qu'on remette le couvert, ce mec est insatiable. –_

Newt laissa retomber son téléphone au creux de ses jambes avec un sourire tordu. L'idiot était plutôt content de lui, là.

Son téléphone vibra à la vitesse de la lumière la micro seconde suivante :

\- _OH MON DIEU C'EST VRAI !? –_

Newt éclata de rire, tout seul dans son petit appartement avant de pianoter tranquillement :

\- _Non_ –

\- _T'ES UN MONSTRE ! Nous faire de faux espoirs comme ça !_ –

Répondit-elle aussitôt. Newt sourit encore, avant de froncer les sourcils :

\- _Nous ?_ –

_\- Minho et moi. On est jeudi, salle de sport. Change pas de sujet ! – _

Evidemment qu'ils étaient en train de prendre soin de leurs corps en faisant de l'exercice. Quelque chose que le blondinet avait toujours trouvé peu attirant. Inutile. _Dangereux_.

\- _Y a pas de changement de sujet. On est allés boire un café et c'est tout – _

\- _Vous vous êtes embrassés ? –_

Cette fois, Newt grogna. Ils étaient exaspérants.

\- _Bien sûr que non ! On a juste mis les choses au point. Retourne faire tes abdos, il te reste un peu de graisse sur le coin des hanches –_

Non mais c'était vrai quoi ! Pas la graisse sur les hanches, évidemment, mais l'exaspération ultime du garçon, grave. Le téléphone émit une nouvelle vibration :

\- _Parle pour toi, gros tas ! Mise au point, c'est-à-dire ? – _

_\- C'est-à-dire qu'on est deux adultes qui savent être professionnels et que notre relation peut repartir à zéro sur des bases cordiales –_

C'était très con, comme réponse, mais en même temps, il n'allait pas lui faire un résumé détaillé par texto de tout ce qu'il s'était passé. D'autant plus qu'il aurait fallu raconter l'entrevue avec Janson, tout ce que ça engendrait et il préférait larguer la bombe juteuse le lendemain au milieu d'un épisode haletant de Game of Thrones. Histoire de mettre un peu d'ambiance. Ou de foutre le bordel, selon le point de vue. Teresa répondit peu de temps après :

\- _Minho dit que t'es d'un ennui… -_

Le téléphone vibra la seconde suivante. Un nouveau message, de Minho, cette fois :

\- _C'est faux. Très exactement j'ai dit : mais il devient chiant à en crever, ou quoi ? –_

Newt se remit à ricaner.

\- _Dommage que vous soyez deux empêcheurs de tourner en rond… Sinon je vous aurais raconté la vérité. Genre à commencer par le moment où s'est devenu torride dans les toilettes du Starbucks –_

Après ça, fier de lui, il rejeta son téléphone dans un coin du canapé et retourna à ses notes après s'être étiré. Il n'imaginait pas l'état de ses deux meilleurs amis qui devaient à présent se battre pour savoir s'il bluffait ou non. Choisir quelle insulte était la plus indiquée dans ce cas et ils en avaient visiblement trouvé plus d'une parce que son portable ne cessait plus de vibrer.

Il parvint à les ignorer pendant un moment, arrivant _réellement_ à travailler, jusqu'à ce qu'il referme les fenêtres ouvertes (la dernière étant ses mails pour communiquer l'heure de rendez-vous au groupe le lendemain matin) pour ouvrir seulement un film qu'il avait vu douze millions de fois – Iron Man 2 – et déplier son canapé. Il était fatigué et voulait une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Alors que le téléphone vibrait une énième fois, il partit éteindre les lumières, poser son mug dans l'évier et quitta ses vêtements pour se retrouver en boxer. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il fut confortablement installé sous sa couette qu'il attrapa son téléphone.

Vingt-trois nouveaux messages. Newt se mordit l'intérieur de la joue alors que la bande son du film entamait les riffs endiablés d'ACDC. Teresa l'avait noyé autant que Minho et son pouce glissa le long de l'écran pour faire défiler les conversations, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'aperçoive qu'il y avait une troisième conversation qui n'avait pas été ouverte et contenait aussi un nouveau message.

_Thomas TMR_.

Jusque-là étendu sur le dos, le portable brandit en l'air, Newt roula soudain sur le ventre, le souffle plus rapide. Il l'ouvrit immédiatement.

\- _C'était bien de pouvoir se parler. Je suis content qu'on l'ait fait. J'espère que tout va bien, t'es parti vite… Bonne nuit._ –

Newt resta un petit moment hébété devant l'écran du petit appareil, ne sachant trop comment réagir. _Bonne nuit_.

C'était con, mais à lire ce texto, on avait presque l'impression que Thomas s'inquiétait pour lui. Une chaleur agréable se diffusa dans son ventre puis dans ses jambes à cette simple pensée. Et il n'essaya même pas d'empêcher le sourire qui flottait sur ses lèvres.

Il se retrouva alors à taper un message sans réfléchir, pour répondre.

\- _Tout va bien, problèmes réglés. A demain alors. –_

Qu'il n'envoya pas. Il se rendait compte que ce message ne lui convenait pas du tout et qu'il était en train de réfléchir à une centaine de réponses alternatives. Comme un lycéen. Non, un collégien. Bref, pas comme un adulte dont le cerveau fonctionnait proprement.

\- _Oui, c'était bien et tout va bien. Bonne nuit. –_

Non. Il n'allait pas envoyer ça non plus. C'était chiant à en crever, pour citer Minho.

Il disait deux fois « bien » en trois mots, c'était ridicule.

Non, ce qui était ridicule c'était de se prendre la tête sur le nombre de « bien » dans son sms.

Newt poussa un grognement et enfouit son visage dans son oreiller. Bordel. Mais quel idiot !

Il finit par s'endormir après quelques minutes à réfléchir encore, son téléphone à bout de bras, pendant du canapé.

Sur l'écran, parmi les messages envoyés, on pouvait lire un simple :

\- _Bonne nuit à toi aussi_ –

**x**

Lalalalalaaaaaaaaaaaa

Ô purée de…

**La fin est un peu cheesy**, désolée. Enfin, remarque, je sais que certaines adorent le cheesy alors pourquoi pas. **YOLO** comme disait ma mamie en 1944**. Si Newt se réveille pas parce qu'il s'est vomi dans la bouche**, je dirai que c'est **votre** faute !

Bon et sinon… **est-ce que ça vous a plu cette histoire de Shipping, de Newtmas et d'OTP et de Tumblr ?** *-*

J'me suis dit qu'en fait on l'exploite jamais dans les fics, mais euh… **vous existez**, on existe haha… **j'aime bien le réalisme, vous savez** donc… rendons ça concret ?

Bordel, **si c'est trop stupide, dites-le moi** !

Voilà, un peu **fébrile** mais j'attends vos avis !

Demain **premier OS bonus de HOAFDG**

Et sinon, ici, je vous dis à **Mardi** ou mercredi *-*

**Robin**.


	14. Radio potins

**Salut vous !**

Je suis **désolée pour le retard** !

Mais ceux qui me laissent des reviews ou me suivent sur Twitter sont déjà au courant :

**Mardi je me suis genre ébouillantée la main sévère** et j'avais seulement un bout du chapitre. Donc, depuis, j'ai miséré pour finir avec **une main** (vaguement et demi) haha

Pour les **adorables lecteurs** qui m'ont mpotté pour me souhaiter un bon rétablissement : **rassurez-vous** ça va de mieux en mieux et ce n'était **pas gravissime**, ouf, mais vous êtes trop **mignons** *-*

**Je vous remercie** aussi pour **l'avalanche de reviews** et de **nouveaux abonnements** ! Woh ! **70** followers sur cette fic… vous **êtes troooop adorables** ! Et puis, pour le mois de mars, on a fait **plus de ****20 000**** visites**, soit le double du mois passé et… bah je sais plus comment vous remercier (enfin, si, un peu avec les **requêtes Twitter** ! D'ailleurs je suis ravie qu'elles vous plaisent aussi)

Je vous laisse avec le **nouveau chapitre**…

On retourne à une **note plus marrante**, avant de nouveau du drama, de l'action et de l'émotioooon *_musique du chien de prairie qui se retourne dramatiquement_*

**Hihi, bonne lecture !**

**x**

Lorsque Newt s'assit sur une des tables de la salle de réunion, ce vendredi matin à onze heures, il n'était pas complètement mort d'angoisse, ni complètement épuisé. Il était même de bonne humeur. Il avait bien dormi, sa collaboration avec le groupe arrivait déjà à la fin de sa deuxième semaine et était une vraie réussite d'un point de vue professionnel. Thomas et lui avaient réglé la plus grande partie de leurs problèmes. Son supérieur était content de son travail. Brenda n'était nulle part en vue et le soir même, il passait la soirée avec ses deux meilleurs amis devant leur série préférée et des pizzas.

« Salut Newt ! » Lancèrent les garçons joyeusement en entrant dans la pièce.

Le blondinet les gratifia d'un sourire et d'un geste de la main et les invita à s'asseoir sur des chaises, ce qu'il ne fit pas lui-même parce que Newt aimait trop s'asseoir sur des tables et que c'était lui qui décidait de toute façon !

« Bon, vous êtes prêts pour votre première interview ? C'est pas un énorme truc mais je ne serai pas là pour vous couvrir. Je serai juste en train de stresser comme un gros taré en écoutant ma radio à croiser les doigts que vous ne disiez pas de conneries et ne mettiez fin prématurément à la carrière du groupe donc il faudra être parés. Vous pensez que vous pouvez faire ça ? »

Le jeune agent avait dit tout ça avec un sourire en coin taquin, ses longues jambes repliées en tailleur sous lui.

« Oui chef ! » Répondit Ben en portant sa main à sa tempe en signe de salut militaire.

Newt eut un petit rire.

« Cool ! Je pense que je vais vous demander de ne vous référer à moi que sous cette appellation désormais. »

« Tu peux crever, _chef_, » répondit alors la voix de Thomas.

Tout le monde se tourna instantanément vers lui mais le chanteur avait un sourire moqueur qui fit aussitôt se détendre les muscles que Newt n'avait pas sentis se contracter. Il n'allait, toutefois, pas lui donner la satisfaction de répondre à ce genre d'insulte fade et bien en deçà de ce dont il était capable et reporta son attention au groupe en entier.

Ça allait être marrant.

« Okay… » Reprit donc le blondinet en tapant des mains. « Règle numéro un, on ne parle pas de sa vie privée. On reste énigmatique et, surtout, on se donne l'air adorable ou mystérieux. Il faut qu'elles soient toutes émoustillées en vous entendant parler dans vos micros, » dit-il avec le plus de sérieux dont il était capable.

« Est-ce que tu vas être émoustillé quand tu vas nous écouter ? » Demanda innocemment Ben, en arquant un sourcil clairement moqueur.

Newt se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, refusant obstinément d'obéir à son for intérieur qui désirait se tourner vers Thomas et il répondit le plus sarcastiquement possible :

« J'ai prévu d'écouter l'interview armé d'un paquet de mouchoirs, ouais. Ou dix. »

Ben, prit à son propre piège, grimaça d'un « _eeeew_ » pendant que Chuck gloussait, et Newt prit un air triomphant :

« Bien, maintenant que je vous ai implanté une image mentale insoutenable de moi en train de me… »

« Newt ! » Glapit Ben, presque terrorisé d'en savoir plus à présent.

« … _Moucher_, » termina le blondinet avec une lenteur délibérée. « On arrête de faire les malins et de m'interrompre et on note mes petits conseils ! »

Définitivement marrant.

Finalement, un peu plus de trois-quarts d'heures plus tard, ils avaient fait le tour de la question (Newt avait même simulé quelques questions étranges pour essayer de les prendre au piège) et tous se levèrent. Le blondinet les suivit hors de la salle de réunion et tout le monde commença à marcher vers les ascenseurs.

« Hé Newt, ça te dit de venir manger avec nous en ville ? » Proposa Chuck joyeusement.

Le blondinet s'arrêta dans sa course et réfléchit une seconde. En fait, pour être honnête, la proposition l'avait enchanté et il aurait répondu spontanément un oui chaleureux si la conversation avec Janson ne résonnait pas encore trop fraichement à son esprit. Ne pas tendre de perche avec Thomas en public.

Mais après tout, ils y allaient tous les cinq, pas seulement à deux. Et puis c'était juste un simple repas, surement dans un fastfood. Les risques étaient minimes et… « Et préviens Thomas » lui avait aussi dit son responsable de stage.

Finalement, Newt sourit joyeusement et répondit un :

« Sur, avec plaisir ! »

Puis il pivota sur ses talons pour faire face au chanteur alors que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvraient. Sur Brenda, que Newt vit trop tard, trop occupé à demander :

« Thomas, je peux te parler, cinq minutes ? »

Bizarrement, sa voix eut un écho féminin et c'est quand un silence gêné s'installa qu'il se rendit compte que Brenda avait tout simplement parlé en même temps que lui pour dire exactement la même chose. Et c'était beaucoup moins sexy ou amusant ou quoi que ce soit, que quand c'était avec Thomas que ça arrivait.

La bonne humeur de Newt s'envola tandis que les trois musiciens entraient dans la cabine que l'assistante venait de quitter et Winston indiqua juste :

« On vous attend en bas. »

Génial. Vraiment, parfait.

Le blondinet se mit à tordre nerveusement le bout de sa chemise qui dépassait de son pull. Il répondit à peine d'un marmonnement disgracieux au « bonjour boss, » que lui minauda Brenda et fit quelques pas de côté, prêt à attendre douloureusement que Thomas et elle ne s'éloignent pour roucouler dans un coin ou échanger des mots surement lourds de sens et de gravité sans lui prêter la moindre attention ou aller carrément…

« Je suis désolé Brenda, on doit vraiment discuter d'un truc important avec Newt. On se voit plus tard ? »

… dans les toilettes histoire de… QUOI ?

Complètement halluciné, Newt releva la tête si vite qu'il entendit quelque chose claquer dans sa nuque et, merde, peut-être qu'il venait de se faire le coup du lapin mais il était certain d'avoir entendu Thomas remballer l'assistante.

Quand il reposa les yeux sur eux, Thomas était en train de rapidement embrasser la joue de la jeune femme (au moins, ils avaient la décence de ne pas se monter dessus en sa présence) qui gloussa et il resta encore plus hébété quand le brun se tourna vers lui et le prit par la manche pour l'entrainer plus loin dans le couloir.

Newt se laissa entrainer en chancelant à moitié, trop pétrifié pour réagir de manière adéquate et Thomas le relâcha finalement avec un sourire tranquille avant de croiser les bras et de demander :

« Alors ? De quoi tu voulais parler ? »

« Euh… je… euh… »

Le brun eut l'amabilité de ne pas rire devant les efforts déconcertants du blondinet pour retrouver la parole. Mais il fallait vraiment que Newt ne rétablisse ses connexions neuronales s'il ne voulait pas avoir l'air complètement (plus) stupide (que d'habitude).

« Hier, quand je suis parti, Janson m'a convoqué pour me parler de toi, » lâcha-t-il brusquement, d'une traite, sans reprendre son souffle.

Il avait probablement mâché un mot sur trois mais Thomas avait l'air d'avoir compris l'essentiel et le regardait d'un air interloqué. Le blondinet garda ensuite les lèvres étroitement serrées et le brun finit par l'encourager.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? » Interrogea-t-il. « Parce que ça avait l'air… grave, quand t'es parti. »

Il croisa les bras un peu plus haut sur sa poitrine et Newt déglutit. C'était tellement ridicule dans sa tête déjà, que le formuler à voix haute allait être complètement ahurissant, à coup sûr. Mais il le fallait. Et quand il faut y aller… le jeune homme prit une profonde respiration, cherchant ses mots… Il faut y aller.

« Des hum… fans… trouvent ça… intéressant de euh… l'idée que toi… et moi, on soit… »

D'un geste maladroit, il pointa son doigt de lui à Thomas quelques fois, poursuivant courageusement :

« Qu'on soit ensemble. Et ça circule sur… enfin que nous on soit… »

« Tu parles de ça ? » Coupa subitement Thomas.

Et pour une fois, Newt ne protesta pas, trop choqué par ce qui suivit. Le brun venait de sortir son téléphone portable de sa poche et, après avoir allumé l'écran, le brandit devant le nez de Newt, à quelques centimètres à peine de son visage.

Derrière les chiffres de l'horloge numérique et le nom de l'opérateur, une des photos des deux garçons trônait fièrement, remplissant intégralement le fond d'écran.

Il s'en serait étranglé s'il avait bu quelque chose et Thomas fut bientôt secoué par sa propre hilarité. Peut-être que Newt avait affreusement pali, oui, mais, à sa décharge, ce mec qui lui remuait le cerveau et les entrailles depuis deux semaines avait une photo d'eux collés sur l'écran de son portable et bordel, qu'est-ce que… comment !

« Ouais, une petite blague de Ben qui a trouvé ça très drôle, apparemment, » expliqua Thomas en rangeant le téléphone dans sa poche.

C'eut le mérite de rétablir la capacité de Newt à réfléchir.

« Je suis au courant pour les photos, on a découvert ça hier soir quand Winston s'occupait de notre compte Twitter, » reprit Thomas.

« Oui, et bien… Janson pense que ça pourrait nuire à votre fanbase naissante. Tu sais, l'idée que le garçon dont elles sont censées tomber amoureuses sorte avec un mec pourrait les refroidir, » répondit Newt en fourrant ses mains dans ses poches, essayant d'avoir l'air le plus neutre possible.

« Tu veux dire un grand nerd timide et canon ? Je pense que la plupart trouveraient ça sexy, » répondit négligemment Thomas en s'adossant au mur.

Ledit grand-nerd-timide-et-canon sentit son souffle se bloquer dans sa gorge et il dut faire recours à toute sa maîtrise de soi pour ne pas se décomposer. Le brun avait un sourire nonchalant trop amusé à son gout et c'était comme un coup de poing en plein ventre pour Newt mais il refusait d'écouter ce qui ressemblait à de la déception lui remuant férocement les entrailles. Thomas se moquait toujours tranquillement.

« Ouais, peut-être, mais pour le moment, on ne doit pas prendre de risque et Janson préfère qu'on mette quelques distances devant les flashs, » siffla Newt en feignant le dédain.

Thomas fit semblant d'avoir l'air outré et porta subitement la main à son cœur, avant de couiner :

« Ô tragédie, et moi qui voulait vivre notre histoire au grand jour ! »

La sensation désagréable s'amplifia dans le ventre de Newt tandis que sa gorge se serrait et tout son corps se raidit quand Thomas bougea en avant pour effleurer sa joue du dos de sa main d'un geste tendre.

« Allez, fait pas cette tête, Newt ! J'ai compris l'idée, » lui dit-il en récupérant sa main, souriant. « On va retrouver les autres avant qu'ils ne s'impatientent. Et je changerai mon fond d'écran avant l'interview, c'est promis. »

Là-dessus, il lui tourna le dos et repartit vers l'ascenseur en trottinant gaiement.

Dans le couloir, incapable de bouger, Newt, l'expression encore pétrifiée durement, ne se remit à respirer vraiment que lorsque le brun disparut dans la cabine. Il avait trop mal au ventre pour manger à présent, et rejoindre Thomas dans l'ascenseur ou pour le repas lui semblait impossible. Pourtant, il se recomposa un sourire le plus naturel possible et lui emboita le pas.

-x-

« J'ai cru que tu t'étais perdu ! » S'exclama Minho quand Newt, après s'être ouvert la porte tout seul à vingt heures, trouva son meilleur ami dans son canapé, à côté de Teresa.

Tous les deux étaient en jogging et tee-shirt informes, tenue de combat pour une soirée détente, devant quatre cartons de pizzas géantes.

« Ouais, même les pizzas sont arrivées avant toi, » fit remarquer la brune en tapotant la troisième place du canapé, à ses côtés.

Le blondinet se dégagea de son trench-coat d'un coup d'épaule et de ses chaussures d'un coup de pieds et se laissa tomber à côté d'elle.

« Les garçons m'ont gardé jusqu'en milieu d'aprem et j'avais encore des trucs à régler pour le tournage du clip de mardi, » expliqua-t-il.

« Quand tu dis les garçons, tu veux dire Thomas seul, dans un lit ? » Interrogea le brun en se penchant dangereusement vers lui.

« Non, je veux bien dire les garçons, devant un hamburger, avec des questions gênantes et des blagues d'un gout douteux, » répondit Newt dans un soupir.

Le blondinet ne mentait pas. Les musiciens avaient réellement vu _toutes_ les photos et avaient passé la moitié de leur temps à faire des blagues et allusions presque exaspérantes, sous le regard amusé de Thomas et à la plus grande gêne de Newt.

Quand ils avaient commencé à se référer à eux sous les termes de _lovebirds_ et de _petits sucres d'orge_, écœuré, l'apprenti manager les avait suppliés de se taire.

« Bon et à quelle heure est l'interview, qu'on écoute ton petit-copain ? » Demanda Teresa avec un sourire insupportable.

« Dans exactement un épisode de Game of Thrones et trois parts de pizza, » répondit Newt en s'enfonçant dans le canapé.

« On peut regarder à partir de la saison trois ? J'ai envie de voir l'acteur qui ressemble trop à Newt, il est troooop mignon, » s'excita alors la brune en sautant sur le canapé.

Les deux garçons roulèrent des yeux. Elle était horrible à les harceler avec ça, mais ça les faisait plutôt rire.

« Il ne me ressemble même pas tant que ça, » grogna Newt alors que Minho mettait le DVD de la saison trois dans le home cinéma.

« Tu rigoles ? Si on te coupe les cheveux plus courts et qu'on t'enroule dans de la peau de loup-garou, t'es Jojen Reed tête coupée, Newt ! »

« Bon et bah allons-y et fantasme bien surtout, ça m'évitera d'avoir à vous raconter que tout le monde croit que Thomas et moi sommes en couple, » chantonna le blondinet en se détournant d'eux pour trouver une part de pizza avec suffisamment de fromage dessus.

« PARDON ?! » S'exclamèrent les deux autres en bondissant.

Et Newt sourit de son petit sourire énigmatique et machiavélique.

-x-

« Ché 'eure, » dit Newt en tirant sur la part de pizza qu'il avait enfourné dans sa bouche (la troisième, en effet), créant un fil de fromage gluant qui finit par casser et se coller à son menton et son cou.

Aucun des deux autres ne fit le moindre commentaire sur l'attitude de goret de leur pote sachant que Teresa avait le contour de la bouche littéralement luisant de gras et Minho de la sauce tomate sur le nez.

Ils n'avaient pas encore regardé le moindre épisode de GoT puisqu'après la longue explication de Newt à propos du rendez-vous avec Thomas et l'entrevue avec Janson, ils avaient demandé impérieusement à voir lesdites photos qui s'étaient aussitôt retrouvées au centre d'une conversation animée entre les trois amis.

A présent, il était presque vingt-et-une heures, (et chétais donc 'eure), et l'interview allait commencer. Minho bondit sur la radio pour trouver la fréquence aussitôt et la trouva quand les garçons finissaient de saluer les auditeurs. Ils avaient un quart d'heure d'antenne et l'animateur était en train de commenter combien le standard explosait sous les appels des fans du groupe.

« … Que vous êtes tous nouveaux sur le devant la scène ! Tout se passe très vite et vous rencontrez déjà un succès phénoménal qui s'est très vite élargi au-delà de New-York, partout en Amérique. Est-ce que vous voyez bientôt en Europe ? » Demanda l'animateur.

Newt renifla et se leva du canapé avec un sourire pour se rapprocher de la radio. Thomas répondit et sa voix était un peu vibrante d'émotion et de gêne :

« On ne réalise pas très bien, pour le moment et ça nous parait assez dément qu'autant de gens soient touchés par notre musique. Bien sûr, on espère partager nos créations avec le plus de monde possible mais on est déjà plus qu'enchantés d'avoir un public ici. »

« Ooooh, » ronronna Teresa depuis le canapé. « Il est troooop adorable, tout timide et modeste ! On en mangerait ! »

Minho et Newt échangèrent un regard moqueur entendu et le blondinet lança à la brune :

« Merci, tu es le cobaye parfait et tu viens de prouver qu'ils sont faits pour faire craquer même les filles les plus coriaces ! »

Teresa dégaina son majeur et le tendit à Newt d'un geste grossier en continuant d'écouter l'interview sans lui prêter plus attention.

Newt ricana et se releva pour se diriger vers le coin cuisine.

« Monte le volume Min', je vais faire du thé ! »

Le jeune anglais s'affaira derrière le comptoir alors que les questions se succédaient, mettant de l'eau à bouillir et sortant plusieurs tasses et sachets de thé. Il trouva un citron dans une corbeille en osier près de l'évier alors que l'animateur parlait du tournage prochain du clip et que Ben répondait :

« Oui et on a très hâte de vous montrer notre univers mais on a très confiance en notre manager, Newt, qui écoute vraiment nos idées et nous donne de précieux conseils. D'ailleurs, on veut le remercier ! »

Surpris, de la plus agréable des manières, Newt essaya de cacher ses joues rouges de plaisir à ses deux meilleurs amis qui lui lançaient des sourires narquois. Il leur tourna le dos pour récupérer un des couteaux en céramique alors que l'animateur profitait de la remarque de Ben pour lancer avec un grand sourire dans la voix :

« Oui, ce Newt a l'air d'être un petit miracle avec vous les gars ! D'ailleurs, Thomas, vous avez fait le buzz toi et lui depuis mardi soir sur les réseaux sociaux. Est-ce que ça t'a mis mal à l'aise ? As-tu une réaction ? Une confession à nous faire ? »

Newt se raidit subitement, le couteau au-dessus du citron et ses oreilles se mirent à bourdonner. Dans son dos, les deux autres étaient affreusement silencieux et il était sûr et certain qu'ils l'observaient.

Il reprit donc lentement sa tâche pour ne pas avoir l'air paralysé mais il écoutait avec une attention toute particulière. C'était le genre de question qu'ils voulaient justement éviter et auxquelles ils s'étaient entrainés à répondre le matin même.

« Oui, » déclara Thomas en riant doucement, de sa voix suave. « Mais comment en vouloir à nos fans d'avoir une imagination aussi débordante ? C'est vrai que notre agent est presque aussi beau que moi, ça peut susciter les fantasmes… »

Newt n'entendit pas les paroles suivantes du chanteur qui retournait à son sérieux pour démentir visiblement, puisqu'il poussa un cri rentré sourd au mot « fantasme ». Alerté, Minho accourut auprès de lui alors qu'un bruit de couvert retentissait et que le couteau en céramique tombait par terre.

Déstabilisé par la réponse de Thomas, Newt avait fait riper la lame sur la peau brillante de l'agrume et, tranchante à souhait, elle lui avait creusé sans mal une entaille du coin du poignet à un bon quart de l'intérieur de son avant-bras, laissant s'égoutter le sang rouge-vif sur le comptoir.

« Mais comment tu te démerdes, crétin ? » S'exclama Minho en retournant son bras que Newt avait ramené contre sa poitrine.

Le problème de la céramique c'est que ses incisions étaient impitoyables et heureusement que le blondinet ne craignait pas le sang parce que, même si la blessure était bien loin d'être mortelle ou même dangereuse, elle était quand même suffisamment sanguinolente et dégoutante.

Teresa, qui avait suivi Minho aussitôt et avait vu ce qu'il s'était passé, s'enfuit dans la salle de bain pour trouver de quoi soigner ça pendant que le brun forçait Newt à mettre le bras sous l'eau dans la cuisine.

« Va falloir régler ton problème hormonal avec ce mec et vite, » déclara Minho qui trouvait encore le bon gout de faire des plaisanteries. « Parce que si tu fous ta vie en danger à peine ouvre-t-il la bouche pour parler de toi, on est dans un sacré pétrin ! »

Newt le fusilla du regard, se mordant la lèvre à cause de la douleur et trouva assez de force pour lui donner un coup de pieds dans le tibia mais son éclat de rire retenu ne trompait pas.

« C'est le moment de prendre les appels de vos fans, les garçons, » dit l'animateur alors que Teresa revenait avec le trousseau de pharmacie. « Si vous avez des confessions à leur faire, ou un mot à leur faire passer, c'est maintenant ! »

« J'en connais un qui devrait appeler, » se moqua Minho en le laissant pour l'ouvrir et récupérer bandage et désinfectant.

Newt le vit faire un high five discret avec Teresa et retourna à son évier plein d'eau rougie en marmonnant un :

« Je vous haaaaais. »

**x**

Alors !

**Juste un petit mot** : J'espère ne pas heurter la **sensibilité** de qui que ce soit avec cette histoire de coupure ! **On ne joue pas avec la mutilation**, je sais que c'est un sujet sérieux et j'espère que vous comprendrez **qu'ici**, **il n'est pas question de ça du tout **! Surtout que ça ne risque pas d'être le genre de Newt, vous l'avez compris!

Sur une note **moins dramatique**, je suis désolée pour la référence **à Jojen Reed**, haha x) Et **désolée**, il est **2h du matin et je suis morte de rire** parce que j'allais poster quand j'ai vu la **review** d'un **Guest** postée à minuit (yo Lili haha) à l'instant où j'écris qui me dit, je **cite** : "_L'espace d'un instant je me suis imaginée leurs soirée GoT avec Theresa disant un truc genre :"Il te ressemble trop Jojen Reed, un truc de dingue. "._.." Et bien, si tu trouves ta réflexion débile, **je suis débile avec toi** surtout que j'ai choisi de le faire dire à Teresa quoi, c'est dingue, bref xD **vous me ré-ga-lez avec vos reviews bordel !**

J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, j'ai trouvé ça _drôle_ d'imaginer bah… forcément, **le choc des deux personnages** ! Perso, donc je sais que ça en fera au moins rire une!

J'espère que ce chapitre vous **a plu** !

Le prochain **chapitre bonus de HOAFDG arrive d'ici vendredi** (à cause de ma galère de brulure), ainsi qu'**un nouvel OS Twitter **surement pour vous faire patienter !

Et ici, on se retrouve d'ici **mardi** prochain ! Promis )

A très vite,

**Robin** !


	15. Quand le karma ne peut rien pour toi

**Hi cutie pies !**

Me revoilà !

Je voulais vous dire juste un **demi-million de merci** parce qu'en quelques jours **on a dépassé des records de fréquentation**, de **reviews** et de **follow** alors que cette dernière semaine ça a été la panique avec ma main brulée d'andouille ! **Vous êtes parfaits**, je plaisante vraiment pas.

Je tiens juste à vous signaler que si vous n'avez pas reçu de **réponse à votre dernière review elle arrive ! Promis elle est en chemin**, j'y réponds là ce mardi soir même **maintenant** mais fallait vraiment que j'envoie le chapitre !

Vous êtes aussi **de plus en plus nombreux sur Twitter** à venir partager (et créer des fanarts chelous géniaux) et **à demander des OS** et **vous m'inspirez énormément** alors **merci** pour ça aussi ! *-*

JE VOUS **PREVIENS** MAINTENANT !

Ce chapitre est… **mitigé/chelou?** _J'explique_ : on s'est bien marré dans les précédents, **mais il reste encore un looping sérieux dans la relation de Newt et Thomas** avant de passer à l'étape supérieure et ce looping est **arrivé**. Pardon pour les **feels** à l'avance… j'espère que le chapitre ne sera **pas trop décevant**, c'est une vraie **transition**.

Je vous souhaite une **bonne lecture** *-*

**x**

Newt passa le week-end et le lundi suivants à travailler depuis chez lui pour préparer le tournage du clip qui devait se dérouler mardi et mercredi matin. A côté, il avança encore son rapport de stage, traina avec Alby à pianoter sur son synthétiseur et gratter une de ses guitares et organisa la venue de sa mère et grand-mère pour les vacances de Noël, approchant à grand pas. Enfin… il lui restait un peu plus d'un mois mais organiser leur venue à New-York signifiait chercher des vols depuis Londres, un hôtel, et… dealer avec son père avec qui ses relations se situaient quelque part en dessous de zéro mais même après le divorce, ils n'allaient pas se disputer leur fils unique alors qu'ils vivaient à des milliers de kilomètres, pas vrai ? Et bien si. Ouais, ça s'annonçait terriblement fun.

C'est pour ça que, quand le début de semaine se pointa, il était réellement content. Il avait hâte de retrouver les garçons qu'il commençait vraiment à apprécier quoi qu'en disent ses piques et ses sourires moqueurs et, en toute honnêteté, ça n'avait pas seulement un lien avec Thomas. Il commençait vraiment à lier avec chacun des membres du groupe et avait découvert des garçons aux personnalités aussi diverses que cool.

Le mardi matin à six heures il s'engouffra dans le métro tout enjoué, vêtu d'une de ses éternelles combinaisons chemise-pull fin-slim et fonça tout droit vers le studio où se tournait le clip et où les garçons étaient supposés l'attendre. Il avait toutes les raisons d'être de bonne humeur puisque l'équipe de Jorge était sur le coup et qu'Alby était aussi sur le tournage.

Mieux encore mieux, quand il approcha du groupe de garçons qui l'attendaient patiemment dans la lueur de l'aube naissant, Thomas vint à sa rencontre et lui tendit un gobelet géant et fumant de chez Starbucks en le gratifiant d'un petit sourire et d'un :

« Cappuccino. »

Newt ouvrit un instant la bouche avant que son regard n'oscille entre le mug et le chanteur puis un grand sourire s'étala sur son visage.

« Oh mec, c'est trop... génial ! Merci ! »

Et le blondinet était vraiment plein de gratitude parce qu'il était tôt et que peu importe que la journée ait bien commencé, elle ne pouvait qu'aller encore mieux avec un cappuccino.

Il s'empressa de saluer les garçons, passant devant Thomas avec un sourire un peu timide parce que... merde, même avec leur mise au point, ça restait... bizarre d'agir ou d'essayer d'agir aussi naturellement avec l'autre garçon. Mais pourquoi pas, après tout, non? C'est ce qu'il voulait depuis le début. Que tout se passe bien.

Et si Thomas y mettait du sien, autant qu'il le fasse lui aussi et... bordel pourquoi son cerveau en faisait tout un plat alors que, basiquement, c'était juste la chose la plus normale du monde et il n'y avait pas de quoi se frire les neurones à six heures passées du matin parce qu'un mec vous avez tendu un cappuccino parce qu'il s'était souvenu que c'était votre boisson préférée chez Starbucks et...

WOH! La ferme Newt! Du calme...

Focus, les garçons, tout ça...

« Ok, donc rien de bien compliqué aujourd'hui! Vous avez lu les scripts, la plupart des scènes sont des plans de vous jouant sur fond vert pour vous inclure dans un labyrinthe. Quelques scènes en fin d'après-midi et demain où vous courrez dans les décors prévus à cet effet. »

Il remarqua aussitôt les regards perplexes qu'il occasionna. Oui. Bon, aucun d'eux n'était acteur après tout. Newt sourit un peu plus et tenta d'approcher les choses sous l'angle le moins étrange possible :

« La seule chose dont vous ayez à vous soucier c'est de vous laisser maquiller, habiller et faire semblant de jouer. Ce sera probablement un peu bizarre au début mais l'équipe est là pour vous donner toutes les directives et je serai toujours dans le coin. J'ai juste des trucs à propos de la future tournée dont je dois m'occuper mais je vais rester sur place pour faire ça, ok? »

Finalement, il obtint un concert de "oui" légèrement timides mais suffisants. Bon, ok, peut-être que Winston, le plus réservé des quatre, était sur le point de faire un malaise, mais tout allait bien se passer, pas vrai?

A peine mirent-ils les pieds dans le studio, de toute façon, que Jorge leur fonça dessus avec son éternelle chaleur humaine débordante et ses mains acérées et Newt dû se résoudre à abandonner ses petits protégés aux mains expertes de Jeff et Clint.

Et comme son karma était _vraiment_ de son côté, au point que ça en devenait flippant, Beth ne vint pas lui demander son avis à propos d'une putain de cravate quelconque. D'ailleurs, il n'y avait pas la moindre cravate en visu _du tout_.

Newt commençait même à se demander si son téléphone n'allait pas sonner avec la pire nouvelle du monde juste parce que tout était trop beau pour être vrai quand Alby débarqua dans le studio avec des donuts et des muffins pour le petit déjeuner de tout le monde et, vraiment, non, sérieusement, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond mais le blondinet décida de composer avec et de ne pas trouver ça trop bizarre. Autant en profiter avant que le vent ne tourne.

Finalement, au bout de deux heures, les musiciens repassèrent dans le studio, prêts à rejoindre les fonds verts devant lesquels Newt et Alby entre autre avaient disposé les instruments et monté la batterie et tous les quatre semblaient ne plus savoir où se mettre. Le blondinet, qui était retourné à ses mails, assis sur la table qu'il s'était trouvé pour la journée (et, bordel, ce truc devient un running gag, non?), releva la tête et resta muet un moment.

Tous portaient des vêtements élimés, déchirés, avec maestria et minutie, qui leurs donnaient un côté grunge carrément sexy dans le cas de Ben et Thomas. Leurs cheveux étaient plus ébouriffés que jamais et leur maquillage mettait vraiment en valeur chacun d'eux. Un peu trop pour le rythme cardiaque de Newt, dans le cas du chanteur.

Il n'en fit rien paraitre pour autant et leur donna plutôt un sourire encourageant. Il les laissa ensuite aux mains des techniciens et essaya de retourner à sa tâche, à savoir réserver la salle d'un des premiers concerts de la tournée à Bâton Rouge, et autant dire que c'était très important et qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'être déconcentré par quoi que ce soit...

« Ils veulent tuer leurs fans ou quoi? Va y avoir une émeute et quelques crises cardiaques au moins quand ils vont faire un gros plan sur le cul de Thomas. »

Newt sursauta si violemment en entendant ce murmure qu'il en lâcha son smartphone. Quand il le récupéra, il jeta à Alby un regard noir et ce dernier se contenta de glousser en s'adossant à la table. Avec l'agitation et la distance, ils ne pouvaient pas les entendre mais le blondinet baissa tout de même la voix lorsqu'il répondit :

« Personne ne va faire de gros plan sur le cul de qui que ce soit, Alby ! »

« Et c'est bien dommage parce que ça doublerait la fanbase instantanément, » soupira le technicien qui avait l'air de trop bien s'amuser.

Newt lui lança un regard qui essayait d'exprimer tout son ennui extrême et à quel point il était agacé et _oh mon dieu Alby ce que tu peux être stupide quand tu t'y mets_ mais ce dernier n'y crut pas une seconde et se pencha en arrière pour chuchoter à l'adresse de son ami :

« C'est probablement mieux comme ça, de toute façon, parce que j'en connais un autre qui va nous faire une syncope... »

« As-tu idée d'à quel point je t'emmerde, Alby ? » demanda simplement Newt en retour, roulant des yeux plus que jamais.

« J'ai compris, » fit le technicien en levant les mains en signe de reddition. « Tu gardes les mots doux pour Thomas, c'est parfaitement normal et... »

« ALBY TAIS-TOI ! »

Cette fois Newt s'était exclamé beaucoup plus fort et tout le monde se tourna vers eux. Alby contint un rire difficilement tandis que Newt virait au rouge brique sans peine.

« Désolé, » couina-t-il avant de rebaisser la tête sur son téléphone.

Mais c'était vrai quoi, merde ! Que ses potes le taquinent sur un hypothétique béguin à l'égard du chanteur, pourquoi pas. Mais de là à devenir de gros lourds aussi discrets qu'une bande d'otaries dansant le moonwalk au milieu de... bref, c'était pas la question. La question c'était que...

« Sérieusement, qu'est-ce qui tourne pas rond chez toi ? » Newt persiffla tout doucement à l'adresse de son _pote_.

« Je fais seulement une innocente blague, rien de grave, » répondit Alby en haussant les épaules comme si Newt exagérait.

Oui, et peut-être que Newt exagérait - et oui, l'auteur est tout à fait du côté d'Alby dans cette histoire - mais ce n'était pas une foutue raison.

« Pas quand il est _à côté_, » grogna le blondinet au désespoir.

« Si tu le dis. »

Là-dessus, son pote retourna sur le tournage qui débutait sans un regard en arrière et Newt se sentit stupide. Bon, peut-être que la journée n'était pas si parfaite que ça, après tout.

-x-

Finalement, ladite journée se déroula tranquillement et sans autre incident diplomatique. Newt était de toute façon absorbé par les coups de fils et mails qu'il devait passer et envoyer pour programmer les concerts, les locations de salle, la mise en vente des billets, et on n'avait pas vraiment besoin de lui sur le tournage. Il se contenta d'un soutien moral à la pause déjeuner et se _réconcilia _avec Alby en lui tendant la fin de son sandwich (parce que ouais, son pote était un mec facile, c'est comme ça).

Le soir, il quitta le studio après les garçons et le lendemain matin, il était là avant eux. Cette fois, il avait pris soin de récupérer des cafés pour eux, histoire de ne pas être stupidement en reste et la matinée s'était encore déroulée sans encombre.

En fait, le tournage se finit même avec un peu d'avance parce que, réellement, ce n'était pas compliqué de courir dans un sens ou dans l'autre sur dix mètres entre trois pans de murs en faux béton et de faire semblant d'être torturé ou essoufflé. A vrai dire, c'était même surprenant comme Thomas, celui qui, évidemment, avait le plus de prises, était capable de jouer la comédie aussi brillamment. Newt se surprit à ne pas pouvoir détacher les yeux du chanteur plusieurs fois alors que ce dernier feignait d'être meurtri ou aussi malheureux que si quelqu'un avait écrasé son chiot et...

C'était trop étrange alors il préféra continuer de bosser dans la salle attenante jusqu'à la fin de la séance. Finalement, Janson lui demanda de rappliquer dans les bâtiments de WR en début d'après-midi pour vérifier quelques points sur la sortie de l'album et d'emmener les garçons avec lui parce qu'il avait des questions d'ordre financière à régler avec ces derniers.

Le blondinet attendit donc patiemment que les garçons puissent se démaquiller, se changer de nouveau et manger un truc et commanda deux taxis. Cette fois, néanmoins, il se retrouva avec Winston et Chuck pour le trajet puisqu'ils étaient ceux qui avaient dû passer le moins de temps à se défaire de tout l'attirail dont on les avait affublés pour le tournage.

Newt se demandait à quoi ressemblerait le clip fini. Peut-être qu'il pourrait inviter le groupe à manger chez lui histoire de le découvrir ensemble autour d'une pizza et quelques bières ?

Et est-ce qu'il était vraiment en train de s'imaginer passer du temps avec eux qui ne soit pas juste lié à son taff? Ok, peut-être qu'il appréciait _vraiment_ bien ces gars...

« J'vous laisse patienter pendant que je suis avec Janson, j'en ai pour dix minutes, ensuite ce sera votre tour. Si vous voulez vous pouvez aller en salle d'enregistrement pour répéter, » indiqua Newt avant de disparaitre dans les bureaux.

La dernière chose qu'il vit fut le pouce en l'air de Ben.

-x-

Quand Newt ressortit du bureau de Janson, le groupe s'y engouffra aussitôt. Visiblement, ils n'avaient pas bougé de là tout le temps qu'il avait passé à l'intérieur et le blondinet leur fit un clin d'oeil avant de se diriger vers les toilettes.

Ce sentiment de paix lui était si peu familier qu'il le trouvait étrange. Janson avait encore eu des sous-entendus quant à la possibilité de le garder après la fin de son stage, Newt n'était plus débordé par un million de tâches ingrates, Brenda n'était nulle part en vue... Il n'allait pas aller jusqu'à dire qu'il s'ennuyait mais, clairement, le piment commençait à lui manquer.

Et, en fait, la seule source de palpitations (physiques comme métaphoriques), il se l'était censurée lui-même. Il s'était censuré Thomas. Bonjour l'impasse. Et la stupidité de la chose.

Lorsqu'il ressortit de la cabine, il se dirigea vers les jolies vasques de marbre et remonta ses manches, découvrant au passage son bandage qui recouvrait la moitié de son avant-bras et qui se faisait actuellement la malle. Il soupira.

« Bien joué, Newt, vraiment. »

Puis un maigre sourire consterné se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'il ôtait le bandage pour se laver les mains et rincer l'entaille qui commençait doucement à cicatriser. Ensuite, lentement, il entreprit de refaire le bandage, plus soigneusement cette fois.

C'est à ce moment-là que la porte se rouvrit dans son dos et Newt se figea dans son geste, levant la tête pour se raidir aussitôt. Thomas, évidemment, entre tous, venait d'entrer. Parce que si Newt manquait bien de quelque chose, malgré tout le bon karma dont il pouvait disposer, c'était de chance.

Le blondinet le regarda à travers le miroir et offrit un sourire au reflet du garçon qui venait d'entrer dans son dos, ignorant sa gorge soudain serrée. Ensuite, il baissa les yeux et retourna à sa tâche, réajustant le bandage quand il entendit un venimeux :

« C'est quoi ça !? »

Sortir de la bouche de Thomas.

Dire qu'il fut choqué par le ton brusque était un euphémisme et il releva immédiatement le regard pour dévisager le chanteur. Mais c'est ce qu'il découvrit alors qui le frappa plus que tout le reste. Qui le frappa à tel point qu'il en resta pétrifié. Le visage de Thomas s'était complètement transformé et manifestait à présent une haine qu'il n'aurait jamais crue possible.

« C'est quoi, _ça_, » répéta alors le brun.

D'un pas rapide et visiblement hors de lui, il franchit l'espace qui les séparait et la mâchoire de Newt se décrocha quand Thomas lui attrapa violemment le poignet pour le forcer à se tourner vers lui. C'est effaré qu'il contempla ses yeux au regard noir furieux et dangereux et, toujours dans l'incompréhension qu'il fit glisser ses prunelles ambrées plus bas, jusqu'à son bandage défait et sa blessure et… _Oh. Oh, non. Non, non, non, non !_

« Putain Newt, » recommença le chanteur et il avait l'air sur le point d'exploser, écumant littéralement de rage.

Terrifié, le blondinet récupéra immédiatement son bras blessé et le ramena contre lui en jetant au chanteur un regard offensé qui n'ébranla pas ce dernier une seconde.

« C'est pas ce que tu crois ! » Glapit le jeune agent.

Mais, implacable, Thomas avait déjà fait un pas menaçant en avant, regagnant le peu d'espace que Newt avait grappillé dans son geste désespéré de recul. Il était blessé par le regard de dégout que Thomas posait sur lui.

Le blondinet venait juste de réaliser qu'ils venaient de se retrouver dans la situation la plus inconfortable de toute leur courte histoire. Le plus gros quiproquo possible. Parce qu'il aurait dû se douter que lorsque les choses semblaient rentrer enfin dans l'ordre, tout repartait aussitôt en live.

« Alors c'est _quoi _? » Gronda le chanteur, visiblement sans se soucier de qui pouvait bien l'entendre hors des toilettes.

Evidemment, vu comme ça, ça ressemblait à un avant-bras mutilé parce que c'était ce que c'était après tout. Sauf que c'était involontaire. Mais Newt se souvenait clairement de sa conversation avec Ben. De l'histoire d'Aris. Aris qui s'était mutilé pour faire culpabiliser un Thomas fou amoureux de lui. Aris qui avait menti, qui avait trompé, qui s'était fait mal pour faire plus mal encore à Thomas.

« Je me suis blessé ! » S'exclama-t-il, réussissant enfin à ouvrir la bouche, dieu merci.

« Te fous pas de ma gueule Newt, » tempêta Thomas.

Et il avait l'air vraiment effrayant et si Newt n'était pas aussi caractériel, il aurait surement battu en retraite, incapable de se défendre mais il ne pouvait pas laisser un tel malentendu arriver alors il déglutit difficilement et arracha presque le bandage pour brandir son bras sous le nez du chanteur.

_Mauvaise idée_. Ce dernier lui flasha un regard de pure rage et balaya son bras d'une claque sur ce dernier, dégoutée. Newt écarquilla les yeux et avant qu'il n'y réfléchisse, son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour et il avait repoussé tout aussi violemment le chanteur d'un coup sec dans le torse.

« Mais t'es malade ? Calme-toi ! Je te dis que je me suis blessé ! » S'écria le blondinet, sidéré et hors de lui aussi, à présent.

L'exclamation de pur dédain que Thomas lui envoya en réponse le frappa en plein cœur. Il était hors de question qu'il laisse _monsieur je sais tout_ se faire ses propres idées arrêtées, encore une fois, pour que leur relation se dégrade à nouveau et encore plus qu'auparavant. C'était hors de question.

Quant à savoir s'il allait arriver à adopter la manière délicate et diplomatique pour rétablir la vérité, rien n'était moins sûr. On parlait de Newt, Newt sanguin et impulsif.

« Je me suis coupé avec un putain de couteau vendredi pendant votre interview, espèce d'immense crétin ! »

Le blondinet se raidit quand il réalisa qu'il avait presque hurlé de fureur. Il essaya de se calmer mais la tâche n'était pas aisée. Thomas lui, se fit soudain tout petit, bien que son regard reste suspicieux et noir.

« Un putain d'accident, rien d'autre ! » Repartit Newt, plus calmement cette fois.

Ensuite, il rattrapa le bandage abandonné sur la vasque d'un geste rageur et entreprit de le remettre à la va vite autour de la blessure.

« Désolé je… » commença Thomas, hésitant mais pas calmé non plus pour autant. « J'ai cru que tu te… que tu avais fait ça et… »

« Et comme d'habitude, t'as cru que tu me connaissais mieux que moi-même ! Je ne te permets pas d'affirmer des trucs pareils ! Surtout quand c'est aussi grave, » cingla Newt bien plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Mais il n'avait pas tort d'un côté. Thomas était toujours trop prompt à le juger et c'était un coup bas de ne même pas le laisser se défendre sur quelque chose d'aussi important. Le chanteur s'en rendit probablement compte puisqu'il abandonna le ton offensif et se passa la main sur le visage dans un signe de défaite et de dépit qui fit se tordre les entrailles de Newt.

Subitement, il sentit la culpabilité l'envahir. Ok, Thomas avait abusé mais le blondinet ne pouvait pas non plus lui en tenir extrême rigueur… Pas avec son passé difficile à ce propos.

Il lâcha donc un soupir et s'aperçut que ses mains tremblaient quand il relâcha le bandage.

« Désolé, » dit Thomas derrière sa main. « J'ai cru… J'ai vraiment cru… »

Il dégagea alors son visage et Newt _vit_. Il vit l'air d'extrême inquiétude et de nervosité de l'autre garçon et s'en voulut encore plus. Sans réfléchir, sa main, celle sans bandage, jaillit soudain et vint se glisser sous le menton de Thomas qui ne pouvait plus observer que ses pieds, à la fois honteux et mal à l'aise.

Le chanteur se laissa faire quand Newt le força à redresser la tête d'un geste le plus doux possible et c'est le cœur serré que le jeune agent lui dit :

« Non… Moi aussi, je suis désolé, vraiment. J'aurais pas dû m'emporter alors que tu… »

Le temps qu'il cherche ses mots, l'air de Thomas changea à nouveau totalement. Le brun fronça les sourcils devant l'air pris de pitié de Newt et ce dernier le sentit se détacher légèrement de leur contact, comme s'il redoutait ce qu'il allait dire.

« Je ne voulais pas te rappeler de mauvais souvenirs, » dit-il simplement, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre.

Cette fois, Thomas recula franchement d'un pas, les sourcils de plus en plus froncés, le regard de nouveau noir et Newt sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. _Pas du tout_.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par _de mauvais souvenirs _? » Interrogea le chanteur d'un ton implacable.

Pendant deux ou trois secondes, Newt trépigna sur place, indécis quant à sa réponse et puis il fit la seule chose qu'il savait faire. Être honnête.

« Ben m'a raconté pour Aris, je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas mais… Et je suis désolé que ça t'aie rappelé ça et… »

A sa plus grande horreur, le visage de Thomas se durcit pour de bon et son expression se ferma totalement. Puis le brun tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la porte.

Affolé par la tournure des évènements, Newt s'entendit appeler son prénom alors qu'il essayait de le rattraper, en saisissant son coude mais le chanteur se dégagea d'un geste sec qui faillit faire tomber Newt tant il le déstabilisa.

« Thomas ! » S'exclama-t-il, choqué. « Attend ! Je suis désolé, je… »

« Arrête ! »

Thomas se retourna brusquement alors que sa main se refermait sur la poignée et il lança un regard dur à Newt.

« Arrête de t'excuser, Newt. Arrête ! »

Et son ton las et incisif était encore plus dur à encaisser que tout le reste. Plus encore que la porte qui lui claqua à la figure quand Thomas quitta les lieux sans un autre regard en arrière.

Debout, seul près des vasques, Newt sentit son cœur se fissurer lentement avant de ravaler un sanglot.

C'était pire que tout. C'était même pire qu'_avant_.

**x**

**Pardon**.

J'espère que c'est **pas trop nul**. C'est peut-être chiant ? Triste ? J'sais pas ? Mais **le prochain chapitre est super important alors il fallait cette transition…**

Promis il refera beau sous le ciel de _Je t'écrirais des poèmes_ ! Vous me **connaissez** :3

On se dit **à demain pour le 3eme OS Bonus de HOAFDG, et un OS Requests de Twitter** !

Et sinon **à samedi/dimanche pour le prochain chapitre ici** )

Je vous **kiffe**

Robin


	16. De l'autre côté du miroir

**Hévouicémoi**

Alors j'espère que vous êtes toujours **autant** dans l'histoire! J'avoue que j'ai eu** quelques insécurités** mais je continue à poster évidemment!

Je vous **remercie toujours pour vos reviews,** normalement j'ai répondu à tout le monde (yaaaay enfin, **désolée**) *-* Et vos **follows** ! Fin c'est trop cool, vraiment!** Je sais plus quoi dire**!

Concernant le **chapitre précédent**, et bien après **sondage Twitter**, vous êtes **majoritaires dans la team Thomas** dans ce conflit héhé et on va voir si ce chapitre arrive à **vous surprendre**!

Je vous avoue que, depuis le début, **c'est un de ceux qui m'a mis le plus de pression et j'ai peur de votre réaction**! C'est assez **décisif** comme moment (ça et le chapitre **suivant**), d'ailleurs ** je suis désolée deux millions de fois pour la fin de ce chapitre** par avance haha, là, vous aurez le **droit de gueuler**! Promis!

Je ne vous retient et vous souhaite une **bonne lecture** *-*

**x**

Newt ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté là, les mains crispées sur la bordure de la vasque, à sentir cet ouragan se déchainer en lui. Il avait eu envie de pleurer, envie de vomir, envie de fuir, envie de crier à un moment et s'était renfermé dans une cabine avant de ressortir pour se passer le visage sous l'eau et se renfermer encore. A un moment, il avait eu tellement de mal à respirer qu'il s'était laissé tomber par terre sur le marbre glacial pour essayer de se calmer avant de retourner la situation sous tous les angles.

Quelque chose avait volé en éclat quand Thomas avait claqué la porte et il s'était rendu compte à quel point toute cette situation avait putain de dégénérée trop vite !

Trois semaines. Trois semaines bientôt et _seulement_ et pourtant c'était la situation la plus bordélique dans laquelle Newt ne se soit jamais retrouvé. Et celle qui avait le plus sollicité ses émotions, celle où il s'était le plus surpris, celle qu'il avait le moins comprise.

Il n'avait jamais réagi de la sorte avec qui que ce soit, n'avait jamais autant pris les mauvaises décisions ou raté les bons moments. C'était comme si l'univers décidait de faire dysfonctionner tout ce qu'il entreprenait ou de tourner à la blague même quand il essayait de rester en retrait. Et à chaque fois qu'il essayait d'écouter son instinct, d'être lui, il avait l'impression de se tromper mais… il ne pouvait pas être une autre personne, juste comme ça, pas vrai ?

En se prenant la tête dans les mains, à présent un peu plus calme, il réfléchit… Pourquoi avait-il parlé d'Aris ? Ben avait été très clair, le souvenir hantait Thomas. Il en avait écrit une putain de chanson. Une chanson ! Entière. Et c'était surement seulement une des multiples choses qu'il avait dû faire pour exorciser ce souvenir. Et lui, il avait juste vomi ça, comme ça, dans la conversation.

Mais Newt était si furieux contre lui. Il n'avait pas _pensé_, il avait juste vu que Thomas s'empressait encore de le juger, sans se soucier de le blesser, et… Il avait eu tort de laisser échapper ça. Thomas ne voulait surement pas que des inconnus se mêlent de sa vie privée. Surtout pas de ça. Mais Thomas aussi avait eu tort.

Et ça les avait menés à quelque chose de terrible. Leurs petits conflits, ils pouvaient passer au-dessus, prétendre que tout allait bien, faire comme si de rien n'était. Mais Newt n'était pas dupe, à se rendre malade, là, il n'était pas prêt d'oublier tout ce qu'il avait lu sur le visage de Thomas. La haine, le dégout, la déception, la tristesse…

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, son corps se remit en marche, bien avant que son cerveau ne réalise et il sortit des toilettes dans lesquelles il était resté enfermé presque trois quart d'heures. Il allait appeler Thomas, le retrouver, régler tout ce qu'il y avait entre eux une bonne fois pour toute et pas seulement parce que son poste le demandait. Il ne pouvait plus supporter la situation.

Une fois dans le couloir, il sortit son téléphone, marchant machinalement vers l'ascenseur. Il voulait récupérer ses affaires puis s'il fallait y passer le reste du mercredi, ou de la semaine, il retournerait New-York pour retrouver Thomas.

Il n'eut même pas besoin de dépasser le bout du couloir pour tomber sur Ben terriblement nerveux qui, lorsqu'il aperçut Newt, sembla soudain libéré de tous ses problèmes quels qu'ils soient.

Il fonça sur le blondinet – ce dernier nota qu'il avait une guitare sur le dos – et semblait vraiment désemparé.

« Mec ! Ça fait presque une demi-heure que je te cherche ! »

« Où est Thomas ? » demanda simplement Newt comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu.

Sa voix était affreusement rauque et heureusement qu'il n'avait pas pleuré, c'était déjà trop évident, à son ton, de savoir qu'il s'était passé quelque chose.

« Je sais… » fit Ben comme si ça avait du sens et son agitation était claire. « Il m'a foncé dessus furieux, il a vaguement parlé d'Aris mais il était furieux. Winston a ramené Chuck chez lui, mais Thomas était… mec… _un bordel_ ! Je l'ai amené dans le studio pour parler et le calmer et quand il a réussi à redescendre de son… enfin, il m'a dit de partir mais je savais que vous vous étiez disputés mais il ne m'a pas dit où tu… »

« Où est-il ? » Demanda encore Newt, se passant une main nerveuse sur le visage.

« Le studio d'enregistrement. Normalement. Je ne suis pas retourné voir mais il avait l'air d'avoir besoin de temps… »

Newt ne l'écoutait plus, il avait déjà foncé sur l'ascenseur dont les portes s'ouvrirent aussitôt par chance. Quand il entra dedans, l'angoisse l'étouffant, il entendit la voix de Ben dans son dos :

« Ecoute, appelle-moi quand tout ça s'est réglé, d'accord ? »

Newt se retourna et se retrouva à acquiescer sans trop savoir pourquoi. Ben avait l'air de culpabiliser et Newt se demandait pour quoi exactement. Parce qu'il n'aurait pas dû lui parler d'Aris ? Ou parce qu'il pensait qu'il était à l'origine du conflit entre Thomas et lui ?

Nerveusement, et par lassitude, Newt sentit un sourire triste et tordu écorner ses lèvres alors que l'ascenseur s'ébranlait. Personne n'était coupable du bordel entre le chanteur et lui, à part eux. Et ce n'était pas un regard inquiet qui règlerait les choses pour commencer.

Heureusement, ou malheureusement, Newt ne savait pas exactement, l'ascenseur s'arrêta très vite à l'étage désiré et le jeune homme se retrouva avec l'estomac complètement comprimé, la nausée le submergeant et la sensation d'être à deux de se jeter du haut d'un précipice. Cependant, pas question de reculer.

A peine fit-il un pas hors de la cabine que de la musique lui parvint, bien qu'étouffée. Ses pas le portèrent tous seuls vers la dynamique qu'il entendait, et il se retrouva devant la porte du studio. Cette dernière était fermée mais il n'hésita pas une seconde à entrer, pour s'arrêter aussitôt et se glisser par l'ouverture avant de refermer tout doucement derrière-lui.

Ensuite, il s'aplatit contre la porte et son cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre. Thomas était de l'autre côté de la vitre, bien qu'il ne le voit pas parce que la glace de séparation ne commençait qu'un mètre plus loin. Il pouvait l'entendre parfaitement parce qu'il aurait reconnu la voix suave et riche entre mille. Il l'entendait tous les jours depuis trois semaines, en chanson ou non.

Ce qu'il ne reconnaissait pas, en revanche, c'était la chanson. Il n'y avait qu'une guitare pour accompagner la voix mais ça ne sonnait pas comme les balades langoureuses et les rythmiques sombres et poétiques habituelles de The Maze Runner. C'était plus vivant, plus édulcoré, bien que les paroles restent élaborées. En fait, c'était excellent, Newt se surprit à réaliser, frappé par le constat.

Beaucoup plus osé, avec de vrais accords recherchés, pas seulement commerciaux et réarrangés. Quelque chose qu'il aurait adoré écouter en boucle peut-être. Et la voix de Thomas ne gâchait rien. Rien du tout.

Comme un idiot, il quitta la sureté de sa cachette, attiré par la voix, et se retrouva bientôt face à la vitre, réalisant trop tard qu'il avait bougé jusque-là. Jusqu'à ce que Thomas relève les yeux de sa guitare et ne l'aperçoive pour s'arrêter brusquement sur un accord dissonant qui resta planté dans l'air un moment, sonnant désagréable de la surprise.

Le blondinet fut transpercé par le regard – pourtant un instant plutôt habité par la passion – voilé par l'indifférence. Il appuya machinalement sur le bouton qui leur permettait de communiquer et la grimace de Thomas aurait pu le décourager. Une très faible grimace, presque involontaire, mais qui trahissait clairement son manque d'envie de faire face à ce qui allait arriver. De faire face à Newt.

Il avait l'air blessé, mais comme quelqu'un qui s'évertue à le cacher et le blondinet sentit les mots s'échapper comme s'il les vomissait, incontrôlables :

« Thomas, c'était… »

Avant d'immédiatement se rebloquer dans sa gorge.

Le chanteur eut une moue presque méprisante mais elle était clairement forcée. En réalité, il avait plutôt l'air las et énervé que dédaigneux. Il emprunta pourtant ce ton quand il finit la phrase que Newt avait laissé en suspens :

« Quoi ? _Mauvais_ ? Tu n'es pas obligé d'écouter tu sais. »

Le fil de pensées de Newt s'emballa à nouveau et le blondinet prit sur lui pour contrôler le tremblement de ses mains, son sang s'était remis à bouillir. _Tirer la situation au clair. Ne pas aboyer_…

« Non. En fait, j'allais dire que c'était très bon mais je ne vais pas prendre le risque de me fatiguer puisqu'à l'évidence, tu sais déjà tout. »

Un silence glacial s'insinua immédiatement. La réponse de Newt leur rappela – comme si c'était utile - la raison de leur dispute et tout ce qui en avait découlé. Le blondinet inspira profondément, se rendant compte qu'il ne pouvait pas décemment trembler autant où il allait lâcher le bouton.

En face de lui, Thomas, déstabilisé, perdit son masque et se retrouva penaud mais toujours agacé. Emotions qu'il balaya lorsqu'il réalisa que Newt était sérieux et il resta simplement indécis et mal à l'aise. Puis il ôta la sangle de la guitare et tourna le dos au blondinet pour aller reposer l'instrument sur un socle.

Il ne lui faisait toujours pas face lorsqu'il répondit d'un ton qui sonnait faux tant il était neutre :

« C'est un morceau récent… J'ai composé quelques nouvelles chansons depuis les démos qu'on faisait… c'est différent. »

Ensuite, il se retourna et, vue son expression, Newt comprit que le chanteur était comme lui, en fait. _Mort de stress,_ nerveux, à se tordre les doigts, fuyant son regard à chaque fois qu'il l'accrochait et il sentit sa gorge se serrer dans le silence pesant. Enfin, après deux bonnes minutes à ce que ni l'un, ni l'autre ne sachent quoi faire, il dit simplement :

« Il faut qu'on parle. »

Thomas acquiesçant imperceptiblement en baissant les yeux était une réponse suffisante pour lui. Il relâcha la pression sur le bouton et entreprit d'ouvrir la porte qui conduisait de l'autre côté de la vitre. Newt fit tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas se sentir mal quand le brun battit en retraite comme un animal traqué, dans le fond du studio.

Le jeune agent referma la porte et s'arrêta donc après quelques pas, comme s'il ne voulait pas plus effrayer le chanteur. Il ne parvint pas à empêcher son air blessé pour autant et c'est peut-être ce qui fit se détendre légèrement Thomas. Comme s'il s'apercevait que Newt n'était pas là pour lui faire du mal.

Pendant quelques secondes, les deux garçons s'observèrent sans détour, heurtés autant l'un que l'autre, honteux autant l'un que l'autre et tous les deux indécis puis…

« Je suis désolé de m'être mêlé de ça. »

« Je suis désolé de m'être emporté. »

Evidemment.

C'est d'abord la surprise qui peignit leurs visages, après que Newt et Thomas aient parlé en même temps, puis deux faibles rires nerveux accompagnés de regards fuyants qui signifiaient clairement qu'ils n'étaient pas tirés d'affaire.

Finalement, c'est Thomas qui parla le premier, seul, le regard baissé sur le sol alors qu'il tordait le bord de son cardigan entre ses doigts :

« Ce n'est pas… mon genre. »

Newt arqua un sourcil malgré lui mais attendit patiemment que Thomas se sente de poursuivre.

« M'emporter comme ça, sans réfléchir. J'ai juste vraiment paniqué parce que… »

« Je sais, » coupa Newt, essoufflé sans comprendre pourquoi et Thomas lui lança un regard complètement ahuri avant d'avoir un sourire timide.

« Qui interrompt l'autre, maintenant, hein ? » grogna-t-il et son sourire avait déjà disparu.

Newt souffla un « désolé » et sentit ses joues s'embraser. Thomas décida d'ignorer l'interlude, parce qu'il semblait avoir besoin de continuer de toute façon et Newt ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer.

« Je sais que c'est Ben qui a décidé de t'en parler et que tu n'as rien demandé. Je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il t'a dit exactement, mais j'ai dû traverser cette… _chose_ terrifiante avec ce garçon et… c'est encore récent. C'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai réagi de la sorte. »

Newt ne se fit plus assez confiance pour rester plus longtemps debout et tira l'ampli le plus proche pour s'asseoir dessus. Ses genoux étaient devenus plus mous que jamais et son souffle court lui faisait manquer d'oxygène cruellement.

Il voulait répondre cependant et quand il ouvrit la bouche, Thomas le devança de nouveau :

« Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir d'avoir découvert. Je suis juste… c'est juste… »

« Difficile, » coupa Newt quand même.

Parce qu'il voulait que le brun sache qu'il comprenait, qu'il était désolé.

Thomas recula finalement jusqu'au mur du fond mais pour se laisser glisser contre et s'asseoir près du piano dans le coin, les coudes posés sur les genoux, le regard fixé sur le plafond.

« Difficile oui, très. Je veux laisser tout ça en arrière mais parfois ça me rattrape et quand c'est aussi brutal, je ne sais plus quoi faire… »

« J'aurais dû être plus délicat, » répondit le blondinet déterminé quand Thomas se tut.

« Ouais, » fit le brun en reposant son regard sur Newt.

Et cette fois, il souriait légèrement ? Le blondinet déglutit.

« Mais on sait que c'est pas ton fort, tous les deux, pas vrai ? » Demanda le chanteur, et il n'y avait pas de reproche dans sa voix – Newt s'autorisa à sourire. « Et de toute façon, ce n'est pas ta faute. Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai pu penser que tu avais fait une chose pareille. Je suis désolé d'avoir été aussi brutal. »

Ils ne souriaient plus, ni l'un, ni l'autre, mais il n'était plus question de colère pour autant.

« Je comprends, Thomas, » déclara Newt en se relevant.

Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi mais il vint s'asseoir à côté de Thomas et fut plus que soulagé quand ce dernier n'émit pas de mouvement de recul. Leurs épaules se frôlèrent même avant que Newt ne s'assoit plus confortablement. Les deux garçons regardaient droit devant eux à présent.

« J'ai été… terrifié quand j'ai appris. Quand Ben m'a raconté. C'est juste… Je me suis demandé comment quelqu'un avait pu te faire ça, c'est tellement… »

« Newt, s'il te plait, » l'interrompit Thomas dans un souffle.

Sa voix était légèrement brisée et Newt en eut mal au cœur. Et cette fois, le blondinet ne dit rien parce qu'il savait que c'était légitime. Et que la voix de Thomas vibrait d'émotions.

« S'il te plait, je ne veux pas en parler. »

La respiration de Newt se bloqua dans sa gorge et il voulut poursuivre mais Thomas donna un coup de genoux dans le sien, léger mais bien volontaire et le blondinet tourna la tête vers lui. Le brun avait un œil fermé, l'autre clairement posé sur Newt, son visage en arrière dévoilant son cou et il souriait à nouveau doucement.

« Je suis déjà passé par une longue, très _longue_ et ennuyeuse, et douloureuse thérapie, avec Ben, Chuck, Winston… Je ne veux pas en reparler. Je n'en ai plus besoin, » expliqua-t-il d'un ton léger qui rassura Newt un peu. « Il ne mérite pas que je me rappelle de lui, je veux juste continuer à l'oublier. »

L'autre garçon se contenta d'acquiescer parce qu'il n'était de toute façon pas doué pour ce genre de choses. Et ce n'était pas nouveau. Il aurait juste voulu que Thomas sache qu'il se souciait de lui, qu'il était touché… Qu'il était là. Du coup, il renvoya un léger coup de genoux dans celui de Thomas.

Le silence, cette fois plus apaisant, s'installa à nouveau et Newt étendit ses jambes devant lui. Le brun avait refermé les yeux et il passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux. Quand il en écarta sa main des mèches blondes, toutefois, le chanteur l'attrapa doucement et Newt se laissa faire, sentant son ventre tressauter.

Thomas apporta son avant-bras devant lui et remonta délicatement la manche du jeune agent pour en découvrir le bandage remit à la va vite.

Newt tourna le regard vers lui, espérant ne pas avoir trop rougi et interrogea le brun du regard quand il entreprit de le défaire et de dévoiler la blessure. Il avait les gestes les plus tendres du monde et quand le bout de ses doigts effleura la plaie, il frissonna. A cause du contact, pas de la douleur, mais Thomas sursauta doucement en chuchotant presque « Désolé. »

Newt hocha la tête pour lui indiquer que tout allait bien.

« Comment tu as fait ? » demanda Thomas avec une grimace.

« Euh… j'essayais de couper un citron et… »

Newt eut un sourire clairement amusé avec le recul, en fait, et poursuivit d'un ton léger, lui aussi :

« En fait, tu as complètement essayé de saboter l'interview en avouant que j'étais plus beau que toi et j'ai euh… dérapé parce que j'étais choqué par cette déclaration d'amour malvenue. Toi, en train de faire _exactement _ ce que je vous avais interdit de faire. »

Thomas éclata de rire. Un rire franc et dégagé bien qu'un peu timide et Newt eut une exclamation similaire avant que le brun ne réponde :

« Certainement pas. Je me souviens d'avoir dit que tu étais _presque_ aussi beau que moi, ça oui. Mais certainement pas plus ! »

« Comme si tu ne pensais pas que j'étais plus beau que toi, » osa Newt avec un sourire en coin plein de sarcasme.

« Je le pense, » fit alors Thomas brusquement.

Les rires s'étranglèrent et Newt sentit qu'il se tendait. Seulement, Thomas repartit aussitôt, en essayant de sourire plus que ce qu'il n'avait l'air d'y arriver :

« Mais comme tu m'as expressément interdit de dévoiler mon amour pour toi à nos fans, j'ai enfoui mes sentiments et me contente de chansons tristes sur des histoires d'amour à sens unique. »

Le rire de Newt, qui suivit, sonnait légèrement faux. Et il n'osa pas se tourner vers le brun. Ils venaient peut-être de se disputer violemment mais il était difficile d'oublier aussi vite à quel point Thomas pouvait lui faire tourner la tête.

« Laisse-moi… » murmura alors le chanteur, le ramenant brutalement sur terre.

Newt n'eut pas besoin de demander _quoi _puisque le brun se mit aussitôt à refaire le bandage délicatement et prudemment et c'était pire que tout. Son ventre se tordit encore plus, et il eut tout le mal du monde à réprimer un autre frisson. Il se souvenait de la claque avec laquelle Thomas avait balayé le même bras. Et maintenant, il faisait preuve d'une douceur qu'il n'aurait même pas soupçonné. A _son_ égard.

Newt décida donc de profiter. Même s'il devait culpabiliser ensuite, il était juste apaisé à présent et il ne voulait pas empêcher Thomas. Même si c'était mal…

Et ce, jusqu'à ce que la porte du studio ne se rouvre. De là, ils ne pouvaient pas voir qui, mais ils ne prirent pas la peine d'attendre, se raidissant. Newt souffla un « Merde ! » et son regard paniqué tomba sur le chanteur.

D'ailleurs, il se demanda pourquoi ils paniquaient étant donné qu'ils avaient tous les droits d'être là. Peut-être parce que le moment était intime ? Newt n'en savait rien mais il ne voulait _pas _être surpris stupidement. Et quand il allait prendre une initiative, en fait c'est Thomas qui en prit une.

En une fraction de seconde, le blondinet sentit la main de Thomas se refermer fermement sur la sienne et puis son monde bascula.

Littéralement.

Le chanteur l'avait tiré d'un coup un peu brusque en disparaissant derrière le piano et l'attira avec lui entre l'instrument et le coin de la pièce.

L'espace était ridiculement petit et le mouvement incroyablement trop rapide. Et Newt avait toujours été trop maladroit et Thomas était trop emporté.

Le blondinet se sentit simplement partir en avant et la seconde suivante, tout ce dont il était au courant, c'était de son menton, heurtant le torse de Thomas alors qu'il lui tombait dessus et l'écrasait de tout son poids dans un bruit sourd et deux exclamations étouffées.

« Oh non, » fut tout ce que Newt put souffler quand il releva un peu la tête pour se détacher du cardigan du chanteur, toujours allongé sur lui.

Chanteur qui le fixait avec des yeux écarquillés, une main toujours dans la sienne, l'autre retombée au creux du dos de Newt.

_Oh non, _en effet.

**x**

**Musique d'ambiance ON**

**_A votre avis, qui est entré?_ ;)**

**Bordel**, ça y est, j'ai l'impression que **c'est pas assez bon**! Je sais que certains s'attendaient à ce **qu'ils se battent, se violent à moitié et deviennent très physique** et JE NE DIS PAS QUE CA N'ARRIVERA PAS, mais là... selon moi, ça **devait** se passer comme ça!

Vraiment** navrée de couper le chapitre ici**! 2000 fois navrée même !

Mais promis ;) vous aurez** la suite d'ici jeudi/vendredi**!

Juste, cette semaine** j'ai mon oral préliminaire pour ma soutenance de mémoire**, donc je vais être **méga occupée** et peut-être que je posterai **seulement ce week-end.** Si vous voulez vous tenir au courant, n'hésitez pas avec **Twitter (Robin_nohood_)** je préviens des **publications** et **empêchements** en direct! Mais du coup,** maximum à ce week end** parce que j'avoue moi-même avoir trop hate que vous en sachiez plus sur leur situation de **derrière le piano** hahaha.

Je vous** adore tellement**!

A **très** bientot, *-*

Robin!


	17. Jouer du piano debout

Eh **cutie pies** ! *-*

Daaaamn, j'ai l'impression que ça fait **2501248623 ans** que j'ai pas écrit T^T

Alors que non, **techniquement**, ça fait **une semaine** mais BON, ne chipotons pas !

Vous avez eu le temps de me **manquer** quoi…

D'ailleurs, **MERCI**, encore mais sérieux, vos reviews (_normalement_ j'ai répondu à tout le monde, soit ici, soit sur Twitter! et sinon, venez m'engueuler!) étaient peut-être **encore plus génialissimes** que d'habitude et j'ai **trop ri** de vos suggestions de QUI est venu les interrompre xD ! **J'ai sérieusement considéré l'idée de faire entrer Voldemort**, parce que j'ai mouru de rire en lisant cette review.

Oh ! Je suis aussi **NAVREE** parce que j'en ai laissés je ne sais pas combien sur la corde raide, avec, visiblement, une envie **de m'étrangler** d'avoir coupé le chapitre alors je ne vais pas vous faire **attendre** plus longtemps !

Sachez juste que c'est **un des chapitres que j'ai le plus aimé écrire**, que j'espère que vous l'aimerez **autant** que moi et… **bonne lecture** ?

**x**

Newt se rendit compte qu'il ne respirait plus quand sa tête se mit à tourner. Il essaya de se redresser sur un coude et, aussitôt, il aspira une grande bouffée d'air qui se bloqua dans sa gorge la seconde suivante, quand la cuisse de Thomas, étouffant une exclamation, remonta entre ses jambes. Les yeux du blondinet s'écarquillèrent et le chanteur remit sa jambe à plat sur le champ.

« Désolé, » couina-t-il à voix basse. « Mais tu m'as appuyé sur… »

Newt ne trouva pas la capacité à répondre quoi que ce soit et se contenta de regarder le brun rougir.

« Newt, » reprit Thomas, toujours dans une position inconfortable. « Tu es _vraiment _appuyé sur… »

Et cette fois, Newt comprit et baissa les yeux vers leurs tailles pour voir que sa propre cuisse, entre les jambes de Thomas, et sur laquelle il appuyait tout son poids, devait écraser les dernières chances de paternité du brun.

« Oh merde, désolé ! » Souffla-t-il paniqué et rougissant à son tour en se redressant.

Il arracha sa main à celle de Thomas pour la poser à plat près du visage du chanteur et se redressa pour essayer de se mettre à quatre pattes. Il y parvint plutôt bien, si ce n'est que son genou remonta directement entre les cuisses de Thomas et…

« Non, non, c'est _pire_, » gémit le brun fermant les yeux.

Le blondinet se sentit rougir encore plus violemment et se retrouva incapable de détacher son regard de Thomas qui se mordait la lèvre jusqu'au sang.

Il analysa la situation une seconde, pendant laquelle il recula un peu son genou compressé contre l'entrejambe de l'autre garçon mais il n'y avait pas vraiment de solution. Ils ne pouvaient pas tenir allongés côte à côte dans un espace aussi étroit et Newt ne pouvait pas tenir à quatre pattes avec les jambes _autour_ de celles de Thomas sans buter contre le piano.

D'un regard désespéré, il le lui fit comprendre et le brun arqua le dos pour regarder derrière lui et…

SERIEUSEMENT THOMAS ?

Le chanteur était en train de se cambrer sous Newt sans gêne ?

Et pourquoi les bras du blondinet tremblaient comme ça ! Pourquoi, merde !

« Faut qu'on recule, » dit alors Thomas, l'arrachant à des pensées beaucoup trop obscènes.

Newt essaya de comprendre et, en effet, c'était logique. S'ils se glissaient vraiment dans le coin, ils auraient un peu plus d'espace qu'entre le mur et le piano mais… non, en fait. Une personne pouvait tenir tranquillement assise là. Deux, c'était plus compliqué.

Pourtant, Thomas -qui avait cessé de se cambrer, dieu merci- se laissa glisser et Newt l'observa se tapir au fond du coin où le chanteur s'assit. Il ne put s'empêcher de noter que le chanteur avait encore les joues rouges, mais ce qui le perturba un demi-million de fois plus fut le geste de Thomas à son égard. Un signe de le rejoindre mais Newt voyait bien que le seul espace libre restait celui entre les jambes du chanteur.

No. Fucking. Way !

Il ne savait déjà pas par quel miracle son corps de jeune adulte en pleine santé et en manque de sexe ne l'avait pas trahi en se réveillant, il n'allait pas s'asseoir entre les jambes de Thomas et tenter le diable _en plus_. Newt aimait vivre dangereusement, mais pas à ce point-là.

Alors pourquoi Thomas venait-il de le saisir par les bras pour le tirer en avant ? Et pourquoi se retrouvait-il compressé contre le corps du brun ? C'était pas bon ! Pas bon du tout !

« Retourne-toi, » souffla le brun contre sa joue.

Trop hébété pour faire fonctionner ses trois neurones qui se courraient après, le blondinet obtempéra et s'assit le dos contre le torse de Thomas, ramenant ses longues contre lui pour éviter de les étendre entre celles du brun. Evidemment, ça ne pouvait pas être pire, pas vrai ?

Oh si, Thomas aurait pu entendre son cœur qui tambourinait à présent contre sa cage thoracique à lui en faire mal, pas vrai ? Heureusement, ce n'était pas le cas !...

Jusqu'à ce que deux bras ne se faufilent autour du torse de Newt pour le plaquer en arrière contre le corps de Thomas. Le blondinet devint aussitôt rigide, mais par chance, Thomas le relâcha juste après avoir callé Newt contre lui, laissant retomber ses mains étrangement sur ses cuisses. Pianotant maladroitement sur son jean comme s'il ne savait pas quoi en faire.

L'agitation retomba donc complètement, et les deux garçons se retrouvèrent dans un silence gênant qui ne dura heureusement pas longtemps. Newt n'avait pas refermé la porte complètement derrière lui et une voix leur parvint dès qu'ils prirent la peine d'écouter (histoire de ne pas avoir à se focaliser sur leur situation gênante.)

« … pas possible ! Vous êtes tous gays ?! »

Si Newt, dans son ensemble, de la pointe de ses cheveux, jusqu'au bout des pieds, n'avait pas été trop occupé à se raidir et à écarquiller les yeux à s'en faire mal, il aurait probablement noté que Thomas faisait la même chose, contre lui.

Au lieu de ça, il ne fit pas le moindre micro-geste, lorsqu'il entendit la voix de _Brenda_. Thomas, lui, si.

Ses jambes jusqu'alors étendues de part et d'autre de Newt se replièrent pour les ramener contre son corps, emprisonnant le blondinet de plus belle.

« Non, c'est juste que… » commença alors…

« Merde. C'est ce MC Gally machin, » s'entendit dire Newt dans un souffle ahuri.

Enfin, ahuri restait gentillet pour qualifier son air proprement halluciné. Mais la conversation se poursuivait :

« Quoi ? T'as une petite amie ? » Coupa Brenda, visiblement ennuyée.

Et, bordel, Newt pouvait parfaitement imaginer son affreuse moue boudeuse. Inconsciemment, il grimaça.

« Peut-être, » répondit le rappeur et on pouvait sentir le défi dans sa voix.

« Peut-être ? Tu ne veux pas que je t'aide à te décider maintenant ? » Reprit la voix obscène de la brune.

Contre lui – non, _autour, partout autour _de lui – Newt sentit Thomas s'agiter un peu plus. Il sentit alors le sentiment de gêne sur lequel il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt grandir soudain en lui. Il avait complètement oublié, mais alors complètement, que Thomas et Brenda flirtaient. Et que cette garce, sans le savoir évidemment, était en train de draguer un autre mec à deux pas de lui, sans la moindre gê…

Une seconde.

_Tous gays ?_

Le fil des pensées du blondinet s'interrompit aussi sec et vite qu'un coup de fouet.

Il avait bien entendu Brenda dire « vous êtes tous _gays_ »… non ?

Dans son dos, il sentit Thomas essayer de reculer un peu de leur étreinte, chose impossible à cause du mur, évidemment. Sans réfléchir, Newt tourna la tête pour essayer de voir le chanteur qui échappait un peu à son champ de vision.

Ce dernier, en plus, tourna immédiatement, et délibérément – oh le con – la tête à l'opposé pour éviter le regard du jeune agent.

Newt se tortilla légèrement entre les jambes du brun pour se retourner _encore_ pour essayer de mieux l'apercevoir, et fut d'ailleurs interrompu dans sa tentative :

« Newt, arrête, » siffla Thomas qui semblait étrangement… au comble du désespoir ?

Fronçant les sourcils, le concerné bougea de nouveau, dans l'idée de se recoller au torse du brun, qui retint un drôle de bruit de gorge, à mi-chemin entre le soupir et le gémissement et… _oh_.

Ce fut plus fort que lui, Newt couina de surprise et sa mâchoire se décrocha comme jamais encore elle ne l'avait fait de toute sa vie.

« Désolé, » gémit alors un Thomas visiblement mort de honte, son souffle chaud buttant contre sa nuque.

Et EN EFFET, Newt pouvait comprendre pourquoi le chanteur était mort de honte. Non, il _sentait_, pour être plus précis, pourquoi, le brun était mort de honte. La partie basse de son dos, en fait, sentait par-fait-te-ment, pourquoi Thomas essayait de se fondre dans le mur…

Si Newt ne se trompait pas, Thomas était en train de le _poignarder_ dans le dos. Voilà la _dure_ réalité des choses. Et Thomas était aussi dur que la réalité.

Ou une certaine partie de son corps, mais pourquoi s'attarder sur des détails.

C'était tellement moins intéressant que de se poser les vrais questions comme « pourquoi Newt ne se décollait-il pas au quart de tour de l'autre garçon alors qu'il se passait clairement quelque chose de gênant entre eux ? »

Mais non. Newt ne bougeait de nouveau plus d'un millimètre, le cerveau tournant à plein régime, en revanche, à propos de choses incohérentes qui n'étaient pas _du tout _reliées à leur petit problème d'intimité.

Ou peut-être que si. Un peu. Dans un sens.

Comme par exemple le fait que Thomas soit gay. Enfin… oui, _bien sûr_, Newt savait pour Aris – comment oublier ?... – mais Aris aurait pu être l'exception, non ?

Thomas n'était pas forcément gay du genre tellement-gay-que-je-ne-touche-même-pas-les-filles-avec-un-bâton mais visiblement plus gay que ce que Newt l'avait imaginé, non ?

Parce que, lui, Newt, n'était pas ouvertement gay. Pas vrai ? Enfin, il ne se baladait pas avec une étiquette sur le front qui indiquait qu'il aimait les garçons _aussi_. Ou, en tout cas, il n'avait pas montré cette étiquette à Brenda.

_DONC Brenda parlait forcément de Thomas !_

« Tu pourrais euh… bouger ? » fit soudain la voix de ce dernier contre sa peau.

Newt sursauta presque, comme s'il avait oublié que le brun se trouvait là, pour commencer. Puis il nota deux choses : que le chanteur avait toujours l'air mortifié. Mais surtout qu'il avait parlé à voix haute. D'une voix rauque, certes, mais haute.

Le blondinet ne put s'empêcher d'hausser les sourcils et se tourner légèrement vers le brun, l'air interrogateur et Thomas enchaina aussitôt :

« Ils sont partis ! Qu'est-ce que t'attends… »

Et il avait clairement l'air au supplice ce qui remit le cerveau de Newt en marche.

« Oh, oui, pardon ! » Répondit-il immédiatement avant de se glisser en avant pour s'écarter du corps de l'autre garçon.

Il sentit aussitôt la chaleur humaine émanant de Thomas lui échapper (en même temps qu'autre chose) et se surprit à éprouver de la déception à cette perte. Celle de la chaleur !

Putain… Newt était tellement foutu.

Finalement, il se releva complètement, étirant ses longs membres fins et s'échappa de l'arrière du piano. Il n'en revenait même pas de ne pas avoir entendu Brenda et Gally repartir mais, s'il était de bonne foi, il devait avouer que c'était un peu la dernière chose qu'il avait en tête sur le moment.

Derrière lui, il pouvait entendre Thomas remuer, surement pour se relever et…

Et oui, c'était bien l'instant le plus gênant de leurs trois semaines de coexistence. _Vraiment. _Pourtant, Newt n'arrivait pas à être agacé ou déçu, ou à paniquer. Pas qu'il trouve la situation hilarante ou même cool, mais il n'était pas dérangé outre-mesure. C'était juste bizarre, surprenant et tout un tas d'adjectifs qu'il n'avait pas le temps de chercher dans le dictionnaire.

De toute façon, il entendit Thomas toussoter dans son dos et ne put s'empêcher de se retourner immédiatement. Son corps ne lui obéissait même plus, génial.

Il passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux et s'arrêta dans son geste en découvrant que le brun faisait exactement la même chose, fixant le sol, les joues du plus beau et écarlate rouge que Newt n'ait jamais vu.

« Alors, euh… » commença-t-il, stupidement.

Avant de se taire, hésitant, parce qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait dire ou faire pour rendre les choses encore plus étranges. Si c'était possible.

Finalement, c'est Thomas qui ouvrit la bouche, bien qu'il soit bien moins éloquent et nonchalant qu'à son habitude :

« Désolé pour ça. Hum… réaction humaine ? »

Mais Newt ne fit même pas un geste pour lui signifier qu'il n'en prenait pas ombrage. Il était toujours trop… hébété.

Logiquement, tout ce qu'il trouva à répondre fut :

« Donc t'es gay ? »

Et il écarquilla de nouveau les yeux, plaquant aussitôt une main sur sa bouche. Bordel mais qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez lui, à la fin !

Merci heureusement, comme Thomas était toujours derrière le piano, ça lui évitait de poser son regard sur son entre-jambe et de rendre tout ça encore plus grossier et évident.

En face de lui, le chanteur grogna de désespoir avant de rouler des yeux. Puis il répondit :

« Je crois que c'est évident… J'connais peu de filles qui s'appellent Aris. »

Il n'osait plus regarder Newt dans les yeux et semblait désormais plus agacé qu'honteux.

Newt se sentit rougir stupidement. Peut-être parce que son inconscient savait déjà ce qu'il allait dire avant que sa bouche de garçon impulsif et sanguin ne parle sans qu'il ne l'y autorise :

« Non, j'veux dire… Pourquoi t'es sorti avec Brenda, si t'es vraiment… gay ? »

Aussitôt, le blondinet eut de nouveau envie de plaquer sa main sur sa bouche mais se gifla mentalement à la place. La situation devenait clairement inconfortable.

Thomas baissa un peu plus le regard, si c'était possible, et se massa la nuque pour dissimuler sa gêne. Newt ne l'avait jamais vu aussi mal à l'aise que lorsqu'il lui répondit :

« On n'est pas sortis ensemble. En fait… »

Il se tut mais le blondinet n'osa rien dire. Même pas pour l'encourager. Et, de toute façon, Thomas trouva le courage de le faire tout seul. D'ailleurs, il releva la tête et plongea son regard chocolat dans les yeux ambrés de Newt, avec une lueur de défi toute nouvelle.

« Je lui ai dit tout de suite. Et au lieu de se comporter comme si j'étais sa meilleure copine, elle a complètement changé d'attitude et elle est devenue adorable. Bon… peut-être un peu trop mais, elle est très gentille. Et elle a essayé de m'écouter, même si j'avais pas forcément envie de lui parler et… on s'en fout, en fait ! »

Thomas regardait à présent la porte de sortie comme si cette dernière était soudainement bourrée d'un charme fou et que tout ce qu'il voulait était de sortir de là.

Malheureusement pour lui, Newt n'en avait pas fini :

« Alors ce n'est pas ta copine… »

Clairement, cette fois, le chanteur émit un grognement agacé et Newt songea que sortir de ce studio n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée finalement.

« Non ! » Fit alors Thomas, au comble de l'exaspération.

Puis, devant l'air courroucé du blondinet, il se radoucit et poursuivit d'un ton étrangement las après s'être de nouveau passé la main dans les cheveux :

« Mais je te l'ai déjà dit, Newt. Tu sais… Juste avant que tu ne m'embrasses. »

Wow.

Cette fois, effectivement, il fallut toute sa volonté et sa bravoure à Newt pour ne pas s'évaporer en un éclair, prenant la fuite comme il savait si bien le faire. En revanche, il ne put contrôler ses pommettes désormais d'un rouge qui n'avait rien à envier à celui qu'avait abhorré Thomas.

Le silence flottant dans l'air resta un petit moment suspendu, les mettant dans un inconfort terrible. Finalement, Newt se mit à triturer son bandage qui pendait de sa manche relevée et finit par tirer dessus complètement. Mais il ne pouvait pas fuir Thomas éternellement alors le blondinet bredouilla:

« Oui… encore désolé pour ça. Je suis votre agent, alors… »

« Oh putain mais c'est pas vrai ! » Le coupa brutalement Thomas en levant bras et yeux au ciel.

Newt en sursauta presque et lui lança un regard alarmé.

Le brun secoua simplement la tête et sortit de derrière le piano en marmonnant un :

« On finira par le savoir que t'es notre putain d'agent… »

Puis il passa devant le blondinet et se dirigea vers la sortie.

Quand Newt le fixa, presque avec horreur (tout allait soudain beaucoup trop vite), poser la main sur la poignée, ne réalisant pas exactement ce qu'il se passait, Thomas se tourna rapidement vers lui et grogna plus qu'il ne dit :

« Bon, tu viens, ou tu passes la nuit ici ? »

Et Newt n'avait pas du tout envie de passer la nuit _ici_.

-x-

« La trique de la honte ? Oh non, mec, c'est magique ! » S'étrangla Minho de rire.

« Chéri, tu t'es bavé ton coca dessus, » lui indiqua Sonya de sa voix douce. « Newt, tu restes manger ? »

Avant de lui répondre, Newt dévisagea son meilleur ami d'un air qui signifiait clairement _mais bordel qu'elle idée j'ai eu de venir ici pour chercher du réconfort alors que mon meilleur ami n'est qu'un sombre crétin_, puis il dit :

« Si ça ne dérange pas… »

« Comme si tu dérangeais, » répondit la jeune femme avec un sourire.

Et Minho cessa enfin de rire pour retrouver un peu de contenance.

Après ce moment de gêne absolu, Newt avait suivi Thomas immédiatement hors du studio. Cependant, ni l'un, ni l'autre, n'avait eu le loisir de revenir sur le sujet (et Newt suspectait de toute façon Thomas de ne pas en avoir envie _du tout_) puisqu'ils avaient trouvé Ben assis contre le mur en face de la porte, l'air fébrile.

Le visage du guitariste s'était mué de l'appréhension et du questionnement à un lumineux sourire quand Thomas lui avait fait un clin d'œil et Newt avait essayé d'ignorer le fait qu'il avait un poids sur l'estomac depuis que Ben avait passé un bras autour des épaules du chanteur. Il était vaguement au courant qu'il disait des choses à Thomas, comme :

« J'te retrouve bien là ! » ou « On a fini de piquer sa p'tite colèèère ? »

Et il s'était finalement éclipsé le plus vite possible. Thomas lui avait juste lancé un maigre sourire par-dessus l'épaule de Ben quand Newt avait expliqué qu'il s'en allait et le blondinet avait tourné les talons à la vitesse de la lumière.

Une fois hors des bâtiments maudits, il avait fumé trois clopes à la suite, les consumant implacablement et quand il les avait finies, il avait réalisé que le jour déclinait déjà mais qu'il allait devenir fou s'il passait la soirée seul.

Naturellement, il avait foncé chez Minho et Sonya, dans l'appartement qu'ils partageaient depuis quatre mois à Brooklyn, et, après s'être laissé tomber sur le canapé de celui qui se disait être son meilleur ami – mais Newt avait des doutes – il avait raconté cet étrange après-midi.

Evidemment, Minho n'avait pas prêté plus attention que ça au passage de la guerre nucléaire occasionnée à cause de sa blessure. Par contre, de savoir que Thomas avait eu « la trique de la honte » dans le dos de Newt, ça, ah oui monsieur, ça, il l'avait noté, merci bien !

« Ton degrés d'immaturité ne cessera jamais de m'impressionner, » s'exaspéra Newt en appuyant sur le « jamais » dramatiquement.

« C'est ça ! T'es dingue de moi, ouais, faudrait que t'arrêtes de te mentir, » répliqua Minho avec malice en se levant du canapé.

Newt grogna et Minho le força à se lever aussi.

« Allez, bouge-toi, » dit-il en riant à moitié avant de se faufiler dans le dos de Sonya qui rinçait un mug dans l'évier et de l'attraper par la taille.

Newt les observa se lancer ce genre de regards amoureux de films romantiques qui le faisaient vomir et il détourna les yeux avec un sourire en coin. Il était trop heureux que son meilleur ami nage dans le bonheur, même s'il faudrait qu'on le paye une somme astronomique pour qu'il ne l'avoue à voix haute.

« Retourne faire ce que tu faisais, mon amour. Ce soir, ce sont les hommes qui cuisinent ! » Déclara alors l'Asiatique.

Tout en s'approchant de l'îlot, Newt essaya de ne pas grincer au surnom mièvre. D'autant plus que Sonya l'observait avec un air concerné très appuyé. Il s'occupa donc plutôt à triturer la corbeille de fruits qui se trouvait de son côté.

Finalement, elle déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de Minho (et MERDE, est-ce qu'ils allaient arrêter d'être ridiculement mignons pendant deux minutes ?) puis elle déclara :

« Je ne suis pas sûre que Newt soit si dingue de toi, vu son air meurtrier… »

Le sourire jubilatoire qui s'étala alors d'une oreille à l'autre sur le visage de Minho fit songer Newt qu'il n'augurait rien de bon.

« Oh non… tu as raison, chérie… C'est _dur_ à _avaler _mais… Je crois qu'il est plutôt _raide_ dingue de Thomas. »

Pour toute réponse, Newt lui jeta une pomme à la figure.

**x**

…

**Mouahahahahaha**

Par **où** commencer ?

Bordel, j'espère TELLEMENT que vous ne l'avez **pas vu venir** le coup de « _l'awkward boner_ » ou _trique de la honte_, d'après Minho ?

Minho que je me suis régalée à faire passer pour un **gros lourd**, à la fin !

Et puis voilà, **Brenda** ! _Encore_ elle ! Mais peut-être que vous la **détestez** moins, après ça ? *-*

Et puis, **oui**, pour l'instant, on en saura pas plus, mais **avouez que leur relation a pris un tournant sévère** !

D'ailleurs, je ne vous spoile rien, mais dans le prochain chapitre… ça va encore **escalader** drastiquement haha

Bon, on revient sur **une note plus humoristique** sur ce chapitre mais du coup, léger stress ! Dites-moi si vous trouvez que j'ai balayé ça **trop vite**. Promis, on y reviendra !

Sinon, **bonne nouvelle** :

**Demain** je poste l'avant dernier **OS Bonus de HOAFDG** (oui, y'en aura **5** finalement, parce que vous avez assez attendu comme ça pour la **saison 2** !)

**Samedi ou Dimanche**, il y aura le **premier chapitre de Glade Park** (d'ailleurs T^T j'en reviens pas de l'accueil que vous avez fait au prologue ! Je vous remercie **du fond du cœur** ! Y compris pour tous **vos merveilleux fanarts** que vous postez sur Twitter)

Et je vous dis à **mardi/mercredi pour le prochain chapitre** ici (;

Et surement un OS des requêtes Twitter Dimanche aussi.

Oui, je suis de **retour** ^^'

A **très** vite,

Robin !


	18. On a mis quelque chose dans le Fanta

**Bonjouuuuuuuur**!

Me revoilà, avec **un petit jour de retard, j'en suis désolée**. Je suis d'ailleurs **en train de finir de répondre à vos reviews** pour ceux qui attendent encore leur réponse, **excusez-moi**! Au passage, les **POV de Newt seront postés demain** pour les OS de HOADFG!

Aloooooors ensuite, un **immense remerciement est de rigueur**! IMMENSE. **1300** vues pour la journée d'hier?! Pourquoi? Wow... merci! Et puis vous avez lâché **une demi-tonne de reviews sur le dernier chapitre**. On va atteindre les **300 en 17 chapitres**... j'ai envie de pleurer de bonheur,** vous êtes fantastiques**!

Et je suis si heureuse que le dernier chapitre vous ait plu! **Voldemort** n'est donc pas apparu mais visiblement, personne n'a été **déçu** et c'est l'essentiel.

En ce qui concerne le chapitre d'aujourd'hui... ceux qui me suivent sur Twitter savent déjà que j'ai prévu quelque chose de... vous verrez mais** on prend vraiment un virage tout nouveau dans la relation de Newt et Thomas là**.

Je suis **un peu en stress** comme d'habitude... surtout que oui, clairement, enfin, vous verrez!

Je vous souhaite une **bonne lecture**, et encore merci!

**x**

Newt était confortablement vautré sur le canapé, Minho avachi à côté de lui, somnolant tous les deux en cette fin de mercredi mouvementée. Après avoir mangé comme des gros porcs (des pizzas commandées parce que Minho avait fini par faire cramer le riz au curry et le poulet qu'ils essayaient de cuisiner), ils s'étaient affalés sans retenue dans le salon, Sonya travaillant sur sa thèse à côté d'eux, et ils suivaient à présent sans vraiment y prêter attention le match de basket sur l'écran plat.

« Tu retouches ton piano au fait, ces temps-ci ? » Grogna Minho, glissant un peu plus du canapé.

« Moui… en fait lundi j'ai un peu composé, » avoua le blondinet en songeant à son carnet derrière son piano, rempli de gribouillages.

« Pour le groupe, ou pour toi ? » S'enquit l'Asiatique.

« Pour moi… » soupira Newt en s'étalant un peu plus.

« Et t'as composé quoi ? Des chansons d'amour pour Thomas ? »

Evidemment. Le blondinet l'aurait probablement vu venir à des kilomètres s'il n'avait pas été aussi apaisé et confortablement installé. D'un coup d'épaule appuyé, il poussa le tas amorphe qu'était son meilleur ami et Minho finit de dégouliner du canapé dans un grognement de protestations mais n'esquissa pas le moindre mouvement pour remonter à sa place.

« Il est presque onze heures Min' et j'ai pas la patience de t'entendre raconter des conneries à propos de Thomas, » l'informa Newt.

« T'as pas de patience tout court ! » Répliqua le brun en relevant la tête.

« Je t'emmerde et… »

« Eh, les deux idiots, au lieu de vous battre, vous feriez mieux d'écouter ce qu'il se passe autour de vous, » les interrompit Sonya soudainement. « Newt, ça fait deux fois que ton portable vibre. »

Ce dernier bondit presque pour récupérer le petit appareil qui était resté sur le comptoir de la cuisine, Minho se redressant lui-même en se dévissant le cou pour mieux l'épier. Newt ne l'entendit même pas demander qui était-ce parce qu'il était bloqué sur l'identifiant de l'auteur du message.

Non, des deux messages. _Thomas TMR._

Il ouvrit la conversation en essayant de garder un semblant de calme et lu le plus ancien des deux.

_\- Je me demandais si t'étais partant pour manger un truc vendredi midi ou boire un café ?_ –

Newt faillit s'étrangler. Son cœur lui joua soudain l'affreux tour du « je bats méga vite puis je m'arrête brutalement comme un petit batard ». Thomas, après leur après-midi plus qu'étrange, lui proposait d'aller manger avec lui. Okay…

Le blondinet se jeta presque sur le second texto :

\- _Y'aura Chuck, et peut-être Ben et Winston_ –

Et là, un poids massif s'écrasa sur Newt et il mit un petit moment avant de l'identifier clairement. De la déception. Ce qui était parfaitement inapproprié. Ils n'étaient pas… ils étaient…

« Adieu le tête à tête romantique, hein ? » Fit soudain la voix de Minho et Newt fit un tel bond qu'il se cogna les hanches douloureusement contre le comptoir.

« Minho ! Bordel ! Ne jaillit pas comme ça sans prévenir ! Et ne lit pas mes textos ! » S'exclama le blondinet dans un sifflement perçant.

Il ramena aussitôt son téléphone contre sa poitrine et son meilleur ami haussa les épaules devant le regard meurtrier. Il souriait tranquillement :

« Répond-lui _oui_ ou c'est moi qui le fait, » dit-il simplement avant de retourner vers le canapé.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que j'en ai envie ? » Répliqua aussitôt Newt.

Minho lui lança aussitôt un air de « _vraiment_ ? » blasé et le blondinet rentra la tête dans les épaules. Ok, il mourrait d'envie d'y aller…

\- _Partant_ –

Bon, ce n'était pas LA réponse enjouée du siècle mais Newt ne savait toujours pas sur quel pied danser avec le brun. Et c'était encore plus flou après cette journée.

Il regagna sa place à côté de Minho au moment où son téléphone vibra de nouveau :

_\- Cool ! 13h au McDo de Canal Street, ça te va ?_ –

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Newt quand il repensa à une conversation vieille de trois semaines avec Alby_. Tu comptais pas te faire inviter à Mcdo et coucher avec lui, pas vrai ?_

Non, bien sur que non.

\- _C'est bon pour moi. A vendredi ! –_

Newt avait répondu très vite. Il ne pouvait plus vraiment reculer de toute façon, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis le fast food choisi par Thomas était au coin de Little Italy, une vraie aubaine pour Newt.

« He, arrête de sourire comme un gros débile immédiatement ! C'est moi l'homme marié et comblé ici ! » S'offusqua Minho en lui mettant une claque derrière la tête.

Newt n'eut même pas envie de répliquer. Il s'empressa juste de cesser de sourire comme un niais.

-x-

Le vendredi arriva à toute vitesse. En fait, Newt ne vit pas le jeudi passer, trop occupé avec son rapport de stage et l'échange de mails qui lui montraient l'évolution du montage du clip. Ni la matinée du vendredi, réservée à continuer le plan de tournée qui devait commencer très bientôt à présent.

Vers midi, en ressortant de la douche, il avait simplement regardé par son velux, vu un ciel clair, et s'était enfermé dans le dressing pour choisir ses vêtements. Ce qui était stupide parce qu'il n'allait pas à un stupide rendez-vous amoureux. Et puis, même, _même_ s'il avait eu rendez-vous avec Thomas, depuis quand Newt s'occupait de comment s'habiller ? C'était la deuxième fois, déjà, et heureusement que Teresa n'était pas là parce qu'elle se serait bien foutue de lui.

Finalement, son choix s'arrêta sur le même genre de tenue qu'il portait habituellement, alors qu'il grognait en voyant qu'il s'était mis en retard à se retourner le cerveau pour rien et il dû se contenter d'attraper son teddy à la volée avant d'enfiler ses bottines et de sortir en trombe de son appart.

Techniquement, il était à cinq minutes à pieds du McDo et avec ses conneries, il en avait dix de retard quand il apparut au bout de la bonne rue. Entre temps, ledit ciel clair s'était bien foutu de sa gueule et s'avérait presque noir et surtout menaçant mais tant pis. Il redoubla juste l'allure et ne tarda pas à apercevoir Thomas.

_Seul_. Sur le trottoir, les mains dans les poches de son manteau, le regard fixé sur le pavement. Newt fronça les sourcils, sentit son cœur se mettre à battre plus fort et repoussa ce sentiment d'excitation stupide. Sans blagues…

Finalement, il se posta devant Thomas qui releva la tête aussitôt, l'air surpris, avant de sourire légèrement. Newt repensa à la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient quittés, chez Wicked Record, et sentit ses joues chauffer. Pour dissimuler sa gêne, il préféra lancer :

« Désolé pour le retard… Euh, les autres sont dedans ? »

Thomas ne répondit pas et se contenta de lui lancer un regard… long et… énigmatique, ne souriant plus. En fait, c'était carrément une lueur de défi qui brillait dans ses yeux quand il répondit un simple :

« Non. »

Newt arqua un sourcil malgré lui, perplexe. Comment ça_ non _?

A nouveau, il repoussa le rush d'excitation qui envahit ses veines et son système nerveux et dit d'un ton le plus dégagé possible :

« Je croyais qu'on devait manger avec les garçons et… »

Avant de s'arrêter, hésitant et rougissant presque devant un Thomas qui croisa les bras, l'air d'attendre la suite. Mais comme Newt se tut pour de bon, le brun, de sa voix la plus nonchalante déclara sans ciller :

« Oui ? Eh bien, peut-être que j'ai menti. Tu viens quand même ou tu restes planté sur le trottoir ? »

Newt fit un effort pour ne pas laisser tomber sa mâchoire par terre alors que le chanteur lui tournait le dos.

Est-ce que Thomas venait de lui jouer un tour pour le faire venir manger seul avec lui en tête à tête ?!

Ce n'est qu'après avoir déglutit que le blondinet se rendit compte qu'il l'avait fait bruyamment et il s'empressa de rejoindre le chanteur à l'intérieur.

Newt s'attendait peut-être à être salué par un véritable capharnaüm, toujours est-il que c'est l'étrange calme du lieu qui le surprit. Et c'était une excellente chose parce qu'ils n'auraient pas à se justifier d'être seulement tous les deux devant un public.

D'ailleurs, il semblait que Thomas lise ses pensées, car lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent des bornes de commande, le brun avoua enfin :

« J'avais peur que tu refuses si je disais qu'il n'y avait que moi. A cause de… ce truc là, que Janson a dit. »

Et Newt ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que, malgré qu'il ait l'air sûr de lui, le chanteur n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux. Le blondinet décida donc de la jouer _cool,_ lui aussi. Après tout, merde, il n'était pas une collégienne en chaleur.

« Ouais et j'aurais du m'attendre à ce que tu contournes les règles. Pas foutu de faire ce qu'on te dit, pas vrai ? »

Heureusement, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire en disant cela et Thomas ne sembla pas se vexer. En fait, il avait presque un petit air triomphant quand il haussa les épaules et se retourna pour passer sa commande.

Newt l'entendit cependant très bien quand le chanteur marmonna :

« Parce qu'il faut que je demande la permission pour passer un moment avec mon _agent_, maintenant ? »

Finalement, les deux garçons passèrent leurs commandes et il s'avéra au passage que Thomas mangeait aussi malsain et gras que le blond quand tous les deux posèrent leurs plateaux sur une table dans un renfoncement tranquille à l'étage. Ils croulaient littéralement de trop de variétés de produits différents pour tous les nommer.

« Je suis content que t'ais accepté, en tout cas, » dit finalement Thomas en sortant son cheeseburger de son emballage.

Newt suspendit son geste (l'ouverture de sa paille) et observa le chanteur par-dessus son immense Fanta. Le blondinet ne trouva rien à répondre d'autre que :

« Ouais… Mais ça aurait été bizarre de rester sur… enfin… »

Et pourquoi, soudainement, il était si compliqué de faire une phrase cohérente ? Il aurait dû commencer à être habitué, à présent, mais non. Mieux valait donc rester dans la traditionnelle taquinerie :

« Enfin de toute façon, j'ai accepté parce que je pensais voir les autres. Si j'avais su qu'il n'y avait que toi, tu m'attendrais encore ! »

Thomas haussa un sourcil et sa bouche s'écorna d'un sourire joueur.

« Oh vraiment ? Parce que tu crois que j'aurais attendu pour _toi ?_ »Fit le chanteur avant de mordre dans son hamburger.

Newt sourit à son tour.

« C'est ce que tu faisais avant mon arrivée. J'ai vu le désespoir dans tes yeux, Thomas. »

« Dans tes rêves, » lâcha ce dernier en roulant des yeux.

Le blondinet ne put s'empêcher de rire et attaqua son propre hamburger, baissant le regard. Il manqua le petit sourire du brun de justesse et prétendit ne pas se rendre compte que son estomac venait de faire un saut périlleux.

-x-

« Alors pourquoi le retard ? Tu habites hors de Manhattan ? » Demanda finalement Thomas après plusieurs minutes de silence à peu près apaisant, pour une fois.

Newt avala presque de travers, dans sa hâte de répondre et se maudit.

« Non, » fit-il enfin. « Enfin, si ! »

Eh merde… il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer avec ces yeux bruns qui le dévoraient du regard. Et dans lesquels il avait trop de facilité à se noyer.

« Si, en fait, j'habite pas loin. Et toi ? Tu vis avec Chuck, non ? »

Thomas acquiesça vivement.

« Au sud, China Town, avec notre mère. Je suis retourné là-bas quand… Enfin, bref. »

Newt sentit sa respiration se bloquer alors que le visage du brun s'assombrissait et qu'il retournait à sa nourriture. Le blondinet était sûr de ce qu'il avait faillit dire. Après Aris. Après l'avoir découvert dans leur lit avec un autre garçon. Evidemment que Thomas avait quitté les lieux.

« Et toi ? Tu vis seul ? »

La voix du chanteur lui parut lointaine et eut du mal à le tirer de ses pensées. Pourtant, quand Newt se concentra sur la question, il remarqua que Thomas était de nouveau détendu.

« Oui, » finit-il par répondre. « Mon père est en perpétuel déplacement entre New-York et Boston. Il travaille pour les laboratoires pharmaceutiques Flare Inc. Et ma mère est retournée en Angleterre après leur divorce. »

« Je le savais, c'est trop cool ! » S'exclama alors Thomas d'un air joyeux.

Newt lui envoya un regard interrogatif immédiatement. Thomas lui répondit aussitôt par un regard d'excuse paniqué adorable.

« Non, enfin ! Non, je suis désolé pour tes parents ! Je voulais dire… j'étais sûr que tu avais un accent anglais. »

Le sourire de Newt retrouva sa place alors que Thomas marmonnait.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je m'en fiche, c'était il y a des lustres. Et oui, je suis anglais. J'ai la double nationalité pour être précis. J'avais un an quand on est venus s'installer à New-York mais j'ai passé presque tous mes étés en Angleterre et une année entière de mon lycée à Londres avant de craquer et de retourner vivre ici, » expliqua le blondinet avec une facilité déconcertante.

C'était bizarre de déballer sa vie à Thomas, soudainement. Et, en même temps, Newt n'avait même pas besoin d'y réfléchir.

« Oh, je vois. Tu t'entends mieux avec ton père ? »

Là-dessus, le blondinet éclata clairement d'un rire légèrement sinistre.

« Certainement pas. On ne se supporte pas. Mon père est un enfoiré. »

« Bienvenue au club, » grogna Thomas en détournant le regard. « Si ce n'était pas pour la pension irrégulière qu'il verse à ma mère quand ça lui chante, je pourrais croire qu'il est mort. »

Newt ouvrit de grands yeux effarés. Et lui qui avait toujours considéré sa situation familiale comme désespérée…

« Wouaw… » Souffla-t-il.

« On finit par s'y faire, » dit Thomas en souriant à nouveau. « Et puis j'ai les garçons. Ben et moi, ça dure depuis qu'on est gosses. »

Cette fois, le visage de Newt s'illumina.

« Je comprends. C'est la même chose avec Minho. C'est en partie pour lui que je suis revenu. Sa famille m'a souvent accueilli après le divorce. Sa mère passe son temps à dire qu'elle préférerait m'avoir pour fils, » plaisanta-t-il.

« C'est sûr qu'avec ta personnalité si charmante, » grinça Thomas en se cachant derrière un autre cheeseburger, ricanant.

« Eh ! Tant de sarcasme me meurtrie ! » S'exclama Newt en lui envoyant un petit coup dans l'épaule, par-dessus la table.

Thomas sursauta et leurs genoux se cognèrent. Instinctivement, chacun recula dans son siège et leurs regards se fuirent. Ok… peut-être que c'était un peu bizarre d'être là, dans un McDo, à plaisanter de tout et n'importe quoi, comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé. Comme s'ils n'avaient pas failli déclencher quatre guerres nucléaires en moins d'un mois.

Finalement, l'habituel silence se réinstalla entre eux et dura jusqu'à ce qu'ils entament leurs desserts. Ou, du moins, que Thomas s'attaque un immense McFlurry bourré de sauce au caramel. Newt avait déjà fini le sien et observait le chanteur en essayant de faire taire son cerveau rempli de questions quand il demanda, l'air de rien :

« T'avais une idée en tête pour _après_ ? »

Mais raté. Quand Thomas croisa son regard, Newt sut que _l'air de rien_ s'était transformé en joues rouges et en cœur battant à tout rompre. Mais il n'allait pas battre en retraite maintenant et prit son courage à deux mains pour essayer de rester naturel :

« Je n'ai rien de très précis à faire cet après-midi. Je me disais que… »

Et le visage du chanteur se fendit d'un grand sourire ravi qui fit un truc au ventre de Newt qui le choqua tellement que le blondinet préféra se taire.

« Moi non plus ! » S'empressa d'enchainer Thomas. « On n'a qu'à sortir, et on avisera ? Peut-être un ciné ? »

Les yeux de Newt s'écarquillèrent brutalement.

Merde.

Wow.

En fait, son cerveau se court-circuita littéralement devant la rapidité à laquelle les choses escaladaient soudainement. Pas qu'il y voit un mal. Ni un bien d'ailleurs.

Est-ce qu'il était censé passer du temps avec Thomas à faire des choses qui ressemblaient autant à… un putain de rendez-vous ?

La voix de Teresa et Minho en lui soufflait un catégorique « Ouuuuiiiihihihi » tout à fait puéril.

La voix de Janson, après avoir bu une gorgée de champagne, lâchait un vulgaire « Nope ! Pro-fes-sion-na-lisme. »

Et la voix de la raison, elle, qui ne ressemblait à rien, lui soufflait « Oh mais tu m'emmerdes, fait ce que tu veux au lieu de te frire le cerveau ! »

Et si Alby avait été là, il aurait fait remarquer à Newt que dans _professionnalisme_, il y avait _fesse_. Mais Alby était d'aussi bon conseil que Minho et…

« Newt, hey ! Newt ! » Entendit enfin le blondinet, et il réalisa que Thomas claquait des doigts devant son visage, partagé entre l'inquiétude et l'amusement. « On peut faire autre chose qu'un ciné. J'voulais pas rendre les choses bizarres. »

Newt secoua la tête, mortifié.

« Non, non, ça va ! » Assura-t-il immédiatement, bien qu'un peu hésitant et encore hébété.

« Sûr ? » Interrogea Thomas en fronçant les sourcils. « Ecoute, vient. On n'a qu'à se balader et on avisera, ok ? »

Là-dessus, le brun quitta sa chaise, emportant sa glace et Newt se sentit le suivre machinalement.

Voilà. Ils allaient simplement se balader. Et… merde, Newt était cuit.

« Oh non ! » S'exclama Thomas à l'instant où il mit les pieds dehors.

La seconde suivante, Newt se retrouva à côté de lui, sous la devanture qui les protégeait en effet d'une pluie fracassante. La balade semblait soudain plus que compromise.

« Bon… » Grogna le brun, terriblement déçu.

Et Newt trouva aussitôt cet air dérangeant. Il n'avait pas envie que l'après-midi ne s'achève si vite ou ne tourne au cauchemar juste parce que la météo n'en faisait qu'à sa tête.

Après avoir observé le ciel noir, il se tourna vers Thomas qui avait replongé dans sa glace, l'air morose.

« Attend… j'ai envie de fumer une clope. On n'a qu'à réfléchir à ce qu'on fait pendant ce temps, ok ? »

Thomas releva aussitôt un regard enjoué presque enfantin vers Newt et le blondinet sentit son ventre refaire ce truc étrange… Il s'éclaircit la gorge alors que le brun acquiesçait et dissimula ses mains légèrement tremblantes en fouillant ses poches à la recherche de son paquet de cigarettes.

Au pire, il pouvait toujours prétendre qu'il avait froid.

_A d'autre_.

Mais peu importe. Il fallait qu'il s'occupe parce que la proximité avec le chanteur devenait de plus en plus étrange à gérer pour Newt. Et puis, il crevait de chaud malgré le froid humide et mordant. Bordel…

« Il y a un centre commercial, plus loin, » dit Thomas à l'instant où Newt portait la cigarette à ses lèvres.

Le blondinet braqua ses iris ambrés sur lui et constata que le chanteur regardait au loin, au bout de la rue. Mais Newt ne suivit pas son regard. Un autre détail attira son attention et l'hypnotisa littéralement.

Juste là, au coin des lèvres de Thomas. Un soupçon de crème glacée.

Le blondinet lâcha sa cigarette, qui resta entre ses lèvres, et franchit le pas qui le séparait du brun, portant la main à son visage.

Le chanteur n'eut même pas le temps de sursauter et se contenta d'ouvrir de grands yeux quand Newt fit glisser son pouce au coin de sa bouche pour ôter la glace.

Puis leurs regards se croisèrent et Newt s'immobilisa, sa main posée contre la joue de Thomas, dont les iris bruns étaient à présent incandescents. Et rempli de questions. Et d'autre chose que Newt ne pouvait analyser.

« Tu avais… un peu de glace, là, » souffla alors le blondinet.

Newt ne sentit même pas sa cigarette lui échapper des lèvres pour tomber sur le pavement détrempé. Il était incapable de bouger, les yeux rivés sur la langue de Thomas qui se glissa soudainement entre ses lèvres pour en lécher le coin doucement.

Newt ne put définitivement pas retenir le frisson qui lui parcourut le corps entier et il ferma plutôt les yeux, essayant de respirer calmement.

Mais son cerveau enregistra la mauvaise terminaison nerveuse et il se retrouva à effleurer de ses lèvres celles de l'autre garçon avant même de l'envisager. Le contact fut bref et le fit frissonner de plus belle, mais ce fut suffisant pour le réveiller et lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il recula presque violemment, le bout des doigts caressant sa bouche, incrédule.

« Oh non… Thomas, je… »

En face de lui, le brun lui renvoya un regard indéchiffrable avant de finalement lui tourner le dos brusquement et jeter sa glace dans la poubelle proche. Avec plus de brusquerie que nécessaire.

Newt sentait ses jambes se dérober sous lui et regretta presque d'être debout. Il était trop sonné par ce qu'il venait de faire pour dire quoi que ce soit de plus. Et quand Thomas lui fit de nouveau face, les mains fourrées dans les poches, il trouva son sourire tordu et maigre.

« Laisse-moi deviner… il y avait trop d'alcool dans ton Fanta ? Oh ! Et tu es _désolé_ ? » Railla le brun en shootant dans le sol de la pointe de sa paire de sneakers.

Newt eut l'impression de recevoir un coup en pleine poitrine et ouvrit la bouche sans savoir quoi dire. Il était complètement hébété et savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'être outré mais n'arrivait pas à agir en conséquence.

« C'est bon, pas la peine de te torturer, » ajouta le brun un peu sombrement.

Il lui passa alors devant, jaugeant le ciel du regard et Newt réagit enfin, le rattrapant par le bras.

« Thomas ! »

Là-dessus, le concerné fit volte face, un sourire désabusé ornant tristement ses lèvres avant de se dégager et s'exclamer :

« Pourquoi Newt ? Juste… Pourquoi ! Je croyais que tu avais dit que… l'autre nuit… »

Thomas était hésitant et Newt raffermit sa prise sur son bras, mal à l'aise.

Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il faisait et ne trouva qu'une chose à supplier :

« Thomas… »

«_ J'étais ivre _! C'est ce que tu as dit ! » Reprit aussitôt le brun, d'un ton accusateur. « Et pourtant, tu recommences ! »

Cette fois, un éclat de douleur flasha dans le regard chocolat et Newt retira sa main aussi vite que s'il s'y était brûlé. Il croisa les bras et fronça les sourcils.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'on l'accusait lui, alors que Thomas lui-même se montrait sans cesse si… indéchiffrable.

C'est plein d'audace et le nez en l'air qu'il répondit :

« Eh bien… peut-être que j'ai menti moi aussi. Mais ça ne change rien ! » Ajouta-t-il très rapidement, en baissant les yeux.

Mais quel crétin. Ça n'allait pas les mener ou que ce soit. C'était clair, net, précis. Janson s'était bien fait comprendre !

Et puis, ça n'avait pas de sens. Ils passaient leur temps à se disputer ou être en désaccord.

« C'était stupide, oublie-ça, s'il te plait. Je n'aurais pas dû, » dit finalement Newt en baissant le regard.

« Stupide, hein ? Génial, » souffla Thomas à son tour, détournant lui-même le regard. « Génial, ouais. »

« Thomas… » s'entendit murmurer Newt.

« Vient. On ne va pas rester là… Oublions-ça, tu as raison. »

Le brun lui attrapa alors le poignet et l'entraina sous la pluie glaciale dans son sillage.

Cette histoire devenait beaucoup trop compliquée.

**x**

**Tatataaaaaaaaaaaaaan**

**PARDON.** Pardon! Je vous abandonne là après _ça_ et vous devez vous dire **MAIS WTFF**!

Mais en même temps, **bordel**, vous ne pouvez plus dire que je ne donne pas de **Newtmas**? x)

Oui, ok! Peut-être que **ça se barre en sucette**, mais promis, **il y aura des explications**. De **l'action**, tout ce que vous voulez et...

Oh ce chapitre est **si important**, j'espère qu'il ne vous **déçoit** pas! ET désolée, **il est vachement long**

Je préfère aussi vous prévenir... **Le prochain est... Bref, je crois qu'il vous surprendra/plaira peut-être?**

Est-ce qu'on se dirait "**à lundi**"? Pour le prochain? Mmh, ça vous irait?

Alors à **lundi**, et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de **ce nouveau... semi-baiser**!

Si vous êtes** aussi perdu que Thomas**, pardonnez-moi.

Robin


	19. Ce n'est pas une chanson d'amour mais

**Chers amours de lecteurs**…

Je ressens en ce moment-même** une trouille indescriptible **à l'idée de poster ce chapitre alors je vais faire **court**.

J'ai encore répondu à toutes vos **reviews** (oui, là, j'ai oublié personne *-*) et **bordel, mais… MERCI**. Vous êtes **géniaux** et j'espère que vous serez… **indulgents** avec ce chapitre. Surtout après le décollage en sucette du précédent.

**Je vous en supplie**… dites-moi que je n'ai pas à **regretter** d'avoir posté ce nouveau chapitre !

Gnnnn c'est atroce comme je **stresse**.

**Bonne lecture…**

**x**

La pluie glaciale eut le mérite de distraire Newt un moment mais son cœur ne cessait de cogner dans sa poitrine. Thomas avait fini par le relâcher après quelques pas et les avait fait quitter la place sur un coup de tête visiblement, car il n'avait pas l'air de savoir plus que lui où ils allaient.

Ils se retrouvaient donc à errer dans les rues proches de Little Italy, se trempant petit à petit et silencieux. Jusqu'à ce que Thomas ôte son manteau.

OTE SON MANTEAU ?

Newt l'observa, paniquant légèrement, finalement étendre le vêtement au-dessus de sa tête pour se protéger des affres de la pluie. Puis le chanteur se tourna vers lui et d'un signe du menton, lui fit comprendre de le rejoindre sous l'abri de fortune.

Le blondinet ne fit pas le moindre mouvement vers l'autre garçon, carrément perturbé. Le brun roula des yeux et fit alors deux pas vers lui, le foudroyant un peu plus sur place.

« Allez, soit pas stupide ! Soit… _professionnel_… » dit Thomas à voix mi-basse.

Et quand Newt tourna la tête vers lui avec de grands yeux, il vit que le chanteur souriait légèrement.

Le temps qu'il réfléchisse, la main de Thomas glissa autour de sa taille et l'attira brusquement contre lui avant de reprendre le manteau et l'étendre au-dessus de leurs têtes.

Le cerveau du blondinet subit un court-circuit de plusieurs longues secondes.

Malheureusement, la pluie était de plus en plus violente et bientôt, le manteau de Thomas ne suffit plus à les abriter.

Heureusement, Newt savait parfaitement où ils se trouvaient et ils ne pouvaient pas mieux tomber. Enfin… quand sa main hésitante attrapa le coude de Thomas pour le guider dans une rue adjacente, il était à peu près certain qu'il allait regretter cette idée mais il était aussi sur qu'ils risquaient une pneumonie à rester sous les trombes d'eau glacées.

Thomas le suivit silencieusement pendant trois bonnes minutes et naturellement, Newt, dont les cheveux étaient à présent ruisselants, l'emmena jusqu'à son immeuble.

« Où est-ce... » commença justement Thomas quand Newt gravit le perron.

« Chez moi, » répondit simplement ce dernier d'un ton qu'il voulait léger.

Mais il n'était pas sûr d'avoir été convaincant. En fait il devait laisser transparaitre sa panique totale. Thomas ne dit rien, toutefois, et le blondinet parvint à ouvrir les portes et l'introduire dans le hall. Ensuite, il lui fit signe de le suivre jusqu'à l'escalier minuscule qui montait jusqu'aux combles, bien des étages plus haut et se retourna avec un air vaguement coupable vers le brun :

« Désolé… ça devrait aider à faire sécher tout ça ? Je suis tout en haut… »

Thomas lui répondit par un petit sourire qui signifiait qu'il n'y voyait aucun problème avant de le suivre dans l'escalier de bois. Et Newt entendit :

« Avec tout le taff que tu abats pour eux, ils pourraient au moins t'avoir un appartement de fonction sur Broadway avec limousine et chauffeur… »

Thomas avait un rire dans la voix même s'il était presque imperceptible et le blondinet laisser lui-même échapper une exclamation amusée. Elle sonnait presque étrange et éraillée mais Thomas arrivait presque à rendre la situation normale. Ou, en tout cas, il prétendait très bien que c'était le cas et Newt ne savait pas s'il lui en était reconnaissant ou s'il se sentait mal à l'aise à cette idée.

Ensuite, ils grimpèrent les étages en courant à moitié, pressés de pouvoir se réchauffer un peu.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, Newt était devant sa porte, enfonçant maladroitement sa clé dans la serrure, jusqu'à enfin pousser le panneau de bois et se précipiter en avant. L'appartement était toujours aussi simple. Après la petite entrée se trouvait le salon, qui faisait office de chambre dès que Newt dépliait le clic-clac (pas le cas ce jour-là) et cette pièce était séparée de la cuisine par un long comptoir devant lequel se trouvaient des tabourets.

Newt ignora tout ça et fonça dans la seule autre pièce du fond, à savoir la salle de bain, abandonnant d'un coup d'épaules son teddy quelque part sur le sol. Là, il fouilla le dressing qui faisait face à la douche italienne et s'empara de plusieurs serviettes. Il se sécha les cheveux en les frottant rapidement et changea de tee-shirt. Quand il revint dans la pièce à vivre, il s'arrêta sur le seuil de la porte. Thomas lui tournait le dos, ses doigts effleurant la surface de son clavier de synthé.

Le blondinet s'approcha dans son dos et fit sursauter le brun quand il lâcha – et son ton était clairement morne :

« Il est probablement plein de poussière. »

Thomas se retourna vers lui, surpris de le voir aussi près et retira ses mains, visiblement confus.

« Je ne voulais pas… »

« Pas de problèmes, » coupa le blondinet.

Et il lui tendit une des serviettes de bain que Thomas récupéra avec gratitude.

« Un thé ? » Demanda ensuite le blondinet en contournant le comptoir pour retourner dans la cuisine.

« Avec plaisir, » répondit le chanteur.

Il s'approcha à son tour et quand Newt lui jeta un coup d'œil, il put le voir observer les trois guitares accrochées au mur au-dessus du canapé. Inconsciemment, il sourit. Finalement, Thomas se débarrassa de son cardigan et se retrouva simplement vêtu de son tee-shirt bleu et de son jean, pour le moment humide.

Quelque part, Newt était content de lui tourner le dos parce que tout ça était plutôt étrange. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il se passait entre lui et ce garçon mais tout était immédiatement plus simple lorsqu'il n'avait pas besoin de regarder le chanteur dans ses vêtements trempés. Mettre de l'eau à chauffer pour le thé, par exemple, aidait beaucoup plus.

« Je ne savais pas que tu jouais _vraiment_, » dit soudain Thomas dans son dos.

Et Newt se retourna aussitôt. Le chanteur était assis, une serviette sur les épaules, et ses cheveux étaient plus en bataille que jamais après qu'il les ait séché et le regardait avec insistance. En attendant que l'eau ne boue, le blondinet vint s'accouder en face de lui, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres. C'était beaucoup plus facile qu'il ne l'aurait cru :

« J'avais prévu de faire seulement semblant mais il s'est avéré que ça pouvait être utile dans mon métier, » fit-il remarquer.

Thomas roula des yeux.

« Je veux dire… je ne savais pas que tu connaissais vraiment la musique comme… »

« J'avais compris, » l'interrompit Newt et, cette fois, son sourire était sincère. « Je joue du piano depuis que j'ai huit ans, de la guitare depuis que j'en ai douze et je touche à quelques autres instruments. »

Il quitta sa place et retourna près du clavier. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il était heureux que Thomas découvre cette part de lui. Peu de gens savaient finalement que Newt était musicien, et encore moins qu'il était talentueux ou que c'était une vraie passion, dévorante, chez lui.

Il sortit finalement un carnet de derrière le clavier et voulut se retourner vers Thomas mais, cette fois, c'est le brun qui le surprit. Il s'était glissé jusqu'à lui et regardait par-dessus son épaule. Newt eut un de ses habituels gestes protecteurs pour son carnet, tandis que le brun arquait un sourcil.

« Ce sont des compositions ? » S'enquit le chanteur, l'air plutôt enthousiaste.

Newt se contenta d'acquiescer, la gorge soudain nouée et il fit un pas un arrière pour éviter de rester collé à Thomas. Il tendit ensuite le carnet, la main légèrement tremblante et Thomas lui jeta un regard ébahi, comme s'il n'était pas certain que le blondinet lui proposait vraiment d'y jeter un coup d'œil.

« Vas-y ! » Dit-il en le poussant dans ses mains.

Il était affreusement nerveux, pourtant, et tout ce qu'il trouva pour dissimuler son stress, fut d'afficher un rictus et de balancer d'un ton narquois à Thomas alors que ce dernier ouvrait prudemment les pages entre ses mains :

« C'est surement moins poétique que toi mais j'imagine qu'on n'a pas tous le don pour les histoires d'amour romantiques.. »

Eeeeet… le chanteur referma aussitôt le carnet dans un claquement sec qui fit sursauter Newt et fit fondre son sourire sardonique. Là-dessus, Thomas envoya le carnet sur la table basse qui se trouvait juste à côté d'eux et il ferma les yeux, se pinçant l'arête du nez. Euh… Quoi, encore ! Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait, _cette fois_ ?

« Quoi ? Thomas ça va, c'est… » commença Newt, mal à l'aise, et légèrement exaspéré.

« Non, ça ne va _pas _! » Coupa Thomas aussitôt, lui clairement énervé.

Le ton claquant et menaçant fit reculer Newt d'un pas et le fit monter aussitôt dans les tours lui-même. Il leva un doigt accusateur vers la poitrine du chanteur et répliqua aussitôt :

« De toute façon, ça ne va jamais avec toi, pas vrai ? Dès que ça commence à aller, faut que ça reparte en vrille ! Monsieur est trop sensible ! Monsieur est colérique ! Monsieur prend toujours tout mal ! »

Le brun laissa immédiatement échapper une exclamation de dédain peu flatteuse.

« T'as pas l'impression de te foutre de la gueule du monde, là ?! C'est pas moi qui me vexe ou part au quart de tour pour… »

« Non mais je rêve ! » S'emporta Newt à son tour en refranchissant le pas qui les séparait, furieux.

L'hôpital qui se fout de la charité. Restait à savoir à qui cette expression s'appliquait.

« Parfait ! » S'exclama Thomas en soutenant le regard noir du blond. « Comme ça on est deux ! » Ajouta-t-il en fulminant, ses poings se crispant.

« Parfait ! » Répéta Newt, dans le même état.

Putain mais pour qui il se prenait à venir lui donner des leçons ?

Ils étaient à présent dressés l'un contre l'autre, séparés seulement par quelques centimètres, la tension qui électrisait l'air remplissant le peu d'espace restant entre eux. Newt sentit sa gorge s'assécher devant le brun. Il avait l'air d'un animal blessé. Et il était beaucoup trop proche pour que Newt ne réfléchisse avec cohérence et c'est Thomas qui rompit le silence tout frais, la voix tremblante de fureur. Et il était beaucoup trop proche pour que Newt ne réfléchisse avec cohérence.

« On dirait que c'est trop demandé de ne pas te comporter comme un espèce de… »

Et il chercha un court instant ses mots, suffisamment pour que Newt saisisse l'opportunité :

« Un espèce de quoi ? Vas-y Thomas ! Dit-le ! »

A présent, il criait, et ses bras gesticulaient en même temps, comme à chaque fois qu'il était trop passionné. Thomas ne dit rien pendant un instant et Newt se rendit compte que leurs corps s'étaient encore légèrement rapprochés, l'un penché vers l'autre, l'air plus menaçant encore. Il sentait son ventre se tordre alors que le souffle chaud du brun buttait sur sa peau.

« Dit-le, Thomas, » répéta alors le blondinet, plus bas, la voix vibrante.

Le regard chocolat accrocha les iris ambrés et une étincelle s'y alluma brusquement. L'instant suivant, Thomas poussa un grognement rentré clairement frustré, parce qu'il ne savait probablement plus quoi dire. Ils s'étaient retrouvés dans cette impasse trop de fois et le sentiment de frustration était devenu familier à force de ne jamais trouver l'issue adéquate.

Mais à la place d'une nouvelle tirade, Thomas changea de stratégie et Newt en resta foudroyé. Il venait d'attraper le blondinet par la nuque. La seconde suivante, il attira son visage contre lui, plaquant aussitôt ses lèvres, avides, sur les siennes.

Newt fut incapable de bouger. Ni pour l'en empêcher, ni pour se retirer une fois que leurs lèvres furent scellées.

Il était trop choqué. Ou trop occupé à rester sur ses deux jambes qui s'étaient mises à trembler violemment. Ou trop concentré sur le saut périlleux que venait d'effectuer son estomac. Ou inquiet à cause des martellements frénétiques de son cœur.

En tout cas, il dû bien se rendre compte que le chanteur était en train de l'embrasser quand ce dernier jugea finalement que Newt avait dû revenir de sa surprise pour en demander plus. Et en effet, deux mains décidées se plaquèrent dans son dos, lâchant sa nuque, pour appuyer son corps fin contre celui du brun. En même temps, les lèvres de Thomas se mirent à bouger sur les siennes et le corps entier de Newt s'embrasa. Les résolutions s'étaient envolées à l'instant où ils s'étaient effleurés mais Newt devait faire quelque chose…

Il ferma les yeux une seconde, incapable de supporter tout ça d'un coup, puis lâcha enfin une exclamation de surprise – plus pour la forme qu'autre chose – avant de glisser ses mains entre leurs torses pour repousser – toujours pour la forme – le brun, en glissant un « _Thomas_ » qui s'avéra plus éraillé et suave que prévu.

Mais « Thomas » n'avait pas envie de laisser Newt lui échapper. Sa bouche se fit plus pressante sur la sienne et la température corporelle du blond lui parut augmenter encore alors que son estomac continuait son tour de grand huit. Ses protestations mouraient presque sur ses lèvres, et Thomas y coupa court en attrapant ses poignets et en le repoussant en arrière sans pour autant rompre le baiser.

Incapable de réfléchir correctement plus longtemps, le blondinet suivi le mouvement, jusqu'à ce que ses jambes ne heurtent le canapé. Le faible choc le réveilla alors et il rouvrit les yeux pour repousser enfin Thomas qui grogna.

Non mais, c'était vrai quoi ! Ça n'avait strictement aucun sens ! Newt était là, à essayer de reprendre sa respiration, haletant, son corps le trahissant sans y avoir réfléchi à deux fois… et _ça n'avait pas de sens_. Ils ne devaient pas. Newt ne pouvait pas céder à ce dont il avait envie. Ils étaient trop… trop _tout_.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et Newt ne put s'empêcher de déglutir quand il vit à quel point les yeux de Thomas étaient sombres, et empreints d'une flamme prédatrice qui l'hypnotisa aussitôt. Pas de sens…

Et la main du brun, qui descendit le long du flanc de Newt pour venir se nouer autour de sa taille et qui le tira brusquement à lui, faisant s'entrechoquer leurs hanches, n'avait pas de sens non plus. Pas plus que le gémissement rentré qui échappa aussitôt à Newt. Son sens commun en profita pour commencer à faire ses valises.

Ce simple petit gémissement fut le doigt qui presse la détente et Thomas fondit à nouveau sur la bouche du blond. Pour la ravager. Il lui mordit la lèvre une première fois, électrisant Newt. La seconde fois, il lui fit ouvrir la bouche et leurs dents se cognèrent. La troisième fois, leurs langues se rencontrèrent et c'est à cet instant que Newt perdit définitivement tout sens commun.

Il empoigna lui-même le tee-shirt du brun pour l'amener plus contre lui et approfondir ce baiser déjà plus que bordélique et excitant mais encore trop insuffisant. Thomas comprit aussitôt et poussa définitivement Newt sur le canapé. Le blondinet tomba assis mais ils se décollèrent à peine le temps de reprendre leurs respirations. Thomas s'était déjà assis sur ses cuisses, les emprisonnant entre les siennes, et avait scellé leurs lèvres à nouveau.

Affamé, en voulant toujours plus, Newt glissa ses mains sous les fesses du chanteur et le força à se coller un peu plus contre lui, leur arrachant à chacun un long gémissement quand ils se _rencontrèrent_ vraiment. Il n'y avait aucun doute, ce baiser mettait Thomas dans tous ses états autant que Newt. Il pouvait le sentir. Et ça faisait une éternité que Newt n'avait senti personne contre lui, de cette manière. Et ça le rendait fou.

« Pas trop romantique pour toi, ça va ? » grogna à ce moment le brun contre ses lèvres.

_Non. _Le blondinet se raidit brutalement et son estomac se tordit. Cette simple réflexion coupa littéralement Newt dans le feu de l'action et il repoussa sur le champ les hanches de l'autre garçon pour le décoller de lui. Ensuite, il lui jeta un regard assassin.

Putain mais ce qu'il pouvait être… borné ! Stupide ! Et le pire, c'est que Thomas n'avait même pas l'air de regretter pourtant, juste surpris de se voir repousser. Il tenta de l'embrasser à nouveau mais Newt le repoussa _encore_.

« C'est bon, ça suffit ! T'as eu ce que tu voulais ? T'as prouvé quoi au juste, là ? » Cracha-t-il en se dégageant.

Cette fois, Thomas fut assez surpris pour retomber à côté de lui dans le canapé et le regarder avec des yeux ronds. Il comprenait _enfin_ que quelque chose de mauvais venait d'arriver. Peut-être même qu'il réalisait qu'il avait merdé.

« Quoi ? Non, mais… c'est toi… »

« Moi quoi ? » Cracha à nouveau Newt.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi _exactement_ mais il avait la nausée. En réalité, Thomas ne lui avait encore jamais fait aussi _mal_. Il reprit néanmoins sans hésiter :

« Faut toujours que tu fasses comme si tu me connaissais et visiblement tu penses que je suis un vrai connard ? Parfait ! Je préfère t'arrêter de suite, parce qu'en effet, ça devenait trop sentimental pour moi ! Seulement tu m'excuses mais même juste du sexe, ça ne me dit pas. T'es mon client après tout, pas mon plan cul. »

Voilà ! C'était absurde ? Et bien tant mieux. Newt essayait d'avoir l'air le plus dur et mauvais possible, juste pour montrer à Thomas à quel point il pouvait être ridicule. Comme c'était absurde de lui dire des conneries pareilles. Et peut-être aussi comme il était blessé qu'il puisse penser des choses pareilles de lui. Peut-être que le chanteur finirait par se rendre compte qu'il se trompait parce que, putain… putain, ça faisait mal.

Sans compter le fait que Newt avait irrémédiablement fait sauter ses résolutions et qu'il venait de se mettre dans une position vraiment délicate.

Finalement, sentant qu'il fulminait à nouveau, le blondinet se releva du canapé, prêt à s'éloigner le plus possible de ce garçon qui le rendait à moitié cinglé mais il n'en eut pas l'occasion. La main de Thomas rattrapa la sienne et le tira en arrière maladroitement.

La différence de poids et de force fit son travail et Newt ne fut pas surpris de s'étaler de tout son long sur l'autre garçon. En revanche, il fut plus que surpris de trouver de la douceur ailleurs que dans ce geste. Dans le regard désolé du brun. Qui semblait déterminé mais honnêtement coupable. Un regard noisette déterminé qui se perdait dans le sien implacablement. Peut-être que c'était pour s'empêcher de s'y noyer que le chanteur posa ses mains sur les joues de Newt, effleurant ses pommettes de ses pouces. Peut-être. Newt ne savait plus parce qu'il essayait de comprendre ce que Thomas essayait de lui dire d'un regard.

Il s'en voulait, c'était évident. Mais il y avait une autre lueur dans ces iris chocolat. Il y avait _plus_.

Le blondinet voulut dire quelque chose, ne serait-ce que gémir, essayer de le repousser quand même, pour avoir une explication peut-être. Mais il ne savait plus quoi faire parce que quoi qu'il arrive, il ne voulait pas vraiment se détacher.

Ses yeux le brûlaient… Newt ne voulait pas vraiment pleurer mais il sentait qu'il s'étouffait intérieurement.

Toute la situation était aussi infernale qu'insoutenable.

« C'est pas ce que je voulais, je suis désolé, » souffla alors Thomas contre sa peau. « Je voulais comprendre… Mais je suis juste mauvais à ça, je crois… J'ai toujours peur de ta réaction mais… j'ai _besoin_ de cette réaction et… j'en peux plus de ne pas savoir quoi faire. Pardonne-moi. »

Newt se rendit alors _vraiment_ compte du fait qu'il était entre les jambes du brun quand ce dernier ondula sous lui, lui arrachant un soupir obscène incontrôlable. Et comme s'il s'agissait du signe qu'il attendait, Thomas, dont les yeux s'assombrirent de nouveau, verrouilla aussitôt ses jambes autour de la taille de Newt et aspira le nouveau soupir qu'il arracha au garçon en l'embrassant encore.

« Désolé, » répéta de nouveau Thomas en mordillant doucement sa lèvre et en enfouissant une main dans ses cheveux blonds.

Le contact fit trembler le jeune agent et Newt lui laissa une nouvelle fois l'accès libre, gémissant, incapable de repousser ce corps bouillant qui l'attirait inexorablement plus longtemps. Il ne voulait plus dire _non _à Thomas.

Les mots, toujours trop de mots, ne fonctionnant pas, peut-être que des gestes leur apporteraient de nouvelles réponses.

De toute façon, les paroles dont ils avaient besoin pour se comprendre auraient bien le temps de venir après, surement trop tôt, mais tout ce que Newt voulait pour l'instant c'était de ne plus penser.

Quand il tira sur le tee-shirt de Thomas, il s'était clairement déjà noyé.

**x**

**J'attends vos réactions.**

Je **meurs** dans un coin.

**OUI** alors ne criez pas « **ENFIN** » (mais quand même **IL ETAIT TANT QU'ILS SE SAUTENT DESSUS MERDE**) trop vite parce **qu'il reste plein de chapitres**, c'est **loin d'être la fin**. A commencer par le fait qu'il va falloir que Thomas **s'explique**, bordel de m… pardon !

Même moi **j'pars en vrille** !

LA SUITE **VENDREDI** ! *-*


	20. Sur le toit du monde

**Coucouuuuuuuuuuuu** vous *-*

Bon, ça va, vous n'avez pas trop trop **attendu**? Je suis désolée, mais je suis **rentrée de vacances**!

En tout cas, **douze millions de mercis pour TOUTES ces reviews** (ça faisait longtemps que j'en avais pas eu autant, j'imagine que ça vient du bisou-**ENFIIINFUEZGHIFNNJKM** comme l'ont commenté pas mal d'entre vous hihi) et vraiment, c'est** trop encourageant**!

Aussi, vous êtes **90 à suivre cette fic**! WHAT THE... C'est DINGUE! C'est **ENORME** *-*

Et **99 sur Twitter**! Je vous rappelle qu'à **100** followers, je poste** l'OS inédit qui reprend les Newt et Thomas de** "_Virtuellement Insupportables_", je sais qu'ils vous ont manqué, à moi aussi *-*

Voilà, je ne vous fait pas plus attendre et **m'excuse par avance** pour ce chapitre! Je sais que certains voulaient du **smut**, d'autres un **beau dialogue** pour mettre les choses à plat, d'autres un** mariage et des gosses** et même certain un **Minho sauvage** pour les interrompre? **Et je ne pourrai pas satisfaire tout le monde** ): mais après relecture vraiment, j'espère avoir **fait de mon mieux** ici!

**Bonne lecture** *-*

**x**

Le tee-shirt de Thomas ne resta pas en place très longtemps. Newt ne savait pas ce qu'ils faisaient, il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Mais quand le bout de tissu, légèrement humide, passa par-dessus la tête du chanteur et que ce dernier l'attira de nouveau dans le baiser brûlant qu'ils partageaient depuis de trop courtes minutes, Newt se rendit compte qu'il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir.

Il ne sentait que les mains de Thomas qui passaient dans son dos, sur sa nuque, dans ses cheveux. Ses jambes qui s'enroulaient autour de ses hanches et qui le tenait si étroitement serré contre le corps du chanteur. Et ses lèvres. Ces lèvres brûlantes, humides, qui glissaient sur les siennes, suçotant, embrassant, jusqu'aux petites morsures qui s'égaraient parfois sur son menton, puis sa mâchoire.

Thomas embrassait divinement bien, beaucoup trop bien pour la santé mentale de Newt qui rendait chaque petit coup de langue, chaque soupir avec une ferveur tremblante et bouillante. Il répondait à chaque mouvement du brun comme si sa vie en dépendait. Maintenant qu'il avait baissé sa garde, il ne pouvait plus songer ne serait-ce qu'à reculer une seconde.

Il se rendait tout juste compte qu'il avait attendu désespérément ce moment depuis… il ne savait même pas, en fait. Toutes ces fois où la frustration l'avait fait grincer des dents, où il avait serré les poings devant l'attitude de Thomas… comme s'il n'avait attendu que ça et que la tension ne faisait que monter. Toute cette pression, qui explosait enfin.

Mais ce qu'il y avait de meilleur, et de plus dangereux, aussi, c'était que le chanteur – non content d'avoir initié ce baiser – semblait aussi passionné que ne l'était Newt.

Quand ses mains s'agrippèrent à ses épaules et le firent glisser sous lui, profitant d'un moment d'inattention (il venait de lui mordre la lèvre et de le faire gémir plus encore que les autres fois), Newt comprit que le danger était même bien plus que réel.

Il ouvrit de grands yeux, et croisa le regard incandescent du brun, alors qu'ils ne cessaient de s'embrasser et poussa un faible gémissement quand Thomas le cloua sur le canapé. Ses mains se glissèrent en tremblant sur le torse nu au-dessus du sien et il referma les yeux, au moment où ses doigts effleurèrent la peau douce. Il ne s'était pas trompé, comme il l'avait imaginé, Thomas était un peu plus étoffé que lui.

En revanche, il ne s'était pas attendu à sa détermination. Il y avait dans les gestes du brun de l'attention, une certaine douceur, que Newt aurait pu anticiper. Mais pas cette ferveur, cet empressement. Le brun était aussi enfiévré que lui, et bien moins maladroit.

Ses gestes étaient beaucoup plus déterminé, comme lorsque son corps glissa un peu plus et qu'il se faufila exactement _entre _les jambes de Newt qui poussa un soupir tremblant, ses jambes s'ouvrant un peu plus d'elles-mêmes, pour mieux accueillir le brun.

Thomas fit courir une de ses mains le long de sa joue, jusque sur son cou puis son col… qu'il tira et…

« Thomas… » souffla Newt, pris par surprise, quand ce dernier rompit le baiser pour venir planter un coup de dents délicieux à la base de son cou, mordillant sa peau longuement et Newt sentit venir la marque de loin.

Hors de question. Ou peut-être que si ? C'était tellement bon. _Non_.

D'un coup tremblant mais sûr de lui, Newt repoussa Thomas qui se redressa immédiatement, posant ses mains de chaque côté du visage du blond.

Son regard exprimait sa surprise, ses pommettes étaient du rouge le plus soutenu et ses yeux étaient voilés par l'envie. L'envie qu'il avait de se recoller à l'autre garçon le plus tôt possible mais Newt hochait la tête inconsciemment, lentement, de droite à gauche. Thomas fronça les sourcils, rattachant le jeune agent à la réalité suffisamment longtemps pour qu'il ne gigote sous le brun et… _mauvaise idée_.

« Pas de marques, » grogna Newt, changeant de tactiques en sentant ses joues le brûler.

Autant que son bas-ventre.

Et, à sa plus grande surprise, un sourire en coin se dessina sur les lèvres de Thomas qui se repencha sur lui avec une lenteur extrême, terrible.

Newt s'entendit gémir longuement quand la langue du brun remonta comme une caresse de la morsure, jusqu'à sa mâchoire, puis son oreille.

« Thomas… »

« D'accord, pas de marques, » chuchota le brun près de sa tempe.

Newt s'accrocha à la ceinture de son jean pour éviter de perdre pieds et quand Thomas y vit une invitation à donner le coup de hanches de trop, le blondinet craqua et les fit de nouveau changer de place.

Il ne pouvait plus rester sous lui, qui le torturait surement délibérément, alors qu'il sentait que Thomas perdait le contrôle autant que lui. Le brun résista un instant et ce qui devait arriver… arriva. Tous les deux basculèrent du canapé et s'écrasèrent lourdement sur le sol entre ce dernier et la table basse.

Mais Newt était sur Thomas à présent, et tous les deux se regardèrent avec confusion avant que le même sourire tordu n'écorne leurs lèvres rougies. A peine s'en rendirent-ils compte que le sourire disparut et tous deux demandèrent d'une même voix :

« Quoi !? »

Deux froncements de sourcils simultanés.

« Non, toi, _quoi_ ! »

Et cette fois, Newt eut un petit rire gêné. Est-ce qu'ils avaient l'air aussi bête de l'extérieur qu'ils ne se sentaient à cet instant ?

« Je me doutais qu'on n'arriverait pas à s'entendre là-dessus non plus, » souffla-t-il, bien qu'aucun reproche ne sonne dans sa voix.

Thomas se redressa immédiatement sur ses coudes, lui lançant un regard alarmé. Voire franchement inquiet, et Newt se mordit la lèvre. C'était terrible d'être là, tellement tentant… mais il fallait qu'il parle, pas qu'il se jette comme un affamé sur l'autre garçon.

« Non ! Je veux dire… j'aurais dû me douter qu'on se battrait à ce niveau-là, aussi, » ajouta-t-il en forçant un sourire quand tout ce qu'il voulait était l'embrasser encore.

Un petit sourire gêné illumina alors adorablement le visage de Thomas qui trouva tout de même l'audace de répondre :

« Oh, _ça_… tu sais, tu pourrais aussi simplement me laisser faire et… »

L'enfoiré. Ça aussi, il aurait dû le voir venir.

« Même pas dans tes rêves les plus fous, » gronda Newt en se redressant.

Il se rendit compte qu'il s'asseyait et qu'il était à présent à califourchon sur Thomas dont les yeux s'allumèrent de nouveau de cette flamme dangereuse. Plus de sourires… Juste… du désir.

« Je me doutais que tu dirais ça, » chuchota Thomas en se redressant aussi, jusqu'à se retrouver en position assise. « Mais ça ne va pas m'empêcher d'essayer ! »

Le corps de Newt entier trembla quand Thomas tira brusquement sur son tee-shirt pour l'attirer de nouveau à lui et l'embrasser. Le choc lui coupa le souffle et permit aux mains de Thomas de se faufiler jusqu'à la ceinture du blondinet dont la boucle sauta immédiatement.

Instinctivement, Newt sursauta et recula légèrement, malgré lui.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait. Une part de lui _voulait_ laisser Thomas faire ce qu'il voulait, et tant pis ce qu'il devait se passer par terre, ici, entre ce canapé et cette table. Mais une autre part de lui, un peu plus raisonnable, savait que tout se bousculait, qu'il ne voulait pas de _ça,_ pas comme ça. Que tout allait trop vite, sans les bonnes réponses.

C'est surement pour ça qu'il se releva, tant bien que mal, embrassant tout de même Thomas, incapable de s'éloigner de ses lèvres une seconde de trop, et qu'il retomba assis au bord du canapé.

Erreur la plus totale.

Thomas se faufila immédiatement devant lui et Newt sentit que le brun écartait ses cuisses pour se glisser entre elles, tirant sur son tee-shirt pour le forcer à se pencher en avant. A présent, le chanteur, par terre, était entre ses jambes et ses mains étaient posées sur les cuisses du blondinet dont le cerveau se déconnecta encore quand les mains fines remontèrent le long de sa jambe, vers sa ceinture, _encore_.

A quel point les jeans slims pouvaient-ils être étroits ? Au point d'en être douloureux, visiblement.

Lorsque les mains curieuses tirèrent sur le bord dudit jean, Newt fut tenter de le laisser faire, parce qu'il avait _besoin _de ça. Mais quand les lèvres de Thomas quittèrent de nouveau les siennes, laissant un froid mordant, pour redescendre sur son cou, puis plus bas, et que le visage du brun se retrouva finalement au niveau de la taille de Newt, cette fois, le blondinet réagit presque violemment.

Plus précisément quand Thomas commença à tirer sur le slim, le faisant glisser lentement sur les hanches de Newt… qui l'arrêta brutalement en lui saisissant les poignets.

Des deux, il était extrêmement difficile de savoir qui était le plus surpris par ce geste soudain. Thomas releva la tête vers Newt, ses grands yeux brillants de questions et Newt relâcha ses poignets comme s'il s'était ébouillanté.

« Non, » lâcha-t-il dans un souffle à moitié mortifié et inquiet.

« Non ? » Répéta Thomas, dans la plus grande incompréhension.

Newt se releva du canapé immédiatement et rattacha nerveusement sa ceinture, ses mains tremblantes rendant l'acte plus difficile encore alors qu'il remontait son pantalon sur ses hanches minces.

« Je… On ne peut pas faire ça… pas comme ça… je… »

Se rendant compte qu'il bredouillait comme un idiot, Newt fit volteface et disparut dans la salle de bain, laissant un Thomas perplexe sur le sol de son salon.

Le blondinet claqua la porte derrière lui et appuya immédiatement sa tête en arrière pour se calmer avant de fondre sur le robinet et de faire couler de l'eau froide. Il en avait grandement besoin.

Il allait exploser, toujours, et il fallait qu'il se calme le plus vite possible avant de retourner se jeter sur Thomas.

Qu'est-ce que ce dernier avait failli faire… Qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire ? Si Newt ne s'était pas enfui, que ce serait-il passé ?

Dix minutes plus tôt, ils s'insultaient presque et on ne pouvait pas dire que le jeune agent n'appréciait pas ce changement dans leur relation, mais ils ne pouvaient pas se jeter l'un sur l'autre comme deux animaux, sans se poser de questions.

Bien sur, Newt en mourrait d'envie, et il avait à peine honte pour ça, mais ça ne sonnait pas _juste_. Thomas le voulait autant que lui, après trois semaines de comportement étrange et d'échanges houleux, ça crevait les yeux, alors peut-être qu'il était temps qu'ils échangent quelques mots.

Après quelques courtes minutes et s'être passé suffisamment d'eau sur le visage, Newt respira profondément et décida de retourner dans l'autre pièce.

Quand sa main se posa sur la poignée, il hésita un instant à la tourner, inquiet de se qu'il allait retrouver ou non de l'autre coté. Est-ce que tout allait avoir disparu ? Est-ce qu'ils allaient retourner à ce qu'ils avaient été depuis le début ? Est-ce que Thomas serait encore là ? Allait-il lui en vouloir ?

Newt avait la gorge complètement nouée lorsqu'il ressortit enfin de la salle de bain.

Et il s'arrêta dans ses pas aussitôt.

Thomas était toujours là, mais plus torse-nu sur le parquet devant son canapé. Il avait remis son tee-shirt et se trouvait de l'autre côté du comptoir, versant de l'eau bouillante dans un mug, à côté du premier qui fumait déjà.

Quand il entendit Newt, il releva la tête et l'inclina aussitôt de côté, un regard soucieux traversant son visage une seconde. Ensuite, il reposa la bouilloire et interrogea, légèrement inquiet :

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Le blondinet ne dit rien, trop choqué. Avant de porter le bout de ses doigts à ses lèvres et d'acquiescer inconsciemment, perdu.

« J'ai fini de faire le… thé. Tu en veux ? » Poursuivit Thomas en contournant le comptoir avec les deux tasses, hésitant.

Il s'arrêta devant Newt qui en prit une et réalisa que le brun était affreusement gêné. Lui aussi devait se demander ce qui leur était passé par la tête.

« Merci, » dit-il très simplement.

Tous deux se retrouvèrent à fuir leurs regards l'un devant l'autre, et celui de Newt tomba bientôt sur son velux. A l'extérieur, la pluie avait cessé. Le ciel était simplement sombre. Il était temps de parler, et de prendre l'air.

Newt se voyait mal rester assis sur son canapé, à faire la conversation à Thomas, précisément là où tout avait dérapé. Il remit donc le mug dans les mains du chanteur, fit son possible pour ne pas rougir, passa devant lui et ouvrit la fenêtre au-dessus d'eux.

« On peut prendre l'air deux minutes ? » Indiqua-t-il avant de se hisser par l'ouverture.

Quelques secondes plus tard, deux mains apparurent à sa suite, alors qu'il se laissait retomber sur son bout de toit, et il s'empara des tasses pour laisser Thomas le rejoindre. Tous les deux se retrouvèrent bientôt dans l'air frais, assis sur la légère pente, en face de la ville qui s'étendait devant eux, sous le ciel noir.

Le vent s'était levé et commençait à souffler mais Newt était reconnaissant pour cet air nouveau qui lui changeait les idées agréablement.

« Désolé pour tout à l'heure, » marmonna-t-il enfin, en serrant ses mains autour de l'émail brulant.

Thomas était assis juste contre lui, leurs épaules se touchant à peine et il ne répondit pas immédiatement, buvant d'abord de son thé, le regard posé sur l'étendue devant lui. Ensuite, Newt, qui se réfugia dans sa propre boisson, entendit :

« Non, ça va. Je comprends… c'était peut-être un peu… soudain. »

Newt s'étrangla à moitié avec son thé et essaya de garder ça le plus silencieux possible. Un courant d'air de plus passa, les laissant muet. Puis c'est Thomas, peu surprenant, qui parla encore :

« Je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai dit _avant_. »

« Mmh, » fit Newt, songeur, en repensant au moment douloureux.

Il devait avoir l'air sombre, soudain, car Thomas se pencha plus vers lui et se tourna pour le regarder. Le blondinet se décida à faire de même.

« J'imagine que je voulais te provoquer. C'est pour ça que j'ai réagi aussi… »

« Impulsivement, » finit Newt pour lui.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent, Thomas eut un faible sourire coupable.

« Je fais ça souvent, » admit le brun en reposant son regard sur la ville. « Des fois peut-être volontairement… »

Newt l'entendit alors avoir une petite exclamation amusée qui sonnait désincarnée et il lui jeta un regard interrogateur avant de demander :

« Tu parles du moment où tu as failli faire sauter mon appartement parce que je t'ai taquiné sur tes chansons ?... Ou toutes les autres fois ? » Tenta-t-il, sans trop savoir s'il plaisantait lui-même, ou s'il était sérieux.

Thomas ne rit pas cependant, même s'il n'avait pas l'air énervé non plus. Juste… mélancolique ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?

« J'avais besoin d'une réaction Newt ! Je n'arrive jamais à savoir ce que tu penses et c'est… troublant ! » Lança alors soudain le brun en pivotant sur lui-même pour s'asseoir face au jeune agent.

Newt se figea, son souffle pris dans sa gorge et il sentit ses joues le brûler, de même que sa nuque.

Thomas ne se laissa pas démonter. La détermination avait balayé la nonchalance, même s'il n'avait toujours pas l'air plus énervé que ça.

« Qu'est-ce que tu pensais ? Trois semaines que je ne sais pas comment agir autour de toi… »

« J'étais certain que tu ne pouvais pas m'encadrer, au début,» dit Newt soudainement, quand Thomas se tut.

Ce dernier roula des yeux et se pinça les lèvres.

« Je ne suis pas stupide. J'ai très vite compris que tu n'étais pas un monstre après le mariage. Ce n'est pas ça… » Répondit Thomas. « Mais ensuite… à chaque fois que j'essayais de faire un pas vers toi, t'étais si… »

« Antipathique ? » L'aida le blondinet sombrement.

« Réservé, » offrit plutôt le brun et il lui sourit.

Newt sentit ses joues chauffer encore plus.

« Oui et bien… ce n'est pas exactement facile de savoir comment agir autour de toi non plus. Tu as pris la mouche pour des trucs trop… étranges, » se défendit Newt.

Puis il abandonna soudainement son air gardé et susceptible. La première fois que Thomas l'avait envoyé voir ailleurs, c'était dans la cabine d'essayage. Newt ne savait pas à ce moment, que Thomas souffrait à propos de certain sujets difficiles.

Ce dernier haussa d'ailleurs les épaules.

« Oui. Mais t'es du genre à mettre les pieds dans le plat sans arrêt, j'te signale. On peut pas dire que t'y connaisses grand-chose en matière de tact. »

C'était la deuxième fois que Thomas lui disait cela et Newt baissa subitement les yeux, incapable d'empêcher son visage de rougir furieusement plus longtemps.

Il ne pouvait plus soutenir le regard du chanteur.

Du moins, c'est ce qu'il croyait jusqu'à ce que la main de Thomas ne se pose sur sa cuisse et qu'il ajoute d'un ton léger :

« Je trouve ça plutôt attirant, en fait. »

Newt releva la tête si vite qu'il entendit son cou craquer légèrement. L'idiot.

Et Thomas qui souriait doucement. C'était terrible. Une torture.

Il ne pouvait pas lui dire des choses pareilles et sourire comme _ça_. Pas quand son cœur était sur le point de s'emballer et d'imploser.

« Tu n'y connais pas grand-chose en relation tout court, je me trompe ? » Poursuivit ensuite Thomas en ôtant sa main.

Le blondinet ne put s'empêcher de grincer à ça et Thomas se mit à rire doucement.

Allez-savoir, Newt l'imita presque aussitôt. Le cœur plus léger.

Après tout, il ne pouvait pas vraiment contredire le brun à ce propos. C'était un fait parfaitement établi et il aurait été stupide de s'en cacher.

La seule chose qui les coupa dans leur hilarité fut la bourrasque de vent un peu trop forte qui s'accompagna d'un claquement sec. Claquement sec que Newt aurait reconnu entre mille.

« OH NON ! » S'exclama-t-il brutalement en cessant de rire, bondissant en arrière vers le velux.

Mais trop tard, ce dernier s'était définitivement refermé. Implacablement.

Thomas sembla réaliser à peu près au même moment puisqu'il cessa aussi de rire pour écarquiller les yeux avant de se tourner vers le jeune agent de nouveau, l'air plus que sceptique.

« Ne me dis pas qu'on vient de se faire enfermer dehors? »

Le grognement déchirant de Newt fut suffisant pour réponse.

« C'est pas sérieux ? » Demanda aussitôt Thomas avant de regarder droit devant lui, vers le bord du toit. « Newt ! On est au moins au sixième ! Qu'est-ce qu'on va… »

« THOMAS RELAX ! » Le coupa alors le blondinet.

Newt était surpris de voir le brun s'agiter de la sorte. Lui qui était toujours si nonchalant. Heureusement, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'une telle chose lui arrivait.

C'était la troisième en fait, et c'était à cause de la première que Newt avait trouvé un stratagème pour parer cette éventualité. Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche et se mit à pianoter un message, avant de lâcher :

« Tu n'as plus qu'à espérer qu'il ne se remette pas à pleuvoir avant que Minho ne débarque… »

« Minho ? » Demanda Thomas, incrédule.

« Oui… je me suis déjà retrouvé sur ce toit coincé et… Minho a un double des clés depuis, » répondit simplement Newt, mi-amusé, mi-honteux.

Thomas arqua un sourcil et Newt grogna à nouveau.

Son grognement couvert par un coup de tonnerre.

« Merde, » souffla-t-il.

Et, à côté de lui, Thomas éclata de rire à nouveau, encore plus franchement cette fois. Newt ne l'accompagna pas, en revanche, trop surpris, et quand le brun se calma, il hoqueta seulement :

« Cet après-midi ne se passe pas du tout comme je l'avais imaginé ! »

Newt ouvrit de grands yeux et sourit, attendant que Thomas ne retrouve son calme. Il pensait exactement à la même chose.

Quand le silence revint, seulement troublé deux fois par les grondements lointains de l'orage, les deux garçons retournèrent à leur thé.

Quelques minutes passèrent paisibles et longues. Avant que Thomas, encore, ne vienne rompre le silence.

Pour être honnête, Newt lui en était plus que reconnaissant. Parce qu'il y avait encore trop de questions et d'interrogations qui tournaient à plein régime dans sa tête, triturant son cerveau.

« Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ? »

_Merde_, ça, ça n'aidait pas du tout, en revanche.

Newt se tassa légèrement et marmonna un :

« A ton avis… »

Thomas sembla retenir un soupir. Pourquoi revenait-il toujours à ça ?

« Non, ce que je ne comprends pas c'est… à l'évidence, tu ne veux pas de… _toi et moi_ ? Et pourtant, deux fois… »

Le ton légèrement blessé et défaitiste heurta Newt plus qu'il ne s'y attendait, et cette fois, c'est lui qui se tourna vers Thomas, abandonnant son mug. Ils y _arrivaient_. Et c'était encore plus difficile que Newt ne l'avait imaginé.

« Ce n'est pas que je ne _veux_ pas de ça, Thomas. Si je l'ai fait, c'est parce que je le voulais et pas à cause d'une excuse stupide ! C'est juste que… Janson… mon stage… » Commença-t-il maladroitement.

Thomas se tourna aussi vers lui, et à présent, ils se faisaient face, assis en tailleur, l'air affreusement sérieux.

« Je m'en fou de ça, » dit simplement le brun, catégorique et… déçu ?

« On ne peut pas s'en foutre Thomas… On peut pas tout foutre en l'air, et il ne s'agit pas que de ma carrière, votre groupe… »

Le brun soupira à nouveau, coupant un Newt impuissant dans sa tirade. Il passa ensuite sa main dans ses mèches brunes, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire lorsqu'il était nerveux. Le blondinet se mordit la lèvre.

« A dire que tu n'es pas doué pour les relations, en fait… c'est que tu n'en veux pas ? » Interrogea alors le chanteur, baissant les yeux.

Cette fois, Newt sentit vraiment son cœur se serrer et il eut envie de se jeter en avant, vers Thomas, mais tout ce qu'il trouva à faire fut de remuer inconfortablement.

Quelques secondes passèrent et l'air de Thomas était à présent aussi sombre que les nuages menaçants au-dessus d'eux. C'est ce qui fit répondre Newt.

Ou plutôt, qui lui fit prendre la main du brun dans la sienne pour obtenir son attention, avant de dire :

« Je ne sais pas. Je ne fais jamais ça. Je ne sais même pas comment ça marche et avec toi… c'est tellement insensé, sans arrêt. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, ni ce que tu veux. J'ai l'impression que tu ne veux pas la même chose, la plupart du temps, à propos de tellement de trucs et c'est troublant et… »

Newt parlait avec animation, à toute vitesse. Habité par son débordement de passion et Thomas le fit taire en tirant un peu fort sur la main qui tenait la sienne. C'eut le mérite de fonctionner et le blondinet se tut, le souffle court, essayant de déchiffrer l'air de Thomas. Mais c'était impossible. Il avait retrouvé son sérieux mystérieux, celui qui l'impressionnait.

« Qu'est-ce que _toi _tu veux, Newt ? » Demanda alors le brun abruptement.

Le sang de Newt se figea, glacé, avant de ne faire qu'un tour, bouillant. Il pouvait sentir son pouls soudain qui cognait jusque dans sa gorge, alors que ses iris ambrés rencontraient les prunelles noisette.

Ce qu'il _voulait_ ?

Newt ne pouvait _pas_ avoir ce qu'il voulait, n'est-ce pas ?

Et pourtant, quand il répondit, il n'utilisa pas de mots. Il _fit_ ce dont il avait envie. Il se pencha en avant et ferma les yeux, sa main glissant pour remonter et attraper le poignet de Thomas. Il le tira doucement vers lui.

L'orage gronda de nouveau et Newt effleura ses lèvres des siennes.

Il entendit le soupir d'aise de Thomas, de soulagement peut-être aussi, et essaya de repousser le sentiment de culpabilité qui grandissait dans sa poitrine, puis les mains du brun attrapèrent délicatement son visage et il se laissa aller dans le baiser.

Un baiser aussi enfiévré que les premiers, mais plus contrôlé, plus profond.

Le tonnerre résonna encore alors qu'un éclair zébrait le ciel au-dessus d'eux.

« Oh, je peux revenir plus tard, si vous avez besoin d'un moment, » fit alors une voix largement amusée.

Newt se détacha aussi sec de Thomas, rougissant furieusement et jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour apercevoir ce fourbe de Minho, dont la tête dépassait du velux avec l'air le plus triomphant que le blondinet ne lui ai jamais vu.

« Je vais attendre sur ton canapé, _Nerdy_, ne vous souciez pas de moi ! Vous n'aurez qu'à taper sur la fenêtre quand vous aurez _fini_, » ajouta-t-il finalement avant de disparaitre avec un sourire éclatant trop grand pour son visage.

Et Newt n'avait jamais eu autant envie d'étrangler celui qui se sentait obligé de se comporter comme un parent embarrassant. Son sang bouillonnait littéralement.

_Pire_, Thomas fut secoué d'un petit rire à côté de lui et le jeune agent l'entendit répéter « Nerdy… » dans un murmure hilare.

« Je vous jure que je vais en prendre un pour taper sur l'autre, » grogna Newt en roulant des yeux à s'en faire mal.

Et il ne plaisantait qu'à moitié.

**x**

**It's... something? ;_; pitié, ne me jugez pas trop sévèrement!**

Est-ce qu'ils sont **en couple,** on m'a demandé: vous verrez **bientôt**? Impossible de le savoir pour le moment?

Qui **domine**: Hahaha, on le saura quand ils arrêteront de se battre!

**En tout cas, ils sont ****moins perdus**** à présent!**

Et** je ne suis pas désolée** de ne pas avoir donné de** rating M** dans ce chapitre, mais j'trouvais **pas ça super cohérent** qu'ils couchent ensemble direct.

Par contre **je suis désolée pour Minho** mais c'est la faute de mes abonnés Twitter *-*

J'espère que c'est pas trop **naze**! BREF!

**Demain** vous aurez le prologue de la **SAISON 2 de HOAFDG** et **Jeudi, un OS des requêtes Twitter**.

Ici, on se retrouve** Samedi ou Dimanche** (:

**A très vite et merci** de me donner aussi fidèlement vos avis!

Robin


	21. Ce moment étrange quand

**Bonjour mes petits gnomes !**

**(**J'ai pas la moindre foutue idée de pourquoi j'ai choisi « gnomes » mais rassurez-vous, c'est affectueux !**)**

**GRAVE AFFECTUEUX** même parce que **ohfjzriohneimpogklsvnf** vos reviews mais **VOS REVIEWS NOM D'UN P'TIT BONHOMME EN MOUSSE **! Et les vues **! LES VUES** ! Genre… chaque chapitre atteint entre environ **400 et 500** vues le temps que je poste le suivant. Bah, là, j'vous ai **même pas donné de smut** (j'veux dire, Thomas a A PEINE **faillit** su*BIP* - j'ai TROP RI le nombre de reviews et messages sur Twitter où vous m'avez sorti ce terme auto-censuré vous êtes trop **drôles** – et BORDEL) le chapitre a fait presque **1 000 vues à lui tout seul**. J'crois même que c'est dépassé, j'suis pas retournée vérifier.

**Donc merci !** (et si _Fanfiction_ me laissait faire un petit **cœur**, j'vous promets que j'en mettrais un, c'est pour dire T^T)

**On en revient aux reviews** : si vous n'avez pas encore eu de **réponses**, **c'est normal** et je suis désolée, même si, là, c'pas ma faute *-* **Mon internet marche en dent de scie depuis ce matin** (vive les spots wifi wild) et du coup, comme ça peut péter à tout moment, **j'envoie le chapitre maintenant, sans avoir fini de répondre** à tout le monde, **mais ce sera fait** !

Voilà, alors avec ce chapitre, j'espère qu'on revient aussi **à un ton carrément plus léger**. En tout cas, c'est ce que j'ai essayé, parce que c'est bien d'être sérieux, **mais c'est pas mon fort**.

Et j'suis tellement contente que **Minho ait fait l'unanimité** *-* Merci pour lui haha

**Bonne lecture !**

**x**

_Ce moment étrange quand…_ C'est comme ça que devrait commencer ce chapitre, et surement comme ça que Newt voyait sa vie depuis trois semaines, surtout là, à cet instant.

_Ce moment étrange quand_ tu embrasses ton crush (mais que t'es dans le déni) sur le toit de ton immeuble et que ton meilleur ami apparait comme un pokémon sauvage, tu forçant à retourner à la réalité et… à paniquer !

Parce que voilà ce que Newt allait pouvoir commencer à faire : paniquer. Parce que, qu'il le veuille ou non, c'était vraiment ce qu'il venait de se passer et il ne savait pas trop quoi en faire.

Il n'avait même pas embrassé Thomas… _ILS _s'étaient embrassés, faisant voler le déni de Newt en éclat mais !

Mais il y avait toujours Janson qui n'était pas partisan de ruiner la fanbase (ô-comme-c'est-étrange) à coup de « le chanteur est gay, vous ne pouvez pas être amoureuses de lui mais vous pouvez jeter des tomates à leur manager qui vous l'a volé pour vous soulager » (et beurk, Newt n'aimait pas les tomates… alors à la limite des aubergines ou des courgettes, mais là, je m'égare dans la recette de ratatouille que m'a filé ma grand-mère et c'est pas le sujet.).

Et puis il y avait un autre problème majeur (et il ne s'agissait même pas de « on passe notre temps à se taper dessus ») mais plutôt de : Newt n'avait pas la moindre foutue idée de comment fonctionnait une relation, un couple, ou il n'en avait qu'un vague souvenir et… autant il crevait d'envie de sauter sur Thomas, autant il ne se voyait pas gambadant main dans la main avec un sourire mièvre collé au visage avec ce garçon et… et Thomas était précisément le genre de mec romantique qui devait aimer ça et…

« Newt ! Newt arrête ça ! »

« Arrête quoi ! » Faillit s'étrangler le concerné.

Il avait à peine entendu Thomas et fut presque surpris de le voir devant lui quand il retourna la tête (son regard était rivé sur le velux par lequel Minho avait disparu) et le brun l'observait, toujours assis en tailleur juste devant lui, d'un air indéchiffrable qui se mua bientôt en quelque chose de beaucoup moins agréable quand leurs yeux s'accrochèrent et que Newt fut bien incapable de balayer son air perdu.

« Arrête de te poser des questions… on n'a rien fait de grave, » maugréa Thomas, cachant difficilement sa déception. « Enfin, je crois… » Ajouta-t-il avec une pointe de sarcasme.

Mais au moins, Newt se rendit compte qu'il était un peu con. Beaucoup, d'accord.

« Non, non ! » Répondit-il, probablement juste une seconde avant que le brun n'abandonne, à en juger par son expression et on ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. « C'est juste que je… j'sais pas trop quoi faire, » admit-il honteusement.

« Quand je t'ai demandé ce que tu voulais, tu m'as embrassé, » lui rappela immédiatement Thomas.

Et c'était presque amusant de noter son empressement, mais aussi son agacement.

Newt se tortilla et plongea son regard ambré dans le sien. Il avait raison. Pourtant, il n'arrivait toujours pas à formuler quoi que ce soit, et Thomas sembla commencer à sérieusement s'inquiéter, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne recule subitement pour s'écarter de Newt, écarquillant les yeux, comme s'il venait de se rendre compte d'une chose, qui ne lui plaisait pas :

« Oh non, » lâcha-t-il dans un souffle. « Me dit pas que tu veux un truc sans attache ou… »

Son regard paniqué aurait brisé le cœur de n'importe qui et il brisa surement celui de Newt puisqu'il bondit soudain en avant, tout aussi paniqué :

« Non, non, non ! Thomas, je t'assure que non ! C'est pas du tout mon truc ! »

Le brun sembla retrouver un peu de contenance mais n'avait pas l'air totalement rassuré.

« Alors quoi… S'il te plait, dit un truc parce que là… j'vais pas pouvoir… Newt. C'est pas compliqué. Et s'il faut t'expliquer, très bien ! » Grogna Thomas en levant les mains au ciel. « En règle générale quand on a envie d'embrasser quelqu'un plusieurs fois, et qu'on ne peut pas s'en empêcher, c'est qu'on a envie d'être _avec_ cette personne. Je… »

Le cœur de Newt lui remonta dans la gorge, alors qu'il était figé à attendre que Thomas ne continue, sa gorge serrée d'anticipation et le brun craqua :

« Merde ! J'ai envie d'être avec toi, moi ! J'en ai envie ! Je… »

Newt sentit le frisson qui lui parcourut le corps mais il était incapable de bouger, encaissant ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Son handicapé sentimental intérieur parvint tout de même à demander d'une voix rauque au garçon qui avait l'air à moitié désespéré devant lui :

« Tu… tu me détestes pas ? »

« Oh, putain… » gronda Thomas en roulant des yeux de manière totalement exagérée.

Ensuite, ses mains jaillirent des poches dans lesquelles il les avait enfouies et il agrippa le col du tee-shirt de Newt pour le tirer en avant. A moitié à quatre pattes devant lui, il tomba définitivement et bizarrement contre le brun qui plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes pour le mordre directement. Ils n'avaient pas fermé les yeux et son regard le brûla presque, alors qu'il se mettait à l'embrasser à nouveau avec autant de fièvre que sur le canapé et qu'il refermait finalement les yeux.

Newt, le choc passé, répondit en pliant à l'étreinte, commençant à s'accommoder des réactions un peu violentes de son corps à chaque fois que Thomas posait la main sur lui. Et quand il se fondit parfaitement dedans, le brun décida plutôt de le rompre, le repoussant légèrement.

« Est-ce que ça répond à ta question con ? Ou est-ce que je vais _vraiment _te détester pour de bon ? » Interrogea le brun à son tour, très sérieusement.

Newt rougit et esquissa un sourire, encore perché de leur baiser. Puis il acquiesça. Thomas poussa un soupir victorieux si exagéré que Newt fut secoué d'un petit rire, encore serré contre lui. Le chanteur l'accompagna, un peu nerveusement, puis il se détacha de lui.

« J'ai vraiment… vraiment envie d'être avec toi. Et je comprends très bien pour ton stage. Et pour le groupe… je voudrais pas tout gâcher pour les garçons non plus, mais j'aimerais être avec toi. Alors peut-être qu'on peut juste… faire profil bas ? » Dit Thomas, aussi songeur que gêné.

Newt contempla la proposition, autant qu'il contemplait le garçon devant lui. S'il écoutait son impulsion primaire, c'était oui. Directement. _Oui, et je t'emmerde, Janson _!

Il se demanda s'il avait envie d'être avec Thomas. Toutes les voix dans sa tête lui crièrent un « oui ! » sans appel en réponse.

Peut-être qu'il était temps d'arrêter de poser une étiquette « _substance chimique à haut risque_ » sur le mot relation, après tout. Ils n'étaient pas deux collégiens qui ne savaient pas s'y prendre. Enfin, dans le cas de Newt, il n'était pas un collégien tout court. Et peut-être que Thomas n'allait pas se comporter comme un être romantique à souhait qui…

En fait, Newt réalisa qu'il ne le faisait déjà pas. A cause de ses chansons aux paroles mièvres, il avait immédiatement foutu Thomas dans une boite détestable et il commençait à comprendre qu'il avait eu tort. Bien sûr, il ne doutait pas une seule seconde que le brun soit du genre dîner aux chandelles, s'il en avait l'occasion. Mais on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il s'était comporté comme une pucelle en chaleur désespérée et sentimentale à l'égard de Newt, jusque là.

A _aucun_ moment en fait.

Il était temps que Newt arrête d'avoir peur, de se voiler la face.

« Oui, » souffla-t-il à mi-voix, fuyant le regard de Thomas parce qu'il n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il était en train de dire.

« Oui ? » Répéta le brun, comme s'il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

Sa voix pleine d'espoir fit bondir le ventre du blondinet qui se redressa et essaya de se recomposer un air sérieux, ou une certaine contenance, mais il était sûr que c'était un échec. Pourtant, il fallait qu'il pose quelques… bornes ? Conditions ? Assurances ?

C'est ça, Newt, et faites un contrat prénuptial, tant que vous y êtes. Et si tu peux t'occuper de ma déclaration d'impôts aussi au passage, ça m'arrange.

« Oui, » dit-il à nouveau, fermement et le visage du brun s'illumina. « Mais que ce soit clair, quand on dit profil bas, c'est profil bas, d'accord ? Si qui que ce soit chez Wicked l'apprend, ça peut me couter mon poste. Si j'étais pas stagiaire, ils n'en auraient surement rien à faire, mais là… Et surtout, surtout, pas devant les caméras ou… Tu sais ce qu'a dit Janson et… »

« Je sais ! » L'interrompit Thomas brusquement, son sourire n'ayant cessé de s'élargir à mesure que Newt essayait de se sortir de ses justifications.

Il ouvrit de grands yeux à ça et le brun haussa les sourcils alors qu'il était clairement à deux doigts de l'embrasser à nouveau. Puis, incapable de l'empêcher, Newt sentit un sourire taquin se dessiner sur ses lèvres, comme il n'en avait pas eu depuis un moment.

Thomas déglutit adorablement.

« Et je retire ce putain de « oui » si tu m'interromps encore _une_ seule foutue fois ! » Trancha-t-il, de son petit ton incisif. « Est-ce que c'est b… »

« Dans tes rêves ! » S'exclama Thomas.

Là-dessus, il attrapa le jeune agent dans une étreinte à lui broyer les os et Newt éclata de rire, au moment où un coup de tonnerre explosa bruyamment, beaucoup plus proches, les faisant sursauter violemment.

« Faut redescendre, il va finir par pleuvoir, » observa le chanteur, sans relâcher l'autre garçon. « Minho va nous attendre, en plus… »

Newt ne lutta pas contre le grognement qui se fraya un chemin hors de sa poitrine à cette idée.

Il n'avait pas fini d'en entendre parler. Peut-être même jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Et quand Teresa serait au courant, ils allaient rendre sa vie insupportable mais…

En fait, au fond, il n'arrivait pas une seconde à être vraiment agacé parce qu'il y avait ce sentiment d'excitation constant qui faisait refluer l'adrénaline dans ses veines de plus en plus et c'était la chose la plus agréable qu'il n'ait ressentit en des semaines. Des mois. Peut-être plus.

Il était avec Thomas. Ils avaient envie d'être ensemble…

Ils étaient ensemble.

« Attends, » dit-il quand ils se relevèrent pour retourner vers le velux.

Une goutte de pluie lui tomba sur la joue au même moment, puis, une autre, et Thomas l'observa impatiemment.

« Oui ? » Fit-il, faisant un effort visible pour se contenir.

Newt eut encore plus envie de l'embrasser…

Et l'averse leur tomba dessus.

_No-fucking-way_.

Thomas tendit les mains, l'attrapa pour l'entrainer vers lui et Newt envoya immédiatement ses mains entre eux, surprenant le chanteur.

« Quoi ?! » S'exclama-t-il, inquiet soudain.

Un autre sourire tordu se dessina sur le visage de Newt alors qu'il secouait la tête, incrédule lui-même, ignorant la pluie.

« C'est hors de question, » dit-il, récoltant un air encore plus choqué de la part du brun. « Tu peux courir avant que je t'embrasse sous la pluie. Plutôt mourir ! »

Thomas grogna en le relâchant immédiatement, mais il était clairement amusé.

« J'aurais dû me douter que t'allais être du genre chiant, » dit-il en suivant Newt au-dessus du velux.

Ce dernier lui lança un regard faussement outré avant de s'exclamer :

« Thomas ! Sérieusement ! Sous la pluie ! Et sûr un toit, en plus ! Pitié ! C'est beaucoup trop tôt- héééé ! Qu'est-ce que… »

Le brun venait de passer sa main autour de sa taille et l'attira dans une étreinte ferme et puissante. Pris de cours, Newt se laissa faire, et il fut surpris d'entendre la voix, très sérieuse, de Thomas, murmurer à son oreille :

« On va prendre notre temps, okay ? Y aller doucement… »

Il ne riait plus. Ne plaisantait plus.

Cette fois, impossible de réprimer tout frisson ou vive chaleur, puisque c'est un foutu brasier qui s'alluma en lui, alors que Thomas faisait courir sa main le long de son dos.

Le blondinet acquiesça silencieusement contre la joue de l'autre, pas certain de pouvoir parler tout de suite puis c'est Thomas qui le fit reculer un peu, comme pour vérifier que Newt allait bien et le blondinet répondit, le souffle un peu court :

« D'accord… »

« Cool ! » Répondit le brun avec un grand sourire lumineux. « Parce que je compte t'étouffer à coup de clichés tôt ou tard ! » Se moqua-t-il ensuite, sa main sur la joue de Newt caressant sa peau tendrement toutefois.

Newt lui flasha un regard ennuyé mais ne trompait personne. Surtout pas Thomas qui se mordit la lèvre et s'avança pour réellement l'embrasser.

C'était mal connaître Newt qui lui plaqua la main sur la bouche et le repoussa en plissant les yeux :

« J'ai dit _non_. »

Là-dessus, il ouvrit le velux et attrapa les tasses avec un petit air satisfait et Thomas grogna :

« J'te déteste. »

« Parfait ! » Répliqua le blond d'un ton léger, et il se glissa par l'ouverture le cœur léger, pressé de se mettre au sec.

Ou pas.

A peine atterrit-il sur la table basse qu'il se figea. Il en descendit presqu'en bondissant tant il fut choqué. Sur son canapé, à même pas un mètre, Minho _et_… Teresa étaient assis, avec un air sérieux totalement sur-joué, une tasse de thé dans la main, chacun le petit doigt en l'air et les jambes croisées.

Ils ne détachèrent pas leur regard fixe et pénétrant du blondinet une seule fraction de seconde, jusqu'à ce que Thomas n'apparaisse enfin et deux sourires de grands déments, qui leur auraient valu un séjour direct en asile psychiatrique si Newt était un ami assez pourri pour prévenir quelqu'un, s'étalèrent sur leurs faces victorieuses.

Nope, nope, NOPE !

Il leva immédiatement un index très menaçant et significatif, accompagné d'un regard lourd de sens et quand ils sourirent de plus belle et que Thomas entreprit de descendre de la table, il leur dit très clairement :

« Avant même que vous me disiez pourquoi Teresa est là aussi, je vous préviens que le moindre commentaire va vous coûter très… _Très_ cher. »

A côté de lui, Thomas se mit à rire aussi silencieusement que possible et il se retourna vers lui outré :

« C'est une blague ? Tu ne _peux pas_ t'allier à eux, ok ? Ça marche pas comme ça ! » S'exclama-t-il exaspéré.

Minho et Teresa se levèrent immédiatement en lui lançant un regard goguenard qui signifiait clairement qu'ils n'allaient pas lui foutre la paix et… effectivement, Minho lui mit une claque dans le dos et prit le ton affligeant d'une grande personne qui s'adresse à quelqu'un qui est « trop jeune pour comprendre » :

« Nerdy, tu ne _sais pas_ comment ça marche un couple, alors laisse-faire les grandes personnes, d'accord ? »

La mâchoire du blond se décrocha alors que Minho-l'enfoiré-non-mais-sérieux-c'était-quoi-_ça_-mais-bordel-mais-non-mais-MINHO passait devant lui pour serrer la main de Thomas, apparemment ravi et Teresa suivit pour saluer le chanteur à son tour, se penchant juste à son oreille pour chuchoter très vite :

« Tu l'attendais sans culotte dans un coin sombre ? Ou c'est lui qui a fait le premier pas? »

Incroyable !

Ce n'était pas en train d'arriver !

Ils n'étaient pas en train d'essayer de lui mettre la honte de sa vie, donc Newt ne regardait pas Teresa d'un air horrifié… et tout allait bien.

« Et d'ailleurs, ça _marche_ comme ça, » reprit Minho dans son dos. « Tes meilleurs amis sont supposés s'allier à ton petit-copain pour te rendre la vie misérable. »

Newt se tourna pour leur face à tous les trois, parfaitement incrédule qu'ils osent le mortifier de la sorte devant le garçon qui lui avait tant fait perdre la face, et qui continuait soit dit en passant, mais tous les trois avaient l'air de beaucoup s'amuser. Thomas autant que les deux traitres et…

Newt allait crever de honte, il était temps de s'éloigner alors il leur envoya un regard noir et s'éloigna vers le comptoir de sa cuisine.

« J'vais faire du thé ! » S'exclama-t-il, toujours ahuri.

(Et secrètement sûr que, non, ça ne marchait pas comme ça, merci Minho.)

« On en a déjà fait, » répondit Teresa d'un air triomphant.

Pas d'échappatoire, Newt poussa un gémissement qui ressemblait à une longue plainte.

« Il fait toujours ça, quand il a honte, pour s'occuper, il fait du thé, » entendit-il Minho chuchoter à Thomas.

Qui eut le culot de répondre avec un rire dans la voix :

« J'ai cru comprendre. »

« OH ! JE SUIS TOUJOURS LA ! » S'emporta le blond en se retournant, sidéré. « Je rêve ! _Et pas de messes basses _! Non mais, sérieusement… vous êtes des plaies ! »

« Les plaies sont venues te sauver les fesses pendant que l'autre plaie te donnait un baiser mouillé sur le toit, » objecta Minho, feignant d'être blessé.

Considérez qu'à partir de cet instant, Newt grogne continuellement (au moins intérieurement) parce que s'il faut le répéter encore, il va y avoir un sérieux problème de _répétition_ ouais.

« Pour être honnêtes, on commençait à penser qu'il t'avait poussé du toit, » ajouta son… meilleur ami ? « On t'en aurait pas voulu Thomas, » ajouta-t-il en lui mettant une claque dans le dos.

« Ok, ça suffit ! » Intervint Newt en revenant.

Il poussa Teresa et Minho sur le canapé, sous l'hilarité des trois autres, puis il se tourna vers Thomas, qu'il pouvait toujours asseoir sur le tabouret de l'autre côté mais ce dernier lui jeta un petit regard désolé, accompagné d'un sourire trop craquant pour la santé mentale de Newt.

« Je suis désolé, il faut que je file. Je dois récupérer Chuck au lycée, » expliqua-t-il.

_Et merde_…

« Oh… Euh, ok, » répondit Newt, un peu surpris, en essayant de cacher sa déception.

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, tout nerveux, au moment même où Thomas fit de même.

Il aurait tellement préféré être sourd, à ce moment là, plutôt que d'entendre Minho et Teresa pousser un « _aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawh, regarde c'est trop mignon, ils font le même truc_ ! » désespérant et il indiqua plutôt à Thomas de le suivre.

Ce dernier fit un signe de main amical aux deux autres et emboita le pas du blondinet (le pas, d'accord ?), récupérant au passage son manteau et son cardigan, toujours trempés.

Dans le tout petit appart, il était difficile d'avoir la moindre intimité, même depuis l'entrée un peu en retrait. Surtout quand vos deux meilleurs amis se penchent immédiatement au bord du canapé pour observer en se croyant être distrait.

Newt ouvrit donc la porte de son appartement et entraina Thomas sur le palier, déjà désolé d'agir aussi cavalièrement. Heureusement, le brun souriait tranquillement quand ils se retrouvèrent face à face devant la porte.

Newt ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de faire la grimace toutefois. En fait, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Thomas doive partir. Ni de se faire humilier (même gentiment, ok), ni… bon, ok, il ne voulait pas qu'il parte ! En plus, avec cette pluie…

« Tu veux que je t'appelle un taxi ? » S'enquit-il timidement.

L'air soudain attendri de Thomas lui donna affreusement chaud.

« Oh non, t'inquiètes ! J'peux encore prendre le métro sans me faire agresser par des fans en délire, » répondit-il d'un ton amusé.

Newt lui rendit enfin son sourire, moqueur lui, quand il lâcha :

« Ouais, faut dire que pour avoir des groupies, faut déjà pas être un petit chanteur dans un groupe de pacotille… »

Thomas ouvrit la bouche, choqué, avant de lui lancer un regard qui voulait clairement dire « _tu veux jouer ? On va jouer_ » et répondit :

« Ouais, mais ça, tu t'adresseras à notre manager en carton qui fait mal son travail… »

Allez savoir, cette réponse lui donna envie d'attraper le chanteur et de le plaquer contre le mur pour…

Oh, laissez tomber, c'est ce qu'il fit de toute façon.

Thomas laissa échapper un soupir étouffé quand son dos heurta la surface derrière lui, mais Newt l'embrassait déjà.

_Il ne voulait pas que Thomas parte_. Encore moins quand il était sexy à s'en damner avec ses piques à deux balles et, bref… ! Il le lui fit comprendre avec ce baiser, qu'il le veuille ou non, sa tête tournant quand le brun le lui rendit, ses bras se glissant dans son dos, l'attirant encore plus contre lui. Peut-être que Thomas n'avait pas envie de partir non plus…

Pourtant, il fallut bien se séparer. Le souffle court et les yeux brillants.

Newt se délectait d'entendre son cœur battre aussi fort pour une fois. De ne pas avoir à se poser de questions avant d'embrasser Thomas… Même s'il était encore hésitant, et s'il savait qu'il allait encore hésiter un moment.

« On se voit au studio demain matin ? Vous avez une interview dans l'après-midi et on doit préparer le planning de la semaine prochaine, » dit Newt en essayant de garder un ton neutre et échouant misérablement.

« Semaine chargée ? » Demanda Thomas, avec le même ton, dévorant Newt des yeux.

« On va pas avoir une minute, » acquiesça Newt.

« C'est c'qu'on verra, » souffla alors Thomas avant d'effleurer de nouveau ses lèvres et de rompre le contact définitivement et cruellement.

Newt le regarda faire, dépité mais le brun lui sourit avant de commencer à descendre les escaliers.

« Ne fait pas attendre tes invités, » lui dit-il.

Le blondinet fronça les sourcils et répondit sombrement :

« En parlant de ça… Est-ce qu'être dans une relation ça implique que tu me couvres si j'ai deux corps à faire disparaitre ? »

Thomas éclata de rire et s'arrêta dans ses pas.

« Je choisirais l'acide, si j'étais toi, ça laisse pas de trace, » répondit-il avec un clin d'œil. « A demain ! »

Newt sentit son ventre se tordre et il sourit comme un crétin jusqu'à ce que le chanteur ait disparu.

Ils allaient peut-être bien s'entendre, finalement…

**x**

**Hihihi**

**Bon** allez, pour UNE fois, j'suis **pas trop mécontente** !

Parce **que j'adore écrire les moments où ils s'envoient tous plein de sarcasme dans la tête à coup de batte**. Et puis Newt en a prit plein les dents et c'est… **marrant** ?

Et… BON OK JE LE DIS :

**ILS SONT EN COUPLE ! VOILA !** VOUS ETES CONTENTS ?

Bah… la fic **n'est pas finie** ! Mouaéhéhéhé (**flippez** pas trop haha) mais y'a encore pas mal d'aventures qui les attendent !

Et puis c'est le grand retour du **Minewteresa** et ça, **ça me manquait TROP** !

D'ailleurs, j'pars **commencer à l'écrire sur le champ** !

A **demain**, pour le premier chapitre de **la Saison 2** !

Et à… **vendredi**, j'dirais, pour la suite ici !

Et y'aura aussi du _Glade Park_ dans la **semaine** parce que vous êtes trop adorables !

**Love,**

**Robin !**


	22. Cranky anyway

**I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK *-***

Bon, comme je n'ai cessé de le répéter aujourd'hui, **ceux qui me suivent sur Twitter ou m'ont laissé des reviews ont été prévenus de pourquoi j'ai disparue** :/ J'ai eu de gros soucis de logement **mais tout est rentré dans l'ordre** et me revoila !

**ENFIN** !

Avec notamment du **Minewteresa** et bon sang, je suis trop **contente** que vous soyez vous-même **contents** que Newt et Thomas soient **ensemble**. C'est **parti pour le grand n'importe quoi haha**

**Merci 2 milliards** de fois pour vos **reviews** et pour être une **centaine à follow cette fic**. Vous me **rendez ivre de joie** … *-*

Il ne se passe **rien** dans ce chapitre ! _D'ailleurs, vous ne devriez pas le lire_ :D

Mais il va amener… **le retour de l'action** haha

Non, en vrai, **j'espère qu'il vous plaira** ! Il est voulu comme **très léger *-***

**Bonne lecture !**

**x**

En ouvrant sa porte de nouveau, Newt dû se rendre à l'évidence : il était trop court sur ses réserves d'acide pour se débarrasser de Minho _et_ Teresa à la fois. Il pourrait peut-être organiser un combat à mort à la _Battle Royale_, remarque. Il les laisserait s'entretuer et noierait le second dans le bain d'acide ensuite…

« QUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII C'EST QUI AVAIT TROP RAISOOOOOOOOOOON ? »

Eeeet… putain ! Evidemment que ses deux meilleurs amis de cinq ans d'âge mental se _devaient_ d'entamer une danse de la joie absolument honteuse au milieu de la pièce à peine la porte fut-elle refermée.

Au moins, Newt pouvait s'estimer heureux qu'ils aient attendu le départ de Thomas pour agir en idiots du village.

« Non mais c'était QUOI ça ! » S'exclama-t-il au bout de dix secondes (de trop) de Minho et Teresa dansant bras dessus, bras dessous.

« Non, TOI c'était QUOI ça, Newt ! » Répliqua Minho en se laissant retomber sur le canapé lourdement avec un sourire immense.

Puis son regard tomba sur ledit canapé qu'il fit mine d'analyser un instant, son regard feignant la panique un peu plus à chaque instant. Quand Teresa voulut s'asseoir à côté de lui, Minho se releva d'un bond et l'en empêcha sous le regard éberlué de Newt.

« Eeeew non ! On s'assoit pas là ! Ils ont peut-être fait des trucs crades sur ce canapé ! » Observa son meilleur ami.

Teresa imita immédiatement sa moue choquée et tous les deux se tournèrent vers Newt avec des sourires en coin diaboliques.

Le blondinet, lui, n'osait plus bouger, le regard fixé effectivement sur le canapé. Soudain, il revoyait Thomas par terre, entre ses jambes… Son regard affamé et rempli de luxure… alors qu'il essayait de se débarrasser du pantalon du blondinet…

Newt voulut secouer la tête pour effacer cette image dangereuse de son esprit et entendit un :

« J'Y CROIS PAS ! ILS L'ONT FAIT ! »

C'était Teresa qui venait de… bon, pas _parler_, parce qu'elle était littéralement surexcitée. Et Minho pouvait clairement rivaliser avec son air à moitié dingue sur le coup.

« Non, non, NON ! » Protesta aussitôt Newt, retrouvant sa capacité à gesticuler et crier. « NON ET PUIS STOP ! »

Ça devenait n'importe quoi ! Trop d'enthousiasme d'un coup !

Cela dit, Teresa et Minho étaient encore friands d'en savoir plus mais savaient qu'ils avaient intérêt à caresser Newt dans le sens du poil s'ils voulaient encore obtenir le plus croustillant. Ils se laissèrent donc retomber « sagement » sur le canapé, sans commentaires, et Newt plissa des yeux suspicieux à leur intention. C'est Teresa qui posa la première question, à peine le jeune homme s'assit en face d'eux.

« Alors ? C'est arrivé _comment _? »

Newt retint un grognement honteux. Ils allaient surement vouloir connaître les moindres détails, et vouloir les analyser. Alors il préféra le faire à sa sauce. Il s'éclaircit la gorge vaillamment et répondit courageusement :

« On s'est disputés. »

Il était sûr de créer un peu de drama, au moins, et de les faire taire deux minutes.

Aussi, quand il vit Minho grogner et sortir un billet de vingt de sa poche et le tendre à une Teresa victorieuse, il les dévisagea d'abord d'un air perplexe puis clairement outré. Ses meilleurs potes avaient fait des paris sur sa mise en couple ?

Attendez…

Pourquoi est-ce que ça l'étonnait ?

Après s'être remis de son expression complètement désillusionnée, il se dit qu'il valait mieux continuer, en fin de compte. S'il leur jetait assez de morceaux de viande, ils finiraient par se désintéresser ? Peut-être ?

_Pitié _?

« Ensuite, il m'a embrassé, comme ça, alors que j'avais rien demandé ! » S'exclama-t-il, presque choqué lui-même en s'en souvenant et…

Aberration totale ! Il put voir Minho récupérer son billet, souriant à son tour comme un gros taré et WHAT THE…

« Vous avez fait COMBIEN de paris ? » Osa demander Newt, sidéré.

« Quelques uns, » répondit Minho avec orgueil alors que Teresa se mettait à bouder.

« Je pensais que t'aurais parié que c'était Thomas qui m'embrasserait le premier, Teresa, » dit alors Newt, fronçant les sourcils.

« Oui, mais là on avait parié que tu jouerais la vierge effarouchée, » répondit l'athlète à la place de leur meilleure amie, la narguant ouvertement, avant de se retourner vers Newt et de l'imiter grotesquement : « Oh doux Jésuuus, il a osé m'embrasser le premier parce que j'ai un balai appelé _déni_ coincé depuis trois semaines dans le c… »

« MINHO ! »

« Oh ça va ! » Grogna le brun, toujours à moitié mort de rire. « Et du coup ? Tu as été gentil Nerdy ? Tu as récompensé le pauvre Thomas pour avoir attendu aussi longtemps que tu te décides ? »

« T'es immonde Min'! Genre… pire que Teresa. T'es au courant de ça ? » Interrogea le concerné alors que la brune poussait une exclamation scandalisée. « Et non. On s'est _juste _embrassés, pour de vrai ! »

Là, tout se passa encore trop vite. Teresa bondit le poing en l'air, se déhanchant sur une musique de la victoire imaginaire.

« YEEEEES ! C'est bien mon Nerdy ! J'te l'avais dit Minhooooo ! Newty a des princiiiiipes ! ABOULE LE FRIC et n'oublie pas de doubler la mise ! »

Minho poussa le soupir de défaite le plus total tout en fouillant dans ses poches.

Quand il sortit les deux billets de sa poche, Newt décida qu'il était temps de refermer la bouche et d'en revenir (oui, parce que jusque là, il n'en revenait pas !) et il fut le plus rapide cette fois pour tirer profit de la situation.

Il se leva de son siège, se pencha par-dessus la table basse et attrapa à la volée les deux billets tendus à Teresa avec un petit sourire sarcastique. Il récolta deux cris de protestations et adressa un superbe mouvement du majeur à ses amis.

« Hors de question que vous vous fassiez du fric sur mon dos ! »

La mâchoire de Minho se décrocha avant qu'il ne se tourne vers Teresa et lui donne un coup de coude dans les côtes :

« Va falloir prévenir Thomas que Newt est vénal. »

« Il est perdu, » approuva Teresa en feignant la pitié.

Newt sentit sa paupière s'agiter familièrement et leur adressa un beau sourire crispé :

« Le prochain qui l'ouvre, c'est pour commander des pizzas ou je vous fous dehors. »

« Merde, j'aurais dû parier que tu fuirais le conflit dans la bouffe, » souffla alors Minho.

« Hé, moi j'avais prédit qu'il passerait sa soirée à se goinfrer ! » Lui dit Teresa.

Et super, faites comme si Newt n'était pas là et n'avait rien dit. Surtout allez-y et…

« Oui mais c'était dans l'hypothèse où Thomas ne retournerait pas ses sentiments et qu'il déprimerait sur son amour à sens unique, » contesta Minho.

« Mais ça compte quand même ! » Tenta la brune, sûre d'elle.

« Fabuleux. Juste fabuleux, » souffla Newt bouche bée.

Parfois, il valait mieux savoir se rendre…

« Tu sais ce qui compte Tee ? Notre petit Newt, les secondes qui le séparent de Thomas, et ça, c'est tragique. »

Putain.

-x-

Le lendemain, Newt se retrouva surement dans la situation la plus scandaleuse dans laquelle il ait été depuis le matin où il avait lu les mots « _The Maze Runner_ » sur son dossier, l'haleine encore bourrée de champagne et de vodka.

Celle où il faillit arriver en retard après avoir passé trois quart d'heure ENTIERS à chercher comment s'habiller. Pour, en plus, au final, finir en bottines-slim-chemise froissée sous pull à col en V. Quelqu'un voit une différence avec les trois semaines passées ?

Moi non plus.

Newt non plus, et c'est surement la raison pour laquelle il était aussi nerveux en remontant le hall de granite de WR.

Il avait soudain l'impression que ses jambes déjà trop grandes pour lui avait encore pris un bon trois kilomètres supplémentaires et que ses bras avaient été remplacés dans la nuit par deux spaghettis démesurés.

Le blondinet avait le ventre noué, la gorge serrée, se tordait les doigts. Et se demandait comment se comporter devant Thomas alors que, _clairement_, il fallait exactement faire tout le contraire à savoir faire comme si de rien n'était.

Facile à dire. Moins à faire quand on avait passé la moitié de la nuit à se faire cuisiner par deux amis épuisants, et l'autre moitié à se torturer. Finalement, il s'était détendu en évacuant un peu de pression sous la douche après avoir eu recours à un stratagème peu catholique mais là…

Là ? C'était la panique dans son restant de cerveau.

En un seul mot, c'était la merde.

« Hé boss ! Je me demandais quand est-ce que t'allais arriver ! » Roucoula une voix obscène sur sa droite.

Correction. La merde _suprême_.

« Salut Brenda, » répondit Newt nerveusement.

Evidemment, elle enclencha le bouton d'ascenseur et l'invita _gracieusement _à le partager avec elle. Trop aimable. D'ailleurs cette mini jupe et ce top sans bretelle sous son blazer… ça aussi c'était bien aimable.

« Les garçons sont déjà là-haut. Je leur ai amené des cafés. Est-ce que tu en veux un ? » Minauda-t-elle.

L'image mentale de Brenda se cambrant devant Thomas pour déposer le plateau plein de tasses devant lui éclata devant ses yeux.

Il adressa un sourire poli (qui puait le faux à des kilomètres) et répondit :

« Oh non, ne te donne pas cette peine… Merci, Brenda. »

Surtout pas.

« D'accord ! » Répondit-elle néanmoins avec un sourire éclatant. « Bon, je vous rejoints dans dix minutes pour vous apporter l'ébauche du planning de la semaine ! »

Newt était surement maudit. _N le maudit_.

Il s'avoua vaincu et acquiesça donc. S'il le fallait…

« Bon, en fait, j'suis pas contre un café. »

Quand ils sortirent de l'ascenseur, il songea tout de même que si l'assistante s'amusait à se cambrer ou faire tomber la moindre feuille ou le moindre stylo par terre, il porterait plainte pour harcèlement sexuel.

« A plus, boss ! » Chantonna-t-elle en s'éloignant.

Newt répondit par un « _mmh_ » peu avenant et se rendit subitement compte qu'il était à quatre mètres de la porte de la salle de réunion.

Ne pas paniquer. Ne pas partir en courant.

Surtout que ça aurait été con, avec les lacets de bottines défaits, il se serait probablement vautré dans le processus.

Allez Newt, respire, soit un homme…

« Maman… » gémit-il. (Non, j'déconne !... Mais à moitié quand même.)

Finalement, il posa la main sur la poignée de la porte en question et l'enclencha doucement. Son cœur lui remonta dans la gorge presque douloureusement et il se gifla mentalement. C'était désespérant de réagir de la sorte pour un mec.

_Mec_ en question qui était adossé nonchalamment à la baie vitrée en face, les bras croisés, et qui riait à gorge déployée d'une blague de Ben, visiblement. L'hilarité générale s'arrêta cependant quand Newt referma la porte derrière lui et que sa présence fut remarquée.

Il eut un tout petit peu de mal à se défaire de l'image de Thomas riant joyeusement et leur adressa le signe de la main le plus étrange de toute son existence. Heureusement qu'il ne les avait pas habitués aux poignées de main, parce qu'il n'y aurait rien eu de plus bizarre que de serrer celle de son copain.

Son _copain_. Newt réalisa à cet instant ce qui venait de lui passer par la tête. Parce que, c'était bien ce que Thomas était, pas vrai ? Son copain.

« Newt ! On a un truc pour toi ! » S'exclama Chuck en se jetant presque sur lui.

« Un truc pour moi ? » S'inquiéta Newt, tout de même content d'être distrait deux minutes.

Le jeune bassiste sortit alors une des mains de derrière son dos et exhiba fièrement un objet sous le nez de Newt qui dut reculer d'un pas pour ne pas se manger ledit objet dans la figure. Quand Chuck cessa de frétiller, Newt découvrit un travel mug blanc, sur lequel courait l'inscription « _Cranky but lovely_ » en lettres noires.

Sur le moment, il resta totalement interdit, puis une vive chaleur se diffusa dans son ventre. Avant qu'il n'arrive à l'identifier, Chuck ajouta tout content :

« C'est Thomas qui l'a trouvé hier et il a pensé à toi ! Et comme t'as toujours un café avec toi… »

Newt resta encore interdit quelques instants, créant un silence dans la pièce, au risque d'inquiéter les garçons. Puis la bulle qui enflait dans sa poitrine explosa et il se sentit rougir, alors qu'un énorme sourire se dessinait sur son visage.

« C'est… super cool ! » Bredouilla-t-il, complètement gêné. « Merci ! »

Le visage du bassiste s'illumina alors qu'il retournait s'asseoir et que les autres l'imitaient. Newt laissa sa sacoche dans un coin, ses yeux ne se détachant pas du cadeau. Il vivait super mal ce genre d'attention, mais il était touché au possible. _Et il a pensé à toi_. Bordel, ça y est, il se transformait en cliché dégoulinant.

Il était temps d'arrêter de fondre, parce que ça commençait à puer le chamallow et les paillettes :

« C'est pas encore mon anniversaire hein. Et je ne suis pas… _Cranky._ »

Bien sur, il souriait toujours, de son sourire taquin.

« Bah, j'en ai cherché un qui dise _Je suis aussi aimable qu'une porte de prison par temps de pluie_ mais c'est trop long, ils faisaient pas, » répondit alors Thomas, sincèrement désolé.

Tu parles. Enfoiré.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Newt ouvrit la bouche, sidéré, mais le brun fixait la table, un demi-sourire sur les lèvres.

En revanche, si quelqu'un le regardait, c'était Ben, et son regard oscillait de l'un à l'autre sans la moindre gêne. _Merde_.

« Je garderai ça pour toi si tu décides de flinguer l'interview de cet aprem, croit-moi,» répondit donc Newt en essayant de garder le ton le plus naturel possible.

« On est interviewés par qui ? » S'enquit Winston, un peu inquiet.

« Un magazine de musique à gros tirage, » avoua Newt. « A quinze heures, c'est eux qui viennent ici. En attendant vous pourrez répéter pour le concert de vendredi prochain. Date de dernière minute suite au succès du premier. Au même endroit, d'ailleurs ! Les places sont en vente depuis hier. »

La nouvelle fut accueillie avec autant avec joie que d'appréhension.

La porte s'ouvrit derrière eux, et Brenda choisit ce moment pour entrer.

« J'ai ton café, boss ! » Déclara-t-elle en s'approchant.

Le bruit de ses talons était étouffé par la moquette. Newt fut trop heureux de se lever pour l'aider à se débarrasser de son plateau et récupérer les dossiers.

« Salut les garçons, » ajouta-t-elle chaleureusement. « Thomas, ton cardigan est adorable ! »

Ce fut plus fort que Newt, il se retourna si vite que son café faillit voler à travers la pièce.

Euh… non. Enfin, oui, ce cardigan était adorable mais le chanteur l'avait déjà porté au moins… deux fois depuis qu'ils venaient à WR si Newt se souvenait pitoyablement bien.

« Oui, euh, merci Brenda. Tu devrais aller voir si Janson n'a pas besoin de toi, » proposa Newt avec un grand sourire. « Ou… J'sais pas euh… MC Gally ? Le pauvre, il est nouveau ici ! J'ai entendu dire qu'il n'avait pas encore visité les locaux _en profondeur_… »

Brenda lui jeta un regard intrigué avant de glousser. Dans son dos, Newt entendit Thomas s'étouffer dans une quinte de toux discrète.

_Parfait_.

Brenda débarrassa donc le plancher et Newt retint une expiration de soulagement.

« Où est-ce qu'on en était ? » Demanda-t-il finalement joyeusement en se retournant, tapant des mains.

« Hum… Surement au moment où tu nous renversais ton café dessus, » intima Thomas en levant la main comme un élève studieux.

Newt se retint d'aller lui vider réellement sur la tête alors que les autres gloussaient silencieusement.

-x-

Une torture. Epouvantable.

Mais Newt parvint au bout de la petite réunion sans céder à la pression ou à ses hormones et en agissant à peine plus bizarrement que d'habitude, ce qu'il compta comme une victoire.

Ensuite, il abandonna les garçons au studio en compagnie d'Alby pour tester des balances et s'assit par terre de l'autre côté de la vitre pour faire ce qu'il savait le mieux faire : à savoir envoyer une tonne de mails pour préparer la tournée.

Ce n'est qu'au bout d'une heure qu'il leur proposa de faire une pause et que lui-même courut aux toilettes.

Rester en présence de Thomas n'était pas chose facile. Et l'eau qu'il se passa sur le visage était vraiment la bienvenue. D'ailleurs, sa température corporelle et sa santé mentale aurait pu retourner à la normale dans une autre vie. Celle où Newt s'ennuyait à mourir et où le sort était toujours en sa faveur.

Dommage pour lui, la porte s'ouvrit quand il décida de sortir et il passa à deux doigts de percuter Thomas. Le blondinet eut beau faire tous les efforts du monde, son rire nerveux était étranglé et ses mots balbutiés quand il voulut ironiser :

« On dirait que ça devient une habitude ? C'est très romantique… »

Ce à quoi il ne s'attendait pas, en revanche, c'était que Thomas ne sourit de ce petit air complètement machiavélique et sexy et qu'il referme la porte derrière lui.

En quelques minuscules secondes, Newt se retrouva acculé contre le lavabo, et entendit une voix suave à son oreille :

« Je crois pas aux coïncidences. »

« Donc tu me suis comme un stalker jusque dans les chiottes ? » Demanda Newt, la voix tremblante malgré lui.

« Faut forcer le destin, parfois, » approuva Thomas.

Il plaqua ses lèvres dans le cou de son agent et Newt se mordit la lèvre, s'agrippant aux épaules du brun à s'en faire mal.

« Magnifique. Faut à tout… tout prix que… hum, _Thomas_… »

Il ferma les yeux quand la langue du chanteur se mit à taquiner sa peau, l'empêchant de formuler le reste de ses mots.

« Que quoi ? » S'amusa Thomas.

Newt sentit le sourire contre sa peau et trouva la force d'attraper le chanteur par les cheveux pour l'éloigner.

« Que tu foutes ça dans une chanson. Serait temps qu'tu fasses un peu quelque chose, c'est moi qui fait tout ici ! »

Thomas arqua un sourcil et se rapprocha dangereusement.

« Ah ouais ? T'es drôlement passif, pour quelqu'un qui fait tout, » se moqua-t-il.

Newt plissa les yeux.

La seconde suivante, le dos de Thomas heurta la porte, et Newt se jeta sur ses lèvres.

**x**

**Euuuuuuh x)**

J'vous avais dit qu'il ne se passait **rien, de trop important en tout cas** ! Mais j'voulais un chapitre **léger** avant le retour de la **folie ambiante**… Et explorer le **bordel** dans la tête de Newt !

**Vous aurez la suite mardi**, en tout cas !

Je voulais aussi savoir ce que vous pensez de l'idée **d'intégrer un lemon à cette fic**. Je me sens peut-être d'en écrire un, pas trop graphique, **mais je veux savoir si vous en voulez**.

Merci d'être aussi **fidèles** et **nombreux** *-*

A très **vite**,

Je vous fais plein de **bisous** !

Robin !


	23. (Hiatus de Juin)

**JE SUIS DESOLEEEE**

Oh mon dieu, j'espère ne pas avoir fait trop peur à qui que ce soit avec cette absence!

Je sais que certains ont du penser que j'avais juste décidé de claquer la porte après le petit coup de gueule que j'ai poussé, et même si, effectivement, il m'a un peu démoralisée, **j'ai jamais planifié d'abandonner des fictions que j'aime et que je compte finir, avec ou sans lecteurs hihihi**

Heureusement, vous êtes plein, nombreux, toujours aussi **adorables** et... c'est quoi ce bordel, les vues sont toujours au nombre astronomique daily... alors que je poste pas. **Je vous remercierai comme il se doit en temps et en heures** *-*

La vérité du coup (vu que ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre) c'est que :

\+ **Je suis en plein déménagement soudain et brutal** (suite notamment aux problèmes d'appart que j'ai eu y'a quelques semaines) et aussi parce que Paris, c'est bien de changer d'appart quand on vit dans un timbre poste très cher hihi

\+ **J'ai un travail mais mon contrat se finit et j'avais une ribambelle d'entretiens d'embauches divers et variés pour retrouver de quoi me sustenter héhé**.

\+ **Je prépare le concours d'entrée trèèèès prochain à l'école de mes rêves.** Un concours complexe et long et JE VEUX LE REUSSIR.

(+ **J'ai une vie sociale**)

\+ **J'ai plus du tout internet sauf sur mon téléphone** ou le 26 du mois, à condition d'avoir sacrifié un bébé chat à la pleine lune

\+ (et c'est le dernier)** j'ai des projets d'écritures plus pros que je devais concrétiser / concrétise en ce moment** et qui, forcément, requièrent le peu de temps, d'énergie et de tapotage sur clavier qu'il me reste.

Oh, et aussi, j'ai l'anniversaire de mes deux parents ce mois ci = retraite en campagne.

**BORDEL EN VOILA UN EMPLOI DU TEMPS DE MINISTRE **(sauf que moi, j'ai pas de jet privé qui m'emmène voir des matchs de foot à la carte - tristesse)

TOUT CA POUR DIRE :

**Je n'ai pas disparu, ne disparait pas, continue d'écrire et finirai ces fictions et même je vais revenir très vite désormais!**

C'est juste que le mois de juin c'est... LA **MISERE**. Je ne sais plus où donner de la tête et je suis DESOLEE pour la frayeur!

D'autre part, **je réponds petit à petit à toutes les reviews, quelques unes par jour quand j'ai du temps, dans le but de donner une réponse à tout le monde** (aussi bien les longues avec des questions que les courtes avec un joli compliment ou que les petits nouveaux qui débarquent).

**Je ne vous abandonnerai jamais** (en tout cas, certainement pas au beau milieu d'une fiction en court) et suis de retour sous **une grosse semaine encore** (mais alors GRAND maximum) tout simplement parce qu'en plus d'aimer écrire tout ça, **vous êtes des merveilles**.

**C'est un bonheur de vous lire, de partager avec vous**, et même après un petit coup bas au moral, vous êtes toujours 99 % à être des rayons de soleil.

Merci pour ça et j'essaie vite vite de vous rendre la pareille avec un nouveau chapitre.

En attendant, **je reviens aussi sur Twitter** vous donner des nouvelles régulières et vous tenir au courant d'éventuels projets hors fic.

Et je termine en souhaitant **bonne chance à tous mes lecteurs/trices passant leur brevet ou bac en cette fin d'année**. J'espère que les fac-eux ont réussis leurs partiels.

(CŒUR)

VOTRE Robin

Ou Robin-ement votre, au choix !


	24. On met les gaz

**Coucou les p'tits loups!**

Voilààààààààààààà comme vous le savez pour les twittos et comme vous le découvrez, **le mois de Juin se finit a merveille pour moi et je suis de ****retour****!**

**Bienvenue** à **beaucoup** d'entre vous *-* **bon retour aux anciens** et laissez moi vous dire que** je vous aime à la folie et milles, deux milles merci! **

**J'ai répondu à toutes les reviews** hihi mais sur **word**, et là, j'envoie au compte goutte (au grés du filtre spam de FF en fait hihi) mais si d'ici **demain** vous n'avez rien reçu, **grondez moi**, c'est que je vous ai oublié sans le vouloir vraiment parce que.. MAIS **BORDEL** TOUTES CES REVIEWS ***coeur***

**Juste avant le retour** (pour **de bon** du coup, de cette fic et des autres) une **info**:

**Pendant ces vacances d'été, ****je posterai un chapitre minimum par semaine**** (toute fic confondue) mais essaierai évidemment d'up dater chaque fic toutes les semaines! *-***

Voilà!

Nous avions donc laissés Newt et Thomas **contre une porte** et... il va y avoir de **l'action prévue dans les prochains chapitres**, alors on se remet doucement dans le bain avec celui là.

J'espère que vous ne serez pas **déçus**. *-*

**Bonne lecture!**

**x**

« N… New… Newt une… »

« Tais-toi ! » Grogna le blondinet en essayant de capturer la paire de lèvres qui bougeait désespérément sous la sienne.

Thomas voulait de l'actif, il allait être servi, le petit…

« Newt ! »

« _Quoi_ ! » Grogna encore Newt.

Coup de dents. _Aïe !_

« La porte, idi… »

La porte ! Merde !

_La_ porte contre laquelle Newt essayait d'encastrer son - fraichement - petit ami et qui… força soudain dans l'autre sens. Les yeux de Thomas s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il se plaquait d'abord contre le panneau pour l'empêcher de s'ouvrir. Puis… C'est Newt qui réagit, son cœur remonté dans sa gorge et battant à dix milles kilomètres heure (au moins oui).

Il attrapa le col du cardigan du brun, toujours scotché à la porte sur laquelle quelqu'un s'énervait et le jeta presque littéralement dans la cabine à leur gauche, se jetant tout autant à sa suite et claquant avec succès la porte à l'instant où celle de l'entrée s'ouvrait.

Trop soucieux pour son rythme cardiaque, et occupé à verrouiller la cabine, il fut quelque peu surpris de se retourner et de trouver Thomas affalé sur le siège des toilettes, dans une attitude la moins gracieuse et poétique qui soit, les sourcils froncés marquant clairement son choc et son expression outrée.

Plus problématique aux yeux de Newt toutefois : la bouche déjà ouverte du chanteur, prêt à protester.

« Putain de porte ! » S'exclama une voix.

Mais Newt n'essaya pas de l'identifier, il était déjà à califourchon sur le brun, plaquant à nouveau sa bouche sur la sienne.

OUAIS ! Bon, ok, on ne frôlait pas exactement le glamour, _et alors ? _

C'était ça ou Thomas protestait de vive voix et… MC Gally – Newt réalisa – les entendait.

Thomas le repoussa quand même, surement peu à son aise, avachi sur son trône de marbre, et Newt lui lança aussitôt un regard paniqué, gesticulant pour rester sur les cuisses du brun qui roula des yeux.

Bon, d'accord, peut-être que Newt avait sous-estimé son petit ami qui n'était pas stupide au point de se faire remarquer. D'ailleurs, vu l'air vexé de Thomas qui forçait Newt à l'immobilité, ses mains fermement ancrées sur ses épaules pour le maintenir en place, il avait même pas mal abusé.

Le blondinet essaya donc de trouver une position un peu plus confortable, remuant encore un peu, et essayant très fort – parce qu'il venait de réaliser qu'il était quand même à califourchon sur son copain – de ne pas penser à des choses… compromettantes.

Thomas fit d'ailleurs une grimace et renversa la tête en arrière, faisant immédiatement se figer Newt qui articula un « _quoi_ » muet et inquiet.

Le chanteur glissa alors les mains dans son dos et… plaqua leurs deux torses ?

_Putain Thomas, t'es pas sérieux ?_ Voulait crier Newt, mais un murmure au creux de son oreille effaça son exaspération toute aussi vite :

« T'as les os pointus, saleté. »

Newt sentit ses joues s'échauffer mais refusa de laisser Thomas prendre parti de la situation.

Et alors que dans la cabine d'à côté, Gally ouvrait bruyamment sa braguette, il glissa en avant, montant un peu plus sur Thomas, pour murmurer à son tour dans son oreille :

« Tu sais ce qu'on dit à propos des compétences au lit des gens aux os pointus ? »

« New-hhmmmff… »

_New-humph_ reçut un nouveau regard pleinement accusateur quand il plaqua sa main sur la bouche du brun et qu'il lui lança un clin d'œil passable d'obtenir la mention « césar du plus bel Enfoiré de tous les Enfoirés ». Mais après tout, si MC Gally les entendait…

Toutefois, il aurait du se douter que Thomas n'aimerait pas _perdre la face_ non plus et il dut étouffer son propre couinement quand deux mains se glissèrent sous ses fesses pour le forcer contre le corps du brun, occasionnant une… longue, longue et dure… _friction_ entre eux.

Newt combattit férocement le gémissement coincé dans sa gorge et l'air (foiré) outré, il se remit aussitôt à embrasser furieusement un Thomas qui jubilait. En fait, c'était lui, l'Enfoiré. Enfoiré qui pressa un peu plus les fesses emprisonnées dans le slim en jean et qui eut un soupir de bien être carrément… obscène.

Newt s'empressa de glisser ses mains sous le tee-shirt de son partenaire, décidé à ne pas être en reste et…

« Aaaaaaaaaah puuuuuuuu-tain ! Ça fait du BIEN ! »

La voix, ou plutôt le cri du cœur de MC Gally remplit soudain l'espace alors qu'autre chose emplissait brutalement l'air accompagné d'un bruit de flatulence monstrueux et Newt et Thomas se décollèrent l'un de l'autre avec des expressions à la limite de la terreur.

Le bruit d'éclaboussure disgracieux qui suivit suffit à les faire se relever d'un bond et se plaquer contre la paroi la plus éloignée de l'autre cabine, les traits déformés par l'horreur.

Est-ce que c'était une blague ? UNE BLAGUE FOIREUSE ? (L'auteur s'excuse pour ce jeu de mot, vous pourrez la caillasser à la sortie.)

Thomas, à sa droite, les yeux écarquillés et la main plaquée sur la bouche et le nez tourna lentement la tête vers lui. Newt n'en revenait juste pas.

Evidemment, toute excitation fortuite venait d'être tuée, massacrée… une boucherie même, à l'arme chimique. Et le blondinet voulait mourir alors que le rappeur se mettait à… siffloter ?

Ce mec n'avait-il donc aucun respect ? Ni pour l'art, ni pour aucune forme d'espèce vivante peuplant la _planète _?

« Imma break your neck yo ! Then rip off your arms yeah ! »

WHAT. THE. FUCK!

Newt aurait pu exploser de rire en d'autres circonstances, mais là, il avait trop peur à l'idée d'ouvrir la bouche et de respirer. Sans compter qu'il était juste _vert_ que son petit moment avec son chanteur de petit ami ait été ruiné par les intestins d'un rappeur bidon dans les toilettes qui fredonnait sans gêne son dernier tube sur le trône des chiottes en marbre blanc de Wicked Record.

Vie. De. Merde.

Apparemment, cela dit, Thomas avait plus d'humour que lui puisqu'il sentit bientôt le corps à sa droite vibrer et il se rendit compte que le chanteur riait silencieusement et comme un dément.

Ce mec était donc taré. Ils étaient en train de mourir asphyxiés, et ça le faisait _rire_ ?

A quel moment il avait accepté de s'engager dans une relation avec ce mec déjà ? Parce qu'il allait avoir une sérieuse conversation avec le lui-même de son passé, pour sûr !

« You will be mah hoe ! Don't protect the greenbean, Imma rip off your skin ! » Chantonna encore l'ennemi mortel du Smecta et…

Juste après, le doux bruit de la chasse d'eau se fit entendre et la porte se rouvrit.

Newt compta une, deux… trois secondes, prêta à peine attention au fait que cette immonde créature ne se lavait pas les mains, et dieu merci sinon ils seraient restés coincés là encore plus longtemps, puis…

MC-Fulgurante-Diarrhée-Gally quitta les lieux en sifflotant.

Il est raisonnable de dire que Newt ne jaillit jamais aussi vite d'une cabine de toilettes, et c'était la même chose pour Thomas, sans le moindre doute.

Il fallait s'éloigner de l'infection à _tout_ prix.

Et pourquoi, BORDEL, Thomas était-il hilare à en pleurer ?

C'est justement au moment où Newt ouvrit la porte, lui lançant un regard méprisant (parce que, sérieux, c'était quoi ce foutage de gueule ultime ?) que le brun parvint sans trop s'étrangler de rire, à lui lancer :

« C'était pas trop… ro… romantique pour toi, là… là, ça va ? »

Oh. Le. Petit. _Gnnnnnnarrrg !_

Le sang de Newt ne fit qu'un tour, alors qu'il s'arrêtait dans le couloir, se retournant et prêt à lui lancer un « _va mourir_ » bien cinglant. Mais Thomas, qui avait cessé de rire, ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il l'embrassa juste rapidement au coin des lèvres et exerça une petite pression de la main sur son poignet.

Newt s'en voulut d'en perdre le fil des insultes qu'il avait prévu à l'encontre du chanteur mais resta tout de même planté là comme un crétin quand Thomas chuchota :

« Compris, on évitera les toilettes, la prochaine fois. On se retrouve au studio. »

Puis il passa devant lui sans le lâcher du regard et eut l'extrême audace de laisser une petite claque sur les fesses du blondinet avant de s'éloigner en gloussant.

Thomas avait déjà disparu depuis longtemps quand Newt se réveilla et s'exclama avec incohérence et le poing brandi :

« Ouais bah c'est ça, et toi-même, crétin ! »

Voilà. Il était désespérément et _connement_ complètement raide de ce gars, pas vrai ?

Restait à savoir combien de temps il avait devant lui avant que quelqu'un ne grille qu'il était encore plus étrange que d'habitude.

-x-

« T'es encore plus bizarre que d'habitude mon pote, ça va ? »

Pu-tain. ALBY !

Newt écarta le sandwich de sa bouche ouverte lentement, ses yeux ambrés se plissant suspicieusement.

C'était l'heure de la pause déjeuner, qu'ils avaient pris très, très tardivement, et il leur restait seulement vingt minutes avant le début de l'interview des garçons. Ces derniers étaient d'ailleurs dans les locaux en train de se faire maquiller et pomponner par Jeff et Clint qui avaient fait le déplacement exprès.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, _mon pote ?_ » Demanda aussitôt le jeune agent, sur la défensive.

« Tu feras gaffe à la tomate pleine de mayonnaise qui vient de tomber sur ta cuisse… »

« Quoi ?! Oh, non ! Mer… »

« Et je parle de _ça,_ là ! » Fit son ami avec le plus grand sérieux.

Newt releva les yeux de son slim souillé pour observer ce que désignait Alby et fut ravi de découvrir que ce dernier le pointait dans son ensemble tout _entier_. Merci. Trop aimable.

Il retourna donc à sa tâche de mayonnaise sur son pantalon en marmonnant un :

« Surtout, te donne pas la peine de donner des précisions ou d'entrer dans les détails, des fois que ça te tue… »

Dommage… il détesta instantanément le regard de son ami, trop content de lui.

« Oh, » fit ce dernier en s'étirant avec exagération. « Disons que… je t'ai observé en train de ne pas observer Thomas ce matin, quoi ! »

Newt dut probablement virer blanc du choc puisqu'Alby sourit de plus belle. Il fit de son mieux pour ne rien laisser paraitre cependant.

« Et ? » Tenta-t-il avec un air dédaigneux –en réalité constipé.

« _Et_ disons que t'essayais vachement fort d'essayer de ne pas être remarquable en train d'essayer de ne pas l'observer trop fort. »

Messieurs dames, une seconde, Newt ramasse sa mâchoire.

Quoi ?

« Quoi ? »

« Quoi… C'est évident ! »

« Non, désolé, Alby, c'est évident pour personne sauf toi, » lui assura le blondinet.

« Mais si ! » Le technicien roula des yeux. « Sans parler de ta manière de t'échapper d'une pièce dès que vous êtes longtemps ensemble ou de rougir ? J'ai raté quoi cette semaine ? Tu es sorti du déni ? Tu lui as déclaré ta flamme et il t'a mis une veste ? »

_Je l'ai à moitié violé sur une cuvette de toilette avant d'être agressé à l'arme chimique parce que c'est mon petit-copain depuis qu'il m'a sauté dessus sur mon canapé et qu'on a discuté au sommet d'un toit._

Non. Trop direct. Newt réfléchit une seconde, il ne pouvait pas décemment dire une chose pareille.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, » répondit-il à la place en se tortillant sur son bout de banc.

« _Je _vois que tu te fous de ma gueule, » dit Alby d'un ton lourd de reproches.

« Alby ! »

« T'es encore dans le déni alors ? » S'exaspéra son ami.

« Mais non ! Y'a pas de déni, y'a jamais eu de déni ! Bordel, Al' ! » Contra Newt en se levant, irrité.

« Mais si ! Tu continues, tu vois bien, mince ! On va droit dans l'mur… » soupira l'autre en se levant à son tour.

« Je continue rien du tout ! »

« Si tu l'dis ! Mais j'vais te donner un bon conseil Newt ! Tu devrais voir la vérité en face et… »

« ON SORT ENSEMBLE ! » Lâcha subitement le blondinet, à _ça_ d'exploser. « Merde ! Et ça doit reste secret ! »

Il se tut ensuite en rougissant furieusement. Après tout, il faisait autant confiance à Alby qu'à Minho ou Teresa. Mais de là à le gueuler sur le trottoir devant les locaux de la sacrosainte agence WR…

C'était peut-être pas la solution la plus intelligente. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'Alby souriait d'un air le plus satisfait qui soit ?

« Bon bah tu vois, je savais bien que t'étais bizarre ! Ca se _sentait_, mon pote ! »

« Ouais, bah tu te plaindras à MC Gally pour l'odeur, » marmonna Newt en lui tournant le dos.

Là-dessus, il s'engouffra dans les locaux de la maison de disque en laissant un Alby perplexe sur le trottoir.

Il avait quand même le cœur plus léger.

-x-

« On range les pinceaux les gars, les journalistes sont l… »

Newt se figea à l'entrée de la pièce après avoir claqué des mains. Jeff et Clint avaient rangé leur matériel et s'apprêtaient à partir et les Maze Runner lui faisaient face.

Et quelqu'un avait décidé de remettre un trait de crayon sous les yeux de Thomas.

_Bruit de déglutissement_.

« Ils sont là, » reprit Newt d'une voix un peu plus rauque.

Les garçons lui sourirent un peu nerveusement et Newt ressortit aussi vite de la pièce pour rejoindre les deux femmes et le photographe qui se trouvaient au bout du couloir. Il s'était déjà présenté à eux un peu plus tôt.

« Ils sont prêts à vous recevoir. Est-ce que vous voulez boire quelque chose ? » Leur demanda-t-il, lui-même un peu nerveux.

Il avait accueilli les deux journalistes en se sentant soudain le gosse qu'il était définitivement en fin de compte. C'était tellement étrange d'être responsable de tout ça…

« Juste de l'eau pour moi. »

« Un café. »

« Deux. »

Les trois professionnels lui souriaient avec des airs indulgents et presque attendris.

« Vous resterez pendant l'interview, n'est-ce pas ? Un si jeune homme pour s'occuper d'un groupe si prometteur, c'est peu courant, » dit l'une des deux femmes.

Newt se sentit encore plus nerveux avant d'acquiescer.

Il espérait juste qu'on ne lui poserait pas la moindre question.

« Exquis. Allons-y, alors, » s'exclama l'autre journaliste, trop enjouée pour le bien de Newt.

Au passage, il demanda à Brenda qui attendait à l'entrée de la pièce d'apporter les boissons, puis il introduisit la petite équipe dans la salle.

Les garçons étaient déjà assis sur l'un des canapés. L'autre était réservé aux journalistes.

Et la seule place restant sur celui du groupe était à droite de Thomas, sur l'accoudoir.

Newt se passa une main dans les cheveux, mal à l'aise.

Bon sang, il pouvait le faire, non ?

Après tout, s'il se comportait normalement, il n'y avait pas la moindre raison pour qui que ce soit ne remarque quoi que ce soit, non ?

Il n'était peut-être pas habitué à être en couple mais il était _presque _certain que ça n'était pas marqué en lettres rouges sur son front. Si ?

« Newt où est-ce qu'on va vous asseoir ? » Minauda une des journalistes visiblement ravie.

Newt sourit légèrement, carrément mal à l'aise et s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche avant d'être devancé.

« Sur les genoux de Thomas, peut-être, » répondit Ben avec un sourire Colgate.

Newt faillit lui arracher un œil. Il se retint d'observer la réaction du chanteur pour ne pas paraitre encore plus… cramé. Les journalistes éclatèrent de rire.

« Charmant ! Haha, excellent ! Ben c'est ça ? Vous faites référence à cette engouement sur les réseaux sociaux autour de la romance que les fans fantasment ? Le fameux _Newtmas_ ! Exquis ! »

« Oui, c'est exactement ça ! » répondit le guitariste d'un air charmeur.

« Il est simplement jaloux qu'on ne le _ship_ avec personne, » ajouta Thomas d'un air confiant et composé.

Bordel, comment faisait-il ? Newt voulait déjà mourir.

Et en même temps… ça avait quelque chose de terriblement excitant de voir que le brun arrivait à toujours garder une contenance et une maitrise de soi à toute épreuve. A vous en faire baver…

« Newt ? Vous ne vous asseyez pas ? Promis, nous ne rentrerons pas dans le jeu des ragots, » rit encore une des journalistes. « Comme si une telle romance pouvait naître entre vous et un jeune chanteur pour qui toutes les jeunes femmes se pâment ! Haha, exquis ! »

_Mais ta gueule, connasse, je vais te faire voir ce qui est exquis, moi,_ ravala Newt en composant un sourire crispé de circonstance. Il se laissa immédiatement tomber sur l'accoudoir et sentit une pression si brève et légère qu'il aurait pu l'imaginer mais non… juste là, dans son dos, comme pour le rassurer.

Il baissa les yeux et tourna la tête mais Thomas, qui avait changé de position au passage, ne le regardait pas. Il avait l'air serein.

A la place, il se concentra plutôt sur les mille façons d'écorcher Ben. Il allait devoir trouver une fosse plus grande s'il voulait enterrer Minho, Teresa _et_ lui.

« Alors ! Vous partez bientôt en tournée et sortez votre premier album mais vous ne sortez de nulle part ! Qui. Êtes. Vous ? »

Newt bloqua les questions stupides et préféra se concentrer sur les réponses des garçons. Peut-être que l'interview pouvait bien se passer.

-x-

« En effet, nous avons adoré _The Griever_. Mais il y a une chanson qui nous intrigue plus que les autres, » dit l'une des journalistes, bien plus tard.

L'interview durait déjà depuis plus de trois quart d'heures, dans la bonne humeur et sans la moindre accroche ou le moindre accident. Elles semblaient avoir décidé de laisser Newt tranquille et il n'avait pas eu à dire grand-chose jusque là. Tout se passait à merveille, en fait.

« _Kill me, please_ ! Thomas, dit-nous tout (elles s'étaient mises à les tutoyer à un moment), pour qui as-tu écris cette chanson si poignante ! Elle nous a déchiré le cœur, elle a déjà été téléchargée plus de fois que toutes les autres, vos fans lui vouent un culte ! »

L'atmosphère sur le canapé Maze Runner vira ainsi brutalement. A l'hiver polaire de glace froide en pleine ère de congélation. Vous avez l'image ?

Newt se raidit brusquement sur l'accoudoir sur lequel il avait fini par se laisser aller. Même Ben baissa soudain les yeux, mal à l'aise. Chuck se mit à gigoter sur place et Winston se mit à se ronger les ongles bien plus que d'habitude (ce qui aurait inquiété Newt s'il n'était pas concentré à trois cent pourcents sur Thomas).

_Kill me, please_. Newt se souvint de ce matin-là, dans le métro, quand il avait lu les paroles pour la première fois. Les malentendus qui avaient suivis. Les découvertes terrifiantes. Le désarroi. Les complications. L'air blessé de Thomas…

Son estomac se serra douloureusement. Il voulait changer de sujet. Pourtant, le chanteur ne se démonta pas devant les journalistes qui semblaient mourir d'impatience d'avoir une déclaration.

Le blondinet lui-même se rendit compte qu'il _voulait _entendre ce que Thomas avait à dire. Comment est-ce qu'il allait parler d'Aris…

Mais est-ce qu'il voulait vraiment savoir, au fond ?

« C'était quelqu'un de très important pour moi. La personne la plus importante dans ma vie… » commença alors le brun, penché vers les journalistes.

Le « _pang_ » que Newt entendit ensuite se trouva être son cœur qui manqua bruyamment un battement avant de se remettre en route furieusement.

Okay. Non, il ne voulait _pas_ entendre.

Et puis, merde, il n'avait pas à être autant affecté, après tout ! C'était stupide ! C'était pas comme si Thomas et lui étaient fous amoureux transis… Aris avait compté, _lui_, après tout.

Il était quoi, lui, Newt, pas vrai ?

« Pendant un moment, en tout cas, c'est ce que j'ai cru, » reprit le chanteur après un silence inconfortable.

L'étau qui broyait l'estomac de Newt ne se desserra pas pour autant.

« C'est une histoire qui ne s'est pas bien finie comme tout le monde en connait. Et finalement, avec du recul, on finit par se rendre compte que… ça n'a plus d'importance. Que ça n'en avait pas autant que ce qu'on voulait le lui en accorder, » continua encore le brun.

Il regardait toujours droit devant lui et parlait avec sérieux, pesant ses mots et pourtant, on pouvait sentir qu'il essayait de se détacher de ce qu'il racontait. Newt sentit sa gorge s'assécher. Il ne savait pas si Thomas souffrait encore.

Et il était sur qu'il ne voulait pas le voir souffrir, aussi stupide que soit cette pensée. Et encore moins quand il disait qu'Aris n'avait pas _tant_ compté.

Newt se demanda un instant si le chanteur disait ces choses pour essayer de le ménager, pour ne pas heurter sa sensibilité. S'il faisait _semblant_.

Après tout, trois semaines encore auparavant, l'évocation de son ex mettait Thomas dans tous ses états.

« On trouve d'autres choses, on rencontre des gens qui ont plus d'importance et qui vous font relativiser et qui font taire ces mauvaises histoires. »

_Pardon_ ?

Newt pouvait aller brûler un cierge en sortant tant il était chanceux que l'attention de toute la pièce soit concentrée sur Thomas, parce qu'il faillit tomber du canapé quand ce dernier lâcha cette dernière phrase.

« Mais ça a donné une belle chanson, » reprenait déjà le chanteur, à présent clairement de bonne humeur. « Comme quoi il y a toujours quelque chose de positif même dans le pire ! »

L'atmosphère redevint aussi chaude que quelques minutes auparavant alors qu'on approuvait de tous côtés et que les journalistes répondaient. Comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

Newt, lui, n'arrivait plus à aligner deux pensées cohérentes.

« Exactement, surtout en ce moment grâce à Newt… »

C'est la mention de son prénom qui ramena le garçon sur terre. Thomas lui souriait à présent, comme tout le monde.

« The Maze Runner ne serait rien sans Wicked Record, mais surtout sans Newt. Vous ne le voyez pas, mais c'est lui qui fait tout pour nous, » ajouta Ben à l'intention des journalistes.

Le concerné sentit sa nuque chauffer alors qu'il était submergé par une drôle de vague étouffante mais pas forcément déplaisante.

« C'est tellement touchant, vous semblez l'aimer beaucoup, n'est-ce pas ? » Déclara l'une des journalistes, enchantée, roucoulant presque.

Thomas leva alors la tête vers Newt et son regard s'ancra dans le sien quand il répondit aux deux femmes avec un petit sourire que seul le blondinet pouvait voir :

« On l'aime bien, ouais. On l'aime vraiment bien… »

Newt su à cet instant et pour de bon qu'il était foutu.

**x**

**Pardon Gally, pardon**...

(D'ailleurs sa petite chanson est tout droit inspirée de ce qu'il dit à Minho lors du conseil dans le Tome 1 et qu'ils se disputent *-*)

Allez! On se dit à **mardi** pour le prochain chapitre et plus tôt que ça pour **HOAFDG** ;)

A très **vite**!

Robin, toujours **votre** *-*


End file.
